Sweethearts
by Seigi-san
Summary: Falling in love is never easy. Especially when it's with your best friend...MXM, AU Epic is on epic hiatus till I scrounge ideaz from somewhere..
1. Chapter 1

( This is another AU story, because I had a lot of fun writing the first one :smiles: Thanks to Sky for helping me think of the idea!

Oh, and some of it might be fudged a little bit, since the only knowledge I have of American (or equivalent) high schools comes from old reruns of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. :sweatdrops: Hope it's okay! )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Murrue! Hey, Murrue!"

He stood outside the little house, attention focused up on one window. The pink curtains of the room beyond were still closed, but the window was a short way open, letting in the fresh air of the summer morning. After a moment, the curtains twitched, and a familiar face peeked around, lighting up into a sweet smile when she saw him waiting. "Hi! I'll be down in a minute..I just need to fix my hair!" The face disappeared, making him chuckle. She was always late. Any moment now, she'd come dashing out of the front door, auburn hair scraped back into a ponytail, piece of toast jammed in her mouth, and her bag slung over one shoulder. And he wasn't disappointed. The green-painted door swung open, and after a second or two, Murrue ran out. Her clothes were rumpled, shiny bangs falling in her face, the brown slice of toast clutched in one hand. "Sorry.." she breezed, pausing for breath as she reached where he stood waiting. "I slept through the alarm..."

"Again," he pointed out cheerfully, shouldering his own bag. She wrinkled her nose at that, but didn't say anything. Instead, she stretched out her arms and yawned, smiling at the feel of the sunlight. "You have soccer practice today, don't you?" she asked after a while, turning to him. "You want me to wait for you?"

"Nah," he replied, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I won't be finished till pretty late. You get yourself home. Besides, those extra classes of yours give you a ton of homework, don't they?" She made another face, but nodded, hefting her bag higher up on her shoulder. "Extra English and science classes.." she mused. "And tutoring too.." Mwu chuckled, looking slightly guilty. "I don't help much, do I? Specially since you even tutor a moron like me.." Murrue gave him a push at that, laughing softly. "You're not a moron," she assured. "And I like helping people.." The blonde smiled at that, slinging an affectionate arm around her shoulders. "Thanks.."

Attention focused on the street ahead, he never noticed that his companion's cheeks had flushed pink at his touch, or that her heartbeat had picked up. Since he wasn't looking, she was able to glance at him, the red on her face deepening. He was smiling still, cobalt blue eyes shining in the sunlight...and he looked so handsome that it took her breath away. _Why do I feel this way?_

The two of them had met years ago, at kindergarten, when she'd been just five. She had just moved to the area with her parents, and stood alone in the playground, wanting to join in with the play, but not knowing anyone. Some of the older boys had been playing soccer, and one of them had kicked the ball straight at her, hitting her in the face. She had cried, tears trickling down her cheeks, but the boys had just laughed, collecting the soccer ball and running off. All that is...except one.

_"You okay?"_ she'd heard, and she'd looked up from her hands to see a boy smiling at her. He'd been holding out a tissue for her tears. _"Not hurt?" _She'd rubbed her eyes with the tissue, and shook her head. The boy had smiled again...he'd had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, and she hadn't been able to help smiling back. _"Thank you.."_ she'd said politely, as her mother had taught her, taking the boy's offered hand and getting to her feet. She'd learned later that the boy's name was Mwu, and he was seven years old. The two of them had played together that day, and all the days that followed, she gradually coming out of her shell, and learning to laugh and play with him and the others.

And ever since then...they'd been best friends.

But now, the way she felt about him...was a little different. All her friends had noticed the way she looked at him, and teased her about it quite often. Even her parents had noticed. But the only one who didn't seem to see the way she felt...was the one she most wanted to. Mwu still treated her like the tomboy girl that had been his best friend since childhood, not as the sixteen-year-old young woman she had become.

"What's up?" His voice broke her from her thoughts, and she smiled up at him, hiding her concerns and hopes. "Oh, nothing," she said cheerfully, looking ahead as they neared their school. "I'm just thinking, that's all. Wondering what'll happen in lessons.." Mwu grinned, ruffling her shiny hair. "Bookworm," he teased. Murrue smiled back, but inside she was still sad. Would he ever notice how she felt?

"How _do_ you feel?" She looked up at that question, halfway through the ham sandwich she'd bought from the cafeteria. "Huh?" Beside her, her friend Natarle took a sip of her soda. "You say that Mwu doesn't notice how you feel, but you never mention exactly what it is that you're feeling.." Murrue blinked at that, surprised, but realised that her friend was right. She knew that the way she felt about Mwu was different ...but she wasn't entirely sure what those feelings were. "I..." Closing her eyes, she sighed, swinging her legs against the wall she sat on. "I'm not sure.." she admitted. Pressing her hand to her heart, she smiled a little. "When I think about him..it feels kinda warm here. And when he smiles at me...it makes my heart jump.."

Natarle grinned, setting down her soda. "Oh...that sounds like a crush. How long have you felt like that about him?"

"I...since I was about twelve or so.." the other girl replied softly, cheeks pinking. "My mom noticed, and she talked to me about it. She said that...she'd always known that it might happen. I didn't understand what she meant then, but now..I think I do..." She glanced up at Natarle, her blush deepening. "Do I...love him?"

"Only you can answer that," replied her friend, offering her a sip of her soda. Accepting the drink, Murrue sighed. "I really really like him.." she murmured. "But he's my best friend. If I tell him how I feel...it might spoil things between us..."

"Nice game, Mwu!" called out the coach, and the eighteen-year-old grinned sheepishly, brushing sweat-dampened golden hair out of his eyes. Up ahead, the bleachers were empty, no spectators being there this late in the evening. And he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. Almost every game he had, his best friend was there to watch him...but today, Murrue wasn't there. Sighing, he slung his boots over his shoulder, knowing that the walk home would seem much longer without her by his side, without her sweet smile. One of his friends noticed his despondent expression, and grinned, playfully punching Mwu on the shoulder. "Aww...Ramius not here today? Maybe she walked home with another guy?"

"She wouldn't do that!" snapped Mwu, surprised at how much that thought hurt him. His friend raised an eyebrow. "Easy there, buddy. I was just kidding. There's no way Ramius would do that...she's crazy about you.." That brought a look of surprise from the blonde boy, and his friend gazed at him in disbelief. "What...you didn't _know_? The way she looks at you..."

_Murrue...**likes** me? _He knew that he sometimes felt weird when he looked at her..that his chest felt kinda tight when she smiled at him, but he'd dismissed those feelings. She was his best friend, the girl he'd known since he was a kid, there was no way...Closing his eyes, he thought about her. About the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, about her soft laughter, the way her auburn hair gleamed an almost copper shade in the sunlight...

And he smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This is the first part, and it was fun to write XD

Hope it's okay! Please read and review! )


	2. Chapter 2

The house was empty, just as he'd known it would be. Unlocking the door, he dumped his bag at the bottom of the stairs, and made his way into the kitchen. There was a covered plate on the table, along with a note from the housekeeper telling him that there was dinner on the plate that just needed warming up, and that his father would most likely not be back for several hours. As he had guessed.

_Dad's out hobnobbing with the great and good again, huh?_ As the head of a large and important company, his father spent many hours socialising with the rich and famous, rarely coming home until the early hours of the morning. Mwu barely ever saw him. Plus, ever since his father had learned that his son had no interest in following in his footsteps and joining the company, he never even admitted to any of his grand and famous friends that he had any children at all. _It's been the same ever since Mom died..._

His mother had died when Mwu was ten, and ever since then, the only hint of comfort and happiness he had known was from his best friend and her family. Warming up his dinner, he carried it up to his room, slumping on the bed. His best friend. Reaching out, he picked up a framed photograph from his bedside table. This picture had been taken just after his team had won the state soccer championship a couple of years ago. He was grinning from ear to ear, bruised and dirty, but happy. Murrue was hugging him tightly, brown eyes alight with happiness. He sighed, gazing at the image of his friend. His soccer buddy's words came back to him, ringing in his ears. _"Ramius is crazy about you..."_

Was she really? Murrue had never said anything to him about that. The thought that his best friend might actually _like _him was pretty strange - and a little uncomfortable. Mwu did sometimes feel strange when she smiled at him, his heart pounding for a reason he wasn't sure he could explain, but he'd done his best to suppress those feelings. Murrue was his best friend. The girl he'd known since he was five. If he closed his eyes, he could still see her the way she was, the skinny little girl with her hair in pigtails, standing at the base of a tree while he'd tried to climb as high as he could, or her sneaking a whole packet of cookies out past her mother to share them with him in the den they'd built at the bottom of her garden. But now...Opening his eyes, he gazed at the picture again, imagining Murrue the way she was now. The thought was still kind of weird - he'd done his best to just think of Murrue as his tomboyish friend, a kid sister, almost...but now he'd learned how she felt about him, things had changed.

The photograph, the way she was now...the way her brown eyes shone gold in the sunlight, her sweet, angelic smile...when had she changed so much? Why hadn't he noticed? _Or is it that she hasn't changed...but my perception of her has?_ Whatever the reason, he wasn't able to see her as just his childhood friend anymore. Sighing, Mwu glanced at the picture again, his heart skipping at her smile. When had she gotten so..._beautiful?_

_I'm an idiot. She likes me..and I never noticed. It must have hurt her..._

The next morning dawned grey and cloudy. He waited for her as usual, listening to her merry chatter about the things she had done yesterday, and fielded her questions about how the soccer game had gone. He knew that she was confused by how quiet he was, but he didn't know what to say to her...which was exactly what he'd been worried about. _This is the biggest reason I tried so hard not to think of her the way she is now...because things would change - the way we looked and talked to each other would change._

"Are you still coming for mentoring at lunchtime?" Her voice startled him from his thoughts, and he glanced up at her. "Uh...yeah, sure.." Murrue's smile at his words lit up the gloomy day...it was as if the sun had come out. Mwu felt his heart start racing, and he quickly looked away, cheeks pinking. _She's stunning...dammit, this is going to be tough.._

She watched him with a slight frown, wondering why he was acting so strangely today. He was so quiet, and he wouldn't look at her - had she said something to upset him? "Mwu? What's wrong?" He looked up at her again, and finally, he smiled. The expression was gentle and kind, something she rarely saw from him...and she couldn't help blushing. _Why does he make me feel this way? I like him so much..but how can I tell him? What if he doesn't think about me that way? _Taking a deep breath, Murrue hefted her school bag a little further up on her shoulder, trying to concentrate on something else - _anything_ else apart from the one walking beside her. She wouldn't tell him. Mwu was her best friend...and she didn't want to lose that. She couldn't help the way she felt, but she could hide it from him...

"Is this right?" he asked hesitantly, handing her the workbook. She scanned the few paragraphs of untidy handwriting, checking for mistakes, then looked up at him. "Perfect!" she told him, handing back the workbook with that same angelic smile. "You're getting much better at this.." Mwu fairly glowed under her praise, and couldn't help smiling back at her. "Thanks..It's cause you're an awesome teacher." And, much to his surprise (and delight), Murrue blushed. "I...I..." she murmured, and glanced away...but she sure did look happy. He wanted to reach out to her, to tell her how he felt...but he was interrupted. "Hey, Ramius?" The voice belonged to Azrael, one of the more popular (and arrogant) boys in the school, who had also been sent for tutoring with some of his obnoxious and dumb friends. Mwu doubted that even Murrue could help those bozos pass their classes, but she was determined to try.

"Yes?" she asked, making her way towards the large group. Azrael leaned back in his chair, giving the young woman a sleazy smile. "How about we go for lunch together when you're done tutoring the jock over there?" Murrue frowned. "No, thank you," she said politely (if a little icily), and moved to walk away. Azrael chuckled, and caught her wrist before she could leave. "There's no need to be so frosty.." he remarked, his voice becoming nasal and oily. "C'mon..." Murrue tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go, jerking her towards him. "Let go!" she snapped, her soft voice becoming high-pitched with fear. Azrael laughed, clearly enjoying the power he had over her. That is, until he felt himself being jerked upwards in his seat by his collar.

"Let her go..." Mwu growled threateningly into his ear. "Or you'll regret it.." Azrael visibly paled, knowing that the older boy could easily beat him to a pulp if he wanted. His friends were no help, shrinking down in their chairs and pretending that they weren't watching. Releasing the girl, he sighed, rubbing his neck as he was lowered back down into his seat. Glaring at Azrael one last time, Mwu left the room to find Murrue, who had run off as soon as she'd been let go. He found her at the end of the school corridor, leaning against the wall. "Are you okay?" She was shaking like a leaf, face paler than normal, dark eyes closed...and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and never let go.

"Y-yes.." she murmured, managing to regain her composure. "Thank you.." Mwu smiled gently. "You're welcome. That guy's a jerk, but I promise, I won't let him touch you again. Okay?" She glanced up at him shyly, cheeks pinking. "Okay..." _He's different today. He'd always protect me from the bigger boys, it's been the same ever since the day we met...but the way he acted when Azrael grabbed me - he was so angry..._ Mwu nodded, then reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. The totally unexpected touch caused her to flush crimson, her heart racing. "W-wha.." she managed to squeak. His expression was still gentle, but oddly earnest. "I..." he began, then glanced away, seeming to be collecting himself. "Murrue..I..."

Then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunchtime. The shrill noise startled the pair, Murrue jumping in shock. It was clear he'd been trying to tell her something, but what? His hand still held hers tightly, warmth spreading through her body from the grasp, but as the other kids began trooping into the school, he let go, closing his eyes. His disappointment was evident. "Wait for me, okay?" he whispered. "After school?" She nodded minutely, trying to stop herself becoming light-headed from the way her heart was pounding.

_I wish I could ignore the way he makes me feel...but every time he smiles at me, I feel dizzy. He's my best friend..I'm not supposed to fall in love with my best friend..._

_But I think...it's too late._

When school let out, it was raining heavily, the sky overcast and dark. The other students filed out of class, most running for their cars, or for the nearest bus stop. Murrue, however, waited near the school gates in the pouring rain, wishing she had brought an umbrella with her that morning. _I hope he doesn't take too long..._She'd been wondering all day what it was he'd been trying to tell her at lunch...and hadn't been able to contain her wild hope that he was going to tell her...

"Heeeyyy..." The nasal voice sent a shiver of fear up her spine, and she whirled around to see Azrael standing there. He hadn't brought his gang with him, but he didn't really need them. He was at least a foot taller than her, and much stronger, being on the school basketball team - he could overpower her quite easily. "What do you want?" she asked, sounding much braver than she felt. The boy laughed, walking closer to her. She backed up as far as she was able to go, but hit the wall. Nowhere to run. "Not as brave without your jock bodyguard, are you?" he asked, his voice soft, but cold as ice. "You don't have to be so scared. It'll only hurt the first time, I promise.." His laugh was harsh and mirthless, almost a cackle. Murrue took a deep breath, trying to gather her courage. "People know I'm here," she said, so frightened that her voice was nothing but a whisper. "They'll come looking for me.."

"Everyone's gone home, cutie.." he drawled, his hands suddenly shooting out and pinning her to the wall. "You're all mine..." She tried to scream, but nothing would come out when she opened her mouth. _Help me...somebody help me...Mwu!!_

All of a sudden, the pressure holding her to the wall disappeared, a loud thud and a muffled sound of pain all she heard. Risking a peek, she saw Azrael sprawled on the wet ground, his face a mess of blood. Holding his hands to his nose, he whined in pain, managing to scramble to his feet. And right beside her, his face twisted into an angry snarl...was the one she had silently been praying for. Mwu was clearly furious, almost shaking with anger. "Get the hell out of here," he hissed. "If you ever come near my Murrue again...I swear, I'll..." Azrael didn't wait for him to finish the sentence, taking to his heels and running away, still holding his nose.

"I'm sorry...I was held up in class. I...God, are you all right?" Murrue looked up at him, seeing the regret and apology there in his eyes, and managed a shaky smile. "Y-yes, I'm all right. I..." Then she burst into tears, the reality of what had been about to happen hitting home. Mwu gasped, and reached out, pulling her tightly into his arms, stroking her soaked hair gently. "Sssshhhh...it's okay now. It's okay..." She cried for what felt like hours, protected by his warm embrace, while the rain still fell heavily all around them. Finally, she pulled away, sniffling slightly. "T-thank you..." she hiccupped, rubbing the water from her face. He smiled a little, brushing away a lock of drenched hair from her face. "C'mon...let's get you out of this rain..." Taking her hand, he led her away from the school, and to his own house.

"Come in," he said gently, tugging her into the large house. "It's okay. No-one's home.." Murrue looked around herself, at the grandeur of the place and her eyes widened. _I've never been to his house before...I had no idea he lived somewhere like this..._ While she'd been gazing all around herself, he'd been hunting through a drawer for something. "Oh, here!" Tugging at what he'd found, he pulled out a large T-shirt and pair of shorts, as well as a towel. "The shower's over there. Here...go get yourself warmed up, okay?" Shyly, she took the offered bundle, and scuttled off toward the room he'd indicated, trying to stop her heart from racing. The way he'd looked at her, the way he'd called her _his..._did he...? _It's just because we're friends, that's all. Don't get carried away.._

When she stepped out of the shower room, clad in his old T-shirt and shorts, she looked so small and fragile, damp hair clinging to her flushed cheeks...that all he was able to was just pull her into another hug. Murrue squeaked in surprise, but didn't pull away. Instead, she relaxed into the embrace, even though her face was crimson.

"I'm sorry that...I didn't notice.." he whispered, breathing in the scent from her hair. She was his best friend...and the most beautiful girl in the world. And he..."I...I...like you," he continued, hearing her sharp intake of breath. "No...I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to work it out. I don't know if you..." His voice trailed off at her sobs. "I'm a dumb ass, huh? Telling you all this..." Her sobs turned into hitched laughter, and she glanced up at him, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "You..you really..." she asked, and he nodded. "I do. I think that maybe..I always have."

Murrue's tears fell again at that, and she hugged him tightly. "I never thought I'd be able to tell you.." she whispered. "I thought that if I did, it might spoil things. That if...you didn't love me back, it might ruin our friendship...and I couldn't bear that.."

"Well, I do," he replied softly. "Whatever happened, you'd still be my best friend. And now...we can be together too, if that's okay with you.."

"It is," she murmured, cheeks pink. "More than okay..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( XD Dontcha just hate Azrael?

And they got to tell each other how they felt :smiles: Please read and review! )


	3. Chapter 3

The evening was clear and cloudless, the rain having stopped some hours ago. At the window of a small house, a teenage girl sat watching the sky, attention focused on the twinkling stars. Her chin was resting on her hands, pale face wearing a dreamily happy smile. Earlier that day - had it only been a few hours ago? - her best friend, the boy she'd known since she was five, and had been crushing on since she was twelve...had admitted that he liked her. That he loved her. Turning to her bedside table, she picked up the photograph of the two of them that her mother had taken after their school had won the state soccer championship. He had a copy of the same picture...and she wondered what he would say if he knew that she kissed the image of him goodnight. Blushing, she hugged the picture close, returning her attention to the stars.

"Murrue?" Looking to the voice, the young girl smiled at the sight of her mother. "Oh..hi.." Lily Ramius walked into the tiny bedroom, sitting down on the bed beside her daughter. "You haven't eaten..aren't you hungry?" Murrue shook her head. "I ate at Mwu's. He made pasta." She smiled again, the expression much more gentle than before. "We got caught in the rain, and he took me to his house. He lent me dry clothes..." Lily nodded. "And he walked you home." She'd seen the young man outside with Murrue...and there had been nothing strange about that. The two of them had been inseparable friends since kindergarten, after all. But tonight...something had seemed different. The way Mwu and her daughter had been before she'd said goodbye at the garden gate - they'd appeared...closer. "Murrue, honey..." she began, moving to sit beside the sixteen-year-old girl. "You and Mwu...did something happen between you two?" Her question was answered with a vivid red blush...and a small smile. "He...he told me..." Her blush deepened. "He told me...that he loved me.." Lily blinked, surprised by the sudden admission, then slipped an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "And were you able to tell him back?" she asked gently, smiling at the way Murrue's hands twisted together nervously. She knew very well that Murrue had been in love with her best friend for a long time, and had never had a problem with it. Mwu was a gentle and kind young man, and obviously protected and cared for Murrue a great deal - if there was anyone who she would approve of as a suitor for her daughter, it would be him.

"I see.." she said gently. "So, what happens now?" The teenage girl smiled again, setting her treasured photograph back on the bedside table. "I don't know," she replied softly. "I know that I love him, and he loves me, but we haven't decided what we'll do...whether we'll keep it a secret, or tell everyone.." Lily laughed at that, ruffling her daughter's dark hair. "Sweetie...everyone already knows. Your dad and I have known for years how you and Mwu felt about each other, even before _you_ did. If you do decide to tell the others, I bet you that no-one'll be surprised.." Murrue glanced out of the window, up at the stars again. "What do you think, Mom? Would it work...Mwu and I being best friends...but together as well? He told me that whatever happened, we'd always be friends.."

"It'll work," Lily assured the girl, squeezing her hand. "Mwu adores you, and you've been in love with him since you knew what the word meant. It'll work." The fact that her daughter and her best friend had admitted their long-hidden feelings for each other...it pleased her more than she could put into words. "When you start dating, bring him round for dinner one night. It can't be good for the poor boy, rattling around in that empty house every night. And he's been here so often, there'll be none of the awkwardness. Your dad and I were scared silly when I had to introduce him to your grandad.." Murrue giggled at that, blushing furiously. "I'll ask him.."

The next morning, he was surprised to see Murrue's mother Lily there waiting for him. "Oh..good morning, Mrs Ramius," he said politely. "Is Murrue awake?" Lily nodded, smiling gently. "She'll be down in a minute. But I wanted to ask you something first. It's not whether you love her or not, I've known the answer to that for a long time.." Mwu smiled, setting his bag down. "Is this about my dad?" Lily sighed. "Whether or not he's rejected you, he's still your father. Does he have any plans for you?"

"My plans are my own," replied Mwu softly. "Dad stopped interfering in my life when I was fifteen. What I do, the places I go, and the people I...want to be with, they're my own decisions. Besides.." He smiled. "I'm eighteen now. So he can't tell me what to do even if he wants to. But thanks for worrying about me..."

"I'll always worry about you, dear," said Lily kindly. "You're like part of our family. Anytime you need help, let us know..." Mwu grinned. "Thanks, Aunt Lily. I promise...that I'll never hurt Murrue, okay?" The woman laughed. "I know that very well." The sound of the door slamming caused her to turn around, and she sighed, shaking her head. "She'd be late for anything.." Murrue came running through the garden gate, toast crammed in her mouth as usual. "Huh?" Removing the toast, she studied her mother and the young man waiting. "Mom? Mwu? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, honey," her mother said softly, straightening out the collar of her blouse. "Mwu and I were just talking, that's all. Now go on. The two of you are going to be late..."

"Shall we go?" he asked, holding out his hand. Murrue flushed rose pink, but nodded, taking the offered hand. Mwu smiled, squeezing her thin fingers gently, and together, the two of them walked off to school. Lily fairly beamed watching the pair together, before walking back into the house. _They'll be happy, I know it..._

"So what _were _you and Mom talking about?" Murrue wanted to know. Mwu shook his head. "Nothing important, really. Just whether Dad would be okay with you and me...being together..." She pursed her lips at that, scuffing a toe on the floor. "And do you think he would?" The blonde young man sighed, squeezing her hand again. "What Dad thinks doesn't matter. Who I want to be with is my own business." Turning to her, he smiled gently, taking her other hand. "Well, we're almost here. Have a good day, all right? I'll wait for you after class.." Murrue nodded, blushing to the roots of her hair. "Okay...see you then.." He let go of her hands, but before they carried on walking, he leaned down...and very gently kissed her on the cheek. "Love you.." he whispered

Murrue stood there in shock for several minutes amidst the crowds of other students, one hand pressed to her burning cheek, heart racing nineteen to the dozen. He'd kissed her...and told her he loved her...in front of _everyone_. Did that mean that...she really was officially his girlfriend now? Not just 'best friend'? Hugging herself in sheer delight, she scuttled into the school gates, pale face cherry red.

"He _kissed_ you?" Natarle's violet eyes were wide in astonishment, sandwich forgotten in her hand. "Outside school?" Murrue nodded, blushing again. "Only on the cheek, though..." Smiling, she leaned against the wall, amber eyes trained on the blue sky. "Last night, I was able to tell him how I felt. I was scared - because I was worried that if he didn't return my feelings, that it might ruin our friendship. But instead...he told me it right back.." Closing her eyes, she sighed. "It does feel kind of strange. To go from 'best friends' to 'boyfriend and girlfriend' overnight..." Natarle nodded thoughtfully, finishing her sandwich. "I can imagine..." Then she brightened. "I know! Why don't you go out on a date? That'd help, wouldn't it?"

Murrue pinked, but smiled. "Mwu and I have been out for burgers, or ice-creams dozens of times. This would just feel the same..." Natarle grinned. "Not if it's a double-date," she replied. "What if Justin and I come out with you? Make it feel more like a date?" The other girl's eyes widened. "Would that...be okay?"

"Sure it would," was the reply. "It's been a while since we've gone out on a proper date. And besides, it'd be cute to see the two of you together.."

The only response to that was a blush.

"A date, huh? You're asking me out?" She nodded, suppressing a giggle at how clearly happy he was. His handsome face was alight with a huge smile, almost like a child's when given a cookie. "Natarle says that we can go on a double-date with her and her boyfriend Justin this weekend. Sound good?" Mwu nodded happily. "Sounds great!" Letting go of her hand, he instead wrapped his arms around her waist in a massive hug. "I know it still feels weird.." he said softly, reaching up to brush away a lock of her hair. "Jumping from being friends to dating in the space of a couple of days. If you ever feel like it's going too fast, just tell me, okay?" Murrue smiled up at him, shaking her head. "I've been waiting for this to happen ever since I was about fourteen years old," was her answer, before her gentle smile became impish. Before he could react, she stood up on her tiptoes...and kissed him softly, cheeks flaming red at her own boldness. Mwu's blue eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly returned her kiss, pulling her closer.

Murrue's eyes closed in sheer bliss, one of her last cherished dreams having finally come true. _For the longest time, ever since the day I realised that I loved him...I've wanted to kiss him. To know what it felt like to kiss him..._

When they broke apart, the couple stared at each other for several moments, lost in each other's eyes and their own feelings. Then..Mwu managed a shaky laugh. "God...I can't even remember how long I've wanted to do that for.." he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. She sighed, winding her arms around his neck. "Me neither," she replied. "Still think we're going too fast?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( XD. I wanted to write that Mwu's always loved her too, but kept his feelings hidden. And the fact that they might feel a bit awkward around each other, even though they know how they feel...

And yes, the next chapter will be the date. I named Natarle's boyfriend Justin for Sky lol...since she was the one who wanted Natarle to have a boyfriend in the first place lol. And the kiss was for Birchfire...

Please read and review! )


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure I look all right?" Murrue's amber eyes were wide with concern as she picked at the red blouse she was wearing. "Mom says this colour suits me, but I..." Walking beside her, Natarle smiled, rolling her eyes a little. "Will you calm down? You look fine, and I'm sure Mwu won't have a problem with what you're wearing. How come you're so nervous, anyway?" The older girl sighed, focusing her gaze on the blue sky overhead. "I'm not sure. I've been out for ice-cream with Mwu before...but today it feels different.." Natarle laughed. "Of course it does. This is a _date..._" Murrue scowled. "You're not making me feel any better..." Her heart was racing as though she'd been running a marathon, and she didn't even want to _guess_ how red her cheeks must be. This was her first date. Not only that, but it was her first date with the boy she'd loved since she was twelve. How could she not be nervous?

Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans, the sixteen-year-old sighed. _We'll be there soon..._She and Natarle had agreed to meet Mwu and Natarle's boyfriend Justin outside the ice-cream parlour, then after a sundae, they would head off to the amusement park. Last week, this would have been like any other Saturday. But today..it was a date. All because, four days ago...she and Mwu had finally admitted their long-hidden feelings for each other. The memory still made Murrue smile. She'd loved him for so long, but had no idea that her best friend had felt the same way...until that day after school, when he'd finally admitted that he liked her - that he _loved_ her. _It was like all my dreams came true at once...well, almost. The last came true the other day..when I kissed him. _ Not the most romantic of locations, but still...they hadn't been paying too much attention to _that. _And when they had reached her house, he'd kissed her again outside her garden gate. After that, she had pretty much drifted into her house, running upstairs and throwing herself on her bed, smile dreamy, her lips still tingling from the feel of his kiss. Her parents hadn't said anything, even though her mother clearly understood the symptoms of 'lovesick teenage girl syndrome', and had smiled, turning back to her book.

"You know, I'm kinda jealous.." mused Natarle, peeking around a curtain of short black hair to smile at her friend. "It took Justin and I weeks to get to know each other properly...well enough to date anyway. But you and Mwu - you already know all there is to know about each other. Secrets, likes and dislikes...everything." Murrue giggled, realising that the younger girl was right. "His favourite ice-cream flavour is butterscotch ripple," she said cheerfully. "And I'm going to buy a huge sundae glass full...so we can share it.." Her cheeks flamed red, but she was smiling widely. Natarle nodded. "Now you're getting the idea! That's what a date should be like..." The two friends carried on towards their destination, laughing and chattering excitedly about the day ahead.

"Dude, will you _relax_?" Justin sighed from his vantage point leaning against a wall, watching his soccer buddy pace to and fro along the pavement. "You're gonna wear a hole in the asphalt!" Mwu was quite clearly nervous as hell, pacing, running his hands through his hair, sweating bullets. It was actually quite funny to watch, especially as Justin remembered acting exactly the same way before _his_ first date. But then again, he'd been much younger than eighteen on that day.."How come you waited so long for your first date, anyway? Were you always waiting for her?" Mwu blinked, blue eyes widening at that question. "I...geez, I don't know," he admitted, looking rather sheepish. "It...dating, it never really interested me before. Maybe you're right. Maybe I _was _always waiting for Murrue..." _It's kind of a weird thought...that I never dated before because I was waiting for her. Even when other girls asked me out, I always turned them down, no matter how pretty they were. Maybe I always knew that Murrue was the one for me? _

Even as he thought that, two figures came into view around the street corner. One was Natarle, Justin's date, and the other...took his breath away. Her dark hair was curled slightly, her slender body clad in a red blouse and jeans - and she looked absolutely stunning. "Hi!" she called, waving as she and Natarle made their way towards where they waited. "Were you waiting long?" But he wasn't able to talk...only stare at the girl before him, wondering for the dozenth time just why the hell it had taken him so long to notice how beautiful she was. Noticing his avid stare, Murrue blushed, gazing at her feet, while their friends just grinned. Finally, Justin patted Mwu on the shoulder. "Okay buddy. Breathe. Remember, we're here for ice-cream?" The blonde teenager blinked, as if waking from a dream. "Huh? Uh..yeah.." he murmured, reaching out to take his girlfriend's hand before the four of them walked into the ice-cream parlour.

"Mmmm...that was _great_!" Natarle stretched her arms out above her head, her boyfriend's arm draped loosely over her shoulders. Behind them, not speaking much, but clearly happy, walked Murrue and Mwu, hands entwined. They had indeed shared a butterscotch ripple sundae, sitting very close together. Again, they hadn't said much, but after all, what needed to be said? As they walked, the auburn-haired girl looked up at her boyfriend, smiling a little, and pinked when he squeezed her hand. "Bet you never thought your first date would be with _me..._" she murmured, and he grinned. "Maybe I did. Why else wait so long to go on my first date...unless I was waiting to share it with _you_?" Murrue flushed scarlet, focusing on her feet. _But that...that was **my** reason...the reason **I** never dated anyone before..._"I...I see..." was all she said.

The amusement park was crowded with people, with families enjoying their day, couples spending time with each other, or with friends running around from one ride to the other, laughing in delight. Natarle smiled, turning to her friends with a mischievous glint in her violet eyes. "Okay, which ride do you wanna go on first? One of the fast ones? A roller coaster?" Mwu shrugged, turning to the girl by his side. "Not bothered. How about you?" he asked. Murrue smiled a little...and pointed upwards to the ferris wheel. Natarle giggled. "Ohhh... a romantic ride, huh?" Mwu seemed surprised at his girlfriend's choice, but smiled gently, taking her hand again and leading her towards the ride. Their friends watched them go, both pleased at the way things had turned out.

"Did you think it'd happen?" Natarle asked her boyfriend softly. "Them getting together the way they did?" Justin smiled. "Yeah. You told me how much Murrue loved Mwu, and I knew that he'd been secretly carrying a torch for her for years. He thought that she wanted to keep things the way they'd been between them, which is why he did his best to ignore the way he felt...like it was wrong to love her. All I did was happen to mention that she was crazy about him.." He grinned, proud of himself. "And look what happened.."

"_You _did this?" Natarle asked in amazement. "You were the one who told Mwu how she felt about him?" Justin laughed. "C'mon. How could I not? Those two have been skirting around each other ever since middle school...it was getting painful to watch. Besides, look how happy they are now.." He pointed towards the ferris wheel, where the couple could be seen getting into a car, Mwu helping his companion through the door. "Think I did the wrong thing?" Natarle smiled at that, taking his hand. "No way. C'mon, lets go leave them in peace.."

"Why this ride?" He sat beside her in the ferris wheel car, gaze fixed on his girlfriend. Murrue smiled a little, watching the view out of the window. "Because it's private," she replied softly. "Natarle is a good friend, but she and Justin have been watching us all day...how we react, what we say. Here, it's private. Just you and me..." She glanced up at him, marigold eyes shining with affection. "Isn't that better?" Mwu smiled, reaching out to brush a lock of dark hair from her face. "Yeah..." Leaning down, he kissed her gently, tasting the lingering hints of ice-cream still on her lips. "So," he asked when they broke, so close their noses touched, "how long shall we stay here?" She replied with another soft kiss, thin fingers curling around the shirt he wore to bring him closer. Afterwards, she settled into his arms, the two of them watching the circling view from the ferris wheel for what felt like forever, her head resting on his shoulder. As it had been for most of the day, neither spoke much, other than a few murmured endearments. Today - their first date - had been perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :sweatdrops: I think I overdosed on fluff this time...

Please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay now. Stand up straight, head up, take a deep breath. All calm?" At her nod, he smiled. "Good. Now, I want you to try and hit me." She froze at those words, brown eyes widening. "Huh? What?" she asked, evidently unsure if she had heard right. He nodded. "C'mon, hit me. Don't worry, it'll be okay..." She took a step backward, shaking her head. "I can't do that!" she protested. "I...it's good of you to try and teach me self-defence, but really, I can take a class or something. I..." She looked down, worry painted all over her delicate features. "What if I hurt you..by accident?" The next thing she knew, she was being pulled into a hug, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "Don't worry.." he reassured, stroking her hair. "Even if you did, I wouldn't mind. If it helps keep you safe..." She managed a smile, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's because of Azrael, isn't it?" Mwu sighed, closing his eyes. "He came so close to hurting you. What if he tries something like that again...when I can't be around?"

_I'll be graduating soon...the college I've been accepted to is about forty miles away. Not so far that I can't come back to visit, but due to distance and classes, I won't be able to be with her as much. That hurts enough as it is, but the thought that Azrael might try to...to hurt her while I'm gone - if that happened, I'd never be able to forgive myself..._

"I told you," Murrue murmured. "I'll take a class or something. You've taught me a lot already, it's just that I'm not quite as strong as you are.." He chuckled at that, suddenly bending down and scooping her straight up into his arms. "But you wouldn't be as cute if you were," was his reply, nuzzling a gentle kiss to her cheek. Sitting down with her on the grass, he leaned against a tree, she nestled in his lap. Murrue blushed, but didn't protest, settling her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a while, happy in each other's company, which lately had come to mean so much to them - since they knew their time together was limited. Moving down so her head was resting on his lap, the sixteen-year-old girl idly reached out and picked a blade of grass, twisting it between her fingers. "Did you go to check out your college yet?" she asked. Mwu nodded, stroking her dark hair gently. "I drove up last weekend. It's pretty nice.." Murrue stretched out, amber eyes focused on the dappled sunlight shining through the leaves of the tree. "Mmm-hmm.." And that was all they said about that.

"They sure have gotten close quickly.." the man mused, surreptitiously peeking at his daughter and her boyfriend over the top of his newspaper. "But then again, it took him long enough to work out that he liked her..." He smiled a little, seeing how happy Murrue was. His daughter was just sixteen, and very beautiful, just as her mother had been when they had first met. It was natural to feel protective of her - to want to keep her safe as long as possible. But he knew that in this case, there was nothing to worry about. Mwu had protected and cared for Murrue since the day they had met...if it were possible for him to pick the one for her to give her heart to, it would be him. "Isn't he graduating soon?"

"In a few weeks," replied his wife from where she was fixing juice in the kitchen. "His father actually paid for him to go to college...a rather nice one, as it happens. One of the few charitable things he's ever done for the boy..." The man nodded idly, looking back out to where Mwu had picked one of the flowers that grew all around the garden, and threaded it into Murrue's hair. "Him leaving would always have hurt her, but now...it'll hurt both of them. I almost wish he'd worked out how he felt after he had gone..." Leaning back in his chair, he looked up at Lily. "Maybe we could ask him to stay for dinner? Isn't that the traditional thing to do when your daughter brings her first boyfriend home?" She smiled, walking outside to take the teenage couple glasses of cold juice. Peter Ramius sighed, settling back into the chair to concentrate on his newspaper. _Sometimes I wish I were still a teenager..._

"Dinner, huh?" She smiled, glancing up at her boyfriend. "What do you think?" Mwu grinned back, blue eyes twinkling. "I think if it's stew, then it's a date..." Lily laughed at that, handing the boy a glass of fruit juice. "Deal." Turning to walk back into the house, she suppressed a giggle as Mwu touched the cold glass to his girlfriend's cheek, causing her to shriek with laughter.

"Hey.." she asked drowsily, watching the hem of her sundress flutter in the light breeze. "If we hadn't started dating...what would we be doing right now?" He paused to consider that, shuffling down against the trunk of the tree until her head was resting against his chest. "Not sure," he admitted. "I think I'd probably be practicing soccer right now.." Murrue nodded. "And I'd probably be watching.."

"How come you always came to watch me play?" he asked, sounding a little confused. "There was never anything interesting happening. It _was_ me you came to watch, right?" She giggled at that, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "Of course it was. Who else would I be watching? You looked very handsome - still do as a matter of fact.." The young man grinned in delight, not saying anything, but leaning down to kiss her gently. "You're happy, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question, but she answered it anyway. "Very happy. Because I dreamed of us being together like this for a long time...when I'd finally be able to let you know I loved you..."

"Sorry it took me so long to notice.." Mwu sighed, and she laughed, squeezing his hand again. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. Because you _did_ notice, and we can be together now..."

Dinner that night was an unusual one. Even though Mwu had been over for dinner dozens of times, tonight, it felt a little awkward due to the fact that he and Murrue were actually dating now. He felt like her parents were staring at him, and they made him nervous, even he knew them so well...he even still called her mother 'Aunt Lily' just as he'd done as a child after his own mother had died. Beside him, his girlfriend ate her stew calmly, although she reached out under the table a couple of times and took his hand, squeezing gently to help comfort him. There were none of the questions there'd normally be on an occasion like this, yet he still couldn't help feeling uncomfortable - as though her parents were staring through him. When dinner was over, Aunt Lily and Murrue went into the kitchen to wash the dishes, their soft chatter echoing in the smaller room. Mwu swallowed nervously, risking a peek at her father over the dinner table. He wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans to get rid of the sweat. _So, what happens next? The third degree?_

"You don't have to look so scared," Peter said mildly. "I'm not going to sit here and ask you what your intentions are towards my daughter, or anything like that. All I'm worried about is what'll happen while you're away at college. Now I know that you won't run off and date every other girl you find, but.." Mwu smiled a little, feeling relieved. "College isn't too far away. I can come visit at weekends, come home at vacation time. And as for other girls..." He shrugged. "I love her too much. I think that even if I hadn't worked that out before I left, I sure would have while I was away.." Peter grinned, leaning over to pat his shoulder. He didn't say anything...he didn't need to.

"You didn't have to look so nervous.." Murrue scolded gently, brushing a blonde curl from his face. "My dad wasn't going to eat you." He chuckled. "Yeah, but this was the first time I'd ever had to face your parents since we started going out.." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Dumb of me, huh?"

"Of course not," she replied, the two of them leaning against the fence. "Anyone would be nervous." She glanced up at him, amber eyes questioning. "What would your dad say...if you introduced me to him?" Mwu shrugged. "No idea. He might disapprove, but it's not as if that would change the way I felt about you. He can't tell me what to do. Or who to date."

She smiled at that, resting her head against his shoulder. "You have to go home soon, huh?"

"Yeah.." he answered softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "But let's stay out here a while longer..." Sitting on the garden fence, the two of them watched the moon rise in the twilight sky, wishing that their time together could last forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Today's story is on the theme of 'parents' lol, and it's a tad more introspective than I intended. But it turned out okay.

Please read and review! )


	6. Chapter 6

Today...he had graduated. Around him, all his friends were eagerly celebrating, laughing at how ridiculous they all looked in their gowns and tasselled caps. A few of the boys were swatting each other with their rolled up diplomas, chasing each other around the hall, everyone happily chattering about what would happen next, about the prom, and which colleges they were all going to. Today was a day to think about the future, about life in the real world. Listening to all this chatter, yet apart from it, he stood at the open door, staring out at the summer night. The sky was clear, sprinkled with stars, and the sight made him feel a little better. After a moment, a warm presence appeared by his side, the scent of roses filling the warm evening air.

"Aren't you happy?" asked a soft voice, and he turned to see her there, marigold eyes trained on the sky. "It's been a few hours since you graduated, but I haven't seen you smile yet.." He laughed a little at that. "Funny. It all seems kinda...anticlimactic. I thought that graduation would be this whole amazing thing...like the world would be different somehow. And to the other guys, it is. But...not to me.." Murrue frowned at that, then shook her head. Standing on her tiptoes, she embraced him, her arms winding around his neck. "Congratulations.." she murmured. At her warmth, he finally smiled back, returning her hug. "Thanks. You know, I even passed Chemistry. All because you tutored me.." She blushed at that, hiding her face in his shirt. "I only helped a little bit," she protested. "The rest you did on your own.." Pulling away slightly, the sixteen-year-old girl brushed her fingers over his face gently. "Mom made you a cake," she told him. "She's really proud of you.."

Mwu grinned, tanned face lighting up into the first real smile that day. His father would probably care little about his graduation, so the fact that his girlfriend and her family were so happy for him meant a great deal, almost more than he could say. "You wanna go home and try it?" she asked mischievously. Turning around to look at the crowd of partying teenagers in the hall, then at the angelic smile of the girl beside him...there was no contest. Joining hands, the couple sneaked away from the celebrations, whispering and giggling, wondering whether anyone would miss them. After the graduation ceremony, Murrue had come to find him, wrapping him in a loving hug. That and her beautiful smile had meant far more to him than the diploma, or the dry, boring speeches he'd been forced to listen to. Even if no-one else was happy for him, and no-one else was proud of him, _she_ was, and that was all that mattered.

"What do you think your dad will say?" she asked as they walked down the darkened streets towards her house. Mwu sighed, managing a shrug. "No clue. I have no idea whether he'll even care or not. He was the one who picked out the college I'm going to, and he even gave me the money to pay my way all the time I'll be there..." The young woman frowned again. "Why would he do something like that?"

"No clue," was the reply. "He's never given any sign since Mom died that he gives a damn about me, so why he'd do this...unless he just wants me out of the way..." At those words, Murrue squeezed his hand in loving reassurance. "It'll be okay," she said, moving to kiss his cheek. "Lets go and see the cake Mom made. I bet it's chocolate.."

After a few hours spent at the Ramius' little house, enjoying the perfectly-made cake and the gentle teasing, sitting on the sofa with his girlfriend by his side, he had to leave the warmth and comfort behind, much to his regret, and make his way along the quiet streets to the large, white-painted house standing by itself in the midst of perfectly manicured gardens. The large house, in contrast to Murrue's home, was cold and forbidding, seeming to warn people away from it. Sighing, Mwu pushed a hand through thick blonde hair, and trudged up the steps, pushing open the door. The sitting room light was still on, but he paid it no mind, figuring the housekeeper had forgotten to switch it off before she'd left. But as he made his way upstairs, a familiar voice drifted from the lit room. "What, boy, no word for your father?"

_Dad? How come he's home? _Poking his head into the lavish sitting room, Mwu saw his father sitting on one of the sofas, glass of expensive wine held in one hand. "So, you finally graduated from that two-bit school, I see. Probably with incredibly mediocre grades, too.." The young man fought hard not to roll his eyes, and kept silent. "Well," Al Da Fllaga continued, sipping his wine, "at least you'll be at college soon. Good place, they'll see you right. Chantalle's going there too, as it happens. You remember Chantalle?" Mwu nodded marginally, distantly remembering a spoiled little red-head he'd met when he'd been five or so. She'd marched in as if she'd owned the place, all pink frills and fluffy Persian kitten - and the young boy had taken an instant dislike to her. "Yeah..." Al beamed. "Good. I think the two of you would be a good match.."

For a moment, he wasn't sure he'd heard that right. "Huh?" His father smiled, the cold expression oddly reminding Mwu of a snake. He didn't repeat what he'd said, but he didn't need to. His meaning was perfectly clear. "So, I've been set up, huh?"

Al raised an eyebrow. "'Set up'?" Mwu nodded, leaning against the doorframe. "Being sent to college. It's not for my benefit - none of this ever has been. It's for yours. Setting me up with that girl.." His father snorted. "Of course it's for your benefit. God knows, you've been ruined enough - your mother sending you to those damned state schools, and your meeting that girl...this is an opportunity to set things right.."

_That girl...does he mean Murrue? _"Ruined?"

"Of course, ruined. All you could have done, all you could have had - and you chose to spend all your time with that girl. For God's sake, she's _nothing_! Her family runs a convienience store!" Al could see that he was making the teenager angry, but he clearly didn't care. "Sure, she's _pretty_, but..." He sighed, shaking his head. "Go to college, forget the girl. Make a life for yourself.." Mwu scowled. "This is all what_ you_ want. _You_ want me to go to this college...I never did. _You_ want me to be with someone _you _think is right. Meeting Murrue didn't ruin me - it _saved_ me..."

Al sighed, running a hand over his face. "Don't tell me you're in _love_ with the girl..." And for the first time, Mwu smiled. "Yes, I am," he replied simply. "To you, she may be nothing, but to me...she's everything." His father laughed. "You're throwing your life away because of one worthless little girl? Don't be ridiculous!"

Mwu had had enough. Turning, he ran upstairs to his room, where he threw belongings into a bag, including the precious photograph of himself and his beloved. _I'm sorry, Mom, I can't stay here anymore. I know you wanted me to try and get along with Dad..but how can I, when he says things like that about Murrue? I know you'd understand - because you loved her too..._

Walking to the front door, he was about to open it, when he heard his father's voice. "Where are you going? You leave, young man, don't you bother coming back!" Mwu laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. And as for college...you can go yourself!" Slamming the door behind him, he ran down the street, not looking back until he couldn't see the house anymore.

_So, what do I do now? I still have the money Dad gave me for college...if I change my account number, Dad won't be able to take that money back. But until I figure out what to do...where do I go? _Only one place came to mind - the place he'd always been happiest. Of course, he wasn't going to knock on the door and ask to stay there...but the cosy den he and Murrue had played together in as children was still there, Murrue had told him as much. _I'll stay there for the night. I won't tell her what he said about her...it'll only make her upset..._

Odd, really. Mwu knew that he'd been cut off from the only family he had left, that he was pretty much anchorless in the world now...but he didn't care. Instead of feeling alone, he felt...free. He didn't have to live up to whatever ideals his father had for him, he didn't have to go away to that college - he didn't have to leave Murrue. Smiling, he quietly made his way to the house at the corner of the street, beside the clean and well-cared for little store. Hopping the back fence, he began to make his way towards the little wood-built den at the bottom of the garden. Or at least, he tried to.

"Who's there?"

Murrue had been enjoying the cool night air, sitting on the back doorstep of her house with a glass of juice and a favourite book...when all of a sudden she'd heard a rustling, and footsteps coming from the bottom of the garden. She called out, sounding much braver than she felt...then she'd heard his voice. "Sssshhh...Murrue!" She gasped at that, running up to where he stood half-hidden by the shadows. "Mwu? What are you _doing_ here? It's really late!" He sighed, gazing up at the stars. "Sorry..I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just...can I crash in the den for a couple of nights?" The young woman nodded, bewildered. "Of course. But..why?"

Her boyfriend made his way over to the den, setting his bag inside and plopping down on the grass. "I...I left home. I found out why it is that Dad wants me to go to college. He's trying to set me up with this spoiled little rich girl, even though I have you - because he thinks that it'd be better for me somehow. He doesn't care about what _I _want, in fact, I don't think he even cares whether I do well there, as long as I do what he thinks is best.." Lying down on the lawn, he gazed up at the stars. "I can't live like that, sweetheart.." Murrue sat down beside him, stroking his hair. "What will you do?" she asked softly, smiling a little as his deep blue eyes focused on her. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I think it'll be fun to find out. I'll live for myself..make my own way in the world. Isn't that better than having everything mapped out?" Nodding, she laid down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "So..you aren't going to college then?"

"Nope," he replied cheerfully, kissing her on the cheek. "I didn't want to in the first place. I'm going to stay right here...with you." Delighted, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. _That's all I've been worried about...that he'd be leaving me soon. But..._ "Stay here as long as you want," she whispered, snuggling close. "I can bring you blankets, and stuff to eat. And even if Mom and Dad find out, I'm sure they'd understand. I'm...just so happy you're staying!"

Mwu smiled, truly happy for the first time that day "I love you, you know?" he murmured, and Murrue nodded, closing her eyes. "I know. And I love you too.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( More of a transition chapter than anything else, just to set the scene for later. Since I had no idea what subjects Mwu should study at college, I decided that he wasn't going XD. Plus, I tried to make Al as big a jerk as possible :smiles:

Please read and review! )


	7. Chapter 7

He was woken by the sound of birdsong, something he wasn't used to hearing. Opening his eyes, he smiled, rolling onto his back under the bundle of blankets. How long had it been since he'd heard that? Back at his dad's house..it was like the birds avoided the place. But this sound...it reminded him of when he'd been little, when he'd come over to Murrue's house to stay the night. He'd woken up in the early hours of the morning, just like today, and laid there for a while, listening to the birds. Murrue had still been asleep, her cherubic six-year-old face peaceful in slumber, and never stirred when he climbed off the mattress placed on her bedroom floor to peek out of the window. The sky had been beautiful, all pink and orange mixed with pale blue and lilac, and he'd stood there for what felt like hours, watching the sun rise. Sticking his head outside the den, Mwu gazed around the well-kept garden, at the myriad rose bushes planted by Aunt Lily and Murrue, and smiled. It hadn't been the most comfortable night's sleep he'd ever had, but waking up like this, to the sound of birdsong and the scent of his girlfriend's favourite flowers - was it really so bad?

"Good morning.." The soft whisper made his smile grow, and he looked up. She was standing there, a plate of something that smelled good in her hands, and she was smiling. Moving aside, he let her into the den beside him, chuckling as she snuggled up to him, wrapping the blankets around her shoulders. "Did you sleep well?" He nodded, happily eating the plate of bacon and eggs she had brought him. "Didn't your mom notice you'd cooked too much for yourself?" Murrue shook her head cheerfully. "Mom and Dad aren't awake yet. It's pretty early still..." Peeking back outside again, he saw what she meant. The air was still pretty chilly, and the sky was a pale duck-egg blue..the sun had just risen. Turning back to Murrue, he sighed. "You didn't have to get up so early.." he scolded, wrapping her up in the blanket. "Go back to bed..don't worry about me.." But the girl shook her head stubbornly, cuddling closer to him. "I'm not tired," she claimed, throwing a fold of the blanket around him. "Just let me stay here with you, okay?" Sighing, Mwu wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in the scent of roses from her hair. "You're so stubborn.." he muttered, running his hands up and down her back. "If your parents catch us like this - hell, if they even catch _me_ here..."

"Murrue? Honey, are you out here?" As if by fate, Lily's voice rang out across the garden, and the girl in question sighed, shoulders slumping. "Aww...Mom.." she whined softly, and slowly, regretfully, she pulled away from Mwu. "I'll be back as soon as I can.." she whispered, half-turning to him. He nodded - then his breath caught in his throat. The sun had risen, the light shining from behind her...making her thin nightdress almost transparent. That and the way her eyes were shining, dark hair cascading over her shoulders...Mwu squeezed his eyes shut, looking away. _Stop it...stop it...stop thinking about her that way..._Murrue frowned, clearly not understanding. "Mwu?" she whispered. "What is it?" Then she looked down at herself, realised what was wrong...and flushed scarlet to her hairline, scuttling out of the den and up the garden. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the blankets, breathing in the faint scent of her that still clung to the fabric._ God...she's so beautiful..._Seeing her like that..boy, had he ever felt uncomfortable. And it was getting harder and harder to hide it. Sooner or later, she'd notice..._I love her so much...but I shouldn't be having feelings like this about her. She's only sixteen..._

"Aren't you hungry, dear?" Lily watched with a faintly amused smile as Murrue picked idly at her cereal. The girl smiled, looking up at her mother. "Oh yeah..sorry.." Slowly, she spooned some of the cereal into her mouth, gaze flicking to the bottom of the garden. Lily sighed, shaking her head. "You know, he'll still be there when you've finished breakfast..." Murrue's eyes widened, and she began to cough, choking on her spoonful of cereal. "H-how..did you know?" she managed to ask, banging on her chest. Her mother smiled. "We saw him last night. You feel like telling us why he's there?"

The young girl sighed, swinging her legs. "He left home.." she murmured. "I think it's 'cause of something his dad said to him. Something about college...and how his dad was trying to set him up with another girl or something. I think there was another reason...but he wouldn't tell me what it was. He says that he'll only be there a couple of nights, he's going to look for a place to stay. But I..." She looked up at her parents, amber eyes wide. "I'm worried about him.."

After breakfast, Lily made her way down to the bottom of the garden, tapping on the wooden structure of the den. "Mwu? I know you're in there..." After a moment, the leaves of the overhanging tree rustled, and the young man poked his head out, looking extremely embarrassed. "Uh...I..."He sighed. "I didn't get Murrue in trouble, did I?" Lily shook her head, sitting down on the grass. "She told us why you were there...or at least what you told her. There's another reason why you left, isn't there?" Mwu nodded, climbing out of the den. "Dad didn't want to send me to college because he wanted me to do well there. He wanted me to go...because he thought it would make me into the person he wanted me to be. He said that Mom ruined me...and he said that Murrue was nothing...that she was worthless..." His voice caught in his throat. "Mom and Murrue...the two people who mean more to me than anything..and he hates them - he blames them...like it's their fault I ended up the way I am..."

Lily placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, swallowing her anger towards the arrogant man. _Mwu left home...to protect the love he has for dear Grace and Murrue..._"In a way, it is their fault," she said softly, making Mwu glance up at her in shock. "Really. Think about it. If it hadn't been for your mother and Murrue, you _would_ have become the person your father wanted you to be. They helped you become the good and kind boy you are now - and that's why your father resents them so much..." The blonde teenager smiled at that. "That's nice to know. Do you think...Mom would be proud of me?"

"Very proud," was the woman's reply, ruffling his hair. "Now, Murrue tells me that you're looking for a place to stay?" Mwu nodded, sighing. "I'm sorry for camping at the bottom of your garden...but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go.."

"Well, it so happens that I can think of a place for you to live. And a place to work..." said the woman thoughtfully. "Peter mentioned the other day that he was thinking of hiring a part-timer to work at the store..." Glancing at Mwu, she grinned as the boy's face lit up. "Would you like the job?"

"You'd really...let me work in your store? That'd be okay?" he asked, blue eyes wide. She nodded in reply. "And there's the spare room above the shop...you can stay there, and we'll take a bit off your wages for room and board. What do you think? Sound fair?"

Mwu looked awed. "Why..are you doing all this for me?" was all he said, and Lily smiled fondly. "Lots of reasons. Because you're like part of our family, because...when your mother got sick, I promised her I'd look out for you. And because.." Her smile became impish. "It would make a certain young lady we both love very happy, don't you think?"

Upon hearing the news, Murrue's face lit up into a radiant smile, and she hugged her boyfriend as tightly as she could. The realisation that not only was Mwu not going away to college and leaving her alone, but that he was going to work in her father's shop and live in the spare room...it made her so happy she could hardly breathe. Mwu chuckled, lifting the young woman up into the air and swinging her around. _Now...we can always be together..._ Looking up at her, he smiled gently, bringing her closer for a kiss, which she eagerly returned.

That night, he lay awake, gazing up at the ceiling, thinking about his good fortune. After leaving home, he never expected to find stability and happiness so quickly. Aunt Lily, Mr. Ramius...he owed them both so much. Not only were they content to let him date their daughter, but they had given him a home and a job...what had he done to deserve all that?

A faint 'squeak' caught his attention, and he looked around to see the door of his room being pushed open, and a familiar pair of amber eyes peek around, checking if he was asleep. Upon seeing him awake, Murrue smiled brightly, tip-toeing into the room and sitting on the end of his bed. Mwu sighed, reaching out to take the girl's hand. "If your mom and dad catch you, they'll be real mad.." he warned in a whisper. In reply, she shrugged, moving closer to capture his lips in a loving kiss. "I don't care," she whispered when they broke, so close to him that their noses were touching. Closing his eyes, he kissed her again, feeling her press against him. The feelings he tried so hard to keep hidden were returning with a vengeance, causing their exchange to become more passionate. _I shouldn't be feeling this way about her..but it's getting harder to fight..._ Finally, he managed to break away from her, realising with some shock that now, rather than gazing up at Murrue, he was in fact looking down at her. Her cheeks were pink, amber eyes wide, but she didn't seem afraid. "It's all right.." she whispered, clearly understanding why he stopped. "It's what I want too.." Mwu shook his head, brushing a finger against her cheek. "Not yet, sweetheart.." She huffed a little. "Is it because I'm 'just a kid'?" she asked crossly. "I'm not a kid.."

"I know, sweetheart," he replied. "Believe me, I know. But it's just...we're not ready yet, okay? I don't know, it's just...when it's the right time...we'll know.." He sighed, trying to think of a way to let her understand. "Lets get used to the change first, before anything like that happens. 'Cause, if it doesn't work out, then what?"

"It'll work out," Murrue said with certainty. "I know it will. Because I love you." Mwu smiled, squeezing her hand. "I love you too. Just..lets wait a while, okay?" Finally, she returned his smile, moving up for another kiss, then, as quietly as she had arrived, she left, closing the door behind him. Mwu closed his eyes, realising just how close he had come to losing control. _I think of her in so many ways. She's my best friend, who I've known for over a decade, she's my girlfriend, who I love more than anyone else in the world...and now...this.._ Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face, thanking God that he'd managed to stop himself before things went too far. That would be great, huh? To accept Aunt Lily's kind offer of a place to stay..only for him to sleep with her sixteen-year-old daughter on the very same night he moved in? _Dammit...this is going to be tough..._

In her own room, Murrue was having very similar thoughts. Realising what had almost happened, she was bright crimson in the face. _We almost...But I couldn't help it. Sometimes I dream about it..what it might be like, and I..._Closing her eyes, she hugged her pillow, trying to stop her heart from racing. Wait a while, he had said...and she would.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :meeps: Did I go too OOC with the last part:scuffs toe on floor:

Please read and review, and let meh know plz... )


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks very much. Goodbye now!" Waving cheerfully, he smiled as the customer left the the tiny store, then stretched his arms out above his head with a happy sigh. It had been three months since he'd started working here, in the small convienience store owned by Murrue's family, and he had loved every minute of it. Sure, it wasn't exactly the kind of life his father would have had in mind for him, but at least it _was_ a life. Sometimes, he tried to imagine what it would have been like if he'd gone to college. There, he'd have been cut off from everything familiar, everything he'd grown up with. Perhaps the loneliness he'd have felt would have had the effect his father wanted - perhaps it would have pushed him closer to the girl that had been considered more 'right' for him. _More right for me...than the perfect girl..._He laughed gently, moving out from behind the counter to begin rearranging the stock on the shelves before taking a broom to sweep the floor. Mr. Ramius worked him hard, but the job also paid well. Plus, he had a place to live, and the opportunity to spend every evening with the one he loved.

The bell of the shop door jingled, but before Mwu could turn around, he felt a pair of arms being wrapped firmly around his waist, and heard a very familiar giggle from behind him. The blonde teenager grinned, setting down the broom and taking the thin hands in his own. "Welcome home, princess.." She stood up on her tiptoes, resting her chin on his broad shoulder. "Did you have a good day?" she asked, moving to place an affectionate kiss on his cheek. He nodded, turning around to face his girlfriend. Murrue was smiling gently, pale cheeks flushed a light pink. Wisps of dark hair had escaped from her ponytail, framing her face..and she looked adorable. "I did have a good day. Did you?" The young woman nodded, although her gaze dropped, and she chewed her bottom lip. Mwu frowned a little. "Murrue?" She glanced up at him, forcing a smile onto her face. "Yes?" And for the first time, he noticed that one of her eyes was slightly bloodshot...and that the make-up around that eye had been very carefully applied. Not letting on he'd noticed, he led the girl over to the counter, then lifted her up to sit her there. Before Murrue could react, he reached out and touched her eye, brushing aside the thick make-up to reveal a livid bruise - a black eye. "What happened?"

She looked away, clearly frightened that he'd noticed. "N-nothing. I..I fell.." she stammered, thin fingers twisting together nervously. Shaking his head, he gently cupped her chin in his fingers, turning her head around so that she was facing him. "Tell me, sweetheart. What happened? Did _he_ do this? Azrael?" Murrue bit her lip again, fighting back tears. Without a word, she rolled up the sleeves of the gym shirt she wore, revealing more bruises on her upper arms. "He...he..." she began, then sighed. "Because of the last time..when you broke his nose. H-he said that he'd go to the police...and get you arrested, if...if I didn't...unless I agreed..." Mwu's eyes widened. _No way...He didn't..._ "Murrue...did he..." The girl squeezed her eyes shut. "He tried.." she whispered. "But even though he threatened to go to the police unless I let him...I couldn't.." A silvery tear escaped from behind her eyelids, and she hiccupped. "Even though he...he beat me, I still wouldn't l-let him..I..." Covering her face with her hands, the sixteen-year-old burst into tears, her pent-up pain and fear finally being released. Closing his eyes, Mwu pulled her into his arms, hugging her as tightly as he dared without hurting her any more than she had been already. "God, Murrue..."

The thought that Azrael had come so close to doing that...to hurting her so much...it made his blood boil. He was all for going out there and finding him...of breaking more than his nose this time. But as much as he wanted to make Azrael suffer for what he had done...right now, the one in his arms was most important. Murrue was crying still, stifling her sobs so that her parents wouldn't hear, her hands curled around the fabric of his T-shirt. "What if he does go to the police?" she murmured, voice choked by her tears. "What if they..."

"They can't.." he replied softly, stroking her hair, rocking her back and forth in his embrace to try and soothe her. "Because even if he did go to the police..he'd need proof. Plus...all they'd have to do is ask you what happened..and he wouldn't be able to get me in trouble without getting himself into _more_..." Holding her close, he kissed the top of her head. "When did this happen?" Murrue sighed, her sobs finally fading before she rested her head on his shoulder. "After gym class.." she replied softly, reassured by his presence. "I managed to get away, and Natarle lent me a spare shirt, and helped me cover up some of the bruises. She made me tell the teacher too...so I don't know what happened after that..." Taking a deep breath, the girl rubbed her tears away, managing a shaky smile. "Thanks. I'll be okay.."

Telling her parents was hard. Lily went white at her daughter's haltingly-told story, her hand squeezing her husband's tightly. Peter didn't say a word, but his anger was clear to see. After the young woman had finished her tale, Lily moved over to wrap her in her arms. "Honey..I..." Murrue closed her eyes, returning the embrace. "I'm okay. Bruises fade, Mom. Don't worry..."

That evening, the young couple stood together in the garden, gazes focused on the stars. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, she leaning back against him. After a while, she spoke up. "Thank you..." Mwu nuzzled her neck, breathing in the sweet rose scent from her hair. "For what? God knows, I didn't keep my promise. I told you I'd never let him hurt you again..."

"That's okay," she reassured him, turning around in his arms. The bruise still stood out harshly against her pale skin, but the love in those eyes of hers was clear to see. "What I meant is...thank you for being there for me." Taking a deep breath, she lowered her gaze, eyes fixed on his shirt. "If he had...I mean...if...would you still...have loved me?" In reply, he brought her close in a hug, stroking her back. "I'll always love you, sweetheart. No matter what happens.." Murrue smiled at those words, closing her eyes and returning his hug._ That's what I was most worried about...if whether it had happened..you'd still love me. I couldn't have let it happen...because it...my first time...I want it to be with you._

"Hey, Murrue?" At his gentle voice, she looked up at him, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Yes?" He too was smiling, the worry she had seen earlier gone from his face. "Your dad gave me a few days off...would you like to go to the beach with me? For your birthday? We can stay there for the weekend, maybe three days.." For a moment, she wasn't sure she'd heard him right. "The beach?" _The beach? With him? Just the two of us? _At his nod, she beamed, hugging him as tightly as she could. Mwu chuckled, kissing the crown of her hair. "I already talked to your mom and dad, and after...what happened, they think it'd be a good idea...So, this weekend, we'll head out. Just the two of us.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning dawned clear and bright, the early morning sun peeking over the horizon. Stowing her bag into the trunk of the little red car parked in the driveway, she turned to her boyfriend. He looked tired, the early hour clearly something he wasn't used to. But he smiled, moving close to her and wrapping her in his arms. "Happy birthday, beautiful.." he breathed in her ear. The girl giggled as his breath tickled her skin, and stood up on her tip-toes to brush her lips against his. "Thank you. Now, shall we go?" Mwu grinned, helping her into the car. "As you wish.." As the car started on the hour-long journey to the beach, Murrue stretched out happily in her seat, gazing out of the window at the scenery flashing past. "So, what can we do when we get there? Can we go to the shore?" The blonde laughed, winding down the window a little to let in the cool air. "After we check in to the hotel.." She nodded at that, picking at the hem of her sundress. _When we get there...I'll show him the birthday present Natarle bought me. I hope it's not too daring...but she said that I had to show myself off a little more...I'm glad those bruises have faded now..._ Leaning back in the seat, she closed her eyes, trying to imagine three days...and two whole nights, alone with her boyfriend.

"Hmm..." The receptionist checked through the record of bookings, and smiled, nodding. "Ah yes. Mr. La Fllaga, room 10, and Miss Ramius across the hall in room 11..." Murrue's face fell at that, but she didn't say anything, instead collecting her room key and picking up her bag. _I don't know what I was hoping for, but I guess that I shouldn't be surprised..._ Setting her bag down in her room, she peeked out of the window, smiling at the view of the forest that lined the shore. That meant that Mwu's window would be looking out onto the sea...Packing some suncream and glasses into a little bag, she slipped across the hall and tapped on his door. "Mwu? Shall we go?"

The beach was quiet this early, only a few dedicated teenaged sun-worshippers out on the sand. A small group of surfers were out in the ocean, making light work of the rolling waves. Seeing that Mwu had spread out two colourful towels onto the white sand, the young woman took a deep breath..and slipped the sundress off her shoulders, letting the fabric fall to the beach. _I hope he likes it... _

Pulling the suncream from the bag they'd brought, he glanced up at his girlfriend...then stared, throat becoming oddly dry. _Oh, dear Lord..._ Murrue was standing there before him...clad in a red bikini. The colour set off her pale skin and dark hair perfectly - she looked incredible. Across the beach, everyone else, both male and female, were staring at her too...some in unabashed interest, some in jealousy. The young woman flushed pink, staring down at the sand with a nervous smile. "D-do you like it?" she whispered. Mwu could only nod, not able to speak for a moment. "You...you look amazing..." he replied, making her blush deepen. Standing up, he looked her over again, realising belatedly that she was far more beautiful than he'd imagined. The other people on the beach were staring at her, some of the boys practically drooling - and he couldn't help but be jealous. Slipping off the shirt he wore, he draped it around the girl's shoulders, muttering something about not wanting her to get burned. While doing this, he glared at the other boys who had dared to stare at _his_ Murrue.

"This never happened the last time we were at the beach..." he mused later, as the two of them sat together in the sun. "How old were we?" Murrue smiled, laying back on her towel. "Hmm...I'm not sure. I was about twelve, I think.." Her cheeks pinked slightly. "You know...that was when I first started liking you. I saw you..well, like you are now, just younger, and I remember my face feeling so hot that I thought I'd been sunburned without realising. Mom noticed too...she mentioned later that she'd had a feeling that it would have happened sooner or later..." Looking up at him, she reached out to trail a fingertip across his bare chest, wondering how he'd react...and she wasn't disappointed. Mwu closed his eyes, gasping slightly, and she could see the goosebumps erupting over his skin despite the heat of the day. "Please..don't do that.." he murmured.

_Please don't make this any tougher on me..._Seeing her in that bikini, and with the way she was obviously teasing him...she knew perfectly well the effect she had on him, and she was taking full advantage of it. _I had no idea she could be like this..._

That evening, the two of them went for a walk along the seashore, the sun setting over the water, turning the sky stunning shades of pink and orange. "Thank you for bringing me here..." she said softly, stopping to watch the sunset. Mwu smiled gently, awed by the way the fading light reflected in her eyes and off her hair, making her seem even more beautiful...as though she were part of the sunset somehow. "You're welcome. Happy birthday, sweetheart.." Reaching into the pocket of his shorts, he pulled out a small velvet box. "H-here.." he muttered, nervousness impossible to hide. "I..I bought you this..." Murrue's eyes widened at the sight of the gift, taking it carefully and popping the catch. "Oh..." she whispered, pressing a hand to her mouth. "It's beautiful!" Inside the box was what he had saved up his wages so carefully for...a silver necklace, with a pendant in the shape of a heart. Taking the necklace from the box, he gently placed it around her neck, delighted that she liked his gift. "Is it really okay?" he asked. "I...never bought anything like this before..." In reply, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Thank you so much..." she whispered, tears beginning to soak into his shirt.

Later, the two of them sat in his room to watch the view over the ocean, she curled up in his arms on the bed. The necklace he had given her gleamed brightly in the light of the rising moon, and she sighed happily, stretching out in his embrace. Today had been perfect. Mwu smiled, his hands beginning to gently stroke her bare arms. "Had a good birthday?" he asked, and she nodded without saying anything, his soft caresses making it difficult to answer...or even breathe. He seemed to understand, leaning in close to nuzzle kisses to her neck and shoulder. "I shouldn't be doing this..." he whispered, the heat from his breath sending little shivers all through her body. "But you...I..I can't..." Leaning down, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, moving so that she was beneath him. Murrue managed to pry her eyes open, cheeks flushed pale pink...realising what was about to happen. Despite her dreams, and her teasing...the seventeen-year-old couldn't help but be a little nervous, remembering what had almost happened to her at school. _Will it hurt?._

"If you don't want this to happen..." he murmured, "then tell me..." Gazing up at him, into his deep blue eyes, she smiled, her fear evaporating. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. Whatever Azrael would have done, it would be nothing like this...because Mwu loved her. Without answering, she reached up to wind her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

And as it turned out, reality was nothing like her dreams. It was better. It did hurt, for a second or two, just a sharp pain, then...it felt wonderful. She remembered gazing up at him, seeing the love in his eyes, and the shining moonlight through the window...then everything became sort of blurred, the feel of the bedsheets beneath her mixing with the feel of warm skin, the way it was difficult to catch her breath, his weight, all of it mixed with the intense feelings coursing through her...which were rapidly becoming too much to bear. Suddenly, her body almost seemed to act for her, her back arching as everything reached a peak, a soft cry sounding from within her throat. Above her, he seemed to be going through the same thing, a quiet groan coming from him as he collapsed beside her, gasping for breath. Opening her eyes, Murrue gazed hazily at the ceiling, her body still tingling all over...then she looked to the side. He looked right back at her, seeming as awed by it all as she was.

"Was it meant to feel like that?" she managed to murmur, feeling very sleepy all of a sudden. Mwu smiled, shrugging slightly. "I don't know..I've never...I mean..." She smiled back, then yawned, moving close to snuggle up to him. "It...was wonderful.." she managed to say, closing her eyes as drowsiness overtook her. "Thank you..." He wrapped her up in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Happy birthday, Murrue. I love you..."

She didn't answer, already fast asleep, a small smile curving her lips as dreams of him filled her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( That was a long one, huh? Sorry..

Yes, Azrael's a jerk. And yes, at 17, Murrue probably is too young. But...hormonal teenagers XD

Please read and review! )


	9. Chapter 9

"Mmmm..." Stretching out under the comforter, she smiled, trying to remember just why it was she felt so tired, but happy. She blinked wide brown eyes slowly, gazing up at the unfamiliar ceiling, then turned her head to the left, yawning widely. The curtains were still open, showing a brilliant blue sky dotted with a few wispy white clouds. The brightness caused her to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment as she tried to adjust to the light, then she cautiously peeked up. She wasn't alone in the bed. Gasping in shock, she sat up, holding the duvet to herself as she glanced around herself wildly. The comforter moved away from the one sleeping beside her - and then she remembered. _Oh...that's right.._ Smiling, she reached out and caressed his blonde curls, gently so as not to wake him. Yesterday, on her seventeenth birthday, he had brought her here to the seashore. And the gifts he had given her... Glancing down, Murrue curled a delicate hand around the silver heart pendant, closing her eyes. Of course, he'd given her birthday presents before, ranging from the candy necklace when she turned six, to the box of expensive chocolates she had recieved last year. She remembered all too well that day, when he had nervously handed her the clumsily wrapped gift, looking away as she'd carefully removed the shiny paper. She'd been blushing to the roots of her hair, but had to smile as she saw the present. _"Chocolate, huh?" _Opening the box, she'd tasted one of the candies, smiling up at him. _"Thank you..."_ To her surprise, Mwu had blushed, his cheeks pinking ever so slightly, and looked away again. Back then, she had put it down to embarrassment at buying a birthday present for a girl, but a few weeks ago, she had found out that it had actually been because of her smile. _"You have such a beautiful smile..."_ he'd told her just after they started dating. _"When you smile, it's like the sun comes out, even if it's pouring with rain.."_

Murrue hadn't known quite what to say to that, and settled for just looking away, cheeks rosy. He did so much for her - helped her study, (even when he wasn't sure of the answers) often had a cool glass of juice ready for when she came home from school, was there to offer comfort when she needed it...it was like things had always been this way. _But then again...they have. Sure, we might have only been 'together' for four or five months...but even before, whenever I needed help, he was always there. That's part of the reason I love him so much..._ And he'd worked so hard at his job the last few months..in order to bring her here, and to give her the two best birthday presents she'd ever received. Bringing the pendant to her lips to kiss it softly, she closed the curtains and lay back down beside him, turned towards him in order to watch him as he slept. The other gift had been the previous night...when he'd shown her how much he loved her. The memories of the evening rushed through her mind, and she smiled, snuggling up to the sleeping blonde and closing her eyes. "I love you.." she murmured, before falling asleep beside him.

A few hours later, he stirred, rubbing a hand over his face. "Uhh.." _What time did I get to sleep last night?_ He tried to roll onto his side in order to check the clock on his bedside table, but something was holding him back. Not only that, but his clock wasn't where it was supposed to be. Opening his eyes, he glanced around, taking in the surroundings of the little hotel room. _Oh yeah. We came here yesterday...for her birthday._ And now he realised what, or rather _who_, the weight in his arms belonged to. She was curled up beside him, head pillowed on his shoulder. Her sleeping face wore a sweet, peaceful smile, which grew when Mwu placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. _I'm still not sure whether what happened was the right thing...but it sure felt right... _Kissing her again, he smiled as she murmured incoherently, amber eyes fluttering open. Sighing, Murrue yawned, then looked up at the one who held her. "Oh..." she mumbled, reaching up to rub an eye. "Good morning..." Mwu chuckled, beginning to run his fingers across her back and shoulders, tracing patterns onto the bare skin. The young woman closed her eyes at the gentle touch, smiling happily. "That feels nice..." Nuzzling closer into the touch, she giggled, pressing little kisses to his neck and shoulder. "How does that feel?" she asked. In reply, he laughed again, rolling around under the comforter until he was looking down at her. "You know, we do have to get up sometime today, young lady.." Murrue just gave him an adorably impish smile, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "But being brought here was my birthday present..." she reminded him. "Shouldn't that mean I get to decide what happens?"

In reply, he leaned down to brush soft kisses over her cheek, gazing deep into her marigold eyes - the eyes that had captivated him all those years ago. Best friend, girlfriend...lover. All those things in one person..one that he now understood he'd loved since the first day they'd met. "I guess that it does...So tell me, what would you like to do?"

She replied with a kiss.

"We have to go home tomorrow, huh?" She gazed out of the window, the ocean lit up by the afternoon sunlight, and felt her heart ache. She didn't want to leave. This place was special...the place they had visited as children, and now it meant even more to them because of what they had shared. He sighed, looking up at her from where his head lay in her lap. "Yeah.." he murmured, sounding as disappointed as she felt. "But we still have the rest of today and tonight..is there anywhere special you want to go?" Murrue smiled a little, stroking his hair gently. The sea breeze swirled through the open window, making her hair and sundress flutter. "I don't know," she replied. "It's just that this is the last day...that we can be completely alone together.." She looked down at him, thin fingers still caressing his hair. "Mom and Dad are pretty understanding, but I don't think they'd be too happy about us sharing a room just yet..." Mwu nodded slowly, smiling himself. "Well, maybe one day, if everything works out, we can find our own place together? I still have the money Dad gave me.." He glanced up at her to gauge her reaction - which was a delighted smile. "Really?" she asked, eyes wide. "You're asking me to live with you?" The blonde teenager chuckled at that, reaching to squeeze her hand. "Slow down there, missie. I said 'one day'. You still have to graduate and go to college.."

Murrue grumbled at that, pretty face in a definite pout. "What if I don't want to go?" But he knew that wasn't true. She'd been looking forward to going for a long time, having already been accepted to the prestigious college the next city over, much to the delight of her parents. She smiled as he brought her hand close to his lips to press soft kisses to her fingers. "Yes, I know.." she said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "But still, you didn't go, did you? Not setting a very good example..." Mwu raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think I was meant to set an example for you. And I had my reasons for not going..." Murrue nodded, leaning back against the wall. She did want to go to college, but the thought of settling down and building a life with Mwu was very tempting. "What if we live together while I'm at college?" she mused. "After I turn eighteen, I mean..."

"You'd like that?" he asked, moving up so he was sitting beside her, and winding his arms around her waist. In reply, she kissed him gently, then snuggled against his shoulder. "Of course I would.." _I'd like that more than anything..._Closing her eyes, she nestled further into his embrace. After so many years of waiting and hoping...the last six months had been like a dream.

"Can we always be together?" she murmured, smiling as he nuzzled kisses to her neck. Mwu only hugged her tighter. "We always _have_ been together, sweetheart.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Random waffly nonsense XD.

Please read and review! )


	10. Chapter 10

The light breeze blew softly through the garden, causing the clothes pegged to the washing line to flap back and forth, seeming to dance in the evening air. Lily smiled gently, watching her teenage daughter fold up the laundry that was already dry. Murrue was humming gently, smiling herself as she worked. With every passing day, the seventeen-year-old girl seemed to look a little different, grow a little older, a thought which both pleased and saddened her mother. She knew that Murrue couldn't remain a child forever, but in Lily's heart, she would always be her little girl. As she watched, a tall blonde figure wandered out of the house, to poke carefully through the pile of folded clothes before finding the shirt he wanted. Her soft smile growing, Murrue pulled the shirt from the pile and handed it to him without a word, recieving a kiss on the cheek in return before he went back inside. Blushing slightly, the girl turned back to her work, looking incredibly happy and contented. Lifting another shirt in her arms, she held it close to herself, breathing in the scent of the one it belonged to. Her marigold eyes were closed, the gentle smile still curving her lips - and in that moment, she looked so beautiful, it brought tears to her mother's eyes. _No, you're not a child anymore, are you? He helped you to grow up, to become the young woman standing before me..._

She had noticed, of course. Noticed that after her daughter and her boyfriend had returned from their weekend at the beach...things seemed to have changed between them. The teenage couple appeared to be even closer now than they had been previously - more intimate. Lily knew that she shouldn't have been surprised. Both she and Peter had noticed the wistful looks Murrue had given young Mwu while he hadn't been watching, and the looks he'd given her right back. _I knew. As soon as you came back, I knew. I can't help being a little angry at him for taking away your innocence, but at the same time...you're so happy..._ She was so lost in thought that she never noticed Murrue fold the shirt away, then glance up at her. "Mom?" she said softly, bringing Lily out of her dream. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes dear. I'm sorry.." Placing the last item of clothing on the line, Lily walked to the centre of the garden, sitting down on the grass. After a moment, Murrue joined her, resting her head on her shoulder. "It's a nice evening.." she murmured after a while. Reaching out, she picked a cornflower, twisting the blue blossom between her fingers. _The same colour as his eyes..._ Closing her own eyes, she breathed in the scent of the flower, before tucking it behind her ear. Getting to her feet, she wandered around the garden, smiling as the late evening sunlight warmed her face.

"Murrue?" Hearing her mother's voice, she turned around, glance questioning. "Yes?" Her mother patted the grass beside her, indicating for her to come and sit back down. "I want to ask you something, honey.." Swallowing nervously, Murrue came back to sit beside the woman, wondering just what she was going to ask her. _Does she know? How can she? _"Yes?"

"You and Mwu...are a lot...closer now, aren't you? The emphasis on the word 'closer' caused the girl to blush, and she gazed down at her hands, twisting her fingers together nervously. Finally, she nodded, worried about her mother's reaction. But although Lily sighed, she didn't say anything, instead placing a hand on Murrue's shoulder and squeezing gently. "It's all right," she said after a moment. Surprised, the young woman glanced up. "It is?"

Her mother nodded. "I knew that it would happen eventually. And although I wish you'd been a little older when it happened, I can't be angry...because I can see how happy the two of you are. All I want to know is..what happens next?" That question surprised Murrue, and she was only able to stare at her mother for a minute or two, before smiling. "I don't know," she replied. Stretching out her arms, she laid back on the grass to stare into the twilight sky. "We haven't really decided. I know that I love him, and that I want to always be with him. And I know he feels the same way. We talked about a lot of things...about how he wants to use some of the money he got from his dad to buy his own place - maybe a little apartment somewhere.."

"Oh?" her mother asked with a smile. "He sounds like he's serious about all this. And you? What do you want to do?" Sitting up, Murrue wrapped her arms around her knees, the cornflower still in her hair. "I'm going to college," she replied. "I still want to go there, to study engineering. But he says..." Her cheeks pinked, and she gazed down at her lap. "When I graduate, I want to go and live with him...but not till I've graduated - not until I'm eighteen.."

"Things have gotten serious pretty quickly, haven't they?" her mother said softly. "Especially if you're planning to move in together.." Murrue's blush deepened, and she smiled gently. "W-well...not yet..." she murmured. "We're going to wait a while first...and it's only an idea, anyway. I think he feels bad about imposing on us, and...and..." She went crimson. "It's...we..." Lily smiled, squeezing her shoulder again. She understood very well. _When you love someone that much, all you want to do is to be alone with them. But with the two of them living here...they're not able to do that..._

That night, Murrue stood with Mwu outside his door, the two of them enjoying a lengthy goodnight kiss. Hearing footsteps, the two of them broke off and looked up, seeing her mother standing there. Murrue blushed, pulling away. "S-sorry..." Glancing back up at her boyfriend, she smiled. "Goodnight..." Their hands were still joined, and he brought them up to his lips to place a kiss to her fingers. He knew that her mom was watching, but still...he didn't want to let her go. It had been a fortnight since they'd come back from their weekend at the beach...and maybe those three days had been a double-edged sword. Because before their trip, they'd enjoyed being together, sure, but they'd both been able to let go. But now...He squeezed her hand. All he wanted...was to be with her.

"Go on..." Blinking, the two of them turned to where her mother was still standing. Lily smiled, and pressed a finger to her lips. "Go on. It's okay.."

Murrue's face lit up in delight, and she glanced up at Mwu again. In response, he said a silent 'thank you' to Lily, and opened his door, escorting his girlfriend inside before locking the door behind them. In the privacy of his room, the two of them simply embraced, hugging each other as tightly as they could, happy to finally have some time completely alone together. "I missed you.." she whispered. "Funny...even though we've both been in the same house, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages.." Mwu nodded, stroking her hair. _I feel the same way. Like it's been forever..._ Eventually, they broke apart, gazing at each other in silence for a moment, before he took her hand and led her over to his bed. Murrue blushed, but she was smiling. "We'll have to be quiet, you know.." she whispered. "Mom might be okay with us being together tonight, but I don't know if she's told Dad..." Without a word, he sat down on the bed, drawing her down onto his lap. "Do you think it's just for tonight?" he wondered, nuzzling his face into her rose-scented hair and beginning to kiss her neck.

"I hope not.." she murmured in reply, before gasping softly, her fingers tightening on his upper arms. _But if it is...I want to make the most of it..._ Stifling her giggles, she pushed him down onto the mattress, reaching up to flick off the light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( No, I have no idea where this chapter came from XD. Bit of a mother/daughter chat... Hope it's okay!

Please read and review! )


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey..c'mon, time to wake up.." The voice was gentle, but insistent, as was the poke to her shoulder. Grumbling, she hid her head under the covers. "Don't wanna...too early..." she mumbled, curling up in an attempt to go back to sleep. Hearing his soft chuckle, she sighed, her lips curving into a smile despite her annoyance. "I know, I know..." she murmured after a moment, wriggling free of his embrace and sitting up. Stretching her arms, she yawned, glancing down at the drowsy young man beside her. He smiled, reaching up to catch a lock of dark hair between his fingers. "You know how early your dad wakes up. And you have school today.." Murrue nodded, yawning again, and leaned down to kiss him gently. "One day, I'll just tell him. I hate all this sneaking about..." He laughed again at that. "But you're the one doing the sneaking, not me..." Her reply to that was a huff, and a definite pout. Climbing out of bed, she tip-toed across to the door and opened it cautiously. The landing was still and silent, and a faint snore told her that, to her relief, her father was still asleep. Stifling another yawn, she crossed back to her own room, the hem of her nightdress riding up slightly as she sat on her bed. The clock on her bedside table read 6AM. A little too early to get up, but too late to go back to sleep.

_I wish things could be a little easier..._Even though her mother had no problem with her spending the night with Mwu occasionally, Murrue doubted that she'd be happy knowing that far from 'occasionally', the two of them actually spent practically _every_ night together, even though normally it was just to sleep in each other's arms, spending time alone with each other - something that was almost impossible during the day. Shaking her head, Murrue got up and walked to her dresser. "I wish...there was some way I could let Dad know.." she murmured to herself. "But I don't know if he'd understand. I don't know if he'd get mad at us or not...and the last thing I want is for Mwu to get in trouble with Dad..."

"You sure look tired.." remarked Natarle that lunchtime, leaning forward to examine the dark circles under her friend's tawny eyes. "Haven't you been sleeping properly?" Murrue blushed, suddenly becoming very interested in the sandwich she held. "Y-yes...I have..." Natarle raised an eyebrow at the evasive reply. "Uh-huh.." Unconvinced, the younger girl leaned back against the wall, sipping at her fruit juice. Murrue sighed. "I have, honestly. I've just been having to wake up earlier than before, that's all.." Natarle smiled, violet eyes sparkling with mischief. "You know, it's been all over school that you and Mwu took a trip to the beach together last October, and again just after Christmas..." At her friend's stunned expression, she giggled. "Don't ask me how people found out, although in a place like this, secrets are pretty hard to keep. Ever since November last year, you've looked like you haven't been getting enough sleep, and I can't help but wonder...have you been sleeping alone?"

At that question, Murrue flamed vivid scarlet, almost choking on her bite of sandwich. "N-Natarle!" she squeaked in between coughs. "I..." Banging on her chest, she closed her eyes, hiding her face in her hands. "How long have you known?" she muttered after a while, causing her younger friend to laugh. "Know? I didn't _know_ anything. I just guessed. _You're _the one who confirmed it just now..." What was visible of Murrue's face went even redder. "Please don't tell anyone else..."

"Don't worry.." replied Natarle, gazing up at the sky. "Actually, I'm kinda jealous. Justin's never mentioned anything like that, and I'm beginning to wonder whether he really cares..."

"He does," Murrue assured her, patting her arm. "I've seen the way he looks at you - he really loves you. There's no need to worry about that.." Her friend smiled. "Thanks. So - what are you getting for Mwu this Valentine's Day?"

The seventeen-year-old sighed a little, twisting her fingers together. "I don't know. I mean, I love him, more than anything, but I've never gotten him anything for Valentine's before. I always wanted to, but I didn't know how he'd have reacted to it..." Natarle nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Well, what does he like? Chocolate?" Murrue waved her hand a little. "He likes it okay, but he's not all that keen on it..." Slowly, she smiled. "He _does_ like peppermint..."

He was thinking. Sitting outside the little store on his lunch break, he was staring at the sky, chewing on an apple thoughtfully. Behind him, back in the store, Mr. Ramius was serving a customer, so he couldn't very well ask him. But he only had a day left to think of and buy something - and it had to be perfect. He'd never been brave enough to get her anything before...even though he'd always wanted to. _And I was always jealous when she got that locker full of chocolate and cards every year..._ Chocolate was an okay idea, Murrue did have rather a sweet tooth...but it had to be special. Chocolate, no matter how expensive or well wrapped...just wasn't enough. _What can I get? It's not like I can afford much, saving up for that apartment...as well as her eighteenth birthday present..._

"Hey, Mwu?" Turning his head, he glanced up at Mr. Ramius. "Yes?" The man smiled, holding out a package. "When you're done, would you go and deliver these groceries to the house at this address? The lady living there isn't able to walk so well, so normally we take her shopping up to her..." The blonde teenager smiled, accepting the package. "Sure. No trouble.." _It'll give me time to think.._

After delivering the lady's shopping (and recieving a cookie for his trouble, which amused him greatly), he set off back to the store, the lady's money tucked securely in his jacket pocket. Walking down the street, he whistled a cheerful tune, so lost in thought that he almost missed the tiny sound somehow audible over the whistles. "Huh?" Looking all around him, he waited for the sound again.

"Mew?" It came from a nearby alleyway, and as he knelt down to check, Mwu could clearly see a pair of glowing green eyes just visible in the gloom behind a dustbin. "Hey there..." he whispered, holding a hand out. "C'mere.." The tiny mew sounded again, and he chuckled. "It's okay.." After a moment, the owner of the bright green eyes padded out to take a sniff at his outstretched fingers. It was a kitten. A tortoiseshell and white kitten. The little thing was painfully thin, and didn't run away when he lifted it carefully into his arms. "Poor little thing.." As if realising that she was safe with this person, the kitten mewed again, yawned, and settled down to sleep. Mwu chuckled. _She's just a stray, I think...but she's adorable. Murrue would love her..._ Grinning, he stroked the little creature, realising he'd just found the perfect Valentine's gift. Or had _she_ found_ him_?

"Now, isn't that cute?" drawled a nasal voice from just ahead. Leaning against the wall at the corner of the street...stood Azrael. His icy blue eyes were fixed on Mwu and the kitten, one corner of his lip curled up in an approximation of a smile. The older boy just raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?" he asked mildly, carrying on walking. Azrael chuckled humourlessly. "A cute little kitty cat for your cute little girlfriend?" He made a 'tch' sound. "I sent her a card and flowers every year, but she never even acknowledged them. But all you ever had to do was _smile_ at her, and she'd always blush. What the hell do you have that I don't?"

"So you're jealous?" asked Mwu, inwardly boiling. He'd give anything to just punch the skinny kid in the face, especially after what he'd done to Murrue, but he couldn't afford to. Not only would Azrael probably get him arrested for assault, but he had the kitten to think about.. "Get over it."

"She doesn't love you," spat Azrael. "It's what you _are _that she loves. School's top soccer player, rich dad..a great catch.." And Mwu had to laugh at that. "Is that right? Well then, tell me. If she doesn't love me, then why did she let me be her first?" Azrael's eyes widened, and the older boy instantly regretted what he'd said. The skinny kid's punch surprised him. Not the punch itself...after his jibe he should have been expecting it...but the sheer _force_ behind it. The right hook connected with his jaw with a blinding flash, sending Mwu to the ground. A second before he hit the pavement, he turned slightly, to protect the tiny kitten in his arms. _I can't fight back...and I just made him mad...this is gonna be bad...Why the hell did I say something so stupid?._ Managing to glance up, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, he saw Azrael's foot flash back, and closed his eyes, leaning forward to protect the creature in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, all he could see was white. The light was blinding, and instinctively, he tried to cover his face. But the attempt to move sent agonising pain all through him, and he groaned softly. It felt like his face was on fire, and every part of him ached. Blinking slowly, he glanced to his right, seeing blue sky through an open window, floral curtains fluttering in the breeze. _Where am I? If I'm in heaven, I shouldn't be in pain. And Mom should be here..._Looking to the left, his lips twitched in a smile as he saw the one who sat beside him. Her eyes were closed, and she was sniffling quietly, beautiful face streaked with tears. _Maybe not heaven, but definitely an angel..._ Opening his mouth, he tried to call her name, but all that came out was a mumble. But she heard it. Murrue opened her eyes, the glowing amber swimming with tears. "Oh...Mwu!" Beginning to cry again, she leaned forward and very gently placed a kiss on his cheek. Mwu smiled again. "...happened?...am I?"

"Hospital.." she replied softly, voice breaking. "Dad found you...he got worried when you didn't come back. Who did this to you?"

"My fault.." he murmured. "...made him mad...couldn't fight back..." The girl's eyes widened. "Azrael.." she breathed, reaching out to take his hand. "He did this..." Mwu smiled a little. "...my fault. How bad?" She tried to smile, but it faltered, and the tears fell again. "He...the doctors say you lost a lot of blood. I don't know the details...but they said he used a knife on you..you could have died.." Leaning forward, she buried her face in her hands, crying her heart out. Mwu closed his eyes, his own heart tearing at the sound of her sobs.

"After we called the ambulance, we called the police and told them who'd done this. The young man in question hadn't gotten far, and they were easily able to tell by the state of his clothes and hands that he was the one who had done it. You were lucky," another voice said. Mr. Ramius. "When I found you, you were barely conscious. All you kept saying was who had done this, and to take care of the present..." Murrue glanced up from her hands, up at her father. "Present?" Mwu managed a chuckle. "It was okay?"

"Perfectly safe," was the other man's reply. Murrue blinked. "What present?"

"Your Valentine's present, princess.." the teenager answered. "When you get home, you'll find it..." She shook her head. "I don't want to go home...I want to stay here!" But Mwu just smiled. "You can't. I'll...be okay. And you have to find your present.." Murrue nodded, but she didn't look happy at having to leave. Leaning down, she kissed him gently. "I love you..." came her soft whisper, and he felt tears drip onto the bandages covering his face. "I love you too, sweetheart.."

The journey home was made in silence, the young woman staring blankly out of the window. The tears had dried on her cheeks, but the heavy feeling in her chest and throat was still there. All that was running through her mind was the figure of him lying there, swathed in bandages and in pain. The guilt was overwhelming. _This is my fault. If I...this might not have happened if I..._Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the window glass. _He got hurt because of me..._

When they reached home, she went straight to her room, closing the curtains and lying down on the bed. The tears came again, freely, and she made no effort to wipe them away. She heard a tap at the door, but didn't answer. "Murrue, honey.." came her mother's voice. "Can I come in?" When she didn't reply, the door opened slowly, and her mother came in to sit on the bed. "Don't cry, honey...he's going to be all right.." Murrue nodded, but didn't stop crying. "Mom...is it my fault? Is it my fault...that all this happened?" She heard her mother gasp quietly, and a few moments later, felt a gentle hand caress her hair. "No, sweetheart, it's not your fault. None of this is.." Murrue closed her eyes, turning onto her side. "But Mwu..he got hurt because...if I had...maybe.."

"No, Murrue, it's not your fault. Don't ever think that. And you know what Mwu would say if he heard you talking like this.." At those words, the girl managed a smile, knowing exactly what her lover would say. Rubbing away her tears, she sat up. "How...bad was he hurt, Mom? Dad wouldn't tell me..."

Lily closed her eyes, remembering seeing the state the young man had been in. He had actually managed to walk back to the store like that, covered in livid bruises, with a broken arm and cracked ribs, and dripping blood from knife wounds. He hadn't mentioned who had done this to him, just managed a smile through a face that was a mess of blood. _"Why didn't you fight back?"_ Peter had asked, trying to keep the boy comfortable while Lily rang for an ambulance. Mwu had shook his head. _"Couldn't. If I had...then he'd have gotten me arrested...and...besides..I had to ...this is her Valentine's present...did I keep her safe?" _Peter hadn't understood at first, then, as he'd carefully pulled back the folds of the young man's jacket, he had seen what he'd meant...what he'd let himself be beaten for in order to protect.

"It was bad, though it looked worse than it was. It would have been much less if he'd fought back, but he couldn't..." Murrue frowned. "Why?" Lily smiled. "He wanted to protect something - your Valentine's Day gift..." Very carefully, she leaned forward to place something in the girl's arms. Murrue blinked, staring down at the bundle, which suddenly moved, and gazed up at her with wide green eyes. After a moment, it mewed softly, and the young woman gasped, reaching down to pick up the little animal. "A kitten?" Her mother smiled again. "He must have found her while he was out..." The kitten mewed again, settling down in Murrue's arms, only to look up again when a tear splashed onto her silky fur. Hugging the tiny creature close, the young woman smiled. "I told him when I was little...that I wanted a cat when I was grown up. He must have remembered..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( He's going to be okay :smiles: plus I wanted a good excuse for Azrael to go to jail XD. Thanks to Sky for letting meh borrow her kitty again lol.

Please read and review! )


	12. Chapter 12

"Ow..." He winced as the antiseptic burned the healing wound across his nose, and screwed his eyes shut. "Ow!" His complaints were met by a huff, and an affectionate swipe to the back of the head. "Don't be a baby. It can't hurt that much.." He scowled at that, trying his best to wrinkle his nose, but the movement pulled at the healing skin, and he wasn't able to do much more than wiggle his eyebrows. She giggled at that, moving to place a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. "You're cute when you're complain.." Mwu grumbled, trying his best to escape her grasp, but she held firm. "Sit still and don't fidget," she scolded. "I'll be done in a minute." He muttered under his breath, but kept still while she added the last of the antiseptic lotion, then carefully strapped a length of gauze bandage across his face. "There we are," she said proudly. "All done." Opening his eyes, he gazed up at the young woman sitting on his bed, and smiled. "You sure you don't want to be a doctor? 'Cause I bet you'd make a good one.."

Murrue blushed, focus shifting to her lap. "I-it's not that.." she murmured. "I don't want to be a doctor...I just like taking care of you.." He laughed at that, reaching out to tangle his fingers in her auburn hair. "Is that right? My own nurse, huh? I think I could get used to this 'being injured' stuff.." Leaning back against the pillows, he winced again as his broken ribs protested. "Or not.." Murrue giggled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Poor thing.." Her fingertips trailed across his face, brushing along the edges of his wound. "I wonder why he cut your face?" Mwu lifted his shoulders in an approximation of a shrug. "Beats me. Although he did seem to think that you only love me because of the way I look - because my dad was rich, that kind of thing.." His girlfriend raised an eyebrow, curling up on the bed beside him. "He cut your face...so I wouldn't think you were handsome? Because he thought I wouldn't love you anymore? Does he really think I'm so shallow?"

"You still think I'm handsome?" he asked with a smirk, and she pinked again, not looking at him. "Well...I always did.." she replied softly. "Ever since I was a little girl.." She noticed that his smile had grown, his expression one of happiness and unmistakeable pride. Slowly, he slipped an arm around her waist, nuzzling close for a kiss. Or at least, he tried to.

"Mew?" The bed shifted slightly as a small weight landed on it, and a few moments later, a small multicoloured bundle of fur pawed it's way into Murrue's lap, purring softly. The girl smiled gently, reaching out to stroke the soft fur of her pet kitten, causing the little creature to purr louder. "Hello, Callie. How did you get in here?" If Callie knew, she wasn't answering. Instead, she just curled up on her owner's lap, and went to sleep. Mwu grinned, scratching the kitten between the ears. "She's settled in fast. Must know she's onto a good thing.." Murrue giggled, settling back into his arms. "Sure she does. She gets fed every day, Mom always gives her kitchen scraps, and I've even seen her sleeping on Dad's lap. And he says he _hates_ animals..." She glanced up at him with a soft smile, stretching up to kiss him. "Thank you for bringing her here...I always..."

"You always wanted a cat, ever since you were a little girl. I remember. You told my mom that when she brought me over for the day..I think I was about eight.." She blinked. "You remember that? That was over ten years ago.."

He nodded thoughtfully, expression a little sad. "I remember it 'cause Mom was there. She was smiling...she was happy that day, 'cause she and Aunt Lily used to be friends when they were kids, just like we did." Murrue nodded. _I remember that too..._On her first day at school, the first day she'd met Mwu...she'd met Aunt Grace.

_The lady knelt down to ruffle Mwu's hair, and ask him if he'd had a good day at school. From where she was hiding a little behind her new friend, she could see the lady's face. Her smile was very beautiful...she looked like the pictures of princesses in the story books Mommy read to her. Then the lady saw her. "Hello there..what's your name?" Mwu smiled, taking her hand. "This is my new friend, Mommy. She's called Murrue.." The lady smiled again, making her blush. "Hello, Murrue. You're a very pretty girl. My name is Grace.." She placed her hand on her head...it smelled pretty, like flowers. "Tell me something, Murrue. Is your mommy's name Lily?" At her nod, Grace ruffled her hair. "I thought so. You know, you look just like her..."_

_"You know Mommy?" she asked, surprised, and Grace nodded. "Since I was a little girl. When you get home, you tell your mommy that Grace says hi, okay?"_

"She was really beautiful..." she mused softly. "When I was little, I thought she was a princess.." Cuddling closer into his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder. Mwu smiled, reaching up with his good arm to stroke her hair. "You know, she'd be really happy if she could see us like this. She loved you like you were her own daughter.." Murrue pinked, but smiled, hugging him as tightly as she could without making his wounds hurt more. "I'm glad that..she'd be happy that we're together. Because I am.."

Passing the room, Lily smiled to hear them talking about Grace. _She'd be proud to see him like this, to see the young man he's become. And she'd be over the moon to see him and Murrue together the way they are. I think, in her own way, Murrue became a surrogate daughter for her...partly healing the pain of losing Isabelle..._

"You remember when Mom gave you that party dress?" Mwu was asking, and after a moment, Murrue answered, sounding rather drowsy. "Yeah...I was going to Natarle's party, but my best dress was too small for me. Your mom gave me a really pretty red dress. But...why did she have it?" Lily shook her head sadly. _He has no idea..but he deserves to know..._Knocking on the door, she called out. "Is it all right if I come in?" At the boy's reply, she pushed open the door, seeing Murrue pull slightly away from her boyfriend. "It's okay, honey, stay where you are. It's just that...I heard you talking about that dress. The reason Grace had it...was because of Isabelle." Mwu frowned. "Who's Isabelle?"

"She was - would have been - your sister.." Both of the teenagers blinked, shock registering in their features. Holding his girlfriend's hand tightly, Mwu sat up a little. "What do you mean, my sister?" Lily sighed, sitting down on the end of the bed. "When Grace and your father got married, she was pregnant. A couple of months into her pregnancy, she found out she was carrying a girl - she was so happy. She'd always wanted a daughter. But when your father found out, he was furious. He wanted an heir, one who could carry on his name, his legacy. And a daughter couldn't do that. He made Grace...he took her to a clinic somewhere...and they.." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Grace was heartbroken. She never once forgot her little girl, and named her Isabelle. She worked out that she would have been born in May, and picked out a date...always referring to it as 'Isabelle's birthday'. It was her way of saying sorry...for not being able to protect her daughter. When she had you, Grace was determined that you should never grow up to become like your father - she gave you all the love she had, all that she would have given to Isabelle - and she'd be so proud of you, the person you've grown up to be.." Looking up, she wasn't surprised to see that Murrue was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mwu was white-faced, his hand squeezing Murrue's so tightly it was almost cutting off her circulation. He didn't say a word, just closed his eyes. Lily reached out and stroked his hair, causing him to glance up at her. "Why didn't Mom tell me?"

"Because Grace was afraid you'd blame yourself...and she was right. Listen to me. This is _not_ your fault. Your mother loved you, and she never once blamed you for what happened to your sister.." He nodded, and leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes again. Lily patted Murrue on the shoulder, taking her arm. "Leave him be a little while, sweetie.." The girl rubbed tears away, and made as if to get up off the bed. But Mwu still held her hand tightly, and wouldn't let go. "Please.." he said without opening his eyes, "please let her stay. I.." Lily smiled a little. "All right.." Before she left the room, she flicked off the light.

He didn't speak for a while, just held her tightly, and Murrue did her best to comfort him. The thought that...Mwu had had a sister he never knew about, one that never even got the chance to be born..it was so sad she wanted to cry. But as sad as she felt...she knew that Mwu must feel much worse. So she stayed close to him, stroking his hair. After a moment, he spoke. "My sister...You know, I always wanted a sister. That's why I was so happy when I met you...I thought that you could be my sister. I never knew that..I should have _had_ one.." Murrue didn't know what to say, just laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled a little, kissing the crown of her hair. "Thanks for being here, sweetheart. It'll be okay. Just please...stay with me tonight.."

"I will." she replied. "I'll always be here, you know that. I love you.." He nodded, and kissed her again. "I love you too.." The two stayed there in silence for a little while, enjoying the warmth and feel of each other. Then she spoke up, voice soft.

"Maybe...if everything works out...if we ever had our own little girl maybe...we could call her Isabelle.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I don't know where this idea came from :confused:

Please read and review! )


	13. Chapter 13

It was a beautiful night. Clear, warm, starry...it was perfect. The waves lapped gently at the shore, their soothing sound being interrupted by loud splashing and giggling as people ran through the surf, kicking the warm water at each other. The night air was alive with the sounds of people having fun, with music, and yells of delight. Along the shore of the normally quiet seaside resort, a small carnival had been set up, with stalls selling food, with rides and games...and everyone was taking full advantage of the opportunity to enjoy themselves. Amidst the little shops and crowds of people, a couple walked together hand-in-hand, sharing a bag of cotton candy. The smaller of the two stretched out her arms, smiling happily as she absorbed the atmosphere of the place. "Isn't this fun?" Reaching into the bag he carried, she pulled out a tuft of the candy and stuffed it in her mouth. "I didn't know there'd be a fair here.." He nodded cheerfully, glancing around at the bustle of the crowd. "Sure is busy. Is there a ride you want to go on?"

Murrue paused for a moment, then smiled, pointing up above them at the rollercoaster. Her boyfriend grumbled, but followed her to where the queue for the ride waited. "You always did like the fast rides.." he muttered, and she giggled, taking his arm. "And you always pretended you liked them. Was that because of me?" Mwu looked sheepish, but nodded. "Well, yeah. There was no way I was going to admit I didn't like them if a _girl_ liked them. Even if that girl was you. I had my pride to think about.." Shaking her head, the young woman stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Come on. It'll only last a few minutes. And then we can do whatever you want, okay?"

"You promise?" he asked suspiciously, and she sighed in affectionate exasperation. "Cross my heart.."

And she was true to her word. After the dizzying rollercoaster ride, Mwu took her hand again, and led her towards the path that led to the cliff-top. The girl smiled, understanding. _I promised..._ But as they passed a small stall, she noticed something...incredibly _cute_. "Mwu?" she asked softly, shaking his arm. "Mwu, please.." The blonde turned to her, expression quizzical. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Please...can you win me that?" The stall was set up for a shooting game, and the prizes were lined up at the back, an array of cute stuffed toys, one of which was a rabbit. It was adorable, and she gazed up at her boyfriend, giving him her sweetest smile, which she knew perfectly well he wasn't able to resist. "Please?" He sighed, running a hand over his face, and dug into the pocket of his jeans to hand the stall owner some money. Murrue smiled, delighted, and hugged him tightly. He shook his head, reaching up to ruffle her hair. "Why do I put up with you?" he mumbled, clearly embarassed. Her reply was to smile at him again. "Because you love me."

A little while later, the two of them walked together along the cliff-top path, his arm snugly around her waist, she cuddling the plush bunny happily. Mwu regarded the stuffed toy with faint jealousy. "You don't hug _me_ like that..." he remarked sourly. "What does that rabbit have that I don't?" She gazed at the plushie, then up at him...and smiled, snuggling close to him. "Nothing. Would you like me to hug you like that?" In reply, he wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her closer to him. Squeaking in surprise, Murrue dropped the toy onto the grass as she was held against him. He smiled, leaning down to nuzzle his face into her hair, and eventually, she hugged him back, curling her arms around his shoulders. "You're cute when you're jealous..."

The spot on the very top of the cliff was quiet and peaceful, the only sounds to be heard the rustle of trees in the wind, and the waves upon the beach far below, as well as the occasional chirp of a cricket. They sat close together, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, she leaning back against him. "It's nearly a year, huh?" she murmured, turning in his embrace to gaze up at him. Mwu nodded, giving her that gentle smile she loved so much, the smile that always made her heart skip. "One year.." he replied. "Justin was the one who told me, you know? I knew how I felt about you...I'd loved you for ages, but wasn't able to tell you - I didn't know if you felt the same way. So I...sort of pretended I didn't feel that way about you. But Justin...he told me that...he said that you were crazy about me..." Murrue flushed scarlet, staring at her hands. "Kind of an embarrassing way to put it.." she said softly, "but he was right. It's like I told you before...I've loved you for years. But it was the same with me...I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, it might spoil things. But...it turned out okay, huh? Almost a year...but it feels like we've always been together.."

"We always _have_ been together," he replied. "Ever since we were kids. And we always _will_ be together."

Murrue simply smiled, closing her eyes and snuggling up to him. _Always...that sounds nice. It's nice to know that he feels the same way - that he wants what we have to last forever..._

Back at the little hotel, she sat down on the edge of the bathtub, turning the taps on to send warm water cascading in. Adding a little bubble solution, she hummed softly, swirling a hand around in the water. And from where he stood in the bathroom doorway, he watched her with a smile. Almost one year since the two of them had started dating, had admitted their long-hidden feelings for each other - and it had been everything he'd dreamed of. To others, things had moved pretty quickly between them, but to them, it was simply something that had been waiting to happen for a very long time. As though she knew he was watching her, Murrue glanced up from where she was finishing off running her bath, and smiled. And, like always, he felt himself melt inside. _How can one person be so beautiful? _

"Are you going to stand there all the time I'm in the bath?" she asked, pinking slightly, and Mwu laughed. "That sounds like fun. Why, you getting shy all of a sudden?" She shook her head, turning off the taps, and shedding the robe she wore. "Just wondering. After all, there isn't enough room in this tub for two..." Her blush deepened, but she did smile again. He simply shrugged, sitting down on the floor beside her as she lowered herself into the water. "True enough. But can I wash your back?"

Murrue smiled, leaning back in the tub and closing her eyes. "If you're good..."

The view from the window of the room was stunning, the panorama of the coastline stretching out for miles underneath a star-sprinkled sky. It was even more beautiful than it had been the previous October, when the two of them had first come here together. That night had been wonderful, one neither of them would never forget. This night...was peaceful and calm. Sitting on the bed, just as they had back then, the couple gazed at the stars. Her head pillowed on his shoulder, Murrue smiled contentedly. "Do we have to go home?" she asked. "Can't we just stay here?"

"That would be nice.." he replied, imagining just what it might be like to live here in this place with her - the place they had both been their happiest. "I guess that one day...we could. We could live here...a place where we can see the ocean.."

She sighed at that, stretching out in his arms and gazing at the ceiling. "I wish I was eighteen already - I wish I'd _graduated _already.." Gazing up at him, she reached up to caress his face, fingers grazing over the raised surface of his scar. People often stopped and stared at him because of the wound, but she didn't mind it one bit. _He's every bit as handsome to me with it as without it. And I love him every bit as much as I did before..._ Mwu smiled at her gentle touch, leaning down to kiss her. She giggled, reaching up to wind her arms around his neck. "Oh, I see.." she murmured when they finally broke for air. "This is why you brought me here? And here I was thinking that it was for our anniversary.."

"It is," he replied. "But also...isn't this better than all the sneaking about we have to do back home?" As he spoke, he moved so he was lying beside her. "Here, we don't have to worry about your dad hearing us..." Slowly, his hands skimmed down her sides, causing her eyes to flutter closed in bliss. Leaning in so close that their noses brushed against each other, he kissed her again, the exchange more passionate this time. "We can do whatever we want.." he murmured when they broke, the heat from his breath sending shivers across her. Managing to pry her eyes open, Murrue smiled, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his blonde curls. "Whatever we want, huh? Just what exactly did you have in mind?"

In reply, he pulled the comforter up over the two of them, making her giggle again...but not for long..

"I don't wanna go home.." From where she was lying in his arms, she could see the moon and stars through the open curtains, hear the sound of the sea through the window. "I wish we could stay here forever..." He nodded, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Me too. But you know, one day, we could do that. Maybe once you've graduated, we might be able to find an apartment near here..and we could come to the ocean whenever we liked.." She smiled at that, sighing happily as she snuggled further into his embrace. "I wonder what Mom would say if we came to live so far away.."

"It's not that far away," he pointed out. "It's only an hour away, and closer to your college than Aunt Lily's house is..."

"I know...but..." She sighed again, gazing back out at the starry sky. "Should we really be making all these plans? I mean, it's a few months yet before I'm eighteen, and a year till I graduate. Not that I _mind_ it, but..." Mwu peered down at her, smiling gently. "You want things to stay as they are for now, huh?"

"Yeah..." she replied, stifling a yawn. "For now. But...I really would like to live with you one day...with it being just the two of us.." Closing her eyes, she shifted to a more comfortable position in his arms, smiling at his warmth. "You think we'd be okay?" She felt him chuckle, and a warm hand placed on her head. "I think we'd be just fine.." he answered gently, stroking her hair. The soft touch, and the sound of his heartbeat were lulling her to sleep, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Love you.." she murmured. Mwu smiled, continuing to stroke her hair until her breathing became soft and even, and she finally fell asleep.

"Love you too, sweetheart. Happy anniversary.." _One year...since I was able to tell her that I loved her..and look where we are now. Everything's happened so fast..like it was meant to be this way..._Closing his own eyes, he settled back against the pillows, listening to the soft breathing of his girlfriend. He had almost saved up for her birthday present, and on the day she turned eighteen, he would ask her. _Ask you...to marry me..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Waffle and fluff XD

Please read and review! )


	14. Chapter 14

The shop was quiet this time of day. She browsed the shelves, brushing dust away and straightening items, and took out the broom from a cupboard to sweep the floor. In a little while, the shop would be full of children coming in from the nearby elementary school, and she checked the little trays under the glass counter to make sure there was a good stock of penny sweets. She didn't normally pull shifts in the store on weekdays, having to help her mother with housework, or having to study for college. But today was Mwu's day off. He'd asked for some time off to go into the city, but when asked, he only said that he was going to buy her birthday present._ But he won't tell me what it is..._ She had asked, of course, but no amount of pleading, kisses, or tickles would make him tell her. All he'd said was...that it was very special. Stretching out her arms above her head, Murrue smiled. She turned eighteen in a few weeks...she could wait (and try to guess). _I know what I'd **like** it to be..._

The bell above the door jingled, indicating someone had walked in, interrupting her hopeful daydreams. The customer peered around the little store, looking rather disapproving. Walking behind the counter, she smiled cheerfully. "Hello there. Can I help you?" The man glanced up at her...then _glared_, blue eyes cold as ice. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he looked her up and down, expression forbidding. "Hmph." he said finally. "I see why he was interested...you certainly are a pretty one. But why you?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, stepping backwards a little. "Who are you?" The man scowled, curling his lip. "All those opportunities he could have had, all he could have done...and he gave it all up to be with you." Murrue blinked, understanding. _This man...he's Mwu's father..._ "Mwu isn't here right now.." she said calmly. "Did you want to talk to him?" The man raised an eyebrow. "He lives here?" Smiling, she nodded. "And he works here too. He should be back in a little while.." Al Da Fllaga palmed his face. "He'd have been set for life. Good college, good match...and he chooses to work in a convienience store. All he could have had, and you ruined it for him." The girl folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "I ruined _nothing_. Mwu lives and works here because he wants to. His own choices, not the ones you made for him." This time, the man was the one to be surprised, obviously not expecting her to answer back. Recovering himself, he reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a black book. "All right. How much do you want?"

For a moment, Murrue wasn't sure she'd heard him right. "I'm sorry?" He opened the chequebook, taking out a pen. "How much do you want? To forget him, to find someone else more..." He looked her up and down. "Suitable." Standing up, he gestured around himself. "God knows, this place looks as if it could use some money.."

Murrue was furious. This man was trying to _bribe _her? "I don't want your money!" she spat. "How dare you come in here and say those things to me?" Da Fllaga laughed, the bitter sound a horrible mockery of Mwu's merry chuckle. "I see why he likes you so much...little spitfire. If he chooses to have some kind of...relationship with you, that's one thing. But what if he proposes?"

Her eyes widened at that question, pink racing to her cheeks. _Propose?_ Before she could stop it, a soft smile came to her lips. "If he proposes...then I'll accept. I love him." The man scowled. "There's no way I'd ever let that happen - ever let someone like you into my family!"

"You have no right to stop them." came a soft voice from the doorway. "Or to interfere with their lives..." Turning, Murrue saw her mother standing there. Lily regarded the blonde man with a calm expression, but the girl could easily tell how angry she was. Al just curled his lip again upon seeing the woman. "You, huh? I should have guessed. You and Grace were the ones who caused this, after all. Encouraging this relationship.." Lily just smiled. "Despite whatever plans you had for Mwu, Grace named me his godmother. And since you never gave any sign that you cared anything for the boy after Grace died, I watched out for him. I had no hand in he and my daughter falling in love, but I have no intention of stopping them.." The man scowled. "This isn't the life I wanted for him. I wanted him to become someone important...to follow in my footsteps..."

"To reflect praise back onto yourself." put in Lily. "Everyone seeing him would say 'what a fine son Al Da Fllaga has'. You know as well as I do that none of this is for _his_ benefit. It's for yours...all that you wanted. Mwu just chose to live his own life, that's all. Why stop him?" The man looked away, unable to counteract the woman's soft words. Murrue gazed at her mother in awe. _She's so strong..._ Al sighed. "I wanted him to become someone special.."

"He is." Murrue said gently. "Very special. He might never be influential, or rich, but he's a good person, and I love him. And that's all that matters.."

"But he'll have nothing!" protested the blonde man. But this time, the reply came from the shop doorway. He stood there, silhouetted against the afternoon sky. "I will." he said, walking across to stand beside Murrue, slipping an arm around her waist. "I'll have her. What else do I need?" The young woman blushed, but smiled, leaning into him. His father frowned, clearly unhappy by the turn of events. Turning around, he beckoned to someone outside. The door opened, and a tall, slender redhead walked in. Murrue's eyes widened. The girl was so beautiful..cool and calm, poised even, that she felt hot, dusty and untidy by comparison, and fidgeted with her hair. Mwu noticed her reaction, and took her hand, squeezing tightly. Al gestured to the girl. "This is Chantalle. You remember her?" The young man nodded, expression never changing, and he never spoke a word. Murrue looked up, risking a peek at the other girl. And, much to her surprise, Chantalle smiled, a warm, friendly smile that belied her ice-queen exterior. "Hi," she said. "You're Mwu's girlfriend?" The smaller girl nodded shyly, and Chantalle fairly beamed. "Glad to hear it."

Whatever Al had been expecting, this clearly wasn't it. "What?" The redhead shrugged. "That arrangement was made when I was four years old. No-one was expecting me to meet someone in the next fifteen years?" This time, Murrue was the one to smile. "You

have a boyfriend, huh?" Chantalle blushed, holding out her left hand to display a glittering ring. "A fiance, actually. My dad doesn't know...he was the one who sent me here today. My fiance isn't exactly the kind of person Dad would approve of, but I couldn't care less.." Reaching out, she took Murrue's hand, tugging her outside. "C'mon! Let's compare notes!"

Al was practically frozen in shock. "But...I..." He glanced at Mwu, who was leaning against the shop counter. "You won't come home?" The young man shook his head. "My home is here, with her."

Outside, Chantalle and Murrue sat in the sunlight, chatting. The redhead smiled, stretching out in the warmth of the day. "How long have you and Mwu been a couple then?" Murrue pinked. "Over a year now. But I've known him since I was five...he was my best friend while I was growing up..." Chantalle nodded. "He's lucky. I have the same kind of dad as him, and all he's interested in is showing me off to everyone - to finding a good match for me so it'd make him look better. It's no way to live. I met my fiance a few months ago - I used to sneak out of school at nights to meet him. I told him that...if my dad knew, he'd basically disinherit me, but he says that he doesn't care about the money..." The younger girl smiled. "Mwu knows that he'll never be rich or important if he stays with me...but he's happier than I've seen him in a long time, even though he's just working at the store.."

"We're the same, aren't we?" Chantalle remarked with a grin. "I'm glad about that. But you're much prettier than me.." Murrue giggled. "No, I'm not. You look like a model.."

"I have the best face and body money could buy," replied the older girl softly. "Back when I was a little girl, I was a real ugly duckling. Freckles, a squint, buck teeth...the works. When I was old enough, my dad paid for all this.." She waved a hand up and down. "But it's not real.." Looking at Murrue again, she smiled. "But you...you're beautiful, and I'll bet you always have been.." The girl blushed, gaze focused on her feet, and Chantalle giggled again. Placing a hand on Murrue's shoulder, she squeezed gently. "I saw how Mwu looked at you back in the store. He loves you. Take care of him, okay?"

"I will," she replied, marigold eyes shining. Looking down, she saw that the redheaded girl had stuck out a hand. "Friends?" she asked. Murrue smiled, and shook her hand. "Friends."

"Not expecting that, huh?"

Mwu chuckled, holding out his arms so she could climb onto the bed beside him. Wrapping her up in a warm embrace, he kissed her cheek. "No, I sure wasn't," he replied, lying back on the bed. "I remember her being kinda spoiled and stuck-up..." Murrue nodded, settling her head on his shoulder. "She's a really nice girl.." He glanced down at her, gazing at her sweet face, which right now wore a peaceful smile. "Aunt Lily told me about your conversation with Dad. You sure surprised him.." She giggled, cheeks pinking. "I didn't mean to shout at him..but he made me so _mad_! Anyway, I didn't do half as well as Mom did. I wish I was as strong as she is.."

"You already are, trust me.." he told her, kissing the crown of her hair. _You're every bit as strong as your mother is. I can never win against you.._ "I'm glad you said those things to him, though.." She sighed, reaching out to take his hand and entwining her fingers with his. "I feel kinda sorry for him, though. He has everything he wants, but at the same time, nothing. But us.." She looked up at him, and smiled, eyes full of affection. "Even if we have nothing, we'll have everything...because we have each other." Turning around in his arms, she nestled close to him and closed her eyes. He in turn shut his own eyes, breathing in the rose scent from her hair. "You'd be happy with that?" he asked, running his fingers up and down her back. "Even if we don't have much...you'd still be okay with it all?" Murrue nodded, shifting to a more comfortable position in his arms. "Of course I would.." she murmured, drowsy now. Still holding his hand, she brought it close to her and kissed his fingers. "Don't you think we would?" Mwu smiled at that, reaching out to tug the comforter over them both. Her simple acceptance of things was kind of touching. All she needed to be happy was having him by her side, and right now, at this time, that sounded pretty good to him too... _If not even Dad's best efforts could break us up...I don't think anyone else would stand a chance..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lol. Who was expecting Chantalle to be mean? Hands up!

Please read and review! )


	15. Chapter 15

"So, what did you get for your birthday?" The girl's face wore a mischievous smile as she shouldered her backpack. "Anything nice?" Her friend nodded, gesturing to the dress she wore, a pale blue one decorated with tiny flowers. "This, and this bracelet from Mom and Dad.." The bracelet was delicate gold, the charm of a rose hanging from it. "They gave me them this morning.." Natarle smiled, examining the jewellery. "That's so pretty! So," she asked, grin widening, "what did you get from the boyfriend?" The reply was a shrug, and a gentle smile. "Nothing yet. Before I left this morning, he kissed me, and said that he'd give me my present after school..." Laughing, Murrue twirled around, throwing her bag into the air and catching it. "So, I guess I'll find out.."

"I bet you've been impatient for school to finish, then..." replied Natarle, and recieved a fervent nod in answer. As the two girls walked through the school gate, a figure leaning against the wall suddenly pounced, grabbing Murrue by the waist. The girl shrieked in alarm, twisting around to face her captor...then sighed, both in relief and annoyance. "You scared me half to death!" she scolded, swatting him in the back of the head. Mwu just laughed, cuddling her closer. "Had a good day, sweetheart?" She smiled, ruffling his hair. "Not bad. But better now.." Still watching, Natarle smiled. "Looks like you're going to have a good birthday. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Murrue.." Shouldering her bag again, she walked off, peeking back to see how her friends were getting on. Murrue shook her head, standing up on tiptoes to kiss him gently. "How come you're here? Dad gave you time off?" Mwu just smiled, unwinding his arms from her waist to take her hand. "Shall we go?"

The two of them walked down the street together, chatting about their day. He smiled, squeezing her hand. "That dress really suits you..." he said softly. "You look beautiful.." At those words, she flushed scarlet, gaze fixed on the pavement. He always said things like that...like how beautiful she was - in public. Not that she minded him saying it, of course...hadn't she always dreamed of him telling her that since she was little? But it was still kind of embarrassing... "Well, you look very handsome.." And it was true. He was dressed in black trousers and a white shirt, a far cry from the T-shirt and jeans he usually wore. He laughed at that, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, milady."

"So, where is it we're going?" she wanted to know, leaning close to him as they walked. He held up a plastic bag, smiling cheerfully. "Somewhere nice and quiet...somewhere we used to go when we were kids.." And no amount of questions or kisses would make him tell her anything else. They walked for a time, still talking quietly, until they reached a place where the streets ended, opening out onto a large open expanse of green, dotted with brightly coloured specks. She stared in amazement, amber eyes wide at the beauty. "This place..." Mwu nodded, opening the gate and leading her into the field. "You remember it, huh?" She nodded without a word, letting go of his hand and kneeling down to caress the petals of the myriad wildflowers that grew in the field. "We used to come here all the time, with Mom and Aunt Grace...for picnics.." The two of them wandered into the middle of the field, where the flowers grew all around them, poppies, violets, buttercups...all the colours of the rainbow. The breeze blew across the open expanse of green, and Murrue smiled, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "We had kites.." she murmured, stretching out in the warm wind. "Aunt Grace bought us both kites, and we flew them here once. But...mine broke.."

"And I gave you mine.." he replied, sitting down and holding out his hand to her. "Because I didn't want you to cry.." She sat down on the soft grass beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "And you kissed me on the cheek. I'd forgotten about that... My first kiss...when I was seven years old.." Giggling, she poked him on the nose. "How could I not love you for that?" Lying back and staring at the sky, she smiled contentedly. "Is that why we came here? Because of the memories?"

"That's part of it," he admitted. "But also 'cause I wanted to give you this.." Reaching into the bag he'd brought with him, he pulled out a brightly coloured object with various strings hanging from it...a kite. Murrue laughed, accepting the toy. "My own kite, huh? Thank you.." Getting to her feet, she held out her hand to her boyfriend. "You going to help me fly it, then?"

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughing and shouting, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist as she held onto the strings of the kite, the colourful toy dipping and twirling through the air. For a while, the couple, she eighteen, he almost twenty, let the years slip away, and for that time, they were children again...best friends forever. But all too soon, the wind dropped, the sun beginning to set over the western edge of the horizon, and the kite fell to the earth, breaking the spell. Smiling, Murrue sat back down on the grass, watching as he retrieved the kite. "Thank you.."

"For what?" he asked, setting the toy down as he sat beside her, winding an arm around her waist. She turned to him, reaching out to run her fingers along the scar across his face, and up through his hair. "For everything," she replied simply. "For today, for the last year...for just being yourself.." He smiled down at her, his own fingers moving to trace her cheek, to caress her braided dark hair. "Well, you're welcome," he told her cheerfully, leaning close to press a kiss to her forehead. "And today's not over yet, you know. I still haven't given you your birthday present..." Her eyes widened for a second. "The kite wasn't it?" she asked, and he chuckled. "Now, what kind of eighteenth birthday present would that be?" Her still held in his arms, he laid down on the grass with her, the two of them gazing up into the twilight sky. The stars were just beginning to show, the constellations spread out across the purple and blue expanse. Murrue smiled dreamily, reaching up as though trying to grasp the stars in her hands. "It's so beautiful.." she murmured, and he had to agree. "It is," he replied. "But not as beautiful as you.." The young woman blushed, hiding her face in his shirt. "So.." she asked, soft voice muffled by the fabric, "what's my birthday present?"

"Impatient as always, huh? Okay then.." Taking a deep breath, he pulled away from her slightly, gazing down at her. Those beautiful eyes of hers were shining in the starlight, and they fluttered closed in bliss as he stroked her cheek gently. "I love you," he told her, and the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. "I know," she replied. "And I love you..." Mwu smiled back at that, still caressing her soft skin. "This last year," he said, almost to himself, "it's been like a dream. I never thought all this would happen...I thought that the two of us would just stay friends. But instead...so much has happened..." _Our first real kiss...living with her...our first trip to the beach. It's like we've always been together, and I want it to stay that way. Forever. _"I want..." he began, then broke off, his tongue tied in knots. Taking another deep breath, he rubbed a hand across his face to clear the nervous sweat. When he didn't say anything else, Murrue opened her eyes, regarding him with confusion. "Mwu? What is it?"

Shaking his head, he laughed. "I...I had all this planned out in my head," he remarked. "I spent days thinking it up...but now that I actually want to _say_ it, I can't. Dumb, huh?" She smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it. "It's okay," she told him. "You don't have to.."

"No, I _do_," he replied. "I love you so much...I...ah, dammit! Murrue," he blurted, "will you marry me?"

Her eyes shot wide open, a soft gasp coming from her throat. "What?" Mwu sighed, tilting his head to gaze up at the stars again. "I love you more than anyone in the whole world," he said quietly, wondering if she could hear his heart racing. "This last year...I want it to last forever. For us to be together for always. So...will you marry me?" For a moment, she didn't answer, then she hiccupped, a tear sliding down her cheek. Closing her eyes, she smiled, more tears escaping from behind her closed lids. "Yes. Oh, yes..." she murmured, opening her eyes to gaze up at him again. "I'll marry you.." He laughed, tension releasing he hadn't even known he'd been feeling. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it. Inside was a delicate gold ring, topped with a tiny diamond. "It isn't much," he admitted. "Nowhere near as much as you deserve. But..." Murrue reached up and placed a finger on his lips. "It's perfect," she told him, taking the ring from the box and placing it in his hand. Grinning like an idiot, he took her left hand, and very carefully slid the ring onto the third finger. Staring at his new fiancee for a moment, he laughed again, flopping down onto the grass beside him and taking her in his arms for a massive hug. "Thank you so much..."

She giggled, returning the embrace. "Like I'd ever turn you down..." Gazing down at him, she reached to wind her fingers in his hair before leaning close and kissing him. Closing his eyes, he returned the kiss immediately, no-one there to see them but the twinkling stars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :D

Please read and review! )


	16. Chapter 16

The evening was beautiful. Clear sky, no breeze..perfect weather for studying. She sat on the grass with her books, paper spread out all around her, which at the moment was being sniffed and pawed at by her pet kitten. "Hey, cut that out," she scolded, tapping the little animal on the nose. Callie just mewed, rubbing against her hand, then jumped into her lap, scattering books and papers everywhere. Sighing, the young woman petted the kitten, causing Callie to purr softly, before she turned around once and curled up on her owner's knee, tail touching her nose. Murrue smiled, scratching her pet between the ears. "You think I study too much?" Moving her books off her lap, being careful not to disturb the drowsy cat, she laid back on the grass, staring at the twilight sky. The fading sunlight sparkled off the tiny diamond on her left hand, and she smiled again, lifting her arm to gaze at the ring. Her...engagement ring. She had recieved it for her eighteenth birthday a little earlier in the week...and it still felt like a dream. Lifting her head, Callie noticed the gem twinkling in the sunset light, and mewed softly, getting to her feet and padding across to examine the shiny thing, patting it with a paw. Murrue giggled. "You like it? Pretty, isn't it? Mwu bought me that. I wonder how long it took him to save up for it?" The kitten just yawned, and settled down to sleep again, nuzzling into her owner's shirt. Stroking the little animal's fur, she closed her eyes. He had given her this. Her...fiance. That word still sounded strange. It meant that one day, she and Mwu would get married. _I never really stopped to think about what it might be like to be married. To be someone's wife. But I think that if I had...I'd only have dreamt of being his..._

When the two of them had returned home that night, kite in hand, Murrue had been more than a little surprised to discover that her parents not only knew all about Mwu's proposal, but they were also happy about it. Her mother had cheerfully related that Mwu had actually asked them for permission to marry her. _"The poor boy was so nervous he could barely talk.."_ she'd whispered, stifling a laugh. _"He asked where would be a good place to ask you...somewhere romantic, and I remembered that field of flowers where Grace and I used to take the two of you as children."_ The realisation that Mwu had planned this for weeks in advance had made the young girl smile. He'd always been like that. Once, he'd bought her a doll for Christmas when she was nine...he'd saved up his pocket money for months in order to be able to buy it for her. _And I still have it..._

Smiling at the memory, she opened tawny eyes again to gaze at the emerging stars - only to look straight into a pair of twinkling blue eyes. Their owner grinned cheerfully, leaning down to kiss her. "What are you dreaming about?"

"Not dreaming," Murrue murmured, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "Thinking. And I was thinking about you..." Mwu's grin widened at that, and he moved to lie down beside her. "That's nice to know," he said. "So...what did your friends think of your birthday present?" She giggled at that, stretching out her left arm to gaze at the diamond ring. "Natarle's face was a picture. At first, she thought it was a promise ring, like the one she has from Justin. When I told her it was an engagement ring - well...I've never seen her look so surprised. She asked 'are you sure you've been together long enough?' but I reminded her that we'd actually been together for a very long time, and that we wouldn't be getting married until I'd finished college anyway.." Her fiance nodded, azure eyes focused on the twinkling heavens. "That was the one condition your parents gave me," he remarked. "They had no problem with me proposing, or with us living together once you'd graduated, but they said that the four years you were at college would give us time to make sure that it was what we really wanted.."

"That makes sense," Murrue replied, snuggling closer to him without disturbing Callie, who was still sleeping on her chest. "I really wish I'd graduated already...but all I can do right now is study as well as I can, so that when I _do _graduate, Mom and Dad will be okay with me moving out.." Mwu smiled at that. Tomorrow, he was going to visit someone who had an apartment for sale. It was a tiny little place, barely more than a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen, but it did have space for a little desk for her studies, and a bookcase. Plus, it wasn't too far from the college she would be going to...it was perfect. He only hoped that the one selling it would accept his price, and that his fiancee would like it...

"Now who's the one dreaming?" Her soft voice broke him from the daydream, and he blinked to see her warm eyes gazing down at him, lips curved in a gentle smile. "Was it about me?" He chuckled, bringing her close for a quick kiss. "Always," he assured her, getting to his feet and holding out his hand. "Shall we go inside, milady? I think Aunt Lily's making stew.." Murrue shook her head. "You and your stomach. I'm not sure I can even imagine what it'll be like living with you.."

"I can cook.." he protested, his voice almost a whine. He knew she was only teasing, of course, but... His fiancee giggled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the cheek. "Come on," she said, taking his hand. "Let's go inside.."

Later that evening, she was sitting on her bed, gazing out at the night sky. Callie slept curled up on her pilow, occasionally purring in her slumber, and never stirred when Murrue petted her gently. "When I go to live with Mwu, do you want to come with us?" she asked the sleeping kitten. "Although...if it's an apartment, we might not be able to keep pets there..." A soft knock at the door caused her to glance up. "Mom?" Lily stood there, smiling kindly. "I'm sorry, I was just watching.." Crossing to where the girl sat, she ran a hand over her head. "I was just thinking...how much you've grown up in the last year or so. You've gotten so beautiful.." Murrue flushed, gazing at her lap. "You...think Mwu thinks so too?" Lily laughed softly. "Mwu always thought so, sweetie.." She watched the girl's blush deepen, and saw her smile. _The two of you are each other's whole world. I get the feeling I won't be able to keep you here for very much longer. Too eager to get out there and live your own life...by his side..._

"You really want this, don't you? To move in with Mwu..to spend your life with him.." she mused, and Murrue nodded happily. "It's not something I ever really thought about before," she admitted. "But once I realised that...it was something I could have, I wanted it more than anything..." Picking up the stuffed rabbit toy he had won for her at the fair, she cuddled it close, peeking up at her mother. "Mom...do I really have to wait till I graduate before we can go live together?"

That question was exactly what Lily had been expecting - and in a way, dreading. Her daughter's amber eyes were wide and hopeful, silently asking for permission. Permission to finally grow up the last little bit...to leave and find her future with the one she loved. And although Lily knew that she would always want to keep her little girl with her, she placed her hand on Murrue's shoulder, and smiled gently. "Sweetie, you're eighteen now. The world is whatever you want it to be. Go and see it with him..." Her smile grew as the girl's eyes widened, an expression of absolute delight crossing her face. "Really? I can...go and live with him?" At the nod, she hugged her mother tightly and ran out of the room, no doubt running to tell her fiance the news.

Lily sighed, leaning against the wall, gazing around her daughter's room, at the plush toys, the patchwork comforter with the patterned kitten still sound asleep on it, at everything the girl had collected in the last eighteen years. _Yes, she's grown up, but she knows she'll always have a home here, and so will he. And it's not like they're going too far away..._ Mwu had told her all about the tiny apartment he planned to buy for the two of them, that it was already furnished with a sofa, and a bed, and that the seller was willing to leave behind his writing desk for Murrue to use for her studies...the young man had clearly put a lot of effort into finding the perfect place for them. She could still remember his words...that time he had nervously asked her and Peter for permission to propose to Murrue.

_"She's been my best friend since I was seven, and the most important person in my life since I was ten. I realise that I might not be the person you'd have chosen for her, but I love her more than anyone else in the world...and I...I'd like your permission...to ask her to marry me. Not yet...but one day, maybe when we're both a little older. I..." _Then he'd looked away, pink stealing into his cheeks. Lily smiled at the recollection. He'd been so nervous, the beads of sweat standing out on his forehead...all for no reason. He was already like a son to them, and even if they'd had someone else in mind for Murrue, _she_ would never have accepted anyone else but _him._

_This has been waiting to happen their whole lives...and I know they'll be happy..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Randomness :D

Please read and review! )


	17. Chapter 17

"Mwu, I'm serious. Where are we going?"

Frustratingly, he didn't answer, just smiled and squeezed her hand. Huffing, she looked away, annoyed at his evasiveness. "You _always_ do this..." she muttered. "Stop teasing me.." Her fiance chuckled softly, and the merry sound made her lips twitch in a smile. The most irritating thing about him...was that she could never stay angry at him. Whenever she was in a bad mood, or mad at him, all he had to do was smile, or wrap her up in a warm hug..and she melted. "You're so annoying," she told him mildly, and he laughed again, bringing her close to kiss her cheek. "And you love me for it," he replied cheerfully. Glancing up, he pointed just ahead to a small yellow-brick building. "We're going there."

The building was set in a quiet neighbourhood, the only sounds to be heard birdsong and the occasional car passing. Flowerbeds surrounded it, the myriad blossoms waving in the light breeze. Confused, Murrue turned to the one beside her. "What is this place?" Mwu grinned, looking so much like a child, that she had to smile back. "What?" He didn't answer at first, simply put his hand into the pocket of his jeans...and pulled out a key. "This place, sweetheart..is home." For a moment, she just stared, blinking stupidly. "Home?" He nodded, taking her hand. "Come and see.." Leading her towards the door, he unlocked it and pushed it open. Inside was a tiny sitting room, with four equally tiny rooms leading off from it. "Do you think.." he asked hesitantly, "that you might like to live here?" Murrue simply stared. The sitting room contained a small blue sofa, curtains hanging at the window, but little else. Letting go of her fiance's hand, she wandered towards the nearest doorway, peeking inside. The room beyond held a small desk, and a bookcase against the wall, the next two rooms were clearly a bathroom and kitchen. The fourth room held a double bed and a dresser...and it began to sink in. "You're saying that..you bought this place? That...this is where we can live?" Mwu nodded, smiling gently. "I found it a couple of weeks ago," he replied. "There were two of these apartments for sale, and this one cost a little more. But when the seller found out that you were going to college pretty soon, he let us have this one for the cheaper price, saying that the spare room would be perfect to study in.." The young woman fairly glowed at that, as well as the realization that this little apartment was really theirs...their home together. Without a word, she ran forward and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head. "It needs some work," he admitted. "Plus, there's a lot of stuff we need. Aunt Lily says that she has tons of stuff in the attic we can use, an old comforter, bedsheets, lots of stuff that she's never used. She says that it's fine if we have a poke through it all, to see if there's anything we can use. She nodded. "Home.." she murmured. Then she glanced up at him. "We can bring Callie?"

"The seller never mentioned anything about pets," he admitted. "So I guess as long as we don't draw attention to her, I think it'll be okay. So, what do you think? Want to live here?" She beamed, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly, her lips brushing against his. "What do _you_ think?"

"You've done _what_? Moved in together? But you're still in school!" Natarle's violet eyes were wide in astonishment at her friend's confession. Murrue just smiled, swinging her legs against the wall she sat on. "But we'd already planned to live together after I'd graduated. We just...didn't see the point in waiting any longer, especially since we practically lived together anyway..." Her friend nodded, chewing her sandwich thoughtfully. "So..where are you living now?" The older girl pointed a little way to the west. "Over there. It's a tiny little apartment near the edge of town. We spent a while over the weekend getting everything all sorted out...I'm just glad we're on break at the moment. It's strange enough to get used to living somewhere new, but with all the dashing about to get to school on time, it would have been harder..." Natarle smiled. "I bet you're happy. You've said before that it's been hard for the two of you to find time to be alone together.." Murrue sighed, but smiled. "It's been tough the last few days too. Moving furniture from Mom's attic to the apartment, bedding, cushions, kitchen stuff, then we've had to go out and buy food..."

"But now you have your own place together...lucky thing.." Natarle gazed down at her feet, the breeze ruffling her black hair. "I want to live with Justin one day, but my mom says I have to finish school and college first. Five years, maybe longer..."

"Is he picking you up today?" Murrue asked, and was answered with a nod. "He mentioned that. I think he's been helping Mwu move some of the heavier stuff, like an old wardrobe that belonged to my grandma. Mom's given us so much stuff..."

"Maybe she always knew that this would happen?" her friend asked. "You told me that she wasn't surprised when you and Mwu got together. Maybe she saved all that stuff for when you two got your own place?"

"Man, did your mom-in-law say you could take the whole house?" Justin huffed as he lifted his end of the heavy wardrobe. "Thank God you live in a ground floor apartment..." Mwu scowled at that jibe, hefting the other end of the object. "Quit complaining. You agreed to come over and help, right? And she...isn't my mother-in-law..." He pinked a bit when he said that, and Justin just grinned. "She might as well be. You and Murrue are so close that even before you were engaged, it was like you were married.." The other young man chose not to answer that, instead helping his friend carry the wardrobe into the apartment. Setting down the piece of furniture in the tiny bedroom, the two friends migrated to the kitchen, leaning against the wooden work surface. Mwu opened a bottle of soda, and took a swig of the cool drink before passing it to Justin. The younger man ran a hand through rumpled auburn hair, moving to sit on the kitchen table. "So once all this stuff's here, you two can move in?"

Mwu nodded, stretching out his arms above his head. "There's not much left. Her dad let me borrow his truck, so that makes things easier. Just some of her things, her clothes, books, that kind of stuff.." Glancing to the left, he looked around the sitting room. The little portable TV from Murrue's old room stood on a side table, the sofa was littered with cushions, and even a small pot plant stood in the corner. The comforter and pillows were already on the bed...the apartment was almost ready to be lived in. All that was left were some of the lighter things, clothes, books, odds and ends. Murrue would be heading over to Aunt Lily's with Natarle in a while to start getting everything together. "You and Natarle aren't planning something like this?" he asked, and Justin sighed. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure it's something she wants, and so do I...but we won't have it so easy as you and Murrue did. She definitely has to wait till she's gotten through school and college, and even then...well, I don't think her mom likes me too much..."

"Why not?"

"Beats me. I think it's 'cause I focused more on soccer than my studies. She wants someone better than a dumb jock as her daughter's boyfriend, and I can sort of understand that. But I love Natarle, and she doesn't care whether I'm not as smart as her parents wish I was. It's okay for you and Murrue, 'cause you've been together since forever, and you're practically part of her family already, but for us..." Mwu reached out and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It'll be okay. You and Natarle have been together ever since school started...I can't see her mom breaking you up.." Taking a last swig of the soda, he jerked a thumb towards the truck parked outside. "Shall we go? To pick up the last of the stuff?"

"This feels really weird..." The two of them sat together on the sofa late that evening, she curled up in his arms and glancing around herself at her new home. Everything was in place, all that was needed either bought, or transported from their old house...and now they had officially moved into the apartment. Moved in...together. He nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It does, I know. But we'll get used to it. And at least one of us hasn't taken long to settle in.." Following his gaze, Murrue giggled. Callie was curled up at the other end of the sofa, tail touching pink nose, sleeping peacefully. When they had brought her here, the kitten had taken a look around her, padded into and inspected every room, before, as cats do, finding the most comfortable spot on the sofa, and falling asleep. Closing her eyes, the eighteen-year-old yawned and stretched, before snuggling closer into her fiance's arms. Mwu smiled, kissing the crown of her hair. "Sleepy, huh?"

"Not really.." she replied softly, turning around in his embrace. "Just comfortable..." Reaching up, she ran her fingers along his cheek, tracing over his scar before running her hand through his hair. He responded by leaning down and kissing her softly, the exchange intensifying as the seconds passed. When they finally broke for air, they both smiled, still so close that their noses touched. "I see.." he murmured. "_That_ comfortable, huh?" Getting to his feet, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the tiny bedroom. Murrue blushed, but giggled as he carefully laid her on the mattress. "We're completely alone now," he told her, sliding a hand underneath the tank top she wore. The caress caused her to moan softly, marigold eyes fluttering closed. "No more having to sneak about..." he whispered, before kissing her again, skimming the other hand across her stomach.

"I'm glad.." she replied hazily, gazing up at him. "For the first time...you're all mine..I always wished for that..." Her gentle smile became impish, and slowly, she trailed her fingertips across his chest, causing him to close his eyes. Pressing little kisses to his neck and cheek, she reached out to pull the comforter over them both before flicking off the light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lol. Well, Sky wanted them to move in together, and she wanted moar Natarle/Justin stuff. It's not quite what she wanted, I don't think, but I hope it's okay. I promise I'll write more about them!

Please read and review! )


	18. Chapter 18

( :smiles: Prom night XD. If something isn't right, or if I make a mistake...:shrugs: well, aside from one or two odd schools here and there, we just don't _have_ proms. Not yet, anyway..)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon, aren't you done in there yet?" Impatiently, he rapped on the door of the bedroom, but the only answer he got was girlish giggling. "How come _we_ have to get changed in the spare room, anyway?" More giggling. The door opened just a crack, and a pair of amber eyes appeared in the gap. "Because our outfits take longer to get ready. Don't be so impatient!" With that, the door clicked shut again. Sighing in frustration, Mwu leaned his head against the door for a second, then wandered back into the poky spare room to slip his jacket on, adjusting the white rose in the buttonhole. Leaning against the desk, Justin fought with his own flower, a lily, managing to stick the pin in his finger. Swearing, he dumped the flower onto the desk, which was already cluttered with papers and books from Murrue's schoolwork. "Did they say why we had to dress in here? Mwu shrugged, running a hand through his rumpled blonde hair. "Only that 'they took longer to get ready'. Still don't see why they had to hog the biggest mirror. Or the biggest room.." Justin grinned at that, trying again with the lily. "But don't tell me you don't think it'll be worth it when you see her outfit.."

"Are you nervous?" Natarle asked, gazing at her reflection in the mirror while carefully applying her make-up. Murrue smiled, glancing up at the dress that hung from the wardrobe. "I guess," she replied softly. "When I first started high school, I used to listen to all the older girls talk about the prom, and what they were going to wear, who they wanted to ask them...and I always used to imagine what it might be like when it was my turn. More than anything, I dreamt of going with _him_, but a dream was all it was. I never thought..." She pinked, gazing down at her stockinged feet. "I never thought that it'd actually happen.." Natarle smiled, finishing the last of her make-up. "The best thing about having dreams...is that sometimes they come true.. My dream is to have what you have...to be engaged to the one I love, and for the two of us to have a home together. But my mom isn't as understanding as yours is.."

Murrue lay back on the bed, thin fingers twisting in the comforter. "I asked Mom about that.." she murmured, glancing at the white rose that lay on the bedside table. "Why she had no problem with Mwu and I getting together the way we did, with our engagement, or us moving into our own place. And she said that...she understood how the two of us felt about each other, and if she didn't give us her permission to be together, we'd have just found a way around it. Plus.." She blushed again, but smiled. "Mwu and I being a couple...was something Aunt Grace - Mwu's mom - always wanted. She used to tell me...that she wished I was her own daughter. I think that's one of the biggest reasons Mom took care of him after Aunt Grace died..." The younger girl smiled, standing up and brushing down the front of her light purple dress. "That's a nice story. I bet his mom is real happy now." Murrue peeked up at her friend, and nodded. "I hope so.." Moving off the bed, she crossed to the wardrobe and removed her own dress, running a fold of the silken material between her fingers. _Time to get ready..._

The two young men were sitting on the sofa watching an old movie on TV..when the bedroom door opened. First out was Natarle, her violet eyes matching her gown, lily fixed in black hair. She blushed fiercely when she saw her boyfriend's avid stare, gazing at her feet. "When it's _my_ prom night," she muttered, "_I_ get to ask _you_ out.." Justin grinned, moving to wrap an arm around her shoulders and kiss her cheek. "Deal." Mwu gazed at the door, just as a slender figure emerged from the room beyond. She was clad in a long satiny dress, the material a shade of deep red, the necklace and engagement ring he had given her shining brightly...and she looked so beautiful, he could hardly breathe. "Do you like it?" she asked, twirling to show herself off. He blinked stupidly at the question, forgetting how to talk for a second. "I..uh..wha..?" Murrue giggled, reaching up to pin the white rose in her dark hair. "You look very handsome," she told him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek gently. "Shall we go?"

The school gym may not have been the most romantic or special location for a dance, but that night, it actually looked nice. The lights were turned down low, the walls decorated. One teacher was taking photographs of couples together with an instant camera, then pinning them up on the wall. And all around the room, students were enjoying the night. Some stood chatting with friends, some watching the proceedings from the back of the hall. Boys lined the walls, watching like hawks for any unattended girls, and as Murrue and Natarle walked into the room, they stared in amazement (and no small amount of interest) Natarle looked at her feet, but Murrue only smiled sweetly, and turned to her fiance. Mwu grinned, moving close to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "You want to dance?" he murmured, voice close to her ear. _It might be rubbing it in a bit, but I want those other guys to see that...she's all mine..._The young woman pinked, but nodded, letting him lead her onto the dance floor, where others had also taken advantage of the soft music and romantic atmosphere.

"Do you know how to dance?" she asked, resting her hands on his shoulders and looking up into his eyes. Laughing, he shrugged. "Not really. But does that matter?" Settling his hands on her waist, he began to slowly sway from side to side. Murrue smiled, her arms moving up to wind around his neck, and rested her head on his chest. "No," she murmured softly, "I suppose it doesn't..." Happily, she closed her eyes, lulled by the warmth and heartbeat of the one who held her. _I always wondered what it might be like...to dance with him..._Mwu's eyes were also closed, his chin resting on the top of her head. "We'll have to do this more often.." he muttered, and she made a soft sound of agreement, snuggling closer.

"Thank you.." she said a little while later. The song had ended, but they still stayed close, she leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her waist. He smiled. "For what?"

"For being my date tonight. I used to hear all the other girls talking about prom night, and I always wished that you would ask me to go.." Glancing up at him, she kissed him gently. "And you did..and I love you for it."

"You're welcome. And if you like, we can dance together whenever you want. Even if it's just the two of us...even if there's no music.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This is extreme waffle. But...lol

Please read and review! )


	19. Chapter 19

It felt like she'd been sitting there for hours. Hunched over the little desk in the tiny spare room, staring at her books. Her hand ached from all the writing, and her eyes felt like they were full of sand. But it would be worth it. Graduation was in just a couple of weeks, and she wanted her final grades to be the best they possibly could. She knew well that most of her friends studied far less than was wise, preferring instead to enjoy their last year of school, having fun and partying. She sometimes wondered if she worked too hard...that maybe it wasn't so bad to go out and have fun. She would stand at the window and gaze at the stars...and wonder if everything hadn't happened too quickly. Wonder whether she'd settled down too fast, when she was just eighteen... But then, she would glance at her fiance, see his smile, or feel his arms around her...and she knew she'd made the right decision. But it didn't stop her worrying.

_When I graduate, we can go out together, maybe. Sure, neither of us are old enough to drink yet, but that wouldn't stop us from having a good time, would it?_

Leaning forward, Murrue rested her chin on her hands, trying to concentrate on her work again. But it wasn't easy. Her eyes felt heavy, and her shoulders ached - how long had she been here? Outside it was dark, the moon having already risen in the sky...hadn't it been afternoon when she'd started this? The last time she'd looked, the sun had been shining. Sighing, she slumped forward on the desk, closing her eyes. _I wonder if he's home yet?_

The next thing she knew, she felt warm hands gently massaging her shoulders, and the tension in her muscles had eased considerably. Cracking open an eye, she gazed up at the one standing behind her, and smiled dreamily. "You're much better at that than I imagined..." she murmured, more than a little drowsy now. "Mmmmmm..." Mwu laughed softly, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. "Been working yourself too hard again, huh? C'mon, time for a break.." Murrue mumbled at that, trying to pull away. "S'okay. Still stuff to do..." But he wouldn't let go, instead lifting her up to cradle her in his arms. "Nuh-uh. C'mon..." Carrying her into the sitting room, he set her down on the sofa. "Watch some TV for a moment, okay?" The young woman huffed a little, but did as she was told. Picking up the remote, she flicked through the channels until she hit the news, and settled down to watch. A soft mew from beside the sofa caused her to smile, and she leaned over to ruffle the fur of her pet. "Hey, Callie.." The patterned cat purred at the touch, and jumped up to land on the sofa, pawing her way into her owner's lap before curling up to sleep. Murrue giggled, leaning back against the blue cushions to watch the news.

"So, what are you doing in there?" she called, and he laughed again, coming out of the kitchen with two plates. "Dinner," he announced, carefully handing her the china object. "I made stir-fry. 'Cause I just _bet_ you haven't eaten yet.." She pinked, but smiled, shuffling a little closer to where he sat. "Not since lunchtime," she admitted, taking a large bite of the food. "I've been studying since I got home." Mwu nodded, reaching up to ruffle her hair. "You work yourself too hard, you know," he scolded gently. "The world won't stop turning if you take a break from studying once in a while.." Murrue sighed at that, leaning against him. "I know. It's just that...Mom and Dad have worked so hard so I could go to college, and I want to do the best I can..in order to pay them back."

He smiled, pulling her a little closer. "Sweetheart, they're not sending you to college because they want paying back. They're doing it because they love you, and they want you to be happy. Like I do." She blushed fiercely, staring at her plate.

"Do I...deserve you?" she asked after a moment, her voice so soft he barely heard it. "All my life, you've been there for me. Taking care of me. That money your dad gave you...you could have done anything you wanted with it, but instead, you used it to buy this place so we could live together. I..." Closing her eyes, she sighed. Mwu reached out and took her hand, squeezing gently. "Because I wanted to. True, I could have bought or saved for anything I wanted with that money..but I _wanted_ to spend it on _you_." Taking her plate, he set it on the little table, and drew her into his arms. "Why are you worrying about this?"

"Do you think...all this happened too fast?" she murmured. "I...we settled down so quickly. Everyone's out there, having fun..and here we are, engaged with our own apartment. I just..." His answer was to hug her tightly, kissing her cheek. "No-one said that we couldn't go out and have fun, did they? And we have our own apartment, yes, but remember what Natarle said. She's jealous of us.." Murrue smiled a little. "But Natarle knows she isn't allowed those things until she leaves college. It only makes her jealous because she wants it so much..."

"I want...to be with you," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I've loved you for longer than I can even remember...and I certainly don't think that this all happened too fast. And deep down, you don't either, do you?" Peering around, he noticed the soft smile on his fiancee's face. "All this, being here like this...it makes you happy.." She nodded, leaning back against him and closing her eyes. "It does," she replied. "I always wanted something like this...I just kinda thought we'd be a little older if it ever happened..." Mwu smiled, understanding. "Now or later, nothing would be different, would it? We'd still be here, like this. And just 'cause we're living together, it doesn't mean that we have to be all 'grown-up' just yet, does it? Tell you what, next weekend, we'll go out, okay? Go out and have some fun, like all the other kids. How does that sound?"

"That...sounds nice," she admitted, stretching out in his embrace. "With everyone else, or a night out together?"

"Well.." he mused thoughtfully. "We _could_ go out together, make it a date...but wouldn't it be more fun to go out somewhere with all our friends? Or we could invite everyone here..." She cracked open an eye at that. "Wouldn't the neighbours be kind of upset if we had a wild party here?"

"It wouldn't be a _wild_ party..." he whined. "Or even a party. Just a night with friends. We could order pizza and everything. C'mon, what do you say? Please?" Pulling her a little closer, he nuzzled his face into her neck, pressing little kisses to the smooth skin. Murrue giggled at the ticklish sensation, and tried to wriggle free, but he held fast. "Please?" he wheedled. "It'll be fun..."

"Oh, all right!" she yelled, laughing as his fingers tickled her sides. "Pest.." Victorious, he hugged her tightly, disturbing the sleeping Callie, who fell to the floor with an angry meow.

"Thanks, sweetheart..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Just to add more of the personality traits we know and love. Like Murrue-san's tendency to worry, and Mwu being a pest XD

Please read and review! )


	20. Chapter 20

The apartment smelled wonderful. As he peeked around the kitchen door, he saw the four thin cardboard boxes stacked up on top of one another, just lying there on the counter inches away from his face. Breathing in the aroma of cheese and tomato, he grinned as his stomach rumbled. If he just sneaked _one_ slice, it wouldn't matter...would it? Glancing around to check no-one was watching, he slid a hand towards the closest box. Almost there...just a little further...he was almost there...

"Don't even think about it."

Sighing, he closed his eyes. He'd known, hadn't he? That there was no way he'd have gotten away with it? Her normally soft and gentle voice was dry, sarcastic even, and he swallowed nervously. Turning around, he smiled (rather too cheerfully) at his fiancee, who was leaning against the doorframe. "Oh. Hi, princess..." Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed. Murrue just raised an eyebrow, walking past him into the kitchen and opening the fridge to take out a bottle of soda. "If you're hungry, it's your own fault. You were the one who didn't eat at lunchtime.." He grumbled at that, knowing he was being childish, but not caring. She giggled, not sympathetic at all, and just breezed past him into the sitting room, curling up on the sofa with her drink to watch TV. "If you want pizza, all you have to do is wait half an hour till Natarle, Justin and the neighbours show up.." Mwu whined, crossing to the sofa to wind his arms around her shoulders. "C'mon...just one slice?"

"No way." she replied mildly, sipping her soda. But she was smiling, clearly enjoying the power she had over him. It had been the same ever since they'd been kids. Even though he was two years older than her, she had always been the one to decide what game they'd play, where they'd go...and he'd never once been able to win an argument with her, or refuse her anything. All she had to do was give him that smile of hers, the same angelic smile he'd fallen in love with...and he melted. _She has me wrapped around her little finger, and boy, does she know it. _But oddly, he didn't mind. Shaking his head in slight exasperation, he ducked his head down for a quick kiss, then wandered off into the bathroom for a shower, whistling a cheerful tune. Murrue turned her head to watch him go, smiling softly. _If he'd asked again, I'd probably have let him have some pizza. And I'd probably have shared it with him..._.Stretching out lazily on the sofa, she gazed at her bare feet, wiggling her pink-painted toenails. Their friends would be here in a little while - the first time they'd ever had company over in the few months since they'd moved into this apartment together. Their schoolfriends, Natarle and Justin, and their neighbours from the apartment above, Kira and Lacus, a young couple who had moved in just after them. A pizza and movie night sounded like fun, especially since she'd been studying so hard recently...

"They here yet?" The familiar voice broke her from her thoughts, and she glanced up to see him leaning over the back of the sofa, clad in just a towel, upper body and hair still damp from his shower. Blushing fiercely, she looked away. "No, they aren't. But they will be soon. Go get dressed.." Grinning wickedly, he hopped over the back of the cushions and landed next to her, wrapping her in his arms. "Only if I can have a kiss.." he replied, nuzzling into her neck. Despite her annoyance, and worry that their guests might show up any moment, she couldn't help smiling, leaning into his embrace. "You're impossible.." she murmured, closing her eyes. He chuckled softly, his hands slowly caressing her arms. "And you love me..." he said between kisses. Murrue mumbled something in response, but it was more than a little incoherent. And when he gently pushed her down onto the sofa...she didn't resist.

At least, not until there was a knock on the door.

Her eyes shot wide open, and she pushed him off, cheeks crimson. Laughing again, Mwu ducked back into the bedroom and locked the door, while she tried to regain her composure, and straighten her outfit. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the apartment, smiling cheerfully. "Oh, Natarle, Justin! Hi!" Her two friends smiled back, entering when she stepped back, although Natarle had clearly noticed something amiss. Grabbing her older friend's hand, she pulled her into the kitchen. "Did we...interrupt something? Your face is bright red..." Murrue sighed, pressing the backs of her hands to her burning cheeks. "He can be so embarrassing sometimes.." Taking another deep breath, she smiled at her friend. "Thanks for coming. Our neighbours should be over in a little while, so would you mind helping me warm up the pizza?" Natarle nodded, setting down her bag on the table. "We brought his DVD player over, and a few movies...is that okay?"

"More than okay," replied the older girl. "We don't even have a VCR just yet, and there aren't really any good movies on TV tonight. What kind of stuff did you bring?"

"Action movies, mostly," was the answer. "Justin chose them, and I forgot to ask which ones he'd picked until we were halfway over here. You don't mind, do you?" Murrue smiled, placing two of the pizzas into the oven to warm. "Of course not. I like action movies, and he loves them. Car chases and explosions...very much a boy thing." Natarle laughed at that. "What's your excuse, then?" The eighteen-year-old pinked a bit, but her smile grew. Tying her long auburn hair into a ponytail, she ducked into the fridge to pull out the other soda bottles. "Growing up with him, I guess..." _We used to go to the movies together to see action movies. Even if we weren't quite old enough, we always pretended that we were. We'd buy soda, and more candy than the two of us were ever able to eat, even together...although we tried our best, and usually ended up getting sick..._ Setting the bottles on the counter, she took the opener from a drawer. "He's always loved playing the hero. It's been the same ever since we were little. We used to play cops and robbers in our back yard...and guess who had to be the robber?"

"And I always caught you, didn't I?" came a cheerful voice, and a moment later, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I never _did_ let you go.." Murrue blushed at that, but smiled, closing her eyes and leaning against her fiance. "That's true. And we always shared the cookies I'd pretended to steal.." Watching the couple together, Natarle smiled, wishing once more that she and Justin had been able to have the relationship that her friends had. _They've been each other's life since they were kids...it's hard not to be jealous..._ The sound of another knock on the door caused Mwu and Murrue to blink, the spell of shared memories broken, and he pulled out of the embrace after one last kiss. "That'll be the kids from upstairs.." She smiled at that, cuffing him affectionately. "They're not that young, Mwu," she scolded. "Just three years younger than you. Go and let them in.." Whining a little, he trudged towards the apartment door and opened it, grinning at the two young people waiting outside. "Hey, kids.."

"Are you _always_ going to call us that?" huffed Kira, stepping around the older man and leading his girlfriend into the apartment. Mwu just chuckled, walking back to sit on the sofa, and poke at the bag Justin had brought. "Whatcha got there, buddy?" The younger man grinned slyly. "Beer."

Mwu raised an eyebrow, peeking into the bag to see the brown bottles sitting there. "You brought alcohol? From home?"

"Well, duh, from home. Dad had a few cases stashed in the garage, so I just lifted some of it. He won't notice.." replied his friend, removing one of the bottles from the bag and taking it to the kitchen to open it. Murrue also raised an eyebrow at the sight of the beer, but said nothing, removing the warmed pizzas from the oven. Sitting on the kitchen table, Lacus sipped at a bottle of sofa, flipping a lock of candyfloss hair over one shoulder. "Did you know he'd brought beer?" she asked softly. The older girl sighed, setting the pizza onto plates. "No. But as long as nobody drinks so much that they get sick, then I don't mind. And at least Mwu's a happy drunk.." Natarle giggled at that. "And how do you know that? Does he drink a lot?"

"He stole a bottle of some kind from Mom's cupboard once...and he was giggly for hours. Then he fell asleep on the sofa." The black-haired girl laughed again at that reply, taking a drink of her own soda. "How old was he then?"

"Nine," was Murrue's answer. "Aunt Grace was furious with him..."

Lacus blinked, surprised. "Murrue...how long have you and Mwu known each other?" The auburn-haired teenager smiled, stealing a piece of pepperoni from one of the pizzas, and leaned against the worktop, counting on her fingers. "Let's see. Around...thirteen years." Lacus' blue eyes widened. "All that time?" Natarle nodded. "Classic case of 'childhood sweethearts'. They say that they've only been a couple for two years, but everyone else knows that it's been much longer than that.." Murrue flushed vivid scarlet, and picked up the plates from the table to carry them into the sitting room.

"Hey, pizza!" cheered Mwu, grabbing a slice from one of the plates even before it was set down on the table. "Is it time to eat now?" She sighed, poking the end of his scarred nose. "Yes, dear.." Stuffing the slice into his mouth whole, he chewed happily, reaching out to tug his fiancee down onto his lap and cuddle her close. She pinked, but let herself relax in his embrace, leaning to grab a bottle of beer from the bag on the table and crack it open. The blonde man peeked around, seeing the delicate young woman chug the alcohol as though it were just another soda. "How...what in the..." Justin and the others were watching wide-eyed, as, like Mwu, they'd had no clue that Murrue was able to do something like _that._ Setting the empty bottle down, she smiled and reached for another. And her fiance could only stare. _Where the **hell** did she put that? She drank that like it was water..._"You gonna leave some for everybody else?" he asked mildly, and she just grinned again, taking a swig of her second bottle. "Which movie are we watching, then?" was all she said.

Later that evening, when their friends had left, the two of them lay nestled together on the sofa. The apartment was dark and quiet, the only sounds to be heard their soft breathing. At least, until he spoke up. "So, how _did_ you learn how to drink like that? You had at least four or five bottles...I could only manage about three..." Murrue opened her eyes, smiling drowsily. "No secret. Mom and Dad used to let me drink on special occasions, and when we went out..." He shook his head, chuckling in disbelief. "Yeah, but still...you're so little. Where'd you put it all?" Shifting his position, he tried to peek down her blouse, pretending to examine her, and she giggled, wriggling to try and escape...and fell off the sofa, him falling on top of her. Their faces were inches apart, and he gazed at her for a second. Her marigold eyes were shining, cheeks flushed rose pink from the effects of the alcohol. She looked even more beautiful than normal, and he smiled, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "You want to finish what we started earlier?" he murmured. She never answered, and a couple of moments later, he glanced up...to see that his gentle kisses had lulled her to sleep. Breathing peacefully, smiling angelically...and he couldn't help laughing. Getting up, he carefully lifted her in his arms, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "C'mon, sweetheart. Guess you're not all _that_ good at holding your liquor, huh?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lol :smiles: Party night. Was it okay?

Please read and review! )


	21. Chapter 21

"I wish we could get better seats..." Craning his neck, he tried his best to see over the heads of the people sitting in front, scanning the crowd of seated students for a glimpse of his fiancee. "Do we know when they'll call her? If it's in alphabetical order, it'll take forever.." Beside him, her mother smiled. "Patience. You know, I think you're almost more nervous than _she_ is.." He screwed up his nose at that, but didn't say anything. Today was her graduation day...and all her studying had paid off. Murrue had graduated top of her class, and he and her parents couldn't be more proud of her. As he craned his neck once more, he caught sight of her, sitting near the front. She looked very nervous, thin hands folded tightly in her lap, and was staring straight ahead. Smiling, he leaned back in his chair. "She looks scared out of her mind.." he mused. "Even though she's like, officially the smartest kid in the school..." Lily chuckled at that. "You know what she's like in situations like this," she replied. "She hates having all this attention focused on her." That was true enough. When he had nudged Murrue awake that morning, reminding her what day it was, the young woman had moaned, huddling back down under the comforter. "Don't wanna.." she'd mumbled, one amber eye peeking up at him from under the covers. "Can't I just go in there and collect my diploma when everyone's gone home?"

"Is that any way for the valedictorian to talk? Come on, get up," he'd replied unsympathetically. She'd scowled at that, poking his arm. "Sometimes I wish I'd gotten the same grades as you..." Grinning, he'd ducked under the covers to kiss the tip of her nose. "No, you don't," was his answer. "Cause everyone's so proud of you. And I get to be engaged to the smartest girl in high school.." That had made Murrue giggle, just as he'd hoped. "So, me getting valedictorian was all for _your_ benefit?" He'd nodded cheerfully. "But you do get a reward. What would you like?" Pulling back the comforter, she'd gazed around the bedroom of their apartment, at her pet cat sleeping in a patch of sunshine, then finally up at him, and smiled. "I have all I ever wanted..." she'd told him simply, pulling him down for a kiss.

"What do you think I should get her as a present?" he asked, stretching out his arms above his head. "She told me she doesn't want anything. What did you get her?"

"A pair of earrings," Lily replied softly. "And I made her a cake. Her favourite.." The three of them continued to watch the ceremony, until the headmaster called out Murrue's name. The girl's eyes widened, and she swallowed nervously, getting to her feet and walking towards the front. Everyone's eyes followed her delicate form as she made her way up to where the headmaster waited with her diploma. The man smiled fondly as she stepped up beside him. "Well done, Miss Ramius," he said, handing her the rolled paper. "As valedictorian, would you like to make a speech to the graduating year? Just to talk about your time here?" Flushing scarlet, Murrue shook her head, mumbling something under her breath. Glancing around, at the mass of seated students, and at the guests watching, her blush deepened, and she scuttled off back to her seat. Mwu chuckled at how clearly embarrassed his fiancee was. "She's always been the same.."

After the ceremony, he came to find her. She was talking and laughing with Justin, who was there with his parents and Natarle. The two other students were happily teasing her about her embarrassment, and she was trying her best to swat them with her rolled diploma. As she saw Mwu, her face lit up into a delighted smile. "You're here! You were watching?" Laughing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air, swinging her around. Murrue giggled in delight, dark hair blowing back into her face, and leaned to wind her own arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Justin grinned, slinging an arm around his own girlfriend's shoulders. "Aw, how cute.." Mwu stuck out his tongue, setting Murrue back down on the ground. "At least she's cuter than you in that dress.." Justin scowled, picking at the fabric of the gown he wore. "And at least I look better in it than _you_ did..."

"Murrue!" The familiar voice caused the girl to smile again, and she broke away from her fiance to greet her mother. "Hi, Mom! I'm glad you could come!" Lily smiled fondly, ruffling her auburn hair. "Well, of course we did. How could we miss today? And if Mwu had actually _told_ us when his graduation day actually was, we'd have been able to make time to come then, instead of only being able to bake a cake..." The young man in question grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't want a fuss making," he protested. "Besides, my graduation was no great shakes. I didn't exactly get awesome grades, apart from the subjects Murrue tutored me in. But _hers_ is special.." With that, he hugged Murrue close again, and kissed her gently, causing her to flush crimson. "Hey!" she hissed. "Not in public!"

"Why not?" he asked cheerfully, nuzzling a kiss to her cheek. "Everyone knows we're together, don't they?"

Later that evening, at her parents' home, the two sat close together on the sofa, happily eating some of the vanilla sponge cake Lily had made earlier that day. Secretly, Mwu had asked Lily for the recipe for this cake, intending to make it himself and surprise Murrue with it one day. "You always liked this stuff," he mused, taking a bite of the confection. "Ever since Aunt Lily made it for your birthday when you were six.." She giggled at that, leaning back against him. "You remember that?" He nodded. "Sure I do. Mom brought me over. There was Natarle there too, and some of the other guys from grade school..." Murrue smiled at the memory. "You bought me a doll.." Lily nodded, reaching into a cabinet drawer to pull out a thick folder, and passing it to the young couple. Mwu grinned, opening the first page. "Photographs.." The pictures inside spanned almost all of the last thirteen years...the time the two of them had been together. Birthday parties, school dances, the time Lily had found them together, fast asleep in the den in the back garden when she was eight and he ten, the day he had given her a woven rainbow coloured friendship bracelet. He chuckled at that. "I remember that day...you promised you'd never take it off.."

"And she didn't," Lily pointed out, sipping her coffee. "She kept that bracelet on until it broke and fell off by itself. And even then, she kept it, and put it in her treasure box..." Murrue blushed, looking very embarrassed, while her fiance just looked delighted, and hugged her close while she turned the page. The next picture showed their trip to the beach the summer she had been twelve. The two of them sat side-by-side on coloured beach towels, holding ice creams. But while Mwu's expression had been happy, his smile sunny, hers had been troubled, confused. Her marigold eyes were downcast...her cheeks rose pink. He noticed that, and glanced at her. "You weren't happy that day?" She shook her head, gazing at the photo. "No, I _was_.." she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's just..that day was when I first realised how I felt about you. Feelings that...I didn't understand, or know how to cope with. I couldn't look at you properly without my face feeling like it was burning.." The young man smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. _I understand perfectly...because I felt the exact same way. I just hid them away for a little longer, that's all..._

After the little party, the couple walked back home to their little apartment, strolling hand-in-hand down the quiet streets. The night was clear and warm, the stars shining brightly, and she smiled happily, tipping her head back to stare at the dazzling display. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked softly, and he nodded, squeezing her hand. Since she wasn't watching, it gave him the perfect opportunity to watch her. The childhood photographs had made him realise how much she had changed...and it had taken him so long to notice. The Murrue of his memories was a skinny, but sweet little girl, brown hair in pigtails, pale face dominated by orange-brown eyes. But now...his perception of her was completely different. Now, she was tall and graceful, wavy hair a shade of rich auburn, and you could lose yourself in those eyes of hers. She was beautiful, and he loved her with all his heart.

"What are you staring at?" Her soft voice broke his concentration, and he blinked for a second, before laughing nervously. "Uh, sorry. Just thinking.." Embarrassed that she'd caught him staring, he focused on the pavement ahead, not noticing that she was smiling.

_I'd forgotten about those photos. He looked so adorable when he was little. I always thought of him as my best friend in the whole world, someone who knew me better than I knew myself...it was almost like he was my big brother. But that day on the beach - I suddenly saw him differently. That day..he was so handsome to me, but it wasn't until Mom talked to me about it...that I realised that I was in love with him... _Moving around in front of him, Murrue took his hands, causing him to look up. "Huh?" he murmured, and without a word, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. His blue eyes shot wide open in surprise for a second, then closed as he kissed her back, winding his arms around her waist. No-one else was out on the street..this was a moment for them, and them alone.

"What was that for?" he asked when they broke, scarred face wreathed in a gentle smile. Smiling herself, she shrugged, taking his hand again. "Do I need a reason?" was all she said. "I'm just happy, that's all. I finally graduated, and we have the summer all to ourselves. Isn't that reason enough?" He just nodded, raising her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers. "C'mon. Let's go home.."

Back in their apartment, they sat curled up together on the bed, she wrapped in a thin blanket, her head pillowed on his chest. The curtains were still open, and the moonlight lit up the whole room, the warm air coming in through the open window. For a while, the only sounds to be heard were their soft breathing, and the occasional purr from the sleeping Callie. Until of course, Mwu spoke up. "What can we do this summer?" he mused, and she smiled, snuggling a little closer. "Whatever we want.." she murmured in reply. "I've been looking around..and I found a summer job. When I went for the interview, they seemed kinda surprised that I'd want a job like that, but once they saw what I could do, they agreed to hire me.."

"Oh?" he asked, stroking her hair. "What kind of job was that?" Murrue closed her eyes, tugging the blanket a little further around her shoulders. "At a garage...as a trainee mechanic.." He chuckled at that, knowing all too well how talented the young woman was at fixing all kinds of things. She repaired the till at her father's store, and had even once fixed the engine of his old truck. "Perfect.." he told her, kissing the top of her head. "So, have you enjoyed today?" The only answer was a slight nod, and a yawn. Mwu smiled. She had been awake half the night through nervousness, not liking the prospect of being up there in front of everyone at school, and he'd expected her to get sleepy pretty quickly tonight. Closing the curtains, he shifted them both to a more comfortable position, and nuzzled his face into his fiancee's rose-scented hair, before closing his own eyes.

His dream that night was a strange one. Looking around, he saw a large, beautiful garden, the wide expanse of green lawn bordered by almost every flower he could imagine, as well as dozens upon dozens of roses in every shade possible. The sun shone brightly in a summer sky, and in the dream, he smiled. Walking a little further into the garden, he saw a slender figure sitting on the grass, clad in a pink dress, her auburn hair blowing in the light breeze. As he called her name, she turned around, and the Mwu dreaming gasped, although no sound was heard in the dream. It _was_ Murrue, but she seemed...different, somehow. She looked older, maybe around twenty-three or twenty-four...and his heart skipped. _I always thought that she'd get more beautiful as she got older, and I was right..._ The Murrue in the dream smiled, the expression lighting up her face, and got to her feet carefully. As she walked towards his dream self, the Mwu watching gasped once more. On her left hand, the engagement ring he had given her had been joined by another ring, a simple gold band. A wedding ring. And in her arms was a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket.

_Is this the future? Or just wishful thinking? Here, in this dream...is everything I ever wanted, right in one place. Murrue keeps saying that she wants her own garden, to bring cuttings from her mother's roses to grow her own flowers. And here...we have that. And we're married...with a baby. She knows I want to marry her, after all, she accepted when I proposed. But something I've never mentioned to her...is that I want a family one day. For us to have a family as large as we possibly can. I haven't told her..because we're not ready for that yet. But when she finishes college..when we're married...I'll ask her._

The next thing he knew, he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom in the tiny apartment. She was still curled in his arms, her sweet face younger than her self in the dream. He didn't know why, but he _knew_ that what he'd seen in the dream was the future, and it made him happier than he ever thought possible. Smiling, Mwu kissed his sleeping fiancee gently, and settled back down to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Slightly more coherent waffle than last time, ne?

Please read and review! )


	22. Chapter 22

Everywhere she looked, there were flowers. Dozens upon dozens of them, all different colours, types and shapes, at the bases of trees, in the cracks of the old wall, in bright fountains cascading from hanging baskets...and all she could do was stare. Ever since she'd been little, since the day she'd first picked up her plastic trowel and toddled out into the garden after her mother, she'd wanted a garden like this. The only thing that had saddened her about the apartment was that the communal garden out the back was tiny and paved over, with just one wizened old apple tree the only sign of plant life. But _this_...this was what she'd always wanted. Especially the roses. Red, pink, yellow, white...she wandered over to the bushes, trailing her fingers over one of the sweet-smelling blooms, and smiled, pressing her other hand to her chest. _What is this place? Where am I? _

"Mommy!" The childish shout rang out through the garden, and she turned from the rose bushes to see who the voice belonged to. Running across the grass towards her...was a little girl, maybe about four or five years old. She was clad in a pink sundress, and her feet were bare. She had dark brown hair, wide blue eyes, and a smile so bright it seemed to make the sun dim by comparison. As she ran, the little girl looked straight up at her, holding out her arms. "Mommy!" she called again. And Murrue's heart skipped a beat. _Mommy? Does she..mean me? I'm her mother? _As the child reached where she was standing, she held out her arms again, smiling expectantly. And without even thinking about it, the young woman bent down and lifted the girl into her embrace. Giggling softly, the child wound her tiny arms around her neck, snuggling close. "Daddy said..." she began, then stopped, clearly thinking about what she was saying. "Daddy said..that breakfast was ready.." _Daddy? _Glancing up towards the end of the garden, Murrue saw someone standing there...and her heart skipped again. O_f course. If I'm this little girl's mother...then there's no-one else in the world I'd want to be her father..._Standing at the end of the garden, outside a white house, dressed casually in a white shirt and denim jeans, an orange vest showing underneath...was Mwu. He was smiling cheerfully, the expression lighting up scarred face...which, curiously, seemed older. The Mwu here looked to be around thirty or so...and age had done little to reduce how handsome he was. Smiling back, she waved, gazing back down at the child in her arms. The little girl smiled happily, and in that moment, Murrue's chest felt tight. She loved her. This child...she _loved_ her. She was..her daughter. Closing her eyes, she hugged the girl close.

"Isabelle.."

The next thing she knew, she was staring up at the white-painted ceiling of her bedroom, hearing the birdsong floating through the open window. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, gazing sleepily around the tiny room. Nothing was out of place, from the dresser in the corner, to the cat dozing on the windowsill...everything was the same. Or was it? _No. Everything is different..._ What she had seen was a dream, she knew that, but...Pressing her hand to her chest, she closed her eyes, feeling a lump in her throat. It had been so _real.._ The garden, the house...the little girl. Opening her eyes again, Murrue glanced to the side, to her sleeping fiancee. Mwu murmured something in his slumber, scarred nose twitching, and never stirred when she trailed a hand across his face, which made her smile. "Is that our future?" she wondered aloud, carefully slipping out of bed and donning her robe. Crossing to the door, she pushed it open and stepped out into the sitting room. The 'squeak' of the door hinges woke Callie, who hopped off the windowsill and over to where her owner stood, winding around her ankles with a soft purr. "What did I see, Callie?" she asked the cat softly, picking her up in her arms. The little animal just mewed, and Murrue smiled, dropping a kiss onto her patterned fur. "That's okay. It was a rhetorical question."

Once in the kitchen, she added food to her pet's dish, and set the kettle going for coffee. The dream still replayed in her mind, and she was unsure whether to tell Mwu about it. After all, it was only a dream, right? Tugging open the blinds, she gazed out at the tiny back yard, the early morning sun shining through the branches of the apple tree..and sighed. _What I saw...I want that so badly..._Pressing her head against the cool glass of the window, she closed her eyes again, trying to make sense of everything she'd seen. That little girl's face was clear in her mind. _In that dream...she was mine. My daughter. Why did I have to wake up? _Sighing again, she shook her head, turning back to the counter to finish brewing her coffee.

"Morning.." The drowsy voice made her smile a little, and she turned to see him leaning in the doorway, blue eyes half-closed in sleep. "Isn't it a bit early?" Shrugging, she leaned against the counter, sipping her drink. "I had a...weird dream, that's all.." Mwu nodded, making his way to the table and sitting down, before yawning and stretching. "Was I in it?" he asked after a while, with a suggestive smile.

"Yes," she replied softly, staring into the surface of her drink. Raising an eyebrow at her sudden seriousness, he got up and made his way towards where she stood, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What's wrong, sweetheart? What was your dream about?" She closed her eyes, a troubled expression clouding her pretty face. "I don't know..." she murmured, fingers tightening on the coffee mug. "I...don't know.." A tear slowly streaked down her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "But it was the sort of dream that...I never wanted to wake up from.." Taking the mug from her, Mwu pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Sssshh, sweetheart. Don't cry..." Hiccupping a little, she hugged him tightly, letting the tears soak into his T-shirt. "I dreamt..of something I've always wanted.." she murmured. "And when I woke up..I wanted to cry, because it wasn't real.."

"What did you see?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Murrue shook her head, thin fingers curling around the fabric of his T-shirt. "It doesn't matter. It was just a dream.." And no amount of persuasion would make her tell him what she'd dreamed about. _It's what I want...but how do I know it's what **he** wants? And even if he does...we can't have it. Not yet.._ Brushing her tears away, she unwound her arms from around her fiance, turning back to the counter. "Here, I was just about to fix breakfast. What would you like?" Mwu sighed, ruffling her hair fondly. "Whatever you feel like having," he said. "And if you ever want to talk about something to me..you know I'm always here.." She smiled a little, leaning into his touch. "I know...and thank you.."

"What's wrong, sweetie? You've been so quiet today.." Murrue glanced up at her mother, who was teaching her how to make her favourite stew. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry.." Forcing a smile onto her face, she turned back to her work, chopping the vegetables to add to the water. But every so often, her attention would wander, and she would either smile tenderly, or look as though she was about to cry..and Lily became worried. Taking her daughter by the shoulders, she steered her away from the counter to sit her down at the kitchen table. "Murrue, talk to me. What's wrong? Are you and Mwu having some problems?" The young woman shook her head fervently at that. "No! Oh, no...it's just..." Sighing, she closed her eyes. "It's nothing. Nothing at all...just a silly dream." Leaning back in the chair, she ran her fingers through her hair. Lily reached and squeezed the girl's hand. "Tell me, sweetie. What did you dream about?"

Murrue didn't answer for a moment, then sighed again. "A garden. The most beautiful garden I've ever seen..." Lily nodded, then squeezed her hand again. "That isn't all though, is it? What else did you see besides the garden?" Her daughter smiled a little. "I saw Mwu. He was there, smiling just as he always does. But he looked older. And..." She pressed a hand to her heart. "And I saw...a little girl. She was so beautiful, Mom...and I think she was my daughter..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "What did I see? Was it a dream, or did I see something that could really happen one day?" Leaning forward, Lily hugged the girl. "I think it's a dream, but one that could very easily come true one day. It'll happen. You and Mwu will find your feet, get married, and have a family.." Murrue smiled, through the tears that had begun to fall. "One day, huh?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes. "I have to go to college, and we're too young to have all that yet, and..."

"And you want that dream to come true now, don't you? You don't want to wait.." said her mother softly, stroking her hair. She had expected this. The two of them had grown up so quickly since they'd become a couple, and Murrue had always wanted to be a mother, ever since she'd been a little girl. The young woman rubbed the tears away, hugging Lily back. "No," she admitted. "But I _will_ wait. Because I want to go to college, and Mwu and I...we don't have enough money to support three of us. One day, though.." She smiled up at her mother, who ruffled her hair again. "You should talk to Mwu about this," she suggested. "See how he feels.."

"Thanks for the stew.." Leaning back on the sofa, he smiled up at his fiancee. Murrue looked much less worried and upset, which he was glad about. Those expressions didn't belong on the face of an eighteen-year-old girl. Taking her hand, he drew her down onto the sofa beside him, wrapping her up in his arms. "Are you feeling better now?" She nodded, cuddling happily into his embrace. "I talked with Mom while we were making the stew. She says that I should tell you about my dream.." Mwu smiled. "So you're not upset about it anymore?" She shook her head, and began to tell him what she had seen. Upon hearing the tale, he pulled her a little closer, breathing in the rose scent from her hair. "That sounds like a wonderful dream. If it was that good, why didn't you tell me about it?" Murrue sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Because I didn't know what you'd say if I _did_ tell you. I was afraid that it'd scare you...that you'd think I was rushing you..."

"You have nothing to worry about," he told her gently. "You know what...I had a dream like that a little while ago..."

"You did?" she squeaked. "Like mine?" He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Sounds like mine was set a bit earlier than yours, though. It was a garden...I think it's because I remember you telling me how much you wanted a big garden - with the roses. I saw you there, sitting on the grass. You looked older...about twenty-four, maybe. You were wearing another ring to go with _this_," he lifted her left hand to his lips to place a kiss on the engagement ring he'd given her. "A wedding ring. And you had a baby in your arms. When I woke up, I remember feeling so disappointed that it was only a dream.." He ran his fingertips gently across her cheek. "I wanted it to be real. I wanted us to be married and happy..with a baby.." He laughed, lying back on the sofa with her still held in his arms. "Weird ambition, huh?"

"No.." she whispered, closing her eyes. "Not at all. When I finish college, we'll get married. If we save up what we earn from now until then, we might be able to afford a real house and a little wedding. I just wish...that could be _now. _That we didn't have to wait.." Mwu smiled, kissing her forehead. "I know, sweetheart, I know.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( So random it's scary. But...I hope it's okay..

Please read and review! )


	23. Chapter 23

_Wow, I'm tired..._ Rubbing her eyes, she stretched out her arms above her head and yawned. She'd been at college since 10AM that morning, and at work since class let out at 4PM, and now it was almost 7.30, and thankfully time for work to finish. Not that she minded the job, it was actually a lot of fun, and very absorbing. But the heavy lifting and sometimes intricate work the job involved made her very tired, and often gave her a headache. But then again...what made it all worthwhile was what, or rather _who_ was waiting for her when work was over. Like always, he'd be waiting outside to walk her home, wide happy smile on scarred face...and the thought brought a smile to her own face. Brushing her grimy hands down the front of her equally grimy overalls, she wandered to the back of the mechanic's shop, calling to the manager. "Is it okay if I get ready to go home now, Mrs Simmons?" The shop's owner peeked out from behind a row of boxes, and smiled.

"Sure it is. Good job today, Ramius!" Murrue beamed, crossing to the back room and into the tiny washroom, where she stripped off the overalls and washed her oily face and hands before changing back into her regular clothes.

As she left the room, she ran into the other part-timer who'd been hired the same time as she had, a pleasant, cheerful young man a little older than her, named Andrew. He had become a good friend to her since the two of them had begun working here, and she'd become very fond of him. He reminded her of Mwu...the two had very similar personalities and tastes, and even his eyes were almost the same shade of blue as her fiance's..."Hello, Andrew. Are you done now too?" He nodded, smiling, and gestured towards the door.

"Can I give you a lift home? Maybe...we could get something to eat?" Murrue shook her head apologetically, tying her hair into a ponytail. "Sorry. I already have plans.." Andrew sighed, face clouding with disappointment, and led the way to the door. "You like it here?" She nodded happily, picking up her bag. "It's hard work, but a lot of fun.."

Andrew chuckled softly. "The boss has been watching you..she's really pleased with the work you're doing. She says you have real talent.."

Outside the shop, waiting out on the street, he'd been waiting for her. Taking a sip of the soda he'd bought, Mwu leaned against the wall and gazed up at the stars. Until he heard a very familiar peal of laughter, and smiled, turning around to peek in the window. He'd know that laugh anywhere. She was there, long auburn hair tied back, bag slung over one shoulder, talking cheerfully with the young man she worked with. He could see them, but not hear what they spoke about...and as he watched, he noticed the man say something to Murrue which caused her cheeks to turn rosy, and her gaze to drop to the floor. And Mwu felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He hadn't mentioned this to Murrue, but he was rather suspicious of that man's intentions. His fiancee was very beautiful, and just eighteen. Still a girl, really, and he was determined to do his best to protect her. And the way that other guy looked at her...he was quite clearly in love with her. _What did he say to her?_

Looking up, Murrue saw him waiting outside, and her face lit up into a delighted smile. Despite his worry, Mwu couldn't help smiling back, moving to greet her as she ran out of the door after bidding goodnight to her friend. "Hey there, sweetheart. Have a good day?" She nodded happily, standing on her tiptoes to wrap him in a massive hug. "I missed you, though.." she murmured, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Hugging her back, he gazed over the top of her head at the young man in the shop. He stared straight back, expression one of mixed anger, hurt and jealousy.

_I was afraid of this. God knows, I can't keep her glued to my side forever. She has her job, and I have mine. But she's all I have, and I love her more than anyone in the world... I can't help but be jealous when other people take an interest in her..._ Pulling away, he took her hand, squeezing tightly, and together the two of them walked away down the quiet street. Murrue tipped her head to one side, clearly noticing the change in his mood. "What's wrong?" Forcing a smile on his face, he shook his head.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just been a long day, that's all.."

She sighed, and nodded, scuffing a toe on the floor. "Tell me about it. Class seemed to last forever, and Mrs. Simmons is determined to get her money's worth out of me..." Stretching out again, she winced as her joints clicked. "I could use a hot bath.." He smiled again, this time a little more genuinely, and rubbed her shoulders gently. "That can be arranged..."

She leaned back into his touch, a smile curving her own lips. "Today wasn't so bad.." she murmured, tilting her head to gaze up at him. "Because I knew that you'd be waiting for me when it was over.."

Mwu grinned delightedly at that, leaning down to kiss her. "Well, it'll be the weekend soon," he reminded her. "We can spend two whole days together. No work, no studying...just us.." Murrue nodded happily, taking his hand again, and together, the two of them continued their journey back to their apartment.

"That feels good.." Closing her eyes, she leaned back into his touch, the steam from the hot bath rising up to surround her. He chuckled softly, moving to press a kiss to the damp skin at the back of her neck, her hair tied up to protect it from the water. "Of course it does.." he replied. "Just relax.." Carefully, he massaged her back and shoulders, working his fingers into the taut muscles, and Murrue sighed in bliss, leaning against the enamel side of the tub, chin resting on her hands. She didn't move for a few minutes, and he thought she'd fallen asleep, lulled by his touch and her own tiredness. Then, as he finished the massage, she stirred, turning back around to face him. "Already?" she whined softly, pink lips curved downwards in a definite pout. Mwu smiled, brushing fingertips against her cheek. "Sorry, but yeah.."

She sighed, lying back in the hot steamy water and staring at the ceiling. "Will you tell me now?" she asked after a while, brushing aside a strand of auburn hair clinging to her neck. "Why you looked so strange earlier. When you picked me up from work...you seemed kinda mad.." Mwu blinked. _You noticed that? _She leaned forward, folding her arms on the side of the bath, one eyebrow raised. "Well? Did you have _that_ bad a day?"

He sighed, leaning back against the tiled wall of the tiny bathroom. "It's not that. I just...I..." Gazing up at her, he felt his heart skip at the warmth in her gold eyes, at her affectionate smile. "That guy, the one you work with...what did he say to you?" This time, Murrue was the one to blink. Slowly, she kicked at the water, slender legs coated in bubbles. "When?" she asked softly.

"Just before you left work...you were talking to him, and he said something that made you blush. What was it?" he replied, blue eyes troubled. His fiancee thought for a moment, then nodded. "He said that...that I could probably take over Mrs. Simmons' job one day..." She pinked again, obviously immensely flattered by that idea. "Do..do you think so too?" The young man smiled, reaching forward to cup her chin in one hand. "Sweetheart, with the talent you have, I don't ever doubt it.."

Murrue blushed fiercely, gazing at the floor. "T-thanks..." she murmured, then peeked up at him through her eyelashes, seeming a little confused. "Why...are you interested in what Andrew said? Is it important?" He shook his head, scooting up to sit against the bath. "No, it's okay. I just thought that...he'd said something else, that's all.."

"Like what?" she asked lazily, stretching out to drape her arms around his shoulders. "C'mon.." She smiled, nuzzling closer to kiss his cheek. Mwu smiled a little, leaning back into her embrace. "It's nothing, princess. I guess I'm just jealous of him, that's all.." Murrue frowned. "Jealous? Why?"

"Because he gets to spend all that time with you...I have to share my fiancee with someone else who loves her." was the reply. Her eyes widened at that, and she sat up a little in the hot water. Her voice was almost a squeak. "He...?" She flushed, though rather than the usually pretty pink, this time it was a fierce red - embarrassment instead of happiness. "Andrew..likes me? Why didn't he say anything?" _Or...has he? _"He..." _He asks me out every day after work, for dinner, for a soda...he..._ Sighing, she rested her head on the side of the bathtub. "I never noticed.."

Mwu smiled softly, reaching up to stroke her hair. "I saw the way he looked at you..his smile. I know that smile pretty well...because it's always on my face when I'm with you. Like now.." He gazed at her for a moment, at her red cheeks and troubled expression. "You really didn't see it? The way he looks at you?"

"No.." she replied softly, looking down at the water. "I didn't. The only one I notice...is you.." His face lit up at her quiet words, and he reached up to run his fingers over her bare arms. "Really?"

"Of course. You're the only one I notice. I..." Her words were cut off when he suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Startled, she made a noise of muffled surprise...which quickly became a murmur of contentment as she closed her eyes and kissed him back, arms winding around his neck. When they broke for air, she smiled, cheeks pink again. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you," he replied simply, getting to his feet and leaning down to lift her from the bathtub before wrapping her in a fluffy white towel. "Do I need another reason?" Taking her by the hand, he led her into their bedroom. _You're everything to me, and I intend to prove it to you..._

"Do you really think...I'd have chosen him over you?" she asked later, nestled in his arms with her chin resting on his chest. "Choose someone I've known two months over the one I've been in love with since I was twelve?" He chuckled, pulling her a little closer and beginning to trace patterns into the bare skin of her shoulder.

"No, not really," he admitted. "But it is tough not to be jealous of him. I don't want to share you with anybody.." Murrue smiled at those wordsand snuggled up to rest her head on his chest, pulling the thin comforter up over them.

"You don't..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :smiles: We all know she only has eyes for our Mwu, right?

Please read and review! )


	24. Chapter 24

The little cafe was quite crowded for the time of day. It was almost 12PM, and people were just beginning to filter into the tiny eatery, chattering about the day they'd had, what they'd managed to find in town, and what they were planning to order for lunch. She sat in the corner of the cafe, flicking through the notes she'd jotted down in class, and nibbling at the ham salad sandwich she'd bought. A cooling cup of coffee sat beside her papers and books, mostly forgotten while she tried to get in some last-minute studying before work started...as Mwu was taking her to see a movie afterwards. So absorbed was she in her books that she never noticed the chair opposite her being pulled out, and someone sitting down with a burger and a cold soda...until they spoke. "Can I get you anything?"

Glancing up, she was surprised to see Andrew there, chin resting on his hands, cheerful smile on his face. Glancing away, she shook her head, collecting her papers together and stuffing them into her bag. The young man blinked in surprise, clearly confused at her change in attitude. "What's wrong? Don't you feel well?"

"I'm fine," she replied softly, still not meeting his gaze. "Just kinda tired." Taking a drink of her coffee, she gazed out of the cafe window, thin fingers idly toying with the chain around her neck. The silver links glittered in the sunlight, as did the delicate gold ring hanging from it. Andrew noticed the trinket, and smiled a little. "That's pretty. Where'd you get it?" She didn't answer for a moment, reaching down to clasp the tiny ring in her hand. Then..she smiled, the corners of her lips curving upwards slightly, amber eyes softening. "He gave it to me.." she murmured softly, more to herself than to Andrew. The man watched her for a while, gazed at her flawless features, and felt jealousy claw at his heart. _Him...that blonde guy I saw her with the other day? He gave her that?_ "Your boyfriend?" he asked faintly, voice catching in his throat...hoping he was wrong. But, as he'd expected - and dreaded, she nodded, fingers tightening on the jewellery. A faint trace of rose tinged her cheeks, and her gentle smile grew. "My fiance," she said quietly. Andrew sighed, understanding. "So...that's your engagement ring?" Another nod. Finally taking her eyes off the scenery outside, Murrue turned back to him. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "For hurting you - for not noticing.." He blinked at that, confused as to why she would apologise. What hadn't she noticed?

"I should have told you about him earlier.." she continued, gaze dropping to the tabletop, where she poked idly at the remains of her sandwich. He nodded slowly, taking a bite of his burger. So she'd noticed how he felt about her - and that's why she seemed so uncomfortable around him now. "Don't worry about it," he breezed, waving a hand. "Can't blame a guy for trying, though...especially when someone's as beautiful as you are.." Murrue smiled at that, this time the expression more genuine. "Thank you.." Picking up her coffee, she sipped, making a face at the now-cold beverage.

"I'm the one who should be apologising.." he realised. "I made you uncomfortable, didn't I? You have your fiance...and then I come along.." Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the uncomfortable metal chair. "I should have asked first, huh?" Cracking open one eye, he gauged her reaction. "How long have you been with him?"

"I've known him since I was five," she replied softly, "and we've been a couple - _together_ together - for nearly three years now.." Her hand closed on the ring again. "But I've loved him for much longer than that.."

Andrew smiled. _I hope this fiance of hers knows how lucky he is... _"Now that's all cleared up...can we be friends?" he asked, and the young woman nodded cheerfully. "We already are."

That night, he was there waiting for her, just as he always did. Standing leaning against the wall, scarred face turned upwards, eyes trained on the stars. The door of the the little shop opened, the bell tinkling, and he turned around, expecting his fiancee. But instead, he saw someone he really didn't want to. The man she worked with - Andrew, wasn't it? - was standing there, expression in blue eyes unreadable. "She'll be out in a moment.." he said quietly. "I think the boss wanted to ask her something.." Mwu nodded, not speaking, and looked up at the stars again. Even though his Murrue had reassured him that there was no need to be jealous - that he was the only one she noticed, he still couldn't help being suspicious and a little worried.

"She told me about you," the other man mused. "Not much, just that you'd known each other a long time...but how she felt was easy to see. Murrue..she really loves you." He smiled, looking up at Mwu. "You're very lucky...to have someone like her."

The blonde man smiled, his tension easing slightly. "I know.." was all he said. _The first thing I see when I wake up each morning, and the last thing I see at night..is her smile. That alone makes me the luckiest guy in the world..._

The shop bell rang again, and the young lady in question stepped out onto the street, bag over one shoulder, hair tied back. "Mwu? Andrew?" Her friend smiled, picking up his own bag. "See you tomorrow," was all he said, before walking off into the cool night air. Murrue watched him go for a moment, then glanced up at her fiance, brown eyes wide in confusion. Mwu just chuckled, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "C'mon, let's go.." Still baffled, she just nodded, taking his offered hand, and the two of them made their way towards town.

"So...what were you and Andrew talking about?" she asked after a while, affecting nonchalance. Her fiance grinned, knowing perfectly well that however unconcerned she sounded, she really did want to know. "You." he replied cheerfully, watching the pink gather on her cheeks, just as he knew it would. "He said that I was lucky to have someone like you, and he's right." Murrue didn't say anything after that, just squeezed his hand, eyes trained on the pavement. What he could see of her face was bright crimson, and he just smiled, walking with her through the quiet streets on their way to the theatre.

Since it was a weeknight, the movie house was pretty empty, which they were both glad about. He paid for their tickets and a large tub of popcorn, and they snuggled together in the darkened back row of the cinema to watch the film. It turned out to be an action movie, complete with lots of high-speed car chases and explosions...much like the ones they had sneaked in to watch as children. Murrue giggled softly, moving closer to rest her head on his shoulder. "When we used to come here before...we made more noise between ourselves than the movie ever could..." she whispered, smiling at the memories. Mwu nodded, remembering himself. "We used to bring our toy cars with us and act out the chases.." He mimicked running a car over the back of the seats in front, and his fiancee laughed again, trying to get a little closer, though the armrests of the seat made that difficult. He noticed her attempts, and chuckled, reaching out to lift her from her own seat and settle her in his lap.

"There now, is that better?" he murmured, and she blushed fiercely. "Should we be doing this?" she hissed, and he just kissed her cheek, hugging her close. "Sure, why not? Here," he held out the tub of popcorn. Murrue sighed, but relaxed into his embrace, reaching out for a handful of the snack. "You're impossible," she chided.

"And you love me," he replied cheerfully.

Later, as they walked back to their apartment, she peeked up at him, smiling a little. "Were you really jealous of Andrew?" He nodded, looking a little rueful. "Sure I was. It's not that I thought you'd run off with him or anything, it's more to do with the fact that he gets to spend a lot of time with you.." Murrue giggled, taking his arm and snuggling close. "That's silly." He did look a bit embarrassed, but didn't say anything.

"I never get chance to be jealous," she mused after a while, pretending to examine her fingernails. "If some incredibly beautiful and smart girl walked up right now and asked you out, what would you do?"

"Nothing," he replied, without missing a beat. She raised an eyebrow, inwardly pleased. "Oh?"

"Nope. Because I already have an incredibly beautiful and smart girl right here," he said, laughing. Before she could react, he picked her up by the waist and lifted her into the air. "And," he continued, blue eyes twinkling, "I love her more than anyone in the world.." Murrue blushed again, but smiled, absurdly happy. _We really have nothing to be jealous about, do we?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Here we is lol. If anyone has anything they'd like to see in forthcoming chapters, let meh know plz..

The bit about sitting on his lap at the pictures..well, that was Sky's idea first, but she let me borrow it :smiles: Thanks!

Please read and review! )


	25. Chapter 25

The morning had been pretty quiet. A few of the regular customers had been in to pick up some shopping, maybe a loaf of bread, some milk, but other than that, it had been like any other weekday morning. At the moment, he was busy sweeping the floor, having straightened out the shelves. It was lunch break in a little while, and he was looking forward to enjoying his sandwich outside on the steps warmed by the sunlight. It might..warm him up a bit. For some reason, even though it was a pleasant day outside, with brilliant sunshine and a warm breeze...he was freezing cold. Even the sweater he wore wasn't enough to keep him from shivering, or feeling light-headed. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he sighed, pressing his forehead to the drink cooler. _Man, I feel so weird..._

"Mwu? What's wrong?" Lily had just come out of the back to set up a bubblegum stand on the counter, and had obviously noticed he was acting strangely. Forcing a smile on his face, he turned around, trying not to make it look like he was leaning on the broom for support. "Huh? Oh, nothing..."

The woman clearly wasn't convinced, and made her way over to where he was standing. "You look dreadful," she announced, reaching up and pressing a hand to his forehead. After a minute or two, she sighed, shaking her head. "You're burning up. How long have you been feeling like this?"

He blinked, trying to remember. He'd felt fine when he woke up that morning, and when he'd gotten here after walking from home. Somewhere in between getting here and a few minutes ago, he'd started feeling light-headed and shivery. He was just glad that he hadn't gotten sick that morning - she'd have never let him leave the house. Shaking his head, he leaned against the drink cooler again. "I don't remember," he admitted. "But it doesn't matter. I'll be okay..." _I can't get sick...I need the money too much..._

Lily clearly wasn't convinced. Taking his arm, she easily led him from the shop and into the sitting room at the back, before making him sit down on the sofa. "Now, you sit down there and don't move, and I'll make you a nice hot drink." Mwu nodded hazily, leaning back against the plush material and closing his eyes, letting the cool breeze from the open window soothe his aching head.

When Lily came back, he was sound asleep, normally tanned face pale. His breathing was heavy and laboured, and his temperature had shot up in the few moments she'd been out of the room. He never stirred when she shook his shoulder to wake him up, which she'd expected. _It's been over ten years since he got sick last...I think the last time was just after his mother died..._ Calling to her husband, the two of them managed to bundle the rather heavy young man into the truck to take him back to the tiny apartment. On the way, Lily called her daughter.

_"Hello?"_

"Murrue, honey, it's me. Where are you?"

_"In the cafe near college. I was just about to head off to work. What's wrong?"_

"Mwu has a bad fever, so we're taking him home. I just wanted to let you know so you knew not to wait for him tonight.." She could hear the young woman's gasp from the other end of the phone, and knew perfectly well that Murrue would no doubt make some kind of excuse to skip work that day. And she was right.

_"It's okay, Mom. I'll call Mrs Simmons, and tell her there's something I need to do. I was planning to come home early today anyway. I'll be there in a little while. Bye!"_ The line clicked off abruptly, and Lily sighed, sliding her cellphone back into her pocket. "I should have known.." Unlocking the apartment door with her spare key, she helped Peter carry the sleeping Mwu inside and settle him on the bed. Tugging the comforter over him, she tucked him in carefully, and ruffled his hair. "She'll be home in a little while, dear.."

He didn't know where he was. He was shivering with cold, but his head felt like it was on fire. It was too bright, light streaming in and making his headache worse. He tried to turn away, huddling in the twisted covers to hide from the light, and fell back into an uneasy, fitful doze, and if he dreamed, he didn't remember it.

When he stirred next, everything was different. The room was darkened, and a cool breeze blew through, easing his burning head, which also had a cold cloth placed on it. Cracking his eyes open, he gazed around. He was back in his own room, in the apartment. The curtains were closed, and the window to outside was open, making the fabric billow slightly. An extra blanket had been placed on the bed, which explained why he'd stopped shivering. But there was something else...As he lay there, he became aware of other things around him. His head was cushioned on something much more comfortable and soft than a pillow. Something warm. Still keeping his eyes half-open, he glanced around himself...and smiled, understanding. Murmuring in contentment, he closed his eyes, settling back into the warmth of her lap. Above him, she giggled softly, beginning to stroke his blonde curls. The gentle touch eased the last of the headache, and he smiled again, gazing up at her. "Hey there, beautiful...you're home early.."

She smiled back at those words, pleased that he seemed much better now. When she'd arrived home, she had been shocked at how ill he'd been, twisted in the covers, face white as a sheet, blonde hair plastered to his scalp with sweat. She'd done what she could to make him comfortable, and to be honest with herself, she rather enjoyed making a fuss of him like this. "Do you feel any better?" she asked, leaning down to kiss him gently.

Mwu yawned, snuggling further into her embrace. "A little bit.." he murmured, before promptly falling asleep again, although this time he had a smile on his face, his fever all but gone. Murrue shook her head in affectionate amusement. _You've always been like this, ever since you were little..._Very carefully, she eased herself out from underneath her sleeping fiance, and made her way into the tiny kitchen. Flicking on the kettle for coffee, the young woman sat on the table, tying her dark hair back with a ribbon. A soft mew caught her attention, and she smiled as her pet cat jumped up onto the table beside her, rubbing her head against her arm and purring loudly. "Hello, Callie. Bet you're surprised to see us home at this time, huh?"

Callie just purred again, pawing her way into her owner's lap and curling up there happily. Murrue giggled, stroking the cat's pattered fur gently. "C'mon now. I need to make dinner.." But she sat there for a while, swinging her legs, and enjoying the feel of the breeze from the open kitchen window. It was rather nice to be home this early, to just sit quietly in the sunlight. The only sounds to be heard were her own breathing, birdsong from outside, and the steady purr of the drowsy cat, and she sighed, tipping her head back. When her mother had called earlier today with the news that Mwu was sick - her heart had almost stopped. It had been such a long time since he'd been ill...

_He used to get sick all the time when he was little. That's why he took up soccer, to help him get stronger. He was always catching colds, or the flu...he missed school all the time. But after he joined the soccer team, he got better...got so energetic that nothing could stop him. Climbing trees, getting covered in mud...he even jumped in a pond once, just to see what it was like. It used to drive Mom and Aunt Grace crazy trying to keep up with him. The last time he got sick..._Her nostalgic smile faded, and she gazed down at her lap, still occupied by the sleeping cat. The last time Mwu had gotten sick...had been after Aunt Grace died. He'd been heartbroken, wouldn't eat, would hardly sleep, not even when Lily had taken him in to look after him. _He didn't want to go home - he blamed his father for his mother's death, even though it wasn't his fault. Aunt Grace got sick...there was nothing anyone could have done to make her better. But then again, his father didn't seem to care at all that she was dead...and that's why Mwu didn't want to go home. He stayed here for weeks, and for a lot of that time, he'd just stay in the spare room, sitting on the bed staring at nothing. He wouldn't even talk to me.. _Murrue closed her eyes, still remembering the pain she had felt at his rejection of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mwu? Mwu, are you in there?" She clutched a board game and her favourite teddy bear, as well as the candy she'd bought with her own pocket money. "Please come and play.."

"Go away!" His voice sounded funny...not like Mwu at all. Mwu's voice was always happy and sunny, but this voice was angry, and sounded stuffed-up, like he had a cold. Murrue knew that was probably because he'd been crying. Mwu cried a lot now, ever since Aunt Grace had gone to heaven. Murrue was sad too. Even at only eight, she knew that if someone went to heaven, you couldn't ever see them anymore. And ever since Aunt Grace had gone there, she'd had nightmares that Mommy and Daddy had gone there too, and left her all alone.

"Please, Mwu. Mommy made cookies, and I bought your favourite candy..."

"Leave me alone!" he shouted. "I don't want to play, and I don't want your candy!"

"But.." she had tried again, "Mommy says you'll get sick if you don't eat.." Her mommy was very worried about him. She'd explained to Murrue that she was something called a 'godmother', and that if something happened to Mwu's mommy and daddy, she would look after him. If Mwu wouldn't eat, he'd have to go into hospital so the doctors could help him. "I don't want you to get sick.."

"I don't care!" he shouted, opening the door to the spare room. Murrue stepped backwards...he looked so scary. Mwu wasn't happy or smiling like he always was...instead he was angry. "Stop bugging me! I hate you!"

Her eyes widened, and she dropped the things she held. He...hated her? The candy rolled all over the floor, but she never noticed. Instead, she burst into tears, running away from him and down the stairs, out into the garden. Crawling into the den at the bottom, under Mommy's roses, she cried. Her best friend in the whole world...wasn't her friend anymore.

"Murrue? Murrue, sweetie, what's the matter?" Mommy was outside, looking sad. "Why are you crying?" Voice choked up, she sniffled out her story, fresh tears falling all the time. "He said he hates me, Mommy..."

"Sweetie, that's not true," said her mommy gently. "Mwu doesn't hate you. Right now, he's very sad and angry about losing his own mommy, and I think he's scared to be close to anyone in case he loses them too. What he needs to know is that people are still here for him. Okay?"

"Okay.."

A little while later, she went back to his room. But instead of waiting outside, this time, she pushed open the door and went inside. Mwu sat up on the bed, and she could see that he'd been crying too. "I said to go away," he said, but he didn't sound so angry this time. Instead, he sounded tired and sad. Climbing up on the bed beside him, Murrue watched him for a few moments, before leaning forward and hugging him tightly. Mwu gasped, and tried to pull away..but she wouldn't let go.

"I'm sorry that your mommy's gone away," she told him. "But I won't go away...not ever. I'm still here.." After a while, Mwu hugged her back.

"I'm sorry too.." he said. "I'm sorry I said I hated you..I don't. You're my best friend forever.."

Later, her mommy had come into the room and found them both fast asleep next to each other on the bed, holding hands. After that, Mwu had gotten sick, but only because he hadn't been sleeping or eating properly, and he soon got better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey.."

The familiar voice brought Murrue back to the present day in an instant, and she turned from where she was still sitting on the kitchen table to see him standing there in the doorway. He still looked tired, but he was smiling. "What are you dreaming about?" he asked, crossing the floor to wrap his arms around her waist. She smiled back, and gazed up at him, reaching to place a hand on his forehead. "Your fever's gone," she murmured. "You never get sick for long, do you? Just like last time?"

"Last time?"

She nodded, scooting up on the table to let him sit beside her. "I was just remembering..the last time you got sick.." Mwu frowned for a moment, thinking back, then he sighed, no doubt remembering himself. "Yeah. I was ten...it was just after Mom died. I remember you telling me that you were sorry Mom had gone away, but that you never would. That meant more to me than anything.." Catching her chin in one hand, he tilted her head upwards to plant a tender kiss on her lips. "And you're still right here with me."

"I always will be." she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "Forever.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( That was longer than I intended...hope it's okay. I liked writing the flashback bit.

Please read and review! )


	26. Chapter 26

She couldn't sleep.

It had been the same for the last few nights. She would curl up in her fiance's arms, listening to the gentle sound of his breathing, and watch him as he slept, his scarred face peaceful, blonde curls rumpled. Even though her own worries kept her awake, she was happy to be here with him like this, her head resting on his shoulder. Sometimes, she would climb out of bed to fix herself a glass of milk, and stand at the bedroom window, watching the night. Here, she could be alone with her thoughts, which more often than not troubled her these days. Even though she ate and slept as much as she could, she was always tired, and had even fallen asleep in class a few times. She told no-one of these problems, of the sickness and dizzy spells that often hit her...because she was afraid of what it might mean. Something she wanted, but at the same time was afraid of. Sighing, she sat down on the windowsill, gazing out at the still night. Lifting the mug to her lips, she sipped slowly, hoping the warm milk would ease her worry and help her sleep.

Lost in her own thoughts, she never noticed that her free hand had moved to settle on her stomach.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Aren't you hungry?" He watched her pick idly at the oatmeal he'd made her, his blue eyes reflecting worry. She nodded, eating a spoonful of the breakfast. He'd even been kind enough to add some syrup to the mixture, knowing how much she loved sweet things. He was always like that...he knew everything about her, and the same was true in reverse. Sucking the last of the syrup off the spoon, she smiled at him, inwardly giggling when he pinked and glanced away. Even though they'd known each other for most of their lives, her smile could still make him blush. Hopping off her chair, she came around to where he sat and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning down for a kiss. Mwu chuckled, tugging her down onto his lap.

"Someone's affectionate today," he remarked gently, brushing his fingertips across her cheek, and up through her hair. "You look kinda tired though. Did you sleep okay last night?"

"I...slept fine," she replied, hoping she didn't sound too evasive. "I guess I've just been studying too hard.." That was a perfectly good excuse, one that he would accept. She _had_ been studying a lot recently, for the tests that were coming up, and what with that and work, it was getting tough to cope with everything. Closing her eyes, she snuggled close to him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"You'll always be here, won't you? No matter what happens?"

He blinked in surprise at her soft words, tilting her chin up to look right into her eyes. "Of course I will. You know that...you don't even have to ask." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Murrue..what's wrong? You've been kinda distant the last week or so. And..." His hands moved down to her waist, encircling it easily. "You've lost weight. I know you've been eating. But..."

Murrue looked away, biting her lip. He'd noticed. Of course, she'd known that she wouldn't be able to hide things from him for very long, but she hadn't expected him to notice so quickly. "I'm okay," she said quietly. "I've just been working too hard, that's all.." Pulling away from him, she climbed off his lap and made her way to the spare room where her books were kept..only for a dizzy spell to hit her and cause her to stumble against the doorframe.

He was by her side in an instant, strong arms supporting her easily. "Murrue!" He lifted her up to cradle her against his chest, stroking her dark hair gently. "Are you all right?" She was very pale, the violet shadows under her eyes more pronounced than usual, but she looked up at him, managing a weak smile. "I'm fine," she replied softly, snuggling close to him. "Just a bit dizzy, that's all. Don't worry about me.."

"I have to," he replied, carrying her into their room and settling her in the bed. "Because you won't worry about yourself.." He leaned forward and kissed her softly, feeling her reply faintly. "Now," he said when they broke, "will you tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "I can't.." she murmured. "Because I don't _know_ what's wrong..." She reached out, clasping his hand with her own thin one. "But I'll be all right. I'm just tired, I'm sure that's all.." Mwu nodded, but he was still worried. "Okay. But do me a favour. Stay at home today and get some rest, and let me take you to see the doctor tomorrow."

Murrue smiled again, the expression a little stronger this time, and squeezed his hand. "All right.."

She did stay at home, for most of the day, staying in bed and resting up, and pottering about the apartment. She fixed lunch, fed Callie, and read for a while, then grew bored. She knew that Mwu was right, that she would feel much better if she rested, but she _hated_ being cooped up. Work was waiting, they needed the money, and that was more important than her just staying in bed all day. Changing into her overalls, she packed her bag and left the apartment to walk to work. If she came home before Mwu left work, he'd never know she'd been out, would he?

_I'm still tired, but it's nothing I can't deal with. Besides, if I really am...what I think I might be, then we need all the money we can get..If I talk to Mrs. Simmons, I'm sure she'll give me some lighter work..._

The day was pleasant, sunny with a light breeze, and Murrue smiled, letting the wind chase through her auburn hair. Being out here felt much better than being stuck in bed. Of course, Mwu would be mad if he knew she'd come out, but if she got home before he did, and kept quiet, it would be just fine. Coming to a crosswalk, she shouldered her bag, checking for traffic. Seeing none, she began to cross the road...only for a wave of intense dizziness to hit her without warning, far, far worse than it had been that morning. She couldn't breathe, each thump of her heart causing pain. Knees buckling, she fell forward with a soft cry, and tried to put out her hands to break her fall, but it felt as though she were moving through treacle. Hearing a screech of tyres, she smiled a little, closing her eyes. _I'm sorry, Mwu..._

Everything was silent. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was white. _Is this heaven? Is Aunt Grace here? I..._ Closing her eyes again, she felt the tears slide down her cheeks and into the soft pillow she rested on. _I don't want to be here...I promised Mwu I'd always be with him...that I'd never leave him..._ Opening her eyes again, she glanced around herself, wondering despite her sadness what heaven looked like. But to her surprise, she didn't see heaven. What she saw...was even better.

He was sitting there beside the bed she lay in, attention focused out of the window. One hand held hers tightly, sending warmth all through her body. He hadn't noticed she'd woken up, and his expression was downcast and worried. _Hospital. I'm in hospital..._Looking up, she saw a bag of blood attached to an IV stand, dripping strength back into her body, and smiled ruefully. _I guess I was sicker than I thought... _"Mwu..." she murmured, voice faint and hoarse. But he heard it. He turned round immediately, handsome scarred face lighting up in a huge smile, which made her heartbeat pick up instantly.

Shuffling his chair a little closer to her bed, he held her hand a little tighter, clasping it between both of his and bringing it close for a kiss. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," she replied, lips barely moving. "Like I could sleep for a week.." She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and for a moment, Mwu thought she'd fallen asleep again. Then she gazed up at him again, amber eyes full of love. "How...did I get here?"

"You fainted on a crosswalk...you were almost hit by a car, but they managed to brake in time. As it is, you hit your head when you fell, and got some bruises, so you're probably going to be pretty sore for a while. They found my cellphone number in your purse, which is how they were able to find me.."

"I see.." she murmured. "Did...did the doctors say what happened to me?" Bracing her free hand on the mattress, she tried to push herself into a sitting position, but was too weak to manage it, flopping back down onto the pillows. Mwu smiled, reaching out to caress her cheek. Murrue smiled, chalk-white face gaining some colour from her faint blush.

"The doctors said you're anaemic," he told her. "Probably because you haven't been eating or sleeping properly. That's why you've been so tired lately, and why you've lost weight. They had to give you a blood transfusion when they brought you in..."

"That's why...I've been feeling this way? Oh..that's the only reason?" Closing her eyes, his fiancee rested back against her pillows, and, to his surprise, a tear escaped from behind her closed lids, quickly joined by another, then another, the tears falling to soak into the fabric. Leaning forward, he lifted her up into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Murrue?" He had no idea why she was crying, but each of her soft sobs twisted his heart. "Please tell me..."

She hiccupped slightly, and managed a shaky laugh. "When I first started feeling like this.." she began, voice just above a whisper, "I wasn't worried...I was happy. I thought that..." She hiccupped again, thin fingers tightening on his shirt. "I thought that I might be pregnant. I know that...we can't have that right now, but..." Her tears fell harder. "I wanted it so badly...to be a mother. That's why I didn't say anything...why I didn't tell you I wasn't feeling well. I just thought that..."

Mwu closed his eyes, hugging her tightly. Now he understood. Murrue had hidden her illness, letting it get worse...because she had hoped it might be what she wanted more than anything...a baby. "God, Murrue..."

She hiccupped again, holding him as though she never wanted to let go. "I'm sorry.." she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I made you so worried..and I..."

"Sssshhhh, love..." he said gently, running his hands up and down her back soothingly. "It's my fault for not seeing it. You got yourself all worked up about it, didn't you? Happy about it, but scared of it at the same time. I want...a family too, you know that. And one day, we can have one, as big as you like. A dozen kids, if it'd make you happy.." As he'd hoped, she giggled, some of her sunny nature returning.

"A dozen? That might be too many, but I would like more than one.." she said, letting him settle her back onto the pillows. Her worry had all but gone now, beautiful face peaceful and contented. "Thank you.."

"The best way you can thank me, princess, is to rest up, eat well, and get better. Then, when you're strong enough, we can go back to our beach for a few days. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," she replied, drowsy now. "Will...will you be here when I wake up?"

Mwu smiled, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I'll always be here. You know that..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I know how she felt lol. I got taken out by anaemia when I was eighteen or so. The moment at the crosswalk, with her dizziness, the pain in her heart..I got that, and I thought I was going to die. Turns out my sickness wasn't as bad as I made Murrue-san's, but it was bad enough.

Hope this is okay. Please read and review! )


	27. Chapter 27

"How are you feeling today?" His smile was cheerful and infectious, and she couldn't help but smile back. He'd stuck his head around the frame of the bedroom doorway a few minutes ago, and he looked so silly that she couldn't help laughing. He laughed back, his merry chuckle filling the room and blending with her own soft giggles, and slipped into the room, sitting on the bed. The surface of the patchwork comforter was littered with books and papers, as well as Callie, who slept soundly on the other pillow, tail touching her nose.

"Not bad today," she replied, scooping up her work and setting it on the floor beside the bed. "I slept well, and I ate quite a lot.." Her cheeks pinked in embarrassment, and he grinned, ruffling her auburn hair. "Sweetheart, if it means you get well, you can eat as much as you like. In fact," He held up a bag, the fragrance of the contents filling the air of the tiny room. "I went for takeout on the way home.."

Murrue's face lit up, and she reached eagerly for the bag, peeking inside. "You called for Chinese?" He nodded, amused by her obvious delight, and watched as she dug in the bag, tugging out cartons and containers of hot food. The scent woke the sleeping Callie, and the cat walked over to paw at the boxes with a soft mew. Her owner smiled, tapping the animal's pink nose. "I don't think you can eat most of this," she said softly, and Callie mewed again, as though she understood the words perfectly. At the mew, Murrue sighed, opening one of the cartons and offering the cat a piece of chicken. "Okay, here. But no more, okay?" Callie ate the morsel happily, and purred, rubbing against the young woman's hand, before settling down again.

Mwu watched with a gentle smile. She was so much better now...the last fortnight or so of rest doing her the world of good. She still studied a little, and Justin brought home her class assignments so she didn't get too far behind with her work. She was steadily getting well, the brightness in her eyes and colour to her cheeks a welcome change to the pale, ghost-like figure she had been when he'd seen her in hospital that day. _When they called me...to say that she'd been taken to hospital, I was so scared. I thought that...that I might lose her, like I lost Mom. If I lost Murrue...there'd be nothing left for me. She's my whole world.._ Reaching out, he brushed the back of his hand against her face, his smile growing when she blushed.

"You still blush, even now. We've been together nearly three years, we're engaged to be married, and you still blush.." he mused, noting that she'd become incredibly interested in her food, the pink to her cheeks deepening. "Why is that, I wonder?"

"Why not?" she asked softly, looking up at him. "If feeling this way about you means that I blush...then I hope that I'll always blush." After that matter-of-fact statement, she gathered up some egg noodles with her chopsticks, and pushed them into his mouth with a grin, then handed him her mug. "Now, stop embarrassing me and go make some coffee.."

Mwu chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her gently. "Deal. And you know, _you_ make _me_ blush too.." Murrue leaned back against her pillows, her smile becoming impish. "Oh? Is that right?"

"Sure you do," he replied. "All you have to do is smile.."

"Hey there, you! Are you feeling better?"

The nineteen-year-old grinned delightedly at the sight of her friend waiting in the hotel lobby, and embraced her tightly. "Sure am. I can't thank you and Justin enough for sending over all my assignments. I don't know what I'd have done without you.." Natarle laughed, returning the hug. "You're welcome.." Peeking up at Mwu, she managed a wave. "Hey you. I hear it's your birthday tomorrow, huh?" The young man managed to look extremely sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's why Murrue had us wait a fortnight until we came here. I thought it was just because she wanted to be well before we set off, but it turns out that she wanted this to be a birthday present..." he murmured, embarrassed, but pleased at the same time.

"Well, it _is_ your twenty-first birthday," remarked Justin, setting down his bag beside the hotel check-in desk. "If that isn't an excuse to cut loose, then I don't know what is.." Mwu sighed, shaking his head. "It's not like I'm going to get blind drunk.." he protested, and he couldn't understand why everyone laughed...

"I'm really glad you're better now," Natarle said softly, resting against the colourful beach towel. "When Mwu mentioned you'd been in hospital, we were all really worried about you. How come you didn't go to the doctor when you started feeling sick?"

"Because...I hoped I might be pregnant," Murrue replied, an expression of pain crossing her face. "Mwu and I have talked about it, and it's something we both want...but we don't have anything like enough money to support three of us, and there isn't enough room in the apartment for a baby. But..."

"But you still hoped you might be.." finished her friend. "I can understand that." Sitting up, she placed a hand on Murrue's arm. "You'll have that one day, trust me. If there's any two people who are meant to be parents, it's you and Mwu.." The older girl smiled, and wiped away a tear. "Thanks, Natarle. How..are you and Justin?"

"Stalled," was the terse reply. "It's not through lack of trying, but every time we try to get some time alone together, something always happens. If it's not college, or work, it's my mom. She never approved of Justin, and now that he's at college on a sports scholarship, it's even worse. She keeps talking about this son of a friend of hers, and how he's studying law right now, and how _great_ we'd get on. I hate it. Why can't she leave me alone?"

"She just wants the best for you," said Murrue softly, amber eyes trained on the ocean, and where her fiance and his friend were busy surfing (or trying to surf). "All moms do. She just hasn't noticed that the best person for you...is right there." She pointed out to the two young men in the sea. Justin was laughing, emerald eyes flashing in the sunlight as he tried to push Mwu off his surfboard. Watching him, Natarle smiled gently. "Yeah..And here, we have the chance to be alone. I see why this place is so special to you and Mwu.."

Sputtering and laughing, the two young men strode out of the ocean, droplets of water clinging to their bodies and sparkling in the sunlight. This display drew whistles and waves from half the girls on the beach, but they took no notice, instead walking over to where Murrue and Natarle waited with ice-cream. "Hey, ladies!" called Mwu cheerfully, taking his fiancee in his arms for a kiss. "Did we look cool out there?"

"Cool?" she asked impishly, handing him a cone. "I'm not sure about that. Entertaining, certainly, but cool?" He pretended to pout at that, taking the ice-cream and eating it sulkily. "_You_ try surfing, missie, and see how easy you find it..." he grumbled, and she smiled sweetly.

"But I _can_ surf," she reminded him, nibbling at her own ice-cream. "And I'm quite good. The only reason I'm not surfing today is because _you_ won't let me..."

"Because you're not well yet." he pointed out, but she shook her head. "With the rest I've been getting, and the tablets the doctor gave me, I'm much better. I think the reason you won't let me go out there is because I'd have shown you up.." With that, she stole a bite of his cone, and walked back to her towel, humming gently. Justin laughed, his arm around Natarle's shoulders. "Has she always been like that?"

Mwu nodded, affecting a sigh. "I'll get her back later. When she won't be expecting it.."

Later that night, he walked into their room to find her sitting there on the windowsill. For a moment, he stopped and stared, awed by the vision. The moonlight cascaded through the open curtains, illuminating her slender form, her marigold eyes seeming golden. She looked so beautiful, he could hardly breathe, instead leaning on the doorframe and watching her. Murrue didn't seem to have noticed him come in, which gave him the perfect opportunity to just gaze at her. _Three years, almost..it feels like forever. I sometimes wonder, if I hadn't found out how she felt about me, whether we'd have gotten together, or just stayed friends. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that we'd have ended up like this eventually. I couldn't have kept my feelings for her hidden for very much longer..._ As though she knew he was watching, Murrue glanced up and smiled softly. The expression took away what breath he had left, and he smiled back, crossing the room to sit on the bed. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, his smile growing when she left the windowsill to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Everything," she replied, equally quietly. "You and I, the past...the future. Wondering where we go from here..."

"That sounds pretty serious," he mused, stroking her dark hair lovingly. "I was just thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't worked out how I felt about you when I did. You think we'd still be here like this?"

His fiancee smiled, lifting her head from his shoulder to look up at him. "I'm sure we would," she replied. "We'd have found out sooner or later. And if not, well..." She blushed. "I don't think...I could have hidden how I felt much longer. I'd have probably ended up just blurting it out on the way home from school, or somewhere else really embarrassing. Or just done _this_.." Before he could react, she moved up and kissed him, winding her arms around his neck. Mwu blinked, startled for a split second, then relaxed and returned the exchange furiously. Twining her hair in his fingers, he pulled her close to him, inwardly grinning when she moaned softly.

When they broke for much-needed air, they found that they were lying back on the bed, him gazing down at her. Murrue smiled, reaching up to trace her fingertips across his face. "I don't think our first kiss would have ended up like _this_," she pointed out, and he grinned.

"Probably not. But this is for a different reason," he replied. "I have to get you back for stealing my cone, don't I?" Slowly, he pulled the comforter up over them, which caused her to giggle. "Oh, is that right? And how do you plan to do that?"

Instead of answering, his grin became wicked, and he disappeared under the covers. A second or two later, her eyes widened, and she gasped. She tried to speak, to ask him what was happening, but the words died in her throat, becoming a soft cry of pleasure, her fingers tightening on the sheets as the feelings washed over her. Collapsing back onto the bed, she struggled for breath, eyes closed tightly.

"Told ya," she heard. Managing to pry her eyes open, she gazed at him, seeing his seductive smile.

"You didn't give me chance to fight back," she murmured, still quivering slightly. "That means it's my turn.." Reaching out, she closed the curtains, then pulled him on top of her, bringing him close for a kiss.

"Hey, look," she remarked drowsily a few hours later, "it's your birthday now..." Craning his neck from where he lay beside her, he managed to peek at the clock. "Oh, you're right," Lying back down, he pulled her a little closer, tracing patterns into the bare skin of her back and shoulder. "I brought you here for your seventeenth, didn't I?"

Murrue nodded, snuggling up to him. "The best birthday I ever had.." He smiled at that, and kissed the crown of her hair. She murmured softly, and for a moment, he thought she'd fallen asleep again. Then she spoke up.

"Do you want your presents now?"

She heard him chuckle softly, and smiled. "Well, I remember that you never used to like waiting till morning before you could open them..." Pulling away from him a little, she reached out into one of the bags that lay under the bed, and pulled out some packages and an envelope. "Here.."

Mwu sat up, taking the gifts and examining them. "Which one's yours?" She pointed to a tiny parcel wrapped in silver paper. "I...I..." Closing her eyes, she hung her head. "I didn't know..what to get you," she whispered. "Nothing I saw seemed right. I wanted so badly to give you something, but I didn't know what. Mom..she gave me that. She said it was special..."

"Whatever you gave me, sweetheart," he told her, wrapping his arms around her, "would be perfect. I don't need a fancy present...as long as I have you.."

Blushing, she fixed her gaze on the comforter, embarrassed, but absurdly happy. "T-thank you," she whispered. He smiled, and opened his gifts, the soccer jersey from Justin and Natarle, to the jokey beer glass from her mother. Finally, he came to the small envelope, and Murrue's gift. "Which one do I open first?"

She shrugged. "Whichever you like," she replied. "I don't know what it was Mom gave me, and I don't know who that card's from. It's up to you.." Settling back in his arms, she watched as he picked up her gift, carefully peeling back the folds of shiny paper to reveal the object within. Something small fell to land with a soft thud on the comforter, and he picked it up...only to gasp in shock, blue eyes widening. "This..."

The object was small and delicate, a gold locket hung on a fine chain. It looked very old..and very familiar. Murrue gazed at the jewellery, recognizing it instantly. "This..." Mwu nodded, clasping his fingers gently around the locket. "It was Mom's. I never knew what happened to it..I guess she gave it to Aunt Lily."

"But why," she asked, puzzled. "Aunt Grace never took it off. Every time I saw her, she was wearing it.."

"Tradition," he replied softly. "Mom told me. This belonged to my great-grandmother, I think she said, and it had been passed down every generation." He smiled. "That's why Aunt Lily had it, and why she gave it to me. Because...Mom wanted _you_ to have it..."

Murrue blinked, startled. "Me?"

"You. Because Mom didn't have a daughter...after Isabelle, she told me once that she was going to give this to you when you were old enough. And since we're together now, it makes even more sense that you have it.." Carefully, he unclasped the chain, and fastened it around her neck. Murrue gazed down at the tiny piece of jewellery, letting the diamond set in it twinkle in the half-light. A tear ran down her cheek and dropped to the covers unnoticed. "I'll take good care of it," she murmured, and he smiled, wrapping her up in a hug. "I know you will.."

The contents of the envelope turned out to be even more surprising than the locket. It wasn't a card...it was a cheque made out to him. The amount of money mentioned was so large, they could hardly believe it. "It's...from Dad?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. "Why?"

"I think that maybe...it's his way of saying sorry," she murmured thoughtfully. "It doesn't make up for what he did to you and Aunt Grace, but..."

Mwu leaned back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. "What do I do? Accept it, or send it back?" _Part of me resents it...it feels like I'm being paid off. But on the other hand...we could really use the money.. _A soft hand curled around his, holding on tightly. "Accept it," she told him. "Your dad...he's trying to say sorry. And we could do anything we wanted with that money. It could go towards getting a bigger house, or.."

He nodded, thinking of the possibilities this gift afforded. Anything they wanted...He turned to Murrue, seeing her happy smile...and realised.

"I have the perfect idea," he told her, bringing her close in a hug. "Let's get married..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Hee hee.

Please read and review! )


	28. Chapter 28

The sky was filled with colour. Oranges, purples, pinks and blues, mixed with the faintest shade of green, stretching from one end of the horizon to the other. She sat on the grass in the small front garden, the scent of the dozens of roses filling the warm evening air, watching the display. The same sky was visible from the kitchen window of her own small home, but the setting here made it much more beautiful. She had loved this view since childhood, often standing on the doorstep of the house to watch the sun slowly sinking behind the hills to the west, setting the sky on fire. Smiling, she lay back on the grass to stare up into the twilight sky, her mind wandering a little.

"Did Mwu say when he'd be coming back?" The familiar soft voice caused her smile to widen, and she turned around to see her mother standing there, two glasses of juice in her hands. "He never mentioned where he was going.." Murrue sighed, sitting up to accept the offered glass. She knew where her fiance had gone, even if he hadn't told her.

"On his birthday..while we were at the beach, he got a gift from his dad," she said quietly, noting her mother's raised eyebrow. "I know, it surprised us too. He gave him money - more money than either of us had ever seen before. I think it's his way of saying sorry.."

Lily nodded, sitting down on the grass beside her daughter. "Well, his father never has been the best at displaying emotion, It would be very hard for a man like him to be able to apologize. What did Mwu think?"

"It bothers him," the teenage girl admitted. "He doesn't know what to think. He accepted the money, even though I could tell it made him kinda mad. He knows we need it...it would make our lives much easier, but he doesn't like it...He's always been like that - proud to a fault sometimes..." Sipping her juice, she sighed again. "I think that's where he's gone...to see his father. It's that same stubborn pride again.."

Lily nodded, understanding the young man's personality well. "He feels he has to thank his father, even though he resents him so much..." She smiled, shaking her head. _More like his father than he'd want to think..._ "So, if he's accepted the money, what do you plan to do with it?" Murrue's reaction to that question was to blush fiercely, amber gaze fixed on her clasped hands. "We..." She sighed, setting down her glass and flopping backward onto the lawn. "We have lots of things planned," she murmured. "A lot of it will go into an account...to save for a bigger place. But some...well, we...we've decided..to get married.." Her blush deepened, and she stumbled over her words, but she was clearly very happy. Lily beamed, delighted, and hugged her daughter tightly. "Congratulations, sweetheart.."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Murrue asked faintly. "That we..shouldn't wait a while..." She picked at her blouse nervously. "I mean, I do love him, more than anyone, but..I'm still a teenager, and I..." She glanced up at her mother with a small half-smile. "You'd be okay with Mwu and I getting married?" Lily laughed, ruffling the girl's hair. "I'd be more than okay. Sure, it's a little earlier than we'd imagined, but it was really only a matter of time. And Mwu's already like a son to us, you know that.." _I don't need to worry. With any other couple this age, I'd be concerned...but Mwu and Murrue have been practically inseparable for most of their lives, and marriage won't change that. In fact, it'll probably make their relationship stronger..._

"Is that part of the reason Mwu went to see his father?" Lily wondered aloud, and Murrue nodded. "I think so. His dad's never been comfortable with the two of us being together, although after what happened with Chantalle, it does look like he's at least accepted it.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, are you going to sit there on the doorstep all night?" The voice had lost the trace of anger he'd heard all his life, but it was still edged with bitterness. "Why did you come here? I thought you said you were never coming back.."

"I know," Mwu replied softly, gazing up at the starry sky. "And if it wasn't for that money you sent me, I wouldn't have. I guess...well, it's dumb, really, but I felt like I had to thank you for it."

Al leaned against the doorway of the grand house, shirt collar unbuttoned, tie loosened. "You don't need to thank me," he said, almost to himself. "That money was always yours, whatever you chose to do with your life. Buy a bigger house or something. I've seen that shoebox of an apartment you live in..."

Mwu shook his head, a small smile quirking his lips. "Home is home, however big or small. Besides, a house doesn't make a home, the people in it do. That apartment is home...because _she_ lives there.."

His father sighed. "Grace taught you some strange things, but I can sort of understand that one. This place hasn't been home for me since she died..." At Mwu's incredulous gaze, he nodded. "Believe it or not, I did love your mother. We married because she was pregnant, true enough, but that wasn't the only reason. I loved her. My greatest mistake...was taking that child away from her.."

"Isabelle.." murmured Mwu under his breath, but the man heard. "Yes. That was what Grace called the baby. Isabelle. She never let me forget what I'd done...made her do, and she never forgave me. When you were born, she made sure that you'd never grow up to want to be like me. That was her way of paying me back...she knew how much I wanted a son to follow in my footsteps.."

"So, all this is Mom's fault?" asked Mwu softly, and Al sighed. "No. In fact, looking back, I think Grace did you a great favour. You're happy with your life, and found someone to share it with, and I doubt growing up to be like me would have made that happen. I see her sometimes, that girl, and I can see...that she's happy too. She might not have been one I'd have chosen, but your choice...was better than mine."

"You're asking me to forgive you," mused the young man, the light breeze ruffling his hair. "But I'm not sure if I can do that. I accepted that money, but not for my benefit, for _hers_. She deserves the best of everything I can give her, and that money will help me do that. But I can't ever forget what you did to Mom and me.." Getting to his feet, he walked to the gate. "I don't pretend to understand your reasons for it all, and I don't much care..." He took a deep breath, and turned back to his father.

"Me and Murrue...we're going to be getting married pretty soon. If you want to come, it's up to you.." With that, he turned and walked away.

"He really said that?" Lily's brown eyes were wide in surprise, as were her daughter's. "He was a different person right when he and Grace got married, but once he started spending more and more time at work, things fell apart. I knew that he must have loved Grace, but I never expected him to say all that. It must have...taken a lot of courage.."

Mwu nodded, and sighed, sitting down on the grass beside his fiancee. "He said that Mom made the right choice, and so did I. He wants me to forgive him, but I don't know if I can. There might be...too much water under the bridge, but I will try. I did sort of invite him to the wedding, though.."

Lily smiled. "Grace would like that, I'm sure. She used to wonder about the future sometimes...about whether you two would fall in love and get married when you grew up. That's when she decided to give Murrue the locket.."

"You think she'd be happy?" asked Mwu. "With everything...with me talking to Dad?"

The woman nodded, seeing Murrue nestle close to him and rest her head on his shoulder. "Very much so.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Weeellll...I wanted to kind of make Mwu's dad a real person, rather than hiding-in-shadows-bad-guy. And we never find out what his mother was like, do we:shrugs:

Please read and review! )


	29. Chapter 29

It felt like the day had lasted forever. College had started at nine that morning, work at two in the afternoon, and now it was almost eight. Trudging through the dark streets, she rubbed at her eyes, which felt as though they were full of grit. Normally, her walk home seemed much faster, and more enjoyable - because _he_ was by her side, laughing and joking, sweetening her mood the way only he could. But tonight, he had called and asked if it was okay if she made her way home alone. He'd sounded distracted and evasive when she'd tried to get any more information out of him...and she couldn't help but be worried. Sighing, Murrue hitched her bag a little further up on her shoulder, and carried on walking. The last few days, she and Mwu hadn't had much chance to be together, even though they shared an apartment. She had spent most of her time at her mother's house...planning her upcoming wedding.

_It's strange. Even though we have all that money now, our wedding's really going to cost next to nothing..._ She planned to tell Mwu all about it - when she got the chance to talk to him. But when she had gotten home last night, it had been pretty late, and when she'd crept into their room, he'd been sound asleep. Never stirring once, even when she had gently run her hand through his blonde curls and leaned down to kiss him. But tonight, she would tell him everything. Looking up, she saw the apartment block at the end of the street all lit up, people no doubt already home, perhaps eating and talking about their day. Smiling a little at the familiarity and comfort of it all, she made her way to the red-painted front door of her apartment, and pushed it open.

The apartment was dim, almost dark, everything within lit only by the light of more than a dozen candles. The sofa was pushed back against the far wall of the room, the space it usually occupied tonight taken up by a small table covered in a white cloth. Two plates and cutlery were laid out neatly on the surface, as well as two candles in decorative holders. Setting her bag down, Murrue gazed around the room, wondering at the rather romantic atmosphere. The apartment smelled of candle smoke and the aroma of food, which only grew stronger when she peeked around the door to the kitchen. "Mwu?"

Her fiance was standing over a couple of pots bubbling on the stove, and jumped a mile when he heard her soft voice. Turning around, he smiled when he saw her, wiping his hands dry on a dish towel and stepping out of the room to greet her. "Hey, sweetheart..." Reaching out, he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, the gentle touch causing her to blush. "Sorry I didn't come meet you after work..I had stuff to do." He gestured around at the dimly-lit room, and the food cooking in the kitchen behind him. "What do you think?"

"I think...it's a surprise," she replied, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "But a very nice one.."

Mwu beamed, clearly very proud of himself. "Good to hear. Now, can you do me a favour? Dinner will be ready in a while, so can you put on that dress for me? You know, the really pretty red one you wore for your prom.." He shrugged, smiling a little. "I thought that tonight..could be special.."

Murrue pinked, realising how serious he was about all this. "Of course I can.." Noticing for the first time how smart he looked, in a white shirt and black trousers, she kissed him again, and made her way into the bathroom to get a shower and wash her hair.

The blonde man grinned, making his way back into the kitchen to check on the cooking dinner. The vegetables were almost done, as was the paprika and chili spiced chicken roasting in the oven. With that, and the ice-cream he'd bought for dessert, tonight promised to be everything he had hoped it would be - including how it had surprised Murrue. Whistling to himself, he stirred one of the steaming pots, thanking the stars that he'd learned to cook from his dad's housekeeper. _Almost ready..._

He'd just taken the chicken out of the oven when he heard the bedroom door open and close. Sticking his head out of the doorway, he saw her standing there, clad in her prom dress. The shimmering red garment showed off every curve, and accentuated her pale skin, as did her hair, which was pinned up on top of her head. She looked incredible, and he felt his heart skip several beats. Forgetting how to talk for a moment, he stepped up to her, taking her hands in between both of his. "Y-you look beautiful.." he managed after a moment, and Murrue blushed a shade that matched her dress. "Thank you.." she whispered, letting him lead her over to the table. Pulling out a chair, Mwu let her sit down, and dropped a kiss into her auburn hair before making his way back into the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner (whilst taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart).

_She still has this effect on me, even now. We're going to get married soon, and she still makes me feel like we're on our first date.._

"Thank you," she murmured, gazing down at her empty plate. Her cheeks were bright red, but she was smiling. "For going to all this trouble," she continued, peeking up at him through her eyelashes. "We never did anything like this before, did we?"

"No," he admitted, taking a sip of his drink. "Odd really. That's why I wanted to do this for you..cook you dinner.." He leaned back in his chair, then grinned as an idea occured to him. "You want to dance?"

Murrue blinked, surprised. "Dance? Here? But there's no music..."

"We don't need any," he replied, getting to his feet and moving around to where she sat. "Just imagine it.." Holding out his hand, he smiled as she took it, letting him help her up into his embrace. She sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. Her warmth sent shivers all through his body, and he closed his eyes, letting the scent of roses surround him. At this moment, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world...to have found someone like her. She was his best friend, his fiancee...his whole world. He wanted to tell her all these things, as they danced together slowly in the middle of the room, but he felt sure that...she already knew.

"Thank you...for tonight," she murmured softly, her face pressed close to his chest. "It was just what I needed.." Looking up at him, she smiled, trailing her fingertips over the scar on his face. "I was lonely, you know? When you didn't come to walk me home.."

He smiled back at that, the gentle expression causing her chest to feel tight. Blushing again, she fixed her gaze on his shirt. "I get sad when you're not around.." she whispered. "I don't want...to ever be without you.." _It's true. When you're not around, I don't know what to do with myself. I never expected love to feel like this..._

"It's the same for me," he replied quietly, causing her to look up at him again. "When you're not here, I miss you like crazy." He pulled her a little closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I didn't know..it could be like that.."

Murrue smiled, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. "Me neither," she admitted. "When I was sick...even though I knew you were coming home in a while, I felt so lonely that I wanted to cry..." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tugged him down for a kiss, the exchange becoming more passionate as he returned it. He brushed his hands down her sides, the touch sending shivers down her spine, and she moaned softly, thin fingers clutching his shirt. When they broke for air, she managed to gaze up at him hazily, cheeks flushed rose pink. Mwu didn't say anything, just pulled her to him again, his lips beginning to caress her neck. After a moment, he bent and lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

"What did you talk about?"

She opened her eyes at that question, blinking drowsily. "Hmm? When?" She had been almost asleep, lulled by the warmth of his arms. Stretching out, she yawned, smiling at how sleepy and satisfied she felt. Mwu chuckled, leaning close to kiss her cheek. "When you came round to see Aunt Lily the other day. I was working, and she wouldn't say what you'd been talking about.."

Murrue giggled, reaching out to take his hand. "Wedding stuff," she replied softly, beginning to play with his fingers. "Mom says that there's a chapel near here where we can get married, and that we can have the reception at her house..." She glanced up and backwards at her fiance. "Is that okay?"

"Sure it is," he answered, squeezing the hand that held his. "Sounds better than something fancy. But are you okay with it? We have enough for a bigger wedding, if that's what you want.."

"No," she said, bringing his hand close to kiss his fingers. "This is perfect..." _Mom already said that I could wear the dress she wore when she married Dad, and I can't think of anything better. Just a simple day, Mwu, myself, and our friends and family. We don't need anything else..._

Smiling happily, still clasping his hand, she fell asleep, slipping into happy dreams. Mwu in turn smiled, cuddling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you so much.." he murmured, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. She was his life, and now he knew...that he was hers. They needed nothing else in the world but each other...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I OD'd on fluff again...eheheheheheheheheh :sweatdrops:

Please read and review! And yes, they're getting married next chapter... )


	30. Chapter 30

She was sitting in the small cafe nursing a glass of soda, when she suddenly heard a tap on the window. Standing outside, wide smile on her face, was Natarle. Shouldering the shopping bags she carried, the young woman pushed open the glass door of the cafe and made her way inside. "I thought you'd be at work today," she remarked, sitting down opposite her friend and setting down her bags. Ordering a soda of her own, she glanced up at the older girl, who was smiling, but hadn't spoken yet. "Did you have the day off?"

Murrue nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Just today. I have to make up for it by working extra next week.." She smiled ruefully. "Mrs. Simmons doesn't believe in slacking off, even from teenagers."

Natarle grinned, accepting the soda that the waitress brought her. "But at least you enjoy your job. So, how come you took today off?"

"I had some things I needed to do," replied her friend. "How about you? Things going okay between you and Justin?"

A nod and a blush told Murrue that things were going just fine. On their trip to the beach a few weeks ago, Natarle and her boyfriend Justin had finally gotten to spend some time alone, and seemed very happy together now. Natarle had sometimes been concerned that her relationship with Justin might not work out. Not that she didn't love him - she did, very much, and the feelings were reciprocated. But the constant suffocating disapproval from her mother made things difficult. Even when he walked Natarle home, her mother would always be waiting at the gate, preventing anything happening save for a muttered 'goodbye'. But on their break at the beach, the young couple had been able to talk, to work whatever problems they had out, and finally show each other how much they loved them.

Murrue was pleased for her friend. She and Mwu had invited the two with them on their break for precisely that reason, knowing what a perfect place it was for two people to become closer. _After all...it worked for us..._

"How are things going between you and Mwu?" Natarle asked, and this time, Murrue was the one to blush. "V-very well," she murmured, suddenly becoming extremely interested in her soda. Fiddling with her straw, she smiled. "I'm glad I got chance to see you today, actually...I wanted to talk to you. It's...well, Mwu and I are getting married.."

Her friend nodded, brushing back a lock of her black hair. "I know.."

"In a fortnight."

There was a faint _clink_, as Natarle's soda glass tipped over onto the table, the fizzy liquid soaking into the cloth. Natarle herself was stunned into silence, violet eyes wide, mouth opening and closing as she struggled for words. Finally, she managed to speak. "So _soon_?"

Murrue nodded, face crimson. "I know that we originally planned...for the wedding to be after I finished college. But, well..." She shrugged helplessly. "We didn't want to wait anymore.." Leaning back in her chair, she pressed the backs of her hands to her burning cheeks. "The wedding's in two weeks, and I'd like you..to be my maid of honour..." Peeking up through her eyelashes, she couldn't help smiling at Natarle's astonished and delighted expression. "Would that be all right?"

"T-thank you.." said her younger friend softly. "I'd love to..."

"Mwu's planning to ask Justin to be his best man," continued Murrue. "They've been good friends since they started playing soccer together, and Mwu says he owes Justin a lot...because he was the one who told him how I felt about him.."

Natarle smiled, remembering her boyfriend's frustration at how Mwu and Murrue had circled around each other for years, clearly very much in love with each other, but too nervous to say anything. _"Someone needs to give those two a push or something. They're crazy about each other..."_

And now, three years later, that same couple were about to be married, and the auburn-haired young man was justifiably proud of himself, knowing how happy they would be together. Paying for her drink, Natarle got to her feet, picking up her bags. Murrue blinked, surprised. "Are you going?"

"No, _we_ are," the younger woman replied with a grin. "Come on. Since you asked me to be maid of honour, the least I can do to repay you is to buy you a wedding present.." Murrue shook her head. "You don't need to repay me for anything..." But Natarle wouldn't take no for an answer, taking her hand and leading her out of the cafe.

"Natarle, I'm serious. I don't need a present. Just you being there will be enough..." Murrue tried her best to protest, but her friend wouldn't hear of it. Pulling her along the busy street, she glanced around, wondering what would be best. Then...she spotted it. Tugging Murrue into the small store, she tried her hardest to suppress her laughter as the older girl stared around herself, pale face slowly turning scarlet.

"Natarle..."

An assistant made her way towards where the two girls stood, gesturing around her. "Good afternoon. Do you need any help?" Murrue was about to reply with a negative, but Natarle nodded, smiling sweetly. "Please. My friend here is getting married in two weeks, and I was wondering if you could help her find anything nice.."

The assistant beamed. "Certainly. Follow me, and I'm sure I can help you..."

When she finally returned home to the apartment, Murrue hurriedly shoved the bag she had in the back of her dresser drawer, and collapsed onto the bed, face burning. _I can't believe Natarle bought me something like that...although it **is** nice. I wonder what Mwu will think? _That thought caused the nineteen-year-old's blush to deepen, and she curled her thin fingers around the blankets. Two weeks before the wedding, and she could hardly wait. _I wish it were tomorrow..._Sighing, she rolled onto her back - to be faced with a cheerfully smiling scarred face.

"Hey, princess.."

At the familiar greeting, Murrue smiled back, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "Hey yourself. Have a good day?"

Mwu nodded, leaning down for a quick kiss before hopping onto the bed beside her and taking her into his arms. "Pretty good. Did you find Natarle and ask her what you wanted to?"

"Yeah..and she said she'd love to," replied his fiancee softly, his warmth lulling her. "What did Justin say?"

"He went kinda red, and mumbled something that sounded like 'sure, okay'...hey! Are you falling asleep on me?" asked the blonde man, noticing that Murrue's eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply. In reply, she smiled, snuggling closer. "Not yet, but I could.."

Mwu sighed. "Can't have that.." Before the young woman could react, he began to tickle her sides, chuckling when she giggled and squealed, wriggling around to try and escape his grasp. "Stop it! Stop it! Let go!!" But he held fast, delighted with his victory. He knew from experience how ticklish Murrue was, and he took advantage of this whenever he could...because he loved to hear her laugh. Her cheeks were bright pink, tears of mirth in her eyes, and for a moment he stopped tickling her, just so he could gaze at her, azure eyes softening at her beauty.

Catching her breath, Murrue looked right back at him, and gave him that sweet smile that always made his heart melt. He was so content, that he never noticed her reach behind herself and grasp something.

Until her pillow hit him right across the face.

Not having chance to prepare, Mwu was knocked straight off the bed by the shot, hitting the floor with a thud. He heard her gentle laughter again, and peeked up from where he lay sprawled on the carpet. "Nice shot.."

His fiancee just shrugged, sitting up on the bed. "You asked for it. You know I can't stand being tickled..."

The blonde man laughed, leaning against the wall. "But it was fun. And besides...your laugh is so beautiful.." Murrue's reaction was to blush fiercely, hiding her face in her hands, and she flopped backwards onto the bed. For a moment, she was quiet, then she stretched out her left arm, gazing at the tiny gold ring on the third finger with a soft smile. Mwu watched her for a while, his smile equally gentle. _We've been together almost our whole lives, and we'll be together for the rest of it. Justin was surprised when I told him how soon the wedding would be, but there really isn't much point us waiting anymore. All marriage will do is make our relationship official, that's all. And for the first time since Mom died...I'll have a real family.._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

( Yes, yes, I know, I promised this chapter would be the wedding. But that'll probably be at least as long as this one lol, so I'll make it a different chapter.

Hope you liked this, please read and review! )


	31. Chapter 31

Everything was silent. She sat on the bed alone in the darkness, amber eyes trained on the starry sky. The clock on the beside table told her that it was very early morning, yet she made no attempt to sleep...even though she knew she really should. After all, tomorrow was her wedding day. But still, she couldn't sleep. She was tired, certainly, but greater than her fatigue...was her loneliness. Due to superstition (and her mother's insistence) she hadn't seen her husband-to-be since early that morning, when she had set off for college. Before she had left, he'd taken her in his arms and just held her, face nuzzled into her dark hair. _"Don't go, okay? It's only a superstition...it doesn't mean anything. Please, when work's over...come back here..."_

And, more than anything, she had wanted to. But she had made a promise to her parents, and she had to keep it. Mwu had understood, of course...after all, he knew her better than anyone. But it still hurt. The two of them had been a couple for the last three years, and had grown so close in that time...that they became lonely after only a few hours apart. That was why she couldn't sleep - because _he_ wasn't with her. She was so used to him sleeping beside her, his warm arms wound tightly around her waist, that falling asleep alone was almost impossible.

Trying to clear her head, Murrue gazed around the room. It had changed little since her childhood, the familiar furniture still there, even though all the mementoes and knicknacks she had collected throughout her life were now displayed at the small apartment she shared with her fiance. But this place was still a home for her, and she knew it always would be. Leaning against the wall, she glanced up at the dress that hung from the wardrobe door. It was a simple gown, with panels of ivory silk and lace, with a matching lace veil. The pale pink and white roses she would wear in her hair and carry as a bouquet stood in a vase of water on the dressing table, sending their fragrance into the night air. Getting to her feet, she donned her robe, and made her way over to the dress, rubbing the thin silk between her fingers with a smile. _I wish it was tomorrow already..._

As quietly as she could, she slipped out of her room and walked downstairs to get a glass of milk, hoping that the beverage would help her sleep. Glass in hand, she opened the front door to sit on the doorstep in the warm night air, gazing up at the stars. _Mwu and I always watch the stars at night. Just sit together on the apartment doorstep and look at the sky, and wonder what it would be like to be up there. To travel between the stars..just the two of us. I wonder if he's watching now?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't sleep. It felt like he had lain there for hours, tangled in the thin comforter that covered the too-empty bed. He knew exactly why he wasn't able to sleep...it was because _she_ wasn't there. Everything around reminded him of her, from the silver-backed hairbrush on the dresser, to her faded and worn robe that hung on the back of the door. Turning onto his side, he reached for her pillow, breathing in the traces of her scent that clung to the fabric. _It's so dumb. She's been away for what...about fourteen hours? Half a day, maybe. So why does it feel like forever? _She'd told him...that she felt sad when he wasn't there. He felt the same way. The apartment, small as it was, felt empty without her. _He_ felt empty without her.

_It's just because I'm used to her being here, that's all. We just have to be apart for one night..._

So he lay there, her pillow still clutched in his arms, hoping that he would eventually fall asleep. But, as the hours passed, he realised that it was pointless. Climbing from the bed, he got dressed and left the apartment, hoping that a walk would make him tired.

The night was beautiful, the indigo sky bright with the light of billions of stars. As he walked, Mwu gazed up at the dazzling display with a soft smile, wishing that she was with him. Murrue loved the stars, one of her favourite pastimes sitting with him on their doorstep, amber eyes trained on the heavens, beautiful face traced with a contented smile. _"I wish we could visit them," _she'd said once, her voice faraway and quiet. _"Just to see what it might be like..to see them up close..."_ He'd agreed with her, imagination fired by her fanciful daydreams. It _would_ be nice, and every time he looked at the stars now, he remembered her words. They echoed in his mind now as he continued his journey, not really knowing where he was going, save that he wanted to walk until he was tired.

Crossing a street, he glanced up at his surroundings...and blinked. Why was he here? This was...Aunt Lily's house. Where Murrue was staying tonight. _Why did I come here? I don't remember having a destination when I set off...all I wanted to do was walk. I guess...that the path was so familiar, I walked it without thinking._

The little house was still and quiet, shining silver with the light of the stars. Leaning on the fence, Mwu smiled, looking up at the window he knew was hers. She'd be sleeping right now, and he couldn't help but wonder whether...she was dreaming of him, and her wedding day. Chuckling to himself, he ran a hand through his hair. How dumb was he being? Acting like a kid, just because they had to spend one night apart? If she knew...she'd laugh at him.

"Mwu?"

For a moment, he thought he was dreaming. Then...he saw her. Murrue was sitting on the doorstep, a glass of something in her hand. Her dark hair was rumpled, dark eyes shadowed with fatigue...but she was there. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other...until she set down her glass and got to her feet. Her face lighting up into a beautiful smile, she ran across the lawn to where he was standing, and threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here?" she murmured, nuzzling her face into his neck. Mwu didn't say anything, just held her, breathing in her scent. _How come I missed you so much? It's only been a day or so..._

"Are you a dream?" she asked, pulling away slightly. He smiled, shaking his head, not wanting the moment to end. "I'm here.."

"You know it's bad luck, don't you?" she replied, standing back a bit to let him jump over the fence. "You shouldn't be here...but I'm so glad you are..."

The couple sat together on the grass, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist. No words were spoken - none had to be...they just wanted to enjoy the time they had together. Murrue sighed softly, lips curved in a happy smile as she snuggled as close as she could get to her fiance. After a while, Mwu looked down at her, and discovered with some amusement...that she was fast asleep. _It was the same for you, wasn't it? You couldn't sleep alone anymore..._Getting to his feet, he lifted the young woman up in his arms and carried her into the house, setting her down on the sofa and covering her with a blanket. Taking a moment to gaze at her, he smiled, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart," he whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "And then..we'll never have to be apart again.."

Locking the door behind him, he set off back to the apartment. Maybe now...he could sleep too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day dawned bright and clear, and the morning found Murrue sitting at her dressing table, applying make-up to hide the dark circles under her eyes. If her mother found out that she'd barely slept at all last night, she'd be furious. And if she'd known that Mwu had been there...well, it wasn't worth thinking about. _Was he here, though? It feels like a dream. When I woke up, I was on the sofa...so maybe I didn't go outside at all. Maybe I dreamt that he was here with me..._ Sighing, she finished her make-up, and got to her feet, crossing to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. What she saw..made her gasp.

The reflection showed a young woman clad in an ivory silk dress, the material clinging to her body as though it had been made especially for her. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, setting off the dress and her pale skin perfectly. _That's...not me. It can't be..._

"Murrue?" She distantly heard her mother's voice, and could see her reflection in the mirror behind the other girl, but she never spoke. Lily beamed in delight, coming close to look her up and down. "You look so beautiful.." she breathed, tears brimming in her eyes. "So grown-up.." Murrue smiled a little, looking back at her mother. "Is that really me?" she asked, her voice faint. "It doesn't look like me..."

"It's you, sweetheart," Lily replied, taking her hand and leading her back to the dressing table. "Believe me.."

The young woman closed her eyes, sitting down and letting her mother braid her hair. Her mind was spinning with thoughts and questions. "Mom? What's it like...being married?"

Lily smiled, finishing the braid with the addition of a rose slotted into the dark hair. "Marriage is a partnership," she replied softly. "Two people working together to build a happy life for themselves. You and Mwu have already begun to do that...being married will just make it official. I understand that you're probably a little nervous, but that's nothing to be worried about. Every bride is nervous on their wedding day, no exceptions."

"I am nervous," Murrue murmured. "But I'm happy. This is what I want...what I've wanted for a long time..." Standing up, she turned round and embraced her mother. "Thanks so much, Mom. I know that..you'd have preferred us to be older before we got married. But.."

"But you didn't want to wait anymore," Lily finished, returning the hug. "I understand. It's all right. As long as you and Mwu are happy, then that's all that matters.."

The little chapel was quiet, only a handful of people there to witness the ceremony. He stood there near the altar, clad in a stiff suit, trying his best to stop shaking with nerves. Beside him, Justin watched with amusement. "Relax, will you?"

"How can I relax?" Mwu muttered through clenched teeth. "Everyone's gonna be watching me. What if I screw up? What if...I say the wrong thing? What if she doesn't...want to marry me?"

Justin chuckled. "Not much danger of that. She'll be here.."

As if by fate, the chapel doors creaked open, causing everyone in the building to turn around. Mwu's azure eyes widened as he saw her standing there. She looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her...like an angel. The lace veil covering her face fluttered in the breeze, but he could clearly make out the red on her face, and the nervous happy smile she wore. She held onto her father's arm, and as she looked up and saw Mwu, her face lit up, smile becoming radiant. And it took his breath away.

As Murrue made her way slowly up the aisle, followed by her maid of honour Natarle, her gaze never left Mwu's for a second. The congregation around her quietly murmured about how happy she seemed, and Mwu was aware that Justin was saying something, but he never heard any of it. All that existed for him was her, and vice versa. As she reached where he was standing waiting, the two of them simply stared, lost in each other. It took a nudge from Justin and Natarle to bring the couple back to their senses, a ripple of laughter echoing around the chapel.

Grinning sheepishly, Mwu reached out for his bride's hand, squeezing it gently. Murrue gave him a shy, but happy smile, and squeezed back, entwining her fingers with his. "You look very handsome," she whispered, and his cheeks pinked ever so slightly. "You look amazing," he whispered back. She smiled at that, blushing herself. The priest stepped forward, clearing his throat, and the couple each took a deep breath. _This is it..._

The ceremony itself passed by pretty quickly. They each were led in their vows, though they sometimes stumbled over their words due to nervousness, and both were bright pink as they exchanged rings. The one part they both remembered clearly was the moment he lifted her veil and kissed her. She returned the kiss immediately, her arms winding around his neck, and everyone in the chapel clapped and cheered.

Outside in the sunlit churchyard, amidst the swirling confetti, Mwu wrapped his arms around his bride's waist and lifted her into the air. Laughing, Murrue threw her bouquet of roses back over her head, then turned around to see who would catch them. The flowers flew through the air, and, as if guided by some unseen hand, landed safely in Natarle's arms. The girl flushed brilliant scarlet, staring at the bouquet in stunned silence, then back up at Murrue. The older girl wore a huge delighted smile, knowing what the tradition meant. "You have to invite us, okay?"

Natarle went even redder, if that was possible, and nodded. Mwu grinned, setting his new wife back down on the ground and taking her hand. "Shall we go?" he asked, and she smiled again.

"In a minute..." Taking the rose from her hair, she walked further back into the churchyard. He followed her curiously, wondering what she was doing. "Murrue?" The young woman bent down a little, and placed the rose on a grave already covered with flowers. And Mwu understood. "You think she was watching?" She nodded, standing up and letting him wind his arms around her waist. "She's always been watching us..." she murmured, gazing down at the tombstone. "Mom says...that us being married was Aunt Grace's dream ever since we were little. So I'm sure she's here.."

He smiled at that thought, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah.." Movement to the right caught his eye, and he looked to see a familiar figure standing there, half-hidden by the shade of a tree. His father never spoke, never made any indication to let Murrue know he was there, he simply nodded at the young man, and disappeared. And in spite of everything, Mwu smiled, tightening his embrace on his wife.

The reception, held at her mother's house that evening, was a noisy affair to say that so few people had attended the wedding. People milled around in the garden, eating the buffet food that had been prepared, and sometimes dancing. The newlyweds themselves shared a dance together, she resting her head on his shoulder, smiling in bliss.

"I love you," she whispered, and he smiled, pulling her a little closer. "I love you too, sweetheart.."

After cutting the cake, a three-tiered chocolate confection carefully made by Lily, the bride and groom eventually went home, she a little unsteady on her feet due to the drinks she had had. Neither said much on the short journey...nothing needed to be said.

"I didn't expect it to be like that," he mused, sitting on the sofa. He could hear her moving around in the bedroom, but wasn't sure what she was doing. Murrue poked her head around the door at his words. "Really? Then what did you expect?"

"Not sure," he admitted, and she giggled. Slipping out of the room, she came to stand beside him. "W-what...do you think?"

For a moment, Mwu wasn't sure what she meant...then he saw her. She was clad in a silky nightdress, the lacy hem just brushing her thighs. The material clung in all the right places...and he couldn't take his eyes off her. "I...I..." His throat closed up, and all he could get out were croaks. "Where...did you get that?" he managed.

Murrue had to smile at his reaction...it was everything she'd hoped it would be. "Natarle bought me it as a wedding present.." she replied softly, knowing that she was blushing. She twirled around to show off the garment, and peeked up at him through her eyelashes. "You like it?"

Mwu didn't answer, just stood up and pulled her close to him. She smiled again, looking into his eyes. "I see.." she murmured. "So you _do_ like it..." Taking his hand, she let him lead her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Yay! The wedding!

Don't ask me where Murrue learned to be seductive lol. Maybe she had it in her all along?

Please read and review! )


	32. Chapter 32

The lady looked just like a princess. She was wearing a pretty white dress, and had flowers in her hair. From where the little girl stood, holding onto her mommy's hand, all she could do was stare. The lady smiled, looking very happy, and looked up at the man standing beside her. Other people threw flower petals and bits of coloured paper into the air, clapping and cheering. The girl looked up at her mommy, tugging on her hand. "Mommy, what are they doing?"

"They got married, sweetheart," was the answer, and her mommy bent down and lifted her up so she could get a better look. The girl frowned. "What's that?"

"It means that they want to be together forever and ever.." came a voice from next to them, and the girl looked up to see her auntie there. Auntie Grace was watching the princess lady too, and she was smiling, but she looked sad at the same time. "If you love somebody with all of your heart, and he loves you back, then you can get married when you're old enough.."

"Can I get married?" asked the girl, and both her mommy and auntie smiled. "Sure you can," said Mommy. "When you're all grown up, you can get married." The girl nodded, twirling a lock of her brown hair between her fingers. "Who can I marry?" Mommy laughed. "That's up to you."

"Can I marry Mwu?" Auntie Grace smiled again at those words, and looked down at Mwu, who was holding on to her hand. "Well, I don't know. Would you like to marry Murrue when you grow up, sweetie?"

The eight-year-old nodded, looking up at his best friend. The girl smiled happily. "You promise? We can get married?" Mwu smiled back. "Sure. We already promised to be together for always anyway, didn't we?"

"Yep!" chirped the girl, climbing down from her mommy's arms to hold out her pinky finger. "Promise, okay?" Her friend held out his own pinky, and shook hers. "Promise," he said. Auntie Grace knelt down beside the two children, placing a hand on the girl's head. "If you wanted to get married when you grew up, then it would make me very happy..."

Mwu beamed. "Then we will! It's a promise, right Murrue?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'd forgotten about that...the promise. I must have been about six..._ Opening her eyes, she moved her left hand out from under the comforter and smiled, wiggling her pinky finger. _I wonder if Mwu remembers? _Her gaze moved to the next finger...and her smile grew. Encircling that finger were two golden rings...a symbol of the promise that she and her new husband had made. Sighing happily, she turned her head to gaze at the man sleeping beside her. His face was still just as boyish as it had been all those years ago, even with the livid scar across his nose. That nose twitched as she traced a gentle finger across it, and she giggled softly, snuggling up to him. _We kept our promise, even if we didn't remember it. We've been together all this time...and now we're married._

Yesterday had been their wedding day, the events still fresh in her memories. The tiny chapel, the flowers, her friends and family there...she had dreamed of a day like that ever since she'd realised her feelings for her best friend.

_I never dreamed of the wedding **night**, although I think that...even if I had, my dream would never have measured up to reality..._Smiling again, she stretched out her aching muscles. _I don't even remember what time we got to sleep..._

Kissing Mwu lightly on the tip of the nose, she untangled herself from his embrace and climbed out of bed, stopping to don the silky nightdress she had recieved as a wedding present before making her way to the kitchen. Her pet cat had been sleeping on the sitting room sofa, waking with a soft mew as Murrue passed by. Hopping from her bed, the cat purred, winding herself around her owner's ankles.

"Okay, okay. I know. Breakfast time, huh?" murmured the young woman softly, adding tuna to Callie's dish from a tin in the fridge. "There you go.." The cat mewed again happily, and began to eat. Murrue shook her head in amusement, flicking on the kettle to brew coffee. "You're always hungry...just like him.."

"So, am I like the cat, or is she like me?" asked a sleepy voice. He was leaning against the doorframe, azure eyes half-closed with drowsiness. The young woman smiled, brushing back a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "Not sure. I think she's probably picked up some bad habits from you..." Mwu pouted at that, crossing the floor to take her in his arms. "You're so mean..."

"And you love me," she replied, closing her eyes as he began to kiss her neck gently. "Of course I do.." he murmured between kisses. He entwined the fingers of their left hands together, and brought them up to show her, the golden rings on those hands gleaming brightly. Murrue blushed a little, her happy smile growing.

"Do you think...this was always meant to happen?" she asked softly, leaning back against him and nestling her head on his shoulder. "That we were always supposed to get together the way we did? Mom and Aunt Grace used to wonder if we would, right back when we were little, and..." She broke off, embarrassed. "Sorry. I just wondered..."

Mwu's response was to hug her tighter, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Even if our moms had wanted us to get together, they didn't _make_ us. We got together because we _wanted_ to. Because we fell in love..."

She nodded, smiling._ He's right. No-one made me fall in love with him. My heart chose him, whether or not we'd been friends since childhood. It could have been anyone else, but my heart chose Mwu..._

"Yeah.." she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed again as he began to stroke the bare skin of her arms. "I know. I just remembered the dream I had last night...a memory. I think it was a few months after we'd met - I couldn't have been older than six or so. We were walking with Mom and Aunt Grace, and we saw a wedding. I asked Mom what being married meant...and I decided I wanted to marry you when I grew up.."

Trying to remember, Mwu stopped his gentle kisses and caresses. "Oh yeah..." he said softly. "We made a promise..." Missing his touch, Murrue whined a little, and he chuckled, resuming the loving attention. "We promised...that when we grew up, we'd get married. I'd forgotten about that. But we ended up..keeping our promise.." His wife murmured something in response, the sound one of utter contentment, and he had to smile. Her tawny eyes were closed, cheeks flushed rose pink, and her smile was one of bliss.

"You know," he told her between kisses, "you look gorgeous in that dress..." Murrue half-opened her eyes at that, blush deepening. "Really?" she asked faintly, and he nodded, his hands slowly creeping downward to caress the skin of her thigh. She gasped, pressing back against him tightly, and he closed his eyes at the sensation. Without another word, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to their room.

"So Natarle bought you that dress? Did you go with her to choose it?"

She smiled at the question, amber eyes fluttering open and gazing down at him. He lay beside her, his head cradled on her chest, a drowsy and happy smile curving his lips. His smile grew as she began to gently stroke his blonde curls, and he sighed in contentment. "C'mon," he murmured after a moment, lifting his head to gaze into her eyes. "Don't tell me _you_ chose it.."

Murrue raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't I have chosen it?"

He grinned. "I can imagine you in a shop where they sell things like that. You'd be standing there in the middle of the store, stiff as a statue and staring at the floor, with your face probably the same colour it is now. Am I right?"

She sighed, resting her head back against the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. "Yes, you're right..." A smile curved her lips, cheeks flushed a pale pink. "Natarle picked it out, even though I thought it was too short. She told me to wear it last night..and let her know what happened.."

Mwu chuckled, settling back down and closing his eyes. "Tell her it was a good choice," he said softly. "It suits you so well...makes you look even more beautiful.." Murrue didn't say anything, but her thin fingers continued to caress his hair, tangling in the ruffled blonde.

"Has it really been three years?" she asked after a while. "It feels like it happened yesterday...but like we've been this way forever. I remember the day when I was able to tell you how I felt about you...back then, I never imagined that I'd be married at nineteen. Not that I wouldn't have _wanted_ to marry you, but..."

He smiled sleepily, shifting to a more comfortable position in her embrace. "It did all happen kinda fast," he replied. "But it didn't feel like we were rushing anything. We've been together our whole lives almost..." He broke off to yawn widely. "And we're happy, so what does it matter?" Sighing, he snuggled close, breathing in the scent of roses from her smooth skin.

"Love you..." he managed to mumble, before he fell asleep in her arms.

Murrue smiled gently, still stroking his hair. "I love you too," she whispered, kissing the top of his head. They had a whole week all to themselves, to get used to the idea of being husband and wife, and she could hardly wait. _It feels like we're finally beginning our life together. Even though we've been a couple for three years, now, right here...it feels real..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Random fluff!

Please read and review! )


	33. Chapter 33

"Isn't it beautiful?"

She stretched out her slender arms as they walked, enjoying the warm sunlight. He nodded absently. The park _was _nice at this time of day, people dotted here and there on brightly coloured blankets, or walking together along the banks of the lake. But as pretty as the park was, it couldn't compare to the one walking beside him. She was wearing a floaty white sundress, dark hair tied back with a red ribbon...and looked absolutely stunning. "Yeah..." he replied, but he wasn't looking at the scenery. Noticing his avid gaze, she blushed, looking down at the ground. "You're embarrassing me," she murmured, and he laughed. Taking her hand, he walked with her along the path until they reached the lake. The body of water shimmered in the sunlight, the breeze blowing across it providing some refreshment from the heat of the day.

"You want to sit here a while?" he asked, and she nodded, letting him lead her to a patch of grass dotted by wildflowers. Sitting down beside him, she rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them watched the view over the lake for a while, neither speaking, simply happy in the other's company.

"It's been a while since we came here, huh?" she mused after a while, reaching up to wind her fingers in the curls at the back of his neck. "I think it was just after you started high school..."

Mwu nodded, remembering himself. He'd moved up to high school at sixteen, leaving the fourteen-year-old Murrue behind in junior high. The first day there had been an odd experience, not to mention a lonely one without his best friend by his side. The moment class had let out for the day, he'd come to find her. Murrue had been leaning against the wall outside junior high, books hugged to her chest, pale face stained with tears. _As soon as she saw me, she ran up and threw her arms around me. My heart...damn, it had never pounded so loud in all my life...I thought for sure she'd hear it. That's when I realised. That moment...I realised that I loved her. I wish I'd told her then, instead of keeping it hidden for so long..._

"I came to find you.." he replied. "I...well, I wondered if you'd felt as lonely that day as I did. I saw you crying outside school...and I..." He broke off, and gazed out at the lake. "We came here to the park.." Murrue smiled, picking up the thread of memory. "You bought me an ice-cream, and we walked round the lake together. Talked about our day, and the classes we'd had...and you told me that you'd missed me. It was all I'd been waiting to hear..all I wasn't able to tell you myself. That day.." she pinked, and glanced away, "that day, I wanted to tell you that I loved you...but I..."

The blonde man grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her close. "Don't worry. You've told me enough times since then to more than make up for it. And besides, that day...I wanted to tell you that myself..."

"Tell me what?" she asked curiously..then her eyes widened. "That you...you.."

"That I loved you," he confirmed. "I first realised it that day, and I wanted to tell you when we were alone. But...I couldn't. I got scared that if I did tell you.." She cut him off with a gentle finger on his lips. "That it might spoil our friendship. Right? Why do you think _I_ didn't say anything?" Shaking her head with an affectionate smile, she rested her head on his shoulder again. "We're both idiots, aren't we?"

"Maybe not..." was his thoughtful answer. "It doesn't really matter when we got together, it just matters that we _did_." Taking her left hand, he raised it to gaze at the two golden rings. "And it's forever.." Murrue nodded, snuggling close to him. "Is that why we came here today? To reflect?"

"Because I wanted to be with you," he replied. "We only have a day or so left before we have to go back to work, and we've just been at home. Not that I minded, but I thought today we could do 'couple' things. You know, take a walk.." He patted the backpack he'd brought with him. "Have a picnic..."

She grinned happily, peeking into the bag to pull out a box filled with sandwiches. "When did you make all these? When did you have the time?"

"This morning. You were sleeping so soundly I thought nothing would wake you. Until you smelled the coffee I'd made, that is.." Mwu returned her smile, poking her nose with a finger. His wife blushed. "That's because...well..." Shaking her head, she picked a sandwich and bit into it, her gaze not meeting his. Mwu just laughed.

"What else did you have planned for today?" she asked later, the two of them walking together through the wooded part of the park. Dappled sunlight shone through the trees, forming a pattern of light and shadow over his golden hair. Her husband just shrugged. "I hadn't planned that far ahead, really. Just that we could take a walk together and have a picnic. Did you have fun?" Murrue nodded, stretching her arms out with a contented sigh. _I have had fun. It's been a long time since we spent time like this, just walking and having fun. Like we're dating again. Maybe we could have more time like this together now we're married?_

Taking the remains of her sandwiches, she walked down to the edge of the lake, breaking the bread into crumbs and scattering it over the surface of the water. The ducks and swans swimming across the silvery surface came quickly to where she waited, pecking and swallowing with happy quacks. Murrue smiled, looking up and back at Mwu, who smiled back, azure eyes reflecting the water. "When can we do this again?" she asked.

"Whenever you want," he replied, taking her hand as she walked back to join him. "Just let me know, and we'll come here again.."

She lifted his hand to her lips, kissing the golden wedding band. "It feels nicer than being at home. Like we're dating again.." Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, before stealing the cap he wore and running off. "Catch me if you can!" Giggling helplessly, she ran as fast as she could, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't be able to outrun him, and she was right. Just as she reached an open space of parkland, he caught her by the waist, spinning her around and around until they were both dizzy, and he collapsed onto the grass, her still in his arms. He was laughing just as hard as she was, blue eyes closed, cheeks ruddy with exertion and mirth.

"Man," he gasped finally, looking up at her. "I didn't know you could run so fast..."

"I used to be on track team back at school, remember?" she pointed out, leaning down to kiss his scarred nose. "But I knew you'd be able to catch me...you always could.."

"This really _does_ feel like a date," he mused, getting up and helping her to her feet. "It's kinda nice.." She smiled, entwining her fingers with his as they continued their walk, leaving the park and heading down the street.

"We're going home?" Murrue asked, trying to hide her disappointment. "Already?" Mwu smiled, squeezing her hand. "In a while. But there's something I wanted to show you first.." Turning down a small side street, he led her to a quiet neighbourhood consisting of a few white houses, all with blue painted doors. "This," he said, pointing to the one in the middle. "Look through the gate.."

Confused, Murrue did as he asked, one amber eye peeking through the wrought iron. Then she gasped. "It's beautiful!"

There were flowers as far as she could see, all kinds and colours, shapes and sizes. It was just like the one from her dream..."But why..are we here?"

Mwu looked a little sheepish, scuffing the toe of his sneaker on the ground. "Well...it's not advertised, but this place is up for sale. My dad was the one who told me about it...he called me the other day. We have the chance...well..." He pinked a bit. "Would you like...to live here?"

For a moment, she couldn't answer, her heart pounding. The next moment, her lips were firmly planted on his in a passionate kiss. His eyes shot wide open, and he made a muffled sound of surprise. When she pulled away, she smiled, knowing that there were tears in her eyes. "What do you think?" she asked softly. "I'd _love_ to live here.."

He beamed in delight, hugging her tightly. "Ever since I got that money, I've been looking for a real house. It's taken me a while, because I wanted it to be perfect, somewhere that was just right for us. I wanted one with a garden..for you. Somewhere for your roses. And here..you can have as many as you want. So..." He pinked again. "Do you think this could feel like home?"

"With you, anywhere is home.." Murrue replied, kissing him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :D

Please read and review! )


	34. Chapter 34

The corner of the ornate wardrobe hit the ground with a resounding 'crash', one which seemed to shake the sleepy neighbourhood. Standing up in the back of the flat-bed truck, the blonde man regarded his friend with annoyance. "Will you be _careful_ with that?" The other young man scowled, emerald eyes narrowed. "I would be if you lifted your damn end like you were meant to!"

"I _did_!" the blonde man shot back. Squaring his shoulders, he gestured to the wardrobe. "C'mon, let's get this over with.."

Justin sighed, shaking his head. "Sure..." Rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans, he bent and lifted his end of the heavy wardrobe, while Mwu struggled with his.

"Where are the girls, anyway?" puffed Justin, bright red in the face from effort. "Shouldn't they be helping?"

"In the kitchen, putting the junk away," replied his friend with a rueful grin. "They decided that since we're guys, and _so_ much stronger than them, that we should move all the heavy stuff.." The two of them carried the heavy wooden object carefully into the small white-painted house, setting it up in the main bedroom. Mwu sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead and leaning against the wall. "It would have been so much easier if we'd taken all the clothes and stuff out of it first..."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "You mean you _didn't_?" His tone was faintly disbelieving. "No wonder the damn thing weighed so much..."

"Well, she said that since we didn't have all that much in it, we didn't need to bother emptying it.." replied the blonde man, scarred face wrinkled in annoyance. "I tried talking her round..but she's the most stubborn person I've ever known. But when she wins an argument, she just gives me this incredible smile that somehow..makes it all worth it.." His blue eyes were softened with fond memories, and only came back into focus when Justin snickered.

"What?" he defended. "Don't tell me that your girl isn't like that with you.."

The younger man shrugged. "Sure she is. It's just funny to see you all soppy..." Standing up, he looked around the room. It was much bigger than the tiny apartment bedroom, and brighter, the large window letting in lots of sunlight. "This place is a lot better for you two, but how come you moved from the apartment so fast?"

Mwu smiled, walking around the bed to gaze out of the window. Natarle and Murrue were outside in the garden, talking and laughing together. Murrue was holding a bottle of soda, and as she spoke to her friend, she waved a hand around herself, expression becoming so animated and happy that it made his heart skip.

"That's why..." he said softly, gesturing to his wife. He didn't say anything further..he didn't need to.

When all the furniture had finally been moved, involving much cursing, the four young people sat outside in the large garden, chatting and enjoying the early evening sunshine. Murrue sat curled up on her husband's lap, head on his shoulder, thin fingers stroking the petals of the flowers she was closest to. She looked utterly contented, so much so that it made her friends smile.

"Give it a few weeks," said Natarle cheerfully, "and this garden will be totally different.." Mwu nodded, chuckling. Murrue just smiled, closing her eyes and leaning back against her husband. She hadn't said much all day, even to him, preferring to just stare around herself, amber eyes shining in bliss. This was all she had ever wanted, and to finally have it, and share it with _him_...she was so happy that she could barely talk.

"Where's Callie?"

She looked up at him from where she sat on the sofa, smiling as he hopped over the back of the furniture and sat beside her. "Not sure," she admitted, snuggling into his arms. "She's probably out exploring the neighbourhood, maybe the park..." The cat was a free spirit, enjoying the fuss and pampering she got at home, but equally fond of prowling the neighbourhoods late at night. She'd come home when she was tired, or got hungry..she always did. Mwu nodded, lying down on the blue sofa with her still held in his arms. His warmth made her drowsy and happy, and she smiled, cuddling further into his embrace, comforted like always.

"We didn't have to move here so fast, you know," she murmured after a while. "It's been what, a fortnight since you showed me this house on our walk? And here we are. We could have stayed in the apartment a while longer..."

"I know," he replied, his hands moving to tangle in her dark hair. "But I know how much you wanted a garden, and besides.." He grinned sheepishly. "I remember what you told me about that dream you had...I wanted to make it come true.."

Murrue looked up at him at that, an impish smile curving her lips. "So you planned this?"

"Kinda," he admitted. "I've been looking for ages now..for a house and garden that was like the one you described. Dumb of me, I know, but.." He blinked, startled when she hugged him tightly. "Thank you..so much.." she whispered. "All this..the last three years...I owe you so much I'll never be able to pay it all back.."

"You don't have to," he replied gently, kissing the top of her head. "This is my way of paying _you_ back...for always being with me.." Smiling at that, Murrue closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"There must be _some_ way I can say thank you..." she protested, and he chuckled softly. "There is," he replied, still stroking her hair. "Just stay here with me. That's the only thanks I need.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Not so good, really, but it's more a transition chapter lol. Next will be better, promise!

Please read and review! )


	35. Chapter 35

The sitting room was shrouded in cloth, items of furniture appearing ghostly and misshapen under their protective covers. He stood in the middle of the room, painting the ceiling with a roller attached to a long pole. This had been her idea. She'd decided that they had to redecorate, to _really_ make it feel like their own house, and they had begun with the sitting room. She herself was halfway up a small stepladder, painting the walls a pale green. There were splotches of the paint here and there on her clothing, and a smudge on her cheek. She looked so intent, Mwu had to smile. She'd always been like that...always giving everything she had to whatever she did. Grinning, he set down the roller quietly, and tiptoed over to where she was working. Murrue was so absorbed in her painting, that she never noticed his stealthy approach - until it was too late.

Grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her off the stepladder and swung her around in the air. The young woman squeaked in alarm, dropping her roller and letting paint splatter over the dust cloths. "Mwu! Cut it out!" Her expression was halfway between annoyance and amusement, and both rapidly faded into delight when he began to tickle her. She giggled and squirmed, trying her best to escape his grasp. "Stop it!" she gasped. Mwu chuckled, sitting down on the covered sofa and settling her in his lap.

"We have to finish, you know," she pointed out, and he nodded, catching her lips in a quick kiss. "I know." he replied, ruffling her hair. "But there's only a little bit left to do, and I can finish that. You want to go for a walk later?"

In reply, she smiled, leaning to kiss him again, and got to her feet. "I'll get lunch ready.."

Leaving him in the sitting room, she wandered into the kitchen, the tiles of the floor cool under her bare feet. The back door was wide open to let the sunlight and fresh air in, and for a while, she sat outside on the doorstep to enjoy the day. The light breeze fluttered her hair and the hem of her old shirt, and made the flowers in her new garden dance. Gazing at the myriad blooms, Murrue smiled again, amber eyes softened with happiness. _This place...he bought it for us with the money he got from his dad. I didn't want him to...he could have done anything he wanted with that money, after all...but he just said that..he wanted me to be happy._

Sighing, she shook her head, smile becoming slightly exasperated. _He should know by now...that just being with him is all I need to be happy.._

Standing up, she tied her dark hair back into a ponytail, and began getting things ready for lunch. _Some soup should do.._.. Setting the pan on the little stove, she peeked around the door to see how he was getting on. The ceiling was finished, and Mwu was just adding the last touches to the green on the wall. Noticing her watching, he glanced up, and smiled. The expression was gentle, kind, and just like always, her heartbeat picked up. "Not be long," he assured her. Smiling back, she nodded. "Dinner's nearly ready.."

Pouring the soup into two bowls, she placed a loaf of crusty bread in the middle of the small wooden table. She had just flicked on the kettle for coffee when he walked in, still in his paint-stained T-shirt and faded jeans. There was still a streak of green paint across his scarred nose, and Murrue giggled, wiping it off with a wet cloth before kissing his nose. Mwu grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her close for a hug.

After lunch, they went for a walk in the park, hands entwined together. It being the weekend, the expanses of green were dotted with couples and families all enjoying the sunny day, and on the lake there were people rowing boats past the small flotillas of ducks. Murrue sighed, stretching out her arms. She and Mwu spent a lot of time here now, on weekends and evenings after work, and to be honest, she was never happier. Standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed her husband on the cheek. He raised an eyebrow, but smiled, squeezing her hand.

"You're affectionate today," he mused, and she smiled brightly, before tagging him and running away. Mwu shook his head with a sigh, and chased after her. He could hear her tinkling laughter drifting back to him, and it was so infectious, he couldn't help laughing himself. She had a good head start on him, and it would take a lot of effort to catch her. "Slow down!" he yelled, but she only laughed harder. "Come on!" she yelled. "You can run faster than that!"

Redoubling his efforts, he ran until he was only a short distance behind her. Sensing him, Murrue turned her head to look back at him, sticking her tongue out before running faster.

Until she gasped, marigold eyes widening...and collapsed onto the grass.

"Murrue!" Running to her side, the young man slipped an arm around her shoulder, helping her to sit up. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

His wife nodded, eyes closed. Her face was paper-white, and she was struggling to catch her breath. Mwu sighed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You pushed yourself too hard, huh? Didn't the doctors say you had to take things easy till you were well again?"

"I _am_ well," she protested, letting him help her to her feet. "It just sort of...sneaks up on me sometimes, that's all..."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he walked her over to the nearby children's play park and helped her sit down on one of the swings.

"Please be more careful," he said softly, stroking her hair lovingly. "What would I do if something happened to you?" She blushed at that, gaze fixed on the ground. Kicking a little, she began to swing back and forth, the sunlight catching the engagement and wedding bands on her left hand and making them sparkle. Mwu watched her for a little while, just studying her. Murrue was his life...she had been ever since his mother had died. _If I lost you..like I lost her, what would I have left?_

"Hey, Mwu?" Her soft voice caused him to blink out of his daydream, and he smiled. "What is it, princess?"

She smiled back, the impish expression catching him off guard. "I bet I can swing higher than you.."

And that was all it took.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter and shouting, the couple trying to outdo each other on the swings before moving onto the see-saw, then the roundabout, where he set it spinning as fast as he could until they were both dizzy.

"We need to do this more often," he remarked later, hanging upside down on the climbing bars. Murrue laughed a little at that from where she was still sitting on one of the swings. "What, act like kids?"

"Sure," he replied. "Why not? We are kids, well, sort of. Just 'cause we're married now doesn't mean we have to act responsible and grown-up all the time, does it?"

She closed her eyes, seemingly considering this...then she smirked. Getting up, she wandered across to where he still hung upside down, and began to tickle his ribs. Mwu gasped, wriggling around to try and escape her torture. "Hey...stop it!" Laughing, he reached out and tickled her in turn, hearing her squeal and giggle. "No fair!" she yelled, managing to break free. Breathing deeply, he climbed down from the bars and sat down on the parched grass. "You started it.."

"What can we do later?" she asked, coming over to sit beside him and snuggle her head onto his shoulder. "You want to call for a pizza?" Mwu nodded, leaning back against the climbing frame. "One of those really big ones," he replied, a slow smile curvinfg his lips. "With extra cheese.." Murrue sighed, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "You're always hungry.."

"Look, the swings! Can I go on the swings, Mommy?"

The high-pitched voice broke the silence of the late evening, and both Mwu and Murrue glanced up from where they were sitting to see a woman and a child. The child, a little boy, was no older than two or three, and he had a bright happy smile on his face. His mother returned the sunny expression, and lifted up the little boy to sit him on the swings, before pushing him gently back and forth. The child laughed and waved his arms. "Higher, Mommy!"

Mwu looked down at his wife's face. Murrue was watching the mother and child intently, amber eyes shining with an emotion he understood well. He knew how badly she wanted to be a mother, for them to have a child of their own, and although she was willing to wait until after college...she couldn't always hide the way she felt. All he could do was caress her hair, and lean down to nuzzle her neck lovingly. "I promised," he reminded her. "And I'll keep it..."

"I know you will.." she whispered in reply.

"Is there a movie on tonight?"

From where she was rustling around in the kitchen, he heard her confirmation. "Some kind of detective movie, I think," she called back. "I checked earlier.." Opening the pizza box that had been delivered a few moments ago, she smiled, inhaling the scent of warm cheese. _It's nice to have a night like this, just me and him, without work getting in the way..._ Carrying the box into the sitting room, she hopped onto the sofa beside her husband, giggling when he wound his arms around her waist and tugged her into his lap. "I bought ice-cream for later.." she murmured, leaning back into his embrace as he stole a slice of pizza.

The movie was good, the mystery absorbing, and more than once, the two of them whispered ideas about the suspect, trying to guess who was the real murderer. Mwu ate most of the pizza, which she had expected, and ended up burning his chin on a strand of hot mozzarella. "Ow!"

"If you didn't eat so fast, that wouldn't have happened, would it?" Murrue scolded gently, ignoring his whines. "It almost serves you right.."

"That's not very nice.." he grumbled, pretending to sulk. "It hurts..."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned in and kissed the sore spot on his chin. "That better?" Before she could say or do anything else, she found herself being pulled into a sweeping kiss, his fingers winding in her dark hair to bring her closer. All she could do was return it, eyes fluttering closed in bliss. "Mmmm..."

"Much better," he replied when they broke for air. He was smiling happily, blue eyes twinkling...and she couldn't be mad at him. Instead, she just sighed, settling back down into his arms and resting her head on his shoulder. "You're impossible.."

"And you love me," he told her cheerfully. Murrue wasn't able to argue with that, so she simply smiled, and closed her eyes. His warm embrace was comforting, and she soon found herself drifting off to sleep, tired out by the day.

Mwu grinned as his wife snuggled closer with a tiny murmur of happiness, and fell fast asleep, a gentle smile curving her lips. "You wore yourself out, huh?" he whispered, kissing the crown of her hair. "Sleep well, beautiful.."

_She still gets so tired sometimes...more exercise will do her good. And I think I know just the way for that to happen..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( There we goes, sis XD. A fun day out..

Please read and review! )


	36. Chapter 36

She was gardening. Humming to herself, she worked busily to plant the flowers into the damp earth. Earlier that day she had been over to her mother's house to take some cuttings of the dozens of rose bushes that lined the back garden. The garden of her new house did have roses, but nowhere near as many as she wanted. And since it had rained earlier that day, it was the perfect time to set the plants up in their new home. Smiling a little at her handiwork, she leaned back and stretched out in the pale sunlight. She could hear the sounds of distant traffic, the song of a bird perched in the apple tree, and if she listened carefully, tuneless whistling coming from the kitchen, where her husband was busy putting up shelves. He seemed content enough, still as sunny and happy as ever...but something about his behaviour was bothering her.

_These last few days, he's been acting strangely. I doubt that anyone else would notice, but I know Mwu better than anyone..perhaps even better than I know myself. I've seen it. He takes a lot of phone calls, talking quietly so I don't hear. And then he disappears for a while, sometimes for as long as an hour and a half. Where...does he go?_

It scared her, and she didn't know why. Closing her eyes, Murrue laid back on the damp grass, one hand over her face. She knew Mwu loved her. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her, and feel it in his touch...and she knew that she really had no reason to be afraid. But she couldn't help it. She loved Mwu with all her heart, had loved him for almost half of her life...what if the phone calls and his disappearances...were what she was afraid of?

Pressing a hand to her heart, she winced at the pain that idea caused...the idea that he might have found someone else. _It wouldn't surprise me. He's so handsome, and I'm...so plain. Is childhood friendship really a strong enough base to build the rest of our lives on?_

The sound of the phone ringing broke her from her tortured thoughts, and she picked up the cordless handset to answer the call.

"Hello?"

_"Hello...is Mwu there?" _The voice was soft and quiet..a woman's voice. Closing her eyes, Murrue tightened her grip on the phone. "I'm sorry..he's busy right now. Can I take a message for him?"

_"No, that's all right, I'll call back later. Thanks!" _With that, the woman ended the call, leaving the brunette teenager to stare at the handset, the faint sound of the dialling tone emitting from it. Clicking it off, she set it down, flopping back onto the grass.

_I'm being an idiot, right? Insecure? We promised..._ Holding up her left hand, she gazed at the two golden rings on the third finger, moving her hand a little to let the tiny diamond sparkle in the sunlight. _We promised, the day we got married...that nothing would come between us. That we'd be together forever. I love Mwu, and know he loves me...so why am I scared?_

He'd just finished fixing up the shelves in the kitchen. Standing back to examine his handiwork, he smiled. This would make her happy. Even if the shelves weren't exactly level, he was sure she wouldn't mind. Taking a bottle of soda from the fridge, he leaned against the wooden worktop and peeked out of the window. His wife was out in the garden, lying on the grass. Her hands were caked with soil, and there were grass stains on her shorts. _I knew she loved flowers, but never guessed that she was this much of a gardener. This place is going to look stunning in a few months..._

The sound of his cellphone ringing broke his concentration, and he reached out to grab the object from the kitchen table. "Yeah?" As he listened to the message at the other end of the line, Mwu's face slowly stretched into a broad smile. "Okay. Yeah, I see. I'll be right over.."

Slipping his jacket on, he went out into the garden to where Murrue was lying, and kissed her forehead. The young woman opened tawny eyes at the touch of his lips, and smiled gently. The expression made his heart skip, and he couldn't help smiling back. "Hey, princess. I'm just going out for a little while, okay?"

Instantly, her face clouded over, and she looked away, biting her lip. Sitting up, she glanced back at him, amber eyes full of pain. Confused, and more than a little worried, Mwu sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing," she replied softly, pulling away and getting to her feet. "It's nothing. I'm fine..." But he knew that wasn't true. Something was definitely worrying her. He could see it in the tense lines of her body, in the tightness in her expression. _I know you better than anyone, Murrue. I know when you're hiding something..._ Standing up, Mwu took her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. She tried to pull away, but he held her tightly, running his hands through her hair. "Please, Murrue...tell me?"

The young woman didn't say anything for a moment, instead just leaning into his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder. Then she sighed. "Where..do you go? The phone calls...you being gone all the time...I..." Closing her eyes, she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry..."

Shaking his head, Mwu nuzzled his face into her hair. _She thinks that I...that the reason for the calls..._ "I'm the one who's sorry," he murmured. "For scaring you. But you don't ever need to worry, okay? Because no-one else could ever compare to you..." Murrue hugged him a little tighter. "You promise?"

"Promise," he replied, reaching out to tilt her chin upwards with a gentle hand. "I love you, silly.." Leaning down, he kissed her softly, inwardly smiling when she replied instantly. _You were scared, weren't you? That I might have found someone else? But that would never happen...I could never give you up for anyone, or anything... _When they broke for air, he brushed a fingertip down her cheek lovingly, grinning when she blushed. "You're all I have," he reminded her, kissing her again. "How could I let you go?"

His wife smiled, rubbing her eyes to clear away any trace of tears. "Thank you.." she murmured. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be silly. What do you have to be sorry for?" he replied, taking her hand. "C'mon, let's go. I was going to take you with me anyway.."

The place where they were going...turned out to be a farm, right on the outskirts of town. The place was quiet, out of the way of traffic, and not a soul was in sight, save for a few chickens pecking at the ground. Confused, Murrue turned to her husband. "Why are we here?" He just smiled, squeezing her hand, and led her up to the front door of the farmhouse. It was open, letting in the warm air and sunshine, and a middle-aged woman was standing at a well-scrubbed wooden table, mixing dough in a bowl. Hearing Mwu's knock, she glanced up, then smiled. "Oh, Mwu dear! Did you come to pick her up?"

The blonde man grinned, and nodded, bringing Murrue around in front of him. The older woman smiled again when she saw the teenage girl. "Hello, young lady. It's nice to meet you at last. Mwu's told us so much about you, I feel as if I know you already.."

Murrue blushed, fixing amber gaze on her sandalled feet. "T-thank you..." she replied quietly. Glancing up at Mwu, she frowned a little. "Pick her up? Who are we picking up?"

The lady chuckled, wiping her hands on her apron. "I'll show you. Follow me!" Making her way out of the kitchen, she crossed the farmyard to a small outhouse, and opened the door. Mwu beamed. "How's she been doing?"

"Just fine," replied the woman, reaching into the building to pick something up, then handed the object to Mwu. He in turn placed the bundle of black and white into Murrue's arms. Blinking, the young woman glanced down at the bundle, which suddenly moved. Pricking up little ears, the bundle looked up at the one holding it, and barked.

The 'bundle' was a puppy, a tiny roly-poly collie puppy. Murrue gasped, almost dropping the little animal in her shock. "This.."

Mwu nodded, squeezing her hands between both of his. "She's for you. That's why I've been coming here...I've been trying to pick out the right one for you...and I kinda needed to pay Mrs Jones back for her...and.."

"And," the older woman said, stroking another of the puppies, "your young man has been working here a few days a week for a while now. Odd jobs here and there, helping stack hay, mend fences..all kinds of things..."

Murrue smiled, hugging the puppy tightly. "That's why...you've been disappearing? Did Mom know?"

He nodded, looking very sheepish. "She let me come here to work..until I'd done enough to pay back for the puppy. I really didn't mean to scare you. Do you...like her? You'll have to give her a name..."

The teenage girl nodded, giggling as the puppy licked her cheek. "She's beautiful.." Setting the little animal down on the ground, she laughed again as the puppy wagged her tail, and ran in a circle around her. She had golden eyes, and her black and white fur was speckled with brown, and as Murrue knelt down to stroke her, the puppy climbed onto her lap, wagging her tail again.

"Ruby," she said softly. "That's her name. She's called Ruby.." Standing up again, she ran around the farmyard, the tiny creature followed close on her heels, her excited barking mixing with her new owner's laughter.

"She's a beautiful girl," said Mrs Jones softly, watching Murrue run around the yard, being chased by her new pet. "You mentioned that she was sad...even though she had you, and I never asked you why that was.."

"More than anything in the world...she wants a baby," replied Mwu softly. "Even though she's agreed to wait until she's finished college before we start a family..she still looks so wistful sometimes, especially when she sees parents with children. That's why I wanted to give her this puppy...something she can fuss over and take care of..."

"Thank you so much.." Murrue said quietly on their way home. "For Ruby, I mean..." The collie puppy was fast asleep in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. "I think I know why you did it, and I really appreciate it.."

"I just hate seeing you so sad," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And if Ruby here can help heal that sadness, then it's all worth it. Plus, you'll get lots of exercise walking her..and that'll help you get stronger..." Murrue smiled at his words, leaning into his embrace.

"Only if you walk with us," she murmured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Yaaay! Done! Hope it's okay!

Please read and review! )


	37. Chapter 37

The park was bathed in the orange and pink light of sunset, the bright orb setting over the lake and seeming to set the body of water on fire. Along the broad tree-lined avenues of the park, a young couple walked hand-in-hand, enjoying the warmth of the evening. She held onto one end of a red lead, the other end being occupied by a black and white collie puppy. The little animal sniffed at everything she came across, running ahead as far as her lead would let her, and barking happily at other dogs. The young woman holding the lead giggled, letting go of her companion's hand and kneeling down. "Ruby! Here girl!" The puppy barked again, and ran up to her owner, placing her front paws on her lap and licking her face. The young woman laughed again, ruffling the puppy's fur.

Her companion stood watching her, a gentle smile curving his lips. It was just as he had hoped. It had been three weeks since they'd been to pick up Ruby, and giving the puppy to Murrue had been one of the best decisions he'd made. The two of them walked Ruby every morning, and every evening after work, and the effect it was having on his wife was everything he'd hoped it might be. She was much healthier now, the daily exercise bringing colour to her pale cheeks. She was sleeping better, and her appetite had increased...all because of one small puppy. Murrue adored Ruby, and the attraction clearly went both ways. Ruby followed the young woman everywhere, curled up on her lap in the evenings, and slept on the bed at night, nestled in the crook of Murrue's knees. When Ruby had arrived, it had put Callie's nose out of joint for a little while, but the cat soon came around, and had even developed a sort of tenuous friendship with the boisterous puppy.

_Ruby's settled in so well...it's like she's always been with us. She's brought so much sunshine into our lives...especially Murrue's. She hasn't entirely cured all Murrue's sadness...I think that there'll always be some there until we're able to have a family...but she's content at least.._

A peal of sweet laughter snapped Mwu from his thoughts, and he chuckled to see his wife playing with her pet, Ruby running around Murrue, and rolling onto her back to be tickled. Murrue giggled again, glancing up at the one who watched her. Mwu just smiled, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. Picking up Ruby under one arm, she took the offered hand, and stood up. The young man reached out and stroked the puppy's soft fur, chuckling when the little thing wagged her tail, and licked his hand. Murrue set Ruby back down on the ground, taking hold of her lead, and took her husband's arm, the two of them continuing on their walk.

"Did you have fun at work?" she asked softly, gazing up at him. Mwu nodded, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. "Yeah. Did you? Mrs Simmons not work you too hard?"

"Not really," she replied. "I was fixing little things mostly. Just stuff that needed a bit of soldering. Mrs Simmons says that I'm fine to start on the bigger stuff again once I'm sure I'm okay with it." The two of them walked together, talking quietly, until they reached the lake.

"You want to sit here a while?" was all he said, and she nodded, settling down on the grassy bank of the lake beside him and snuggling into his arms. He smiled, lifting her into his lap and letting her nestle her head on his shoulder, the sweet scent of roses surrounding him. Murrue murmured in contentment, closing her eyes as he gently stroked her hair. She loved this..to just sit quietly and be held by him, and she would often climb into his lap and cuddle close, content to sit there for hours if he'd let her.

Which he always did.

The two of them didn't speak much as they sat there..even Ruby was quiet, having curled up beside her owner on the grass. Then again, there wasn't much that needed to be said. They'd been together for so long that each almost knew what the other was thinking. They simply sat there in comforting silence, she still curled up in his embrace while the sun slowly sank below the horizon, and the shimmering surface of the lake was instead lit by the light of the moon, seeming to turn the world silver.

"We should be getting home," Mwu murmured, gazing down at the young woman in his arms. To his amusement, Murrue was fast asleep, a gentle smile curving her lips. Sighing, he kissed the crown of her hair, and glanced over at Ruby. The puppy regarded him with curiosity, wagging her tail slightly when he reached out to pat her head.

"Sssshh..." he whispered. "We'd better take her home, huh?" Gathering up his sleeping wife, he hoisted her onto his back. Murrue never stirred once as he stood up and took hold of Ruby's lead. He chuckled softly, gazing up at the starry sky as he walked home through the now-deserted park. "The stars are pretty tonight...it's a shame she's not able to see them.."

She murmured something in her sleep as if agreeing with him, thin fingers curling around his shirt.

Back at the small white-painted house, he carefully settled her in bed, tucking the comforter around her and kissing her forehead lovingly. "Sweet dreams.." He was about to leave the room when he heard her murmur his name.

"Mwu..."

Her voice came out so faintly, at first she wasn't sure he'd heard it. Her eyes felt heavy, and she could barely make out his tall form, silhouetted against the dim light from the hallway. Turning, he walked over to kneel beside the bed, placing a hand on her head and stroking her hair affectionately. "You tired yourself out again?" he asked with a smile. The tender expression made her feel warm and happy, and she nuzzled into his touch. "It's been a long day..." she replied, eyelids fluttering. Smiling back, she held out her arms to him. Mwu sighed, shaking his head, but still smiled. "Let me go lock up, okay?"

When he came back, she was almost asleep again, but the shifting of the bed and his warmth beside her woke her up a little. "Hi.." she murmured, reaching out to him. Her husband laughed quietly, winding his arms around her waist and bringing himself close, burying his face into her hair. "It's pretty early, you know.." he pointed out, and she smiled, moving a little to let him rest his head on her chest. "I know. But this is nice, don't you think?" Her fingers moved up to dance across his back, then tangled in his hair, and he sighed happily, snuggling closer to press little kisses to the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder.

Murrue giggled as his lips tickled her, and tried to wiggle free of his grasp, though her half-hearted attempts to escape only made him redouble his efforts, his hands moving to caress her skin gently. Closing her eyes, she leaned back into the pillows as his touch wisped over her skin, raising goose-bumps as it went. The sensation sent fireworks through her, and she gasped, her eyes opening a fraction to gaze up at him. Mwu didn't say anything, just smiled as his hands continued to caress her. It seemed to last forever, the feelings he caused building up gradually, pleasure mixing with anticipation and causing her to quiver. Whimpering softly, she closed her eyes as her body tensed suddenly, before she sighed and relaxed, sinking back into the pillows.

"Why did you do that?" she asked after a while, gazing up at him. In reply, Mwu leaned down and kissed her, causing her to smile drowsily.

"That's why," he told her, tracing the curve of her lips with a finger. "To see you smile.." Sighing contentedly, he lay down, resting his head on her chest again. Murrue kissed the top of his head, her fingers winding in his curly blonde hair again before closing her eyes. Just before she fell asleep, she heard his voice again.

"I always want to see you smile.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Fluffy goodness :smile:

Please read and review! )


	38. Chapter 38

( :sighs: I'm going to get meh butt kicked for this. I don't have my own bomb shelter, and I'm not sure if Sky will let me borrow hers, so I'll hide under the bed instead :hides: )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I bet you know every inch of this park by now.." remarked Natarle, gazing up at the boughs of the trees above them. The picnic blanket had been spread out in this quiet dell in the shade of a group of trees not far from the lake, and the food spread out on paper plates upon it. Sandwiches, cake, sausage rolls...more food than the two young women sitting on the blanket would be able to eat. But then again, they weren't the only ones who would be eating. In the grassy open spaces of the park, two men were racing around, throwing sticks and being chased by a tiny black and white puppy. The one who had made this lunch smiled fondly as she watched. The oldest of the two men, perhaps sensing her gaze, glanced up at her and smiled, the expression lighting up his scarred face. The young woman blushed, looking away. He still made her blush, even now, and her reaction always made him laugh.

"Almost," she replied, running a hand through auburn hair. "There are still a few parts we haven't visited yet." Smiling, she glanced back up at her friend. "So, what was it you wanted to tell us? You said you had a secret..."

Natarle grinned, taking a sip of the fruit juice she had with her. "Not yet.." She pointed to where her boyfriend was still running around in the park, his emerald eyes shining with exertion and happiness. "When those two come back for lunch, then I'll tell you, okay?"

Murrue screwed up her nose at that, seeing how much fun Justin and her own husband Mwu were having. "That might take a while," she pointed out. "C'mon.." But Natarle wouldn't be swayed, just smiled impishly and picked up a sandwich. Her older friend huffed, flopping backwards onto the grass and gazing up into the trees. "Spoilsport.."

"You've trained your dog well," Natarle mused, gazing across at where the puppy Ruby was running circles around Mwu and Justin, chasing the sticks the two young men threw for her and barking happily. Murrue smiled, watching her adored pet play.

"She's very smart. I didn't need to train her much. I'm teaching her to sit, and to walk to heel so she won't need her lead as often.." Rummaging in the bag she had brought with her, she frowned, tipping it upside down. Natarle regarded her friend with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Ruby's not too fond of walking to heel yet," Murrue explained, searching the contents of her bag. "We usually bribe her with little treats, but I must have left them at home.." Setting down her bag, she swept the contents back inside, and slung it over her shoulder, getting to her feet. "They're in the kitchen, I think, I'll just go and fetch them.."

As she walked past Justin and Mwu, her husband called out to her. "Forget something?"

"Just Ruby's treats," she called back. "I won't be long, okay?" Hearing her owner's voice, little Ruby barked, and ran across to where Murrue was standing, placing her front paws on the young woman's legs and wagging her tail. The young woman giggled, bending down and lifting the puppy up into her arms. "You want to come too, huh? Sure.."

Smiling happily, she hummed to herself as she walked from the park. The afternoon was warm and sunny, and there were plenty of other people outside enjoying the day. One or two of her neighbours were out, and they waved cheerily. Waving back, she laughed happily, lifting Ruby into the air and swinging her around, small sandalled feet dancing on the path. Ruby barked again, licking her owner's face when she was brought close, and making Murrue laugh again.

_I wonder what it is that Natarle wants to tell us? She looks much happier than usual...I bet it's something good..._Reaching the street crossing, the girl looked right, then left. Seeing no cars, she began to cross the street, still humming to herself cheerfully.

All of a sudden there was a squeal of tyres, and Murrue whirled around to see a red car heading straight for her. There was no time to get out of it's way...it felt as though she were moving in slow motion. She just had time to let Ruby go from her arms, watching the puppy run to safety...then there was a blinding flash of pain - then blackness.

"Murrue sure is taking a long time," Mwu observed, sipping from a bottle of soda. It had been fifteen minutes since his wife had gone back home to pick up what she'd forgotten...it was only five minutes here and back to the little house they shared. Justin grinned, reaching out for a slice of cake. "She probably found a weed in the garden or something," he remarked. "That girl sure loves her flowers.." Mwu nodded with a smile, although in truth, he was worried. He'd heard vague rumours that Azrael had been paroled from jail, and although the kid shouldn't be able to find them now...there was still that niggling fear. Standing up, he brushed crumbs from his jeans. "I'm just gonna go see what's keeping her.."

Suddenly, there was a frantic barking, and Mwu glanced up to see Ruby running towards him as fast as her little paws could carry her. "Ruby? What's she doing here by herself? Where...where's Murrue?" he murmured, almost to himself. The collie puppy barked as she reached where he was standing, running a little way away, then back, barking all the time

"It looks like...she wants you to follow her.." said Natarle, violet eyes wide. Without a word, Mwu nodded, and ran off, followed by his friends. Ruby led them to the park entrance, then stopped, whining softly. An ambulance was parked at the crosswalk, red and blue lights flashing, paramedics and bystanders grouped around a small form lying motionless by the side of the road. As the three young people watched, the paramedics placed the figure onto a stretcher and lifted it up carefully. Covered in blood, and wearing a neck brace, the dark auburn hair and slender figure of the person was nonetheless easy to see - and recognise.

Mwu went absolutely white, frozen to the spot for a horrible moment. _This is a nightmare. It has to be. That person there..it can't be her, it can't be... _"Murrue?"

Beside him, Natarle was crying softly, and Justin was pale. Mwu himself took a few steps forward, hands shaking, blue eyes wide with fear. One of the paramedics turned around from where he was helping load the unconscious woman into the back of the ambulance, noticing the young man's demeanour. "Do you know her? Her ID says her name is Murrue La Fllaga.."

"It is.." replied Mwu, voice faint and almost choked. "She's my wife..." Turning to Justin and Natarle, he gestured to Ruby, who was standing stock-still, brown eyes focused on the ambulance, still whining. "Take care of Ruby, okay? I'm going with her...I'll call you once I know something..."

Climbing into the ambulance, he gazed down at her still form, his throat closed up. Murrue was paper-white and lifeless, wired up to a life-support machine. The paramedics were treating her surface wounds, the cuts and scrapes leaking blood. She didn't respond when he reached out to take her hand, and he suppressed a shudder at how cold and clammy her skin felt.

"What happened to her?" he asked, barely above a whisper. The man who had spoken earlier sighed. "It looks like hit and run," he replied, equally quietly. "The eyewitnesses said that the car never stopped..."

Mwu closed his eyes, holding her limp hand between both of his, trying to will warmth back into her body. _Whoever did this..is going to pay when I find them..._ "Will she be all right?"

"Too early to tell," the paramedic said softly. "We'll do everything we can.."

The blonde man nodded silently, bringing Murrue's hand to his lips for a kiss.

_Stay with me, okay? Please don't leave me..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :sighs: sorry. I was going to wait till tomorrow, but Sky asked me to update today if I could. So..here it is..)


	39. Chapter 39

He didn't know how long he'd been there. He sat there, hunched over in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the hospital waiting room, head in hands, thoughts spiralling out of control. One thought above all kept circling around in his mind. _What if I lose her? I promised to always be with her...if I lose her, I'll have nothing left...I'll be all alone... _He felt Aunt Lily's hand rub his shoulder gently, but he never acknowledged her. All this...it was _his_ fault. He had promised to take care of Murrue, and while he wasn't with her...this had happened. How could he look Aunt Lily in the eye? He'd _promised_...and he'd failed her. _I'm so sorry, Murrue..._ Clenching his fists, he leaned forward, tears spilling from azure eyes and falling to the floor.

Faintly, he heard a soft gasp, and felt a warm arm around his shoulder. Aunt Lily didn't say anything..she couldn't. Mwu knew that if he looked into her face, he would see his own fear and pain...reflected in those brown eyes that were so like his wife's. She was trying to comfort him? Why? This was all _his_ fault. Why wasn't she blaming him? Why...didn't she hate him?

"I...I'm sorry..." he managed to choke out through the tears clogging his throat. "So sorry...I..."

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled into a hug, Aunt Lily bringing him close to let him rest his head on her shoulder. "It's all right, dear.." she whispered soothingly, rubbing his back as though he were a child in need of comforting after a bad nightmare. "None of this is your fault. None of it..."

"I...I'm so scared..." he managed to whisper. "I love her so much..." Aunt Lily stroked his hair gently. "I know you do, sweetheart. We all do. The doctors have promised they'll do everything they can...and we have to trust them, okay?" He nodded, but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. All he could do was sit there, trying to hold back his tears, for what felt like hours.

The next thing he knew, the waiting room was quiet, almost deserted, and the sky outside was dark. Everything smelled of disinfectant and carbolic soap - he hadn't noticed the smell before. Getting to his feet, Mwu wandered across to the window, pressing his hand to the cool glass. He could make out the ghostly forms of Mr. Ramius and Aunt Lily, she asleep on her husband's shoulder, the faint trails of tears visible on her cheeks, and he closed his eyes again. _Worse than anything...is the waiting. Not knowing what's going to happen...not knowing if I'll ever see her again..._

He could still remember that morning. He'd woken up late, wandering into the sunlit kitchen rubbing his eyes. The back door had been wide open, and Murrue had been out in the garden with Ruby. His wife had been laughing happily, slender figure clad in the nightdress Natarle had bought her as a wedding present. The light had shone through the tree branches, lighting on her auburn hair and turning it almost a copper colour. Hearing his footsteps, she'd turned around, her face lighting up in an adorable smile as she saw him watching. In that moment...she'd looked so beautiful, it had taken his breath away.

_I remember thinking how lucky I was...that I had someone like her. That she loved me - that she married me. I thought that I would never be happier than I was in that moment. But now...I'd be happiest if I could just see her again. To know that...she'll be all right.._

It had been hours since any of them had heard any news. As soon as Murrue had been brought to hospital, she'd been rushed straight into surgery, leaving Mwu standing there in the corridor, alone and scared out of his mind. He'd already called Aunt Lily and Mr Ramius, barely able to get out the words to tell them what had happened. All he'd been able to say was that Murrue had been hit by a car, and that she was in hospital. He didn't know who'd done it, save that they hadn't even stopped, just sped off.

_And if I ever find out who it was...I swear, I'll kill them..._

"Mr. La Fllaga?" The soft voice belonged to a doctor, who had entered without him noticing. He turned around sharply, making his way over to where the young woman stood. "Have you...is she...is Murrue..."

The doctor smiled a little. "She's out of surgery now...we've moved her to a room just off the recovery ward. She will be all right, although I do have to warn you, the impact of the crash left some lasting damage. Both her legs were broken, but that will heal. What we're most worried about is the nerve damage sustained to her lower legs. Murrue...well, she won't be able to walk for quite a long time.."

Mwu closed his eyes for a moment, the news registering. Murrue was so active always, running around the park with Ruby, playing hide and seek with him in the garden...the thought of her being confined to a wheelchair was a terrible one. _She'll be devastated..._ But the more he thought about it, the more he found he was able to accept it. It wasn't the end of the world..it wouldn't stop her from doing the things she loved to do, and the things she wouldn't be able to do - he would do them for her.

"It doesn't matter," he said softly, looking back up at the doctor. "None of it matters, as long as she's alive. Can...I see her?"

The room was quiet, the only light coming from a dim lamp in the corner. Lying in the small bed, she was pale and still, her head and arms bandaged, a drip and IV attached. She looked so small and fragile, it brought a lump to his throat.

"Oh, Murrue..." Sitting down beside the bed, he took one of her hands between both of his. He knew that he should tell Aunt Lily and Mr Ramius the news, but they were both sleeping, and besides...he wanted to have some time alone with her. It was selfish, certainly, but he was sure that they would forgive him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart.." he whispered, reaching out to brush a lock of dark hair from her sleeping face. "I promised to always take care of you...and I wasn't able to. After...after Mom died... I promised myself I'd protect you from anything that could hurt you..so that I'd never lose you like I lost her. But..." Closing his eyes, he brought her hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss upon it. "I'm so sorry..."

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Wherever she was, it was dark. She was lying in a bed..and for a moment, she thought she was home. In her own bed, with Mwu beside her. Smiling a little, she tried to turn over to face her sleeping husband...but the movement sent jolts of intense pain shooting through her, and she couldn't hold back a whimper. _Why does it hurt?_ Opening her eyes further, she glanced around...seeing nothing she recognised. This wasn't her bedroom - where was she? Why was she here? Closing her eyes again, she took a deep breath, mind cycling back to the last thing she remembered.

_She was standing at the crosswalk, Ruby held in her arms. "We're going to get your special treats, okay? Then we can show Natarle and Justin how clever you are.." The puppy barked happily, as though she understood everything her owner said. Giggling, she glanced to the right, then to the left, seeing nothing coming. Tightening her grip on Ruby, she began to cross the street. _

_Suddenly there was a squeal of tyres and brakes, and she looked up in alarm to see a red car heading straight for her. There was no time to get out of the way...the car was going too fast..as though it were **trying** to hit her. As quickly as she could, she set Ruby down on the ground. "Ruby, run!" Her puppy ran across to the other side of the road, finding safety on the sidewalk...just seconds before the world turned black. The last thing she remembered was calling out his name._

_"Mwu!!"_

"Mwu!" Her eyes shooting wide open, she tried to bolt upright, forgetting the pain. The movement sent agony through her, and she cried out softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Where is he? Where am I?_

"Sssshh, sweetheart.." came a soft voice - the voice she wanted to hear more than anything in the world right now. "It's okay, I'm here.." Murrue turned her head to the left to see him sitting there beside the bed. He was holding her hand, the touch sending warmth all through her body, and he was smiling gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt," she murmured, adding a small smile of her own. Reaching up with one bandaged hand, she brushed the tears from her eyes before gazing back up at him. "Am I in hospital?"

Mwu nodded, squeezing her hand a little. "You were...in an accident.." he said softly. "But you're going to be all right.."

She smiled again, comforted by his presence...until something occured to her. "Mwu...why can't I move my legs?" she asked, voice laced with worry and fear. Her husband closed his eyes for a second, an expression of pain crossing his face. Finally, he spoke up quietly. "They were broken...when the car hit you..."

Murrue regarded him for a moment, watching his face carefully. _There's something he's not telling me. I can tell from his face..._ "What else?" she asked, shuffling in the bed so she could sit up a little. "There's something else, isn't there? Tell me..."

Mwu looked away, fixing azure gaze on the floor. "It's nothing. Don't worry..." But sitting up straighter, despite the pain from her injuries, she took his chin in her hand and forced his eyes to meet hers. "Don't try that with me," she told him sternly. "Do _not_ try and pretend. You know I can always tell when you're hiding something."

Her husband sighed, squeezing her hand again. "The accident...the doctors say it caused nerve damage to your legs. That's why...you can't move them, and...and why they don't hurt, even though they're broken..."

"Oh," was all she said, tugging aside the blankets. Her legs were encased in plaster from knee to ankle, and what she could see of her skin was stained black and purple with bruises. "Did...they say when it'd get better?"

Mwu shook his head sadly, helping her replace the covers over her injured legs. "They couldn't say. Nerve damage...it takes a long time to heal, if it heals at all. You probably won't...be able to walk for a long time..."

Murrue's thin hands tightened on the blankets. "I..." _I can't walk? _Closing her tawny eyes again, she sank back against her pillows, silvery tears escaping to trickle down her cheeks. Mwu moved from his chair to sit on the bed beside her, taking her in his arms gently.

"It's going to be all right..." he repeated, stroking her hair lovingly. "I promise, it'll be all right."

"I'm scared, Mwu..." she whispered, and he hugged her a little tighter. "I know.." he murmured, kissing her cheek. "But I'm right here whenever you need me, and I always will be..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( that was pretty downbeat, ne? I tried to add fluff, but it didn't really work. Next chapter will, hopefully...

Please read and review! )


	40. Chapter 40

The morning was bright and clear, the sun shining through the window of the little hospital room. She sat propped up in the small bed, leafing through one of the many magazines her mother had brought her, humming a gentle tune to herself. It had been two days since her accident, although it still didn't feel real. Sure, she could remember the split second before the car had hit her, and brief flashes here and there of being in the ambulance, and the emergency room before being anaesthetised. But it all had a dream-like quality...like it had happened to someone else. The only signs that she'd been in any kind of accident were the various bruises and scrapes all over, and the fact that she was unable to move her legs more than a few inches. Below the knee...it was like her legs weren't even there. Although the doctors had said that with time and physiotherapy the chances were good that she'd be able to walk again one day, right now, it didn't seem possible.

_I hate feeling so helpless. Mom, Dad and Mwu all say that I'm going to be just fine...but I hate having to rely on people to do things for me. They're not the ones who are going to be stuck in a wheelchair for God knows how long..._

But then again...she was alive. Even though she had asked, no-one had ever told her how close she had come to being killed. Her mother just changed the subject cheerfully whenever it had been brought up, and her father refused to say anything. Mwu...he just closed his eyes, handsome face clouded with pain and fear. That alone told her more than his words ever could have. Murrue knew that her husband was probably afraid. _He told me...that I'm all he has. That ever since Aunt Grace died...I've been his whole life..._The words had caused her to blush fiercely, but at the same time, she'd understood a little. Since his mother had died, Mwu had been reluctant to get too close to people..afraid that the same thing would happen again. But she hadn't given up on him...she'd been there for him, and in return, he'd given her all the love he had. _If I'd been killed...I don't think Mwu would have been able to cope. Even if I can't walk, I'm glad I'm alive...for him._

"Murrue, honey?" The young woman looked up from her magazine to see her mother there at the door. "Natarle just called - she and Justin will be coming to visit in a little while, and that Ruby is just fine..." Murrue beamed at that. One of the first things she'd asked Mwu after the news of her injuries had set in..was whether her collie puppy was all right. To her relief and delight, he'd replied that little Ruby was okay, and staying with Justin until she was well enough to go home.

"Is Mwu still here?" she asked shyly, cheeks pinking. Her husband had only returned home briefly, to fetch her some of her clothes and make sure the house was okay...other than that, he had stayed by her side, sleeping in the easy chair the nurses had set beside her bed. More than once, Murrue had wished that the hospital bed wasn't so narrow, so that he could sleep more comfortably...and so could she. Her mother smiled. "He was in the cafeteria, I think, getting himself some breakfast. He told me he wouldn't be away long.."

The young woman nodded, smiling back gently as her mother sat down beside her and took her hand.

"You made the right choice," Lily said softly. "He adores you. When we first found out that...that you wouldn't be able to walk again for a while, he never even flinched. He just said that whatever you couldn't do...he'd do it for you. That if you couldn't walk, then he'd carry you.." Murrue's eyes filled with tears as she listened, hands clutching the blankets.

"What did I do to deserve him, Mom?" she whispered, a tear dropping to land on the covers. "For him to love me?"

"You were yourself," Lily replied, ruffling the girl's hair. "You've always been there for him, taken care of him..and you love him. The poor boy didn't have much of that after Grace died..so you're everything to him.."

Murrue smiled, leaning back against the pillows. "Thanks, Mom..."

"Well, well...isn't this sweet?"

The voice was oily, nasal...and terrifyingly familiar. Glancing up at the doorway, Murrue gasped, amber eyes widening. Leaning against the doorframe...was someone she'd hoped she'd never see again. "Y-you're in jail.." she managed to whisper, voice choked with fear.

Azrael laughed, the sound bitter. "Lucky me, huh? They decided I'd been a good boy, and paroled me. You know...they let us read newspapers in juvie hall, and guess what I saw one day? On the back page..were pictures of a wedding.." He walked into the room, advancing on the young woman in the bed, heedless of her mother's protests.

"You married La Fllaga, huh?" he asked, voice soft and dangerous. "Don't you know that you belong to me? That I'd never let you go?"

Murrue pressed back in the bed as far as she could go, eyes wide with terror. The blonde hair...the callous smile...she remembered. _That split second before the car hit...I saw it. That smile..._"You..." she whispered, shaking in fright. "You were..." Azrael tipped his head back and laughed again. "That's right!" he shouted, blue eyes wide and insane. "I wanted him to know what it felt like to lose the girl he loved. But in a way, this is better!" Reaching out, he poked her leg. "You can't walk, can you? He'll have to go through life married to a cripple...and know that I was the one who ruined everything!" He laughed again, reaching out to grab Murrue's arms and pin her to the bed. "And now, little bird, you can't fly away..." Lily tried to pull him away, but he pushed her so violently that she hit the wall of the room.

"All that time in prison..." he whispered to the terrified girl, "I've dreamed of this..." Murrue tried to scream, but her throat was closed up in fear, and all she could do was whimper, which seemed to amuse Azrael greatly.

A moment later, there was a blast of air above her, and Azrael literally flew through the air, cannoning into the far wall. Risking opening one eye, Murrue glanced up...and began to cry with relief. Mwu was standing there, handsome face contorted with sheer rage, his fists clenched and shaking. His azure eyes, normally full of smiles, were dark and clouded with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed. "How dare you even come _near_ her?" Azrael managed to stagger to his feet, wiping away a trail of blood from his mouth.

"What?" asked the skinny man, leaning back against the wall. "Did you think I was going to give up on her? If I can't have her...then I was going to make sure _you_ damn well couldn't..."

Mwu's eyes widened. "You..." he breathed, glancing down when Murrue took his hand. Her eyes were full of tears, some escaping as she looked up at him and nodded. "It was him.." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "I remember..." Mwu glared up at Azrael, his anger growing. "You.." he said again, advancing on the younger man, who, despite his bravado, backed up until he hit the far wall.

"You did this? You tried to kill my wife...and if that wasn't enough..you try to..." _Punching you wouldn't be enough for you after what you've done. You tried to take away the one good thing in my life..._Reaching out, he pinned Azrael to the wall by his neck, not caring what happened, or how badly he hurt the other man. All he cared about was revenge...

"Mwu, stop!"

Blinded by rage, he didn't hear the voice for a moment, concentrating on how badly he wanted to kill the man in front of him. But a gentle hand on his arm snapped him out of the haze, and he glanced around to see Aunt Lily standing there, two members of hospital security behind her.

"It isn't worth it," she said softly. "If you do this..you'll be arrested too - and Murrue really will be alone, right when she needs you the most.." Looking back, Mwu saw his wife huddled over in the hospital bed, crying into her hands...and he lowered his fists. "You're right," he replied, standing back and letting security take over. _No matter how much I want to make him pay for what he's done...right now, taking care of Murrue is more important.._

"This man," he said calmly to the security, "this man was the one who was driving...the one who tried to kill my wife. He's admitted to it, to all three of us. And just now, he tried to... Get him out of here...or I really will kill him..."

After Azrael had been led away, Mwu moved towards Murrue, sitting on the bed beside her and taking her into his arms. She was shaking with fear, and crying ceaselessly, the soft sobs tearing at his heart. Hugging her close, he rocked her back and forth gently, murmuring endearments and words of comfort into her dark hair. _It's finally hit home for her...the fact that she almost died..._"It's all right, Murrue..." he whispered, stroking her hair and back in an attempt to ease her fear. "You're going to be all right now. He won't be able to hurt you again..." At his words, she curled as close to him as she could get, hands tightening on his shirt as though she never wanted to let go.

"Don't..." she whispered, more tears escaping to soak into his clothing, "please...don't leave me..."

"I wont. I promise..." He stayed there, seated on the bed with her held in his arms until she fell asleep, pale cheeks still flushed and tearstained. Even then, he was reluctant to let her go, realising now himself just how close he had come to losing her.

"I won't leave you," he whispered, settling her back down into the bed and tucking the covers around her. "And I'm so glad...that you didn't leave me..."

When she woke up again, he was right there by her side, sitting in the easy chair that had been his bed for the last couple of days. He was reading quietly, intent on the book in his hand, and she was able to study him for a little while. He looked tired, blue eyes circled by violet shadows. _He can't have slept well in that chair..._Her own sleep had been sporadic, shot through with strange dreams and the pain from her healing injuries. But whenever she had woken up..he had been there. Smiling a little, she reached out and brushed her fingertips against his hand. Mwu glanced up from his book, and smiled back to see her awake, the gentle expression making her heartbeat pick up.

"Hey, princess.." he murmured, moving to help her sit up. "You feeling better now?" She nodded, picking at the blankets. "I'm sorry for that.."

"Don't be," he replied, brushing the hair away from her forehead and pressing a light kiss to the skin. "You have nothing to be sorry for. As long as you're all right.." She smiled again, wisping her fingers against his cheek and bringing him close for a kiss of her own.

"Thanks for being here.." she said softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," he answered immediately. "And I have a surprise for you.." Murrue raised an eyebrow. "You do, huh? What kind of surprise?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked, gesturing to a wheelchair that sat by the side of the bed, cushioned boards already set up to support her injured legs. "To get some fresh air, I mean. This hospital has a beautiful garden.." And that was all the encouragement she needed. At her delighted nod, Mwu helped her into her robe, and very carefully lifted her up, cradling her close to his chest, then settled her into the chair, covering her legs with a blanket. "Let's go!"

The ride was a pleasant one, the young married couple making their way through the hospital corridors, chatting and laughing as they went. She still felt a faint trace of fear, but it had been greatly reduced by his gentle words and comforting presence.

"What happened to my stuff, anyway...what I was wearing when they brought me here?" she asked. "Aunt Grace's locket..my rings..are they safe?"

"Sure they are," Mwu replied, stopping the chair and kneeling in front of her. "The doctors gave them to me since I'm next of kin.." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out the precious objects. "I wondered when you'd ask for them back." Murrue smiled, taking the locket and fastening it around her neck, then reached for her rings. But Mwu grinned, lifting up her left hand and placing the rings on the third finger himself, just as he had done on their wedding day. The young woman blushed a pale pink at the gentle touch of his fingers, especially when he brought her hand close to his lips and placed a kiss upon it.

"Still blushing," he remarked with a chuckle, getting to his feet and beginning to push the chair again. "How long have we been married now? Eight months?" Her blush deepened, and she fiddled with the golden rings on her hand. "A-almost..." she replied quietly. "I didn't think I'd be spending my twentieth birthday in hospital..."

He sighed at that, leaning down to place a loving kiss to the crown of her hair.

Outside, the weather was bright and sunny, a cool breeze blowing through the enclosed garden. The flowers grew all around, myriad colours waving in the breeze...and Murrue couldn't help smiling. "It's so beautiful!" Turning in the chair, she looked back at her husband, her amber eyes bright with happiness in a way they hadn't been since her accident. "I want our garden to look like this.."

"It will," he assured her. "I'm sure of that.."

"Murrue!" The cheerful, friendly voice rang out through the garden, and a moment later, the young woman found herself wrapped up in a tight hug. "Are you all right? We were so worried!"

Murrue smiled, returning Natarle's embrace. "I'm okay. I'll be stuck in this chair for a while, but I'll be all right.." Behind her friend, Justin waved. Mwu had told him about Azrael's visit, but asked him not to mention it for fear of upsetting Murrue again.

"Hey, there's someone else who wants to see you!" he called, making his way toward the chair. "I had to smuggle her in though.." Kneeling down, he tugged open his jacket, and a moment later, a black and white blur dashed straight for the chair and leapt up onto Murrue's lap, licking the girl's face frantically. Delighted, she hugged her visitor as tightly as she could. "Ruby! I missed you!"

Ruby whined in happiness, placing her paws on her owner's shoulders and wagging her tail. Natarle smiled, shaking her head. "She missed you too. Every few minutes while she was staying at Justin's, she'd run to the gate and look for you, convinced that you'd be coming back for her.."

Murrue closed her eyes, stroking Ruby's soft fur. The puppy curled up on her lap happily and fell asleep, content at last.

"So, what was your secret?" she asked later, glancing up at her friend. Natarle pinked, and looked away, a small smile curving her lips. "Justin..he asked me to marry him last week..."

"What? He did? That's wonderful! What did your mom say?"

"I haven't...told her yet," was her friend's sheepish reply. "Mom still wants me to meet that lawyer guy. I'm hoping I can let her know soon, but even if she gets mad, I'm not changing my mind.."

"Good," replied Murrue firmly. "I'm really pleased for you, Natarle. Just make sure to invite us to the wedding, okay?"

The younger girl blushed fiercely, and the afternoon air became filled with laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Fluff. And some angst. I'm sorry for being so mean to Murrue-san T T

Please read and review! )


	41. Chapter 41

"How are you feeling today?"

The young woman smiled at the friendly question, and reached out to take one of the offered cookies. "Not bad. A little tired, maybe, but not bad.." Poking at her immobile legs, she shrugged ruefully. "At least they don't hurt.."

Natarle sighed sympathetically, reaching to squeeze the older girl's shoulder in affection. "You went for an X-ray yesterday, didn't you? How did that go?"

"They say the fractures are healing well," replied Murrue. "Some of the bones had to be pinned back together, but they say there aren't any problems..." Stretching out her arms, she flopped backwards onto the pillows. "I keep asking them 'when can I go home', but all they ever say is 'soon'. I just wish I knew _how_ soon. This place is driving me crazy - I feel like a prisoner.."

"I can see why it might feel like that," murmured Natarle, glancing round at the sterile white room. Although the curtains fluttered in the breeze coming from the open window, the place still smelled of disinfectant and stale food. The only signs of colour were the blue pyjamas Murrue wore, and the vase full of flowers from her garden that stood on the bedside table. The young woman in the bed, despite her injuries, was smiling, pale cheeks tinged with pink. Natarle couldn't help but admire her friend...she was so _strong. _Two-and-a-half weeks ago, she had been in an accident that had almost taken her life, and the only outward signs of that was a scar on her forehead, hidden by her hair, and her injured legs. She still smiled just like she always did...didn't let her problems get her down.

_Part of it is because of Mwu. Because she has him, she's able to cope. She loves him, and he loves her, and that's all they need._

"Hey, Murrue?"

"Yes?"

Natarle grinned, jerking a thumb toward the wheelchair that sat beside the bed. "Wanna play truant?" The auburn-haired young woman giggled and nodded, pulling aside the blankets and sheets. Leaning out of her bed, she heaved herself into the chair with some help from her friend, who then pushed it out of the room.

"Will Mwu be mad when he finds out we're gone?" Natarle wondered as they made their way down the hospital hallways. "He did say he was coming to visit again today..." Murrue smiled, leaning back against the cushioned seat of her chair. "It'll be all right. He'll probably just wait for me. Besides.." Her smile became impish. "This isn't the first time I've escaped from my room.."

Natarle raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything.

The hospital garden was quiet and peaceful, the various flowers and plants rustling in the faint breeze. Murrue sighed in contentment, turning her pale face up to the sun as though she were a flower herself. _This is where I come, those times when I'm alone here. Getting myself into this chair isn't difficult, and this place..it helps me think..._Not about her inability to walk - she had come to accept that now - but about how one act of selfishness had almost cost her and the ones she loved everything. Mwu didn't say much about it, just mentioning that Azrael was back in jail now, this time for almost half a lifetime for attempted murder.

_Murder. He tried to kill me... _Closing her eyes, she shook her head. She wouldn't think about that. She was here, with her family and friends...with her Mwu. Azrael couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Are you all right?" Natarle's voice was concerned, and Murrue reopened her eyes to smile at her friend. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry. I was just thinking, that's all." Wheeling her chair across to the bench, she placed both hands on the wooden surface and lifted herself up to sit sideways on it. Natarle grinned, brushing a lock of black hair behind one ear.

"Be honest now," she teased. "You didn't need my help getting here, did you?"

Murrue pinked, realising she had been caught out, and glanced away. A merry chuckle from the doorway made both girls look up...to see Mwu standing there, leaning against the frame. "She does this all the time when there's no-one around, just hops herself into that chariot and disappears. And she always ends up here..." he remarked.

"The doctors get mad at me.." murmured Murrue, red to her ears. "They say they'll start tying me to the bed if I don't quit running off..."

"And so will I," replied Mwu. Crossing to where his wife rested, he sat down on the bench beside her, winding his arms around her waist and lifting her up to sit in his lap. "I keep telling you..if you want to go out for a walk, just wait till we can both go, okay?" Murrue screwed up her nose at that, clearly not happy. "But..."

"But nothing," he scolded, tapping the end of her nose with a finger. "What if there was some kind of emergency, like a fire? Or if you had an accident? No-one would know where you were..." Despite everything, she smiled at those words, snuggling close and resting her head against his shoulder.

"You would. You always know where to find me..." Mwu coughed and looked away, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

Both girls giggled at the young man's embarrassment, and Murrue kissed him gently. "It's true. Wherever I am, in the house, the garden or the park, you always know where I am. Even.." her voice faded a little, "even when I had the..accident, I knew that you'd be able to find me, so I wasn't scared.." Mwu didn't know what to say to that, just pulled her close in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the crown of her hair. She nestled as close to him as she could get, thin fingers curling around the fabric of his jacket. "It's okay," she whispered. "Because you _did_ find me, just as I knew you would.." He smiled gently, stroking her hair. The two of them had seemed to forget Natarle was there, but the younger girl didn't mind. _After all, when Justin and I are together, sometimes we forget other people are around too..._

"I want to go home," Murrue murmured, looking up at her husband. "Can't I?" The plea in those amber eyes was hard to resist, and Mwu sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's up to the doctors, sweetheart. You know that. Believe me, I want you to come home. Everyone in the park keeps asking about you, and the house sure is empty without you..."

"Can't I discharge myself if I want?" she asked, gazing down at her bruised and bandaged legs. "The doctor who X-rayed me said that my fractures are healing, and since I can barely even move my legs, I don't think there'll be much of a problem.."

"Is this because of what you were saying earlier..about feeling like a prisoner?" Natarle asked, and the older girl nodded.

"Sometimes it feels like the walls are closing in on me," she replied softly. "I have to get out...to feel the sun and the wind. That's why I come here as much as I can..." Mwu smiled a little, and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see what I can do.."

"You're willing to do this?" the doctor asked, pushing the spectacles a little further up on his nose. "Even though her fractures are healing nicely - in fact, they're almost healed - your wife will still need a lot of care. The injuries to her legs will need bathing and dressing every day, and she'll need exercise to make sure that the muscles don't become atrophied due to lack of use. Even knowing all that, you still want to take her home?"

Mwu nodded, glancing down at the young woman in the wheelchair. Her dark gold eyes were shining with hope, cheeks flushed pale pink. Murrue had been waiting for this moment for weeks...to finally be able to go home. Her father was waiting outside in his truck, ready to pick them up and drive them back to the little white house.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Whatever care she needs, I can give her. Exercise, fresh air...she'll get all that.."

The doctor sighed. "All right. As long as you promise to come back for another X-ray in two weeks, okay?" That last question was directed at Murrue, who nodded happily. She looked up at her husband, who grinned, clearly as happy as she was, and took the handles of the wheelchair to finally take her home.

"You happy now?" he asked her that night, carefully cleaning the wounds and healing scars on her legs. The injuries were an angry red, standing out harshly against her porcelain skin, but he knew that the inflammation would die down in time. Murrue smiled, leaning back against the headrest of their bed. Ruby was curled up in her lap, the puppy having being inseparable from her young owner ever since she'd arrived home, and even Callie was stretched out on the pillow beside her, purring softly.

"I'm happy," she replied, reaching out to ruffle his blonde locks. "Because I'm with you. Being home was only part of it. I wanted to be back here - so I could be with _you.._" Mwu pinked slightly, obviously pleased by that. Adding antiseptic lotion to the wounds, he bound her legs in clean bandages, and moved up to sit on the bed next to her.

"How much can you feel?" he asked after a moment.

"Nothing below my knees." was the reply. "Not yet, anyway..." He nodded thoughtfully, then grinned. Sitting up, he lightly brushed his fingertips over her bare feet, then up her shins. "Can you feel that?" he asked, and Murrue shook her head. Without saying anything further, he continued the gentle touch, his fingers creeping up her legs to caress the inside of her thighs. She gasped at the sensation, cheeks flushing pink, and he chuckled. "So, you can feel that, huh?"

Without a word, she nodded, closing her eyes as his fingers crept higher. Mwu grinned saucily, leaning in close to kiss her. "I missed you.." he whispered, the heat from his breath making her shiver. Half-opening her eyes, Murrue gazed up at him hazily, and reached up to trail a hand across his face, the gentle touch causing him to close his own eyes and lean into her hand.

"I missed you too..." she replied, winding her arms around his neck. "But is this the best way to treat an invalid?" Her tone was playful and teasing, affectionate. "After all, I can't run away.."

"That's very true," her husband murmured, leaning close to nuzzle kisses to her neck. "But even if you could, would you want to?" As he spoke, he moved against her slightly, eliciting a quiet moan. "No..."

"Welcome home.."

She smiled sleepily, stretching out as much as she was able to before snuggling back down into his arms with a happy sigh. She had missed this...being held by him, breathing the scent of warm skin and sandalwood soap, had missed falling asleep in his arms and waking to his smile. Closing her eyes, she murmured in contentment as he began to trace patterns on her back. "I missed that too.."

Mwu chuckled, leaning down to brush a gentle kiss across her forehead. "So did I.." he replied, pulling her a little closer and threading the fingers of his other hand through her dark hair. She giggled, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his broad chest.

"Can we stay here like this forever?" she asked after a moment, soft voice laced with drowsiness. His heartbeat, and the sound of his breathing were lulling her to sleep, as was the way he was still stroking her hair. "That would be nice," he replied. "Cause then I'd never have to let you go again.."

"You don't have to," she managed to say, almost asleep now. "Anyway...what makes you think...I'd ever let _you_ go?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Is that one more fluffy? I hope so :sweatdrops:

Please read and review! )


	42. Chapter 42

The garden was a riot of colour. Everywhere he looked, he could see flowers waving in the breeze, hidden in the hollows of trees, tucked into the cracks of the walls, or simply mixed all together, forming patches and scatters of beauty. But even more beautiful than the flowers...was the one who tended them. She sat on a cushion on the grass beside the roses, carefully removing the weeds that had sprung up around them, and adding water to the parched soil. From where he was watching her through the kitchen window, he smiled. Murrue had recovered so well from her injuries since he had brought her home, as though the familiar surroundings and people had accelerated her healing somehow. The livid bruises that still dotted her legs were fading rapidly, though the scars were still there - they always would be. Almost the only sign that she had been injured at all was her inability to walk.

_And she's gotten so good at getting about in that wheelchair, even that seems like nothing sometimes. She's gone back to college..and almost caught up with her studies, and she's even gone back to work. Mrs Simmons was happy to let her come back, even with her legs being the way they are. That meant a lot to Murrue..._

Finishing brewing the coffee, Mwu poured the hot beverage into two cups, and carried them outside to where his wife sat. "Here we are.." She glanced up as he approached, and smiled, the gentle expression lighting up her face.

"Thank you," she replied, accepting the cup as he sat down beside her on the grass. Shuffling a little closer, she laid her head on his shoulder contentedly, causing him to chuckle.

"Your birthday tomorrow, huh?" he murmured, winding his fingers in her dark hair. "Your mom's planned a party.." Murrue screwed up her nose at that, huffing. "I told Mom and Dad I didn't want a fuss making. It's not even if this birthday's special.."

"But it is," he reminded her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "It's probably more special than any of the others." _Because just a few weeks ago, we thought we were going to lose you. This birthday..it means more than any other - because you're still here to celebrate it.. _The young woman sighed. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Nope," he replied cheerfully, lifting her up and settling her in his lap. "Let us make a fuss of you, okay? Your mom's called Natarle and Justin, and Mrs Simmons, and made a cake. It'll only be quiet, I promise."

Murrue's lips curved in a rueful smile, but she nodded, realising that this was a fight she wouldn't win. Closing her eyes, she nestled close to him, making a happy noise as he began to stroke her arms gently. Mwu smiled. _You're so strong. It's almost as if the accident never happened. If it wasn't for the nightmares... _They didn't occur very often, but they were clearly terrifying. She would awake in the middle of the night screaming and crying out for him, slender body shaking with fear. All he could do for her was take her into his arms and hug her tightly, whispering words of comfort and endearment, and Murrue would curl up in his embrace, holding him as though she never wanted to let go, crying softly.

_"It's all right," _he would tell her, trying to stop her tears. _"You're going to be all right. Don't worry, I'm right here..."_

"Is it lunchtime yet?" She lifted her head from his shoulder, amber eyes twinkling. "I'm hungry."

Mwu laughed, leaning forward and kissing her nose. "Already? You only ate breakfast two hours ago.." She nodded, kissing him back. "I know...but I've been out here all morning.." She pointed to the neighbour's house. "And I could smell bacon from their kitchen..."

"All right," he replied with a put-on sigh. Lifting her up in his arms, he carried her back into the house and settled her in her wheelchair, which stood in the kitchen. "But you have to make it, okay?"

Murrue grinned, wheeling herself to the fridge and taking out some cheese, tomatoes and lettuce, as well as some chicken, which she added to Ruby and Callie's bowls. The collie puppy was curled up asleep in the doorway in a patch of sunlight, nose to tail, but when her owner whistled, her ears pricked up, and she opened one brown eye. Wagging her tail happily, Ruby licked Murrue's hand, and trotted over to her bowl to find the treat. Murrue giggled, moving to the kitchen table and beginning to slice the tomatoes ready for her own lunch. Mwu smiled, standing behind her and leaning over to steal some cheese.

"Hey!" she scolded gently. "Wait till I'm finished!"

He just laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and rubbing his cheek against hers like Callie often did. His wife giggled again at the ticklish sensation, her own arms reaching up to cover his. "Why can't I get mad at you?" she asked.

"Cause you love me," was his answer, as he nuzzled close to kiss her.

"But I loved you before and still got mad at you.." she protested, adding slices of tomato and cheese to some bread. "It's only since we got married that I wasn't able to anymore. It's not fair.."

"I can't get mad at you either," he pointed out, kissing her again. "No matter how stubborn you are.." Accepting one of the finished sandwiches, he sat down beside her at the table, and they ate together, her hand clasped tightly in his.

On the morning of her birthday, he surprised her with breakfast in bed. Smiling proudly, he set the tray down carefully on her knees before sitting beside her and wrapping a warm arm around her waist. "Happy birthday, sweetheart..."

Flushing rose pink, Murrue leaned into his embrace. "Thank you.." Gazing down at the contents of the tray, she smiled. There was her favourite kind of cereal, a cup of coffee, and a plate of toast. The toast had been cut into heart shapes, and spread with strawberry jam. There was even a single red rose lying on the tray - not one from her own garden, but an expensive one from a florist.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble.." she protested, but he silenced her with a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Sure I did," he replied. "Didn't I do something like this last year?"

_That's true, _she thought. _He made me a special breakfast last year, and the year I turned eighteen. But he's never gone to this much trouble before..with the toast, and the rose. Will things always be like this?_

"Well, thank you," she said softly, knowing she was blushing again. Picking up a slice of the toast, she offered the heart-shaped treat to her husband. "Here. Things like this..they taste better when they're shared.." Mwu nodded, smiling gently, and accepted the piece of toast. But instead of eating it, he first broke it in two, offering her back one half.

"Here. Another heart we can share..."

Her blush deepened from bright pink to deep crimson as she took the toast. "T-thank you.." she whispered again, not sure what else to say. He just laughed, hugging her close and kissing her cheek.

Later that morning, after he had helped her shower (involving a lot of laughter and splashing) and dress, he settled her in her chair, and the two of them set off for a walk in the park, Ruby running alongside. The wide open spaces were empty this early in the day, and Murrue eyed the grassy expanses wistfully, before gazing down at her legs. The inflammation and bruises had faded, certainly, but that didn't change the fact that her legs were practically useless. Mwu obviously noticed her sad expression, as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Don't give up.."

She smiled a little, and nodded. _I won't. Not ever. There are two things I want most in the world right now, but in order to have them, I have to be patient. Just be patient, make the most of what I do have, and one day...I'll be able to walk again. Once that happens...then we can have a family..._

Ruby barked, running ahead as far as she could, and Murrue grinned, turning in her chair to look up at Mwu. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

The blonde man blinked, confused for a second, then returned the smile. "Sure it can. Hold on tight!" Tightening his grip on the handles of the wheelchair, he took off running as fast as he could, pushing the chair through the park at a high rate of speed. Murrue giggled in delight, amber eyes shining brightly. _If you're able to share your life with someone who can make you smile by just being themself..then even the biggest problems seem small. It doesn't matter if I can't walk, because he's with me, and always will be..._

"So, how's your birthday been so far?" asked Natarle with a smile, reaching forward to grab a sausage roll from the table full of party food. Her older friend beamed. "Peaceful," she replied. "He made me breakfast, and took me for a walk in the park..." Natarle seemed surprised at the simplicity of it all, but knew well that Murrue wasn't the type to want a big fuss making of her, even on her birthday. "That sounds nice. Did you get your present yet?"

"Not yet. But I can wait..." _All he said was that it was something I'll love, and no matter how many times I ask, or kiss him, he won't tell me what it is... _"He says he'll show me tonight.."

"Sounds romantic," observed Natarle. "I wonder what he has in mind?" Murrue pinked at her friend's sly tone of voice, and kept quiet.

"Alright!" called Lily, walking out of the house and setting a large chocolate cake down on the picnic table. "Time for the birthday girl to blow out the candles!" Murrue sighed, placing her head in her hands to hide the flush of embarrassment. "Mom..."

"C'mon, Murrue," Mwu chided playfully, ruffling her dark hair. "It's not that bad.." Taking out a box of matches, the young man lit the twenty candles that stood up in the thick chocolate fudge coating of the cake. "Now, you know the drill. Make a wish, then blow them out, okay?"

Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath and blew. The candle flames wavered violently, flickered, then went out. Her friends and family clapped and cheered, and she blushed again, but looked rather pleased.

"It sure is pretty tonight.."

She nodded at her husband's quiet words, amber eyes fixed on the sky. The night was clear and beautiful, the indigo heavens scattered with the lights of billions of stars...it was incredible. A gentle smile played on her lips as she watched the endless dance, not noticing that Mwu's gaze was fixed on her rather than the sky.

"Would you like your present now?" he asked softly, crossing the lawn to where she sat in the chair and kneeling down beside her. "Tonight is the perfect time for it, after all..." Tearing her eyes away from the stars, she regarded him with confusion. He grinned at that, and poked the end of her nose. "Wait there a moment.." Getting to his feet, he wandered back into the house, leaving Murrue outside with the stars.

"Here we are," he announced a few minutes later, setting a black object down in front of her. "What do you think?"

The object was a telescope. Murrue blinked, and looked up at the man beside her. "But.."

"But nothing," he replied, placing a finger on her lips. Bringing the viewfinder closer, he invited her to look through the lens. Leaning forward as much as she was able to, the young woman peered through the telescope...and gasped.

"It's so beautiful!"

Everything was so clear, the lights of the stars burning bigger and brighter than she had ever seen them, forming familiar constellations as she slowly moved the viewfinder. Pulling away, she gazed up at Mwu, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"You gave me the stars for my birthday.." He laughed at that, kneeling down again to meet her eyes. Gently, he reached out to stroke her cheek.

"And you deserve each and every one," he replied. "I might not be able to give you the world, but I can give you what's beyond it. Happy birthday, Murrue..."

The tears trickled down her cheeks at his words, and she reached out to pull him into a kiss.

_I thought nothing could top the present I got when I was eighteen...but I was wrong..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Please read and review! )


	43. Chapter 43

She was fast asleep when he found her. Still sitting in her chair outside in the sunlit garden, amber eyes tightly closed, breathing even. Callie was curled up on her lap, the patterned cat purring contentedly. She looked up as he approached, and mewed. Mwu smiled, stroking her fur, and causing her purr to grow louder. Murrue never stirred, but did smile when he brushed back a lock of hair from her cheek. He had brought her out here after he'd picked her up from work, wheeling her out into the garden to eat dinner and enjoy the sunset. The dinner plates sat on the grass beside the chair, and the sun had almost dipped beyond the horizon...but she wasn't awake to see it. _She sleeps much more often during the day now, and I don't know why. Her appetite's the same as always, and she's perfectly healthy...she just sleeps a lot._

Taking hold of the chair's handles, he slowly pushed it back into the house before lifting his sleeping wife up into his arms. The movement caused Murrue to wake up, and she smiled gently, reaching up to brush her fingertips against his cheek. "Hello..."

"Hey, sweetheart," he replied. "Did you have a nice dream?"

She nodded drowsily, her smile growing. "I saw Isabelle again," she murmured, nestling her head on his shoulder. Mwu grinned, and kissed her cheek. She treasured the dreams she had of her...of the little girl she wanted so much, and sometimes awoke with tears in her eyes, wanting so much for the dreams to be reality. All he could do was promise her that one day, they'd have the family they both wanted. _She always tells me about the things she sees...and boy, does it ever tempt me. Even though we're really both too young still to have kids, I have to admit, it's a nice thought. But we have to wait. Not just because we're really still kids ourselves, but because of the way she is now. Not being able to walk doesn't make looking after a baby impossible, of course, but I want to make sure that she's strong enough first.._

Seeing that Murrue had fallen asleep again, he settled her in their bed, tucking the blankets around her and dropping a kiss on her forehead. And for a while, he sat there and watched her while she slept, the rose colour of the sky outside gradually fading to blue, then indigo. She murmured a little and smiled in her sleep, causing him to laugh quietly. Carefully, he reached out and took her hand, which was resting outside the covers, and squeezed it gently. "Love you," he whispered, before kissing her again, and leaving her to sleep.

Lonely as he was without her, her sleeping gave him more time to prepare things. After all, it was their wedding anniversary in just a few days. _One year. I wonder whether it was always meant to happen...whether we were always meant to be together. It's nice to think so..._

The moon was high in the sky, sending bright silver light over the world it looked down on. The light shone through a chink in the curtains, and onto the face of the woman sleeping in the bed. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room sleepily. Mwu was fast asleep beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist, scarred face buried in her hair. His gentle breaths tickled her neck and made her smile, and she sighed happily, before very carefully untangling herself from his embrace and sliding from the bed. Her chair stood beside the bedside table, but instead of getting into it, she placed both hands on the armrest...and very slowly stood up.

_Now that the fractures have healed, there's nothing I can hurt. _It was only her lower legs that she couldn't feel...

Taking a deep breath, Murrue held out her arms to the sides for balance, and began to walk. It was only a slow, stiff totter, and more than once, she almost fell. Without being able to feel her feet, she had to rely on looking down to make sure they were connecting with the carpeted floor - it felt as though she were using stilts. _But with practice...maybe I won't need that chair anymore. I want to do things for myself again..without everyone else looking out for me._

It was only at night she was able to do this, when she was sure Mwu was sleeping. She loved her husband very much...more than anyone else in the world, but he could be very overprotective at times. If he knew she was trying to walk before she was fully healed, he'd probably be mad at her. _And I want to surprise him. It's our anniversary in a few days...and I want to be able to dance with him like we did at our wedding..._

Walking like this took a lot of effort, and it wasn't long before she got tired. Sitting back down on the bed, she rubbed her legs gently. Parts of them were still bandaged, Mwu having treated the worst scars with antiseptic cream just before dinner, and made sure she followed the pattern of exercises the hospital doctors had prescribed. He took such good care of her...Smiling, Murrue lifted her legs back into bed and pulled the covers back over her, before snuggling back up to her husband happily. _We've been married a year now, but it doesn't seem like five minutes. I wish there was something I could give him...to tell him how much this last year has meant to me..._

"How come you're not working tomorrow?" asked Andrew, as the two of them got cleaned up after work. Murrue just smiled gently, rolling her wheelchair across to the table she'd been working at and grabbed her bottle of soda. "Because tomorrow is special," she replied. "It's...my wedding anniversary.." From the back of the shop, Erica heard the softly spoken words, and smiled. She had attended the quiet ceremony last year, and remembered how happy and beautiful the young woman had looked. _And her young man...he seems perfect for her. He barely ever took his eyes off her all that day..._ "What are you doing for your anniversary then? Doing anything nice?"

Murrue pinked. "I'm not sure yet," she murmured. "I know that my mom and dad are visiting, but I don't know what Mwu has planned. I'm picking up his present on the way home, though..." Slipping on her jacket, she bid goodnight to her friend and boss, and left work, pushing her wheelchair down the street. The evening was balmy and pleasant, and she smiled, humming a cheerful tune as she went. Normally, Mwu came to pick her up and walk her home, but tonight, she had asked him to stay home...so she could pick up his present. It was a picture. Two pictures, to be precise...she just hoped he liked them.

He hoped she'd like it.

The kitchen table was spread with a white cloth, and laid with crockery and two wine glasses. Sure, it wasn't their anniversary until tomorrow, but he already had something special planned for then. Grinning, he turned back to the meal he was preparing, chicken with pasta and vegetables, and whistled a tune, throwing a piece of chicken for Ruby. The puppy sat at the open door of the house, watching intently for any sign of her beloved owner.

"She'll be home in a little while, girl. It's okay. You think she'll like her cake?" At his words, the little dog barked and wagged her tail, exactly as though she understood him. And Mwu had no doubt that she could. "Yeah, I think so too.."

A short time later, she arrived home. Peering around herself at the change in the kitchen, Murrue smiled. "Well now, this is nice..." The candles on the table had been lit, the food prepared...everything was ready. Mwu himself stood beside the stove, smiling gently. "I know," he admitted. "It's not our anniversary until tomorrow. But since I already have something planned for then, I decided that we could have a nice romantic dinner tonight. What do you think?"

His wife pinked, and nodded. "That sounds nice. But I'm not exactly dressed for it.." She was still in the same blouse and jeans she had worn to work that morning, and her auburn hair was scraped back into a ponytail. But to Mwu, she looked beautiful. Murrue could never be anything else but beautiful. "Don't you worry about that," he told her, pushing her chair over to one side of the table. "You look perfect.."

Kissing her gently, he spooned some of the dinner onto her plate, and poured some of the wine, before sitting down opposite her. "Don't drink too much of that," he warned playfully. "You don't want a hangover tomorrow..."

"But I bet I can drink more than you," she replied with an impish smile, taking a sip of her wine. Mwu raised an eyebrow, eating a forkful of food. "Is that a challenge?

"It might have been..." was all she said - and was all it took.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Sequel pending :smile:

Please read and review! )


	44. Chapter 44

"Urrrgggghhhh..." _What the hell happened last night? We ate dinner, and that cake I made...then what? I know we drank some - well, a lot. I tried to outdrink her, I think...last time I'll ever try something that dumb. After that...damn, I don't remember... _Forcing open azure eyes, he peered around the room. Everything looked much the same as it usually did, although there were clothes scattered across the floor, and the bedcovers were rumpled. His wife lay asleep beside him, just as always, snuggled up close with her head pillowed on his shoulder. Her lips were curved in a gentle smile, which grew as he traced a finger over her flushed cheek. One year to the day since he and Murrue had been married...and it had been everything he'd hoped. Of course, there had been unexpected moments, such as them finding this house, and Murrue's accident a few months ago.

_But it's okay. Because we're still together, and I know Murrue too well to think that she'll let anything stop her. The doctors predicted that it'll be about two to three years until the nerve damage in her legs heals enough, but I'm willing to bet that it'll be a year, tops, until she's walking again - whether she's well or not..._

As though she knew he was thinking about her, the young woman in his arms murmured in her sleep, nuzzling a little closer. He grinned, pressing a kiss to her soft hair, and settled down into her embrace. Fragments of the night before were coming back to him. He remembered them sharing the vanilla sponge cake he'd made, Murrue teasing him gently about having practiced all day, and he also remembered them sharing several bottles of wine...Groaning, Mwu closed his eyes. _She challenged me to see which one of us could drink more...and I accepted, like an idiot...and now I have officially the worst headache ever..._

Of course, Murrue could drink more. It turned out that she could drink _twice_ as much, in fact. She had drunk two bottles of wine almost by herself, the only outward signs being flushed cheeks and a rather happy and giggly mood. And she'd been very affectionate, curling up on his lap and kissing him gently. _That didn't last long though...I picked her up and carried her here...and well, I don't remember what time we got to sleep..._ Running a hand over his face, Mwu carefully unwound himself from his sleeping wife, and made as though to climb out of bed.

Until a small hand grasped his.

"Stay here..." she murmured drowsily, face half-buried in her pillow. All he could see of her amidst the tangle of sheets and blankets was one amber eye, cracked half-open. Smiling, he ruffled her hair gently. "I'm only going to make some coffee, sweetheart.." _And get some damn aspirin..._ Pulling on some pyjama pants, he stretched out, exercising the stiff muscles. "You want your present now or later?"

"Mmmm...later..." she replied, yawning widely. Mwu just smiled again, and left the room.

Rolling onto her back, Murrue gazed up at the ceiling, a soft smile to her lips. She remembered last night very well, despite the amount she had drunk. It had been around 2AM when they had finally got to sleep, both of them exhausted, but happy. Stretching out her arms, she sighed in contentment. _A whole year since we got married...sometimes it doesn't seem like that long, but at other times, it feels like forever. I wonder if he'll like the presents I got him? _

"Here," Glancing up, she saw him standing there in the doorway, two hot cups of coffee in his hands. The sunlight shining in the hallway lit up his blonde hair, turning it golden...and making him seem even more handsome. Noticing her stare, Mwu grinned saucily. "See something you like?" he asked, and she blushed instantly. Bringing the blankets up to cover her burning face, she slumped back against the mattress and stared at the ceiling again. "I was just thinking.." she said, her voice almost a squeak, "that you need a haircut.."

"That wasn't what you were staring at," he teased, making her blush deepen. Placing the mug of coffee on her bedside table, he climbed back into bed and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to sit up. Leaning out of bed, Murrue reached for the T-shirt he had casually discarded the night before, and slipped it over her head before snuggling up to him.

"Happy anniversary," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's been a good year, huh? We found this house, we got Ruby...even with everything else that happened, I wouldn't swap any of it for the world..."

"Neither would I," he admitted, twirling a lock of her dark hair around his fingers. "And you know? I bet next year will be even better.."

"How can you tell?" she asked with a smile, leaning into his touch. Mwu just laughed. "I just can.."

Early that afternoon, he helped her settle into her chair, and, to Murrue's confusion, began to push the chair down the quiet streets. Turning around, she looked up at him. "I didn't know we were going out today...how come we didn't bring Ruby?"

"Because we're not going to the park," he replied simply. "I'm taking you somewhere special." And not another word would he say about their destination, despite her pleading, until they rounded a corner. "We're going there..."

Following the direction of his pointing finger, she gasped, pale face lighting up into a huge smile. Up ahead was the amusement park they had visited on their very first date. The rollercoaster dipped and swerved high overhead, it's happy passengers screaming in delight and excitement, and the young woman fairly bounced in the chair. "Can we go on that one first? Please?" Mwu sighed, running a hand over scarred face. "Sure we can, sweetheart.." he replied wearily, pushing her chair towards the park.

After the heart-stopping and dizzying ride (which Murrue had adored), the couple made their way through the crowded amusement park, amidst the throngs of happy people, the bright colours of the various rides, and the smell of fast food. The young woman stared all around herself from her wheelchair, amber eyes shining with happiness, and despite his slight queasiness caused by the rollercoaster, her husband smiled. "So, where next?"

"You get to choose," she told him, leaning backwards to smile back at him. "I know you don't like rollercoasters, so this time you get to pick the ride, okay?"

After a turn on the flume ride, which had thoroughly soaked the pair through, and a lunch of fried chicken, candy floss and ice-cream, he took her to the ferris wheel, a ride which held very happy memories for them. Lifting her carefully from the chair, he settled on the seat of the car with her on his lap, arms wrapped around her waist. "So, did I make a good choice? Not the most romantic location, I admit, but.."

"No, it's perfect," Murrue replied quietly, lulled by the warmth of his embrace. "We haven't been back here since our date, have we? Four years ago. And it hasn't changed at all.."

"And you look as beautiful now as you did then," he murmured into her hair, causing her to blush. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked. "For today? Or for marrying you? You don't have to thank me for that.." Mwu grinned, hugging her a little tighter. "For everything..." he replied. _It's true. I owe you so much...and you mean the world to me..._ Digging in the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out the present he had bought for her, his heart racing. Taking her hand, he opened the tiny velvet box, and slid his gift onto the third finger, just above her wedding and engagement rings. "Happy anniversary..."

Raising her left hand, Murrue stared at the ring. It was gold, studded with tiny stones of sapphire, ruby, emerald...it was beautiful. Obviously noticing her expression, Mwu smiled gently, placing a kiss on her cheek. "It's an eternity ring," he said softly, taking her hand and squeezing it. "It means that we'll be together forever.."

The young woman sniffed, then hiccupped, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Idiot," she whispered, voice choked with more tears, "You didn't have to do that. But...thank you..." Turning around in his arms, she hugged him as tightly as she could. "I love you..."

"Love you too," he replied softly, fingers twining in her thick dark hair. "C'mere..." Gently, he pulled her closer, brushing his lips against hers. Happily, Murrue accepted the kiss immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mmmmm..."

The couple stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, nestled close to each other and watching the circling view from the tiny car...neither wanting this day to end.

"I can't believe you stayed out so long," Lily chided, brushing out her daughter's long auburn hair before braiding it carefully. "Mwu knew perfectly well what time we'd planned this party for, but he still brought you home late.."

Murrue giggled, gazing into the mirror of the vanity while applying make-up. "He took me out for ice-cream," she replied softly. "We did stay at the amusement park a bit too long, but only because I fell asleep on the ferris wheel...and he didn't want to wake me..." Lily sighed, finishing the braid. "You and ice-cream have always been that boy's greatest loves. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised..." Leaving the twenty-year-old still sitting at the vanity, she left the room for a moment, before returning with a bag.

"I wasn't sure what to get the two of you for your anniversary," she admitted. "You have everything you want, and you're happy with it. But then I saw this...and I had to get it.." Opening the bag, she pulled out some kind of folded material, and shook it carefully. The material turned out to be a dress, long and sleeveless, and made of embroidered cream cotton. Reaching out, Murrue fingered the soft material of the dress with a smile. "It's beautiful.." she breathed, before looking back up at her mother.

He was getting impatient. How long was she going to take getting ready? Their friends and her family milled around on the spacious front lawn of their house, the night brightened by the addition of small lanterns hanging from the trees. The snack food and cake brought over by Aunt Lily sat on the picnic table, grazed by the various guests, and eyed hungrily by Ruby, who sat staring at the table with her tail wagging slightly. Noticing his dejection, Natarle smiled.

"She's still getting ready?" she asked, patting his shoulder as he nodded. "Don't worry. I bet she'll look great.."

"I know," he replied. "But.." Sighing, he got up and walked back into the house, looking for his wife. _I just don't like to be without you... _Hearing gentle laughter from the bedroom, he smiled, and pushed the door open.

To be met by a image so stunning...it took his breath away.

Murrue was sitting on the bed, and glanced up with a smile as she saw him. Her make-up was carefully applied, her dark hair braided and piled up on her head, and she wore a long cream dress that clung to her slender figure perfectly. Noticing his avid gaze, she blushed a pretty pink, and looked away. "Stop that," she murmured.

"Can't help it," he replied softly, voice awed. "You look incredible.."

From where she was sitting at the vanity, Lily laughed. "You still act like sweethearts," she teased. Mwu pinked a little. "Is...that bad?"

"Not at all," she replied gently. "In fact, it's wonderful. If the two of you can go through life still thinking of the other the way you do, then you'll have a very happy marriage.."

Still blushing, Murrue patted the surface of the bed, inviting him to sit down. "Here...I want to give you your present."

"Now?" he asked, sitting down beside her. "Not outside with the others?" The young woman shook her head, reaching behind her to retrieve a large, flat parcel, and laid it on his lap. "I..I hope it's okay..."

He pulled at the shiny paper, letting it fall to the floor...and gasped, azure eyes widening. The object was a picture. A photograph, blown up large and enclosed in glass and a gilded frame. And the subject of the picture...was someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. A woman, with long copper hair spilling over her shoulders, pale face dominated by shining green eyes. She was very beautiful, and the young man felt his heart twist as he gazed at the image.

"Mom..."

Grace smiled out at him from the photograph, one arm holding onto the little girl who sat on her lap. The young Murrue looked around six, wearing a pink party dress and an ear-to-ear smile, and rather than looking at the camera, she was instead gazing at her best friend. Mwu smiled a little as he recognised himself at around seven or eight, standing beside his mother. "Your birthday," he said quietly. "Mom brought me over that day...the first time I'd ever been to your house.." He glanced up at Aunt Lily. "You took this...I remember. I had no idea you still had this picture..."

Murrue smiled, letting her head rest on his broad shoulder. "Happy anniversary. I wanted to give you a picture of Aunt Grace...so I asked Mom if she had any. There's another picture too, underneath.."

Lifting the first picture up, he laid it aside to look at the one beneath it. This other photograph was more recent...exactly a year old. He and Murrue smiled out of the picture, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Her cheeks were bright pink, and his smile could light up a city. This was from the day of their wedding, taken that evening at Aunt Lily's house. Mwu grinned, looking from that picture to the older one. "Mom would be so happy..."

"I know she is," Lily said softly. "Wherever she is, she's happy.."

"Hey, there you are! You look beautiful!"

Murrue smiled, leaning forward to accept Natarle's hug. Her younger friend looked happier than she had seen her in a long time, which was probably due to the ring sparkling on her left hand.

"Thanks. I love your ring.."

Natarle blushed, gazing down at the diamond. "Mom still wishes that I'd chosen someone else...but she's accepted Justin now. I told her I loved him, and that I was going to marry who I wanted...she wasn't expecting that.." Murrue grinned, and squeezed her friend's hand. "I'm glad.." _Natarle can finally have her happiness, and that's all she ever wanted..._

Soft music began to play from inside the house, the notes dancing through the still night air, and a moment or two later, Mwu stepped out, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Crossing the garden to where his wife sat in her wheelchair, he knelt down beside her. "Dance with me, Mrs La Fllaga?"

Her heart racing, she nodded without a word, and held out her hands. Mwu made as if to lift her up, but instead, she took his hands...and used them to pull herself to her feet.

His expression was a picture. "You...you're standing..." he breathed. She smiled, and wound her arms around his waist.

"I thought we were going to dance?" she asked, brushing her lips across his cheekbone. He stood there stock-still for a moment, then nodded, pulling her into a hug. "God, Murrue...how?"

She just smiled, and stepped forward, beginning their dance. Her steps were slow and stiff, but true, and together, the two of them danced under the soft lantern light. Lily was watching, her eyes and cheeks shining with tears of happiness, but for Mwu and Murrue, all that existed was each other. She stumbled more than once, missing her footing, but he was always there to catch her. strong arms supporting her just like always.

For her, his delighted smile was the best anniversary gift she could receive. And for him...it was seeing her like this, dancing with him just as she had at their wedding.

And at that moment, they were truly happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I didn't think this would take me so long :sweatdrops: Sorry...

Please read and review! )


	45. Chapter 45

She was dreaming. Curled up in bed wrapped in a blanket, arms wrapped around her pillow, she slept peacefully, lips curved into a smile due to the images playing out in her mind. It was another dream of the future, of the family she wanted more than anything. She dreamed she was sitting on the grass in her garden, mending a tiny pink T-shirt which had a slight tear in the shoulder. The light breeze blew through her hair, fluttering the ribbon that tied it back and the hem of her blouse, as well as the child's garment she held. Hearing sweet, tinkling laughter, she smiled, turning around to see a little girl running towards her, her dark hair coming loose from it's ponytail

"Mommy!" the girl shouted, hopping onto Murrue's lap and hugging close. Giggling, the young woman hugged back, tickling the child's ribs and making her squeal in laughter. "Stop it, Mommy!" she squealed, wriggling around to try and escape the loving torture. "Stop it!"

Still laughing, Murrue stopped tickling, and the little girl snuggled close happily. "I love you, Mommy," she said softly.

"Well, I love you too, sweetie," the young woman replied, adjusting the child's ponytail. "And so does Daddy.."

The girl nodded with a smile. "Daddy says he loves you and me more than anyone in the whole entire world..." The words made Murrue blush pink, and the little girl laughed. "He said that if I told you, you'd go all pink, just like that! Isn't Daddy clever?"

Murrue made a face. "That sounds like your daddy." Lifting the little girl into her arms, she made as if to get to her feet, but her legs buckled under her, and she almost fell. Clambering down to the ground, the child looked up at her mother, blue eyes wide.

"Be careful, Mommy," she said, reaching up to squeeze one of Murrue's hands. "Daddy says you have to be careful 'cause you still can't walk so well yet..." Standing up on her tiptoes, she managed to wrap her tiny arms around her mother's waist. "Please be careful..."

"Thank you, Isabelle.." replied the woman, kissing her young daughter on the crown of her hair. "Sometimes I still forget, huh?"

"Daddy says the nice doctor at the hospital told him you'd be all better soon.." Frowning, Isabelle tried to recall exactly what her daddy had told her. "He said that because you had me, you couldn't get better as fast as the doctor thought.." She bit her lip. "Did I stop you getting better, Mommy? 'Cause, I didn't mean it..."

"No, sweetheart, of course not," said Murrue softly, leaning down with an effort to hug the little girl. "Even though I knew it would take longer for me to get better, I didn't mind. Because your daddy and I wanted you so much..."

"I know you did," Isabelle replied softly, looking up at her mother. Still hugging her, she rested her little head against the woman's stomach...and said something which surprised Murrue a great deal.

"I'll be here soon, Mommy. Don't forget to tell Daddy, okay?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening her eyes, Murrue sat up, brushing auburn hair away from her face. Her thin fingers tightened on the blanket that covered her as she tried to make sense of what she'd just seen. She'd dreamed of Isabelle several times, but never like this. It had been as though the little girl had been trying to..._tell_ her something. She'd said _"I'll be here soon, Mommy.." _What had she meant? Sighing, she flopped backwards onto the soft pillows, amber eyes focused on the ceiling.

"C'mon, sweetheart," a gentle voice teased from the doorway. Turning her head to the left, she saw Mwu standing there holding two mugs. "I know it's Monday morning, but that's no reason to look so miserable.."

Despite everything, Murrue smiled, pushing herself back into a sitting position and accepting the mug of tea he offered her. "It's okay. Just had a strange dream, that's all..."

"What kind?" he asked, climbing back into the bed beside her, but she just shrugged, setting the mug down as she stretched out her arms. "I'm not really sure," she replied softly, moving close to rest her head on her husband's shoulder. "But it's okay.."

"I made you breakfast," he said after a while. "Oatmeal with extra syrup, just how you like it.." Setting down his own mug, he tugged aside the covers and slipped his arm under her knees, lifting her from the bed. "C'mon.."

Smiling, Murrue wound her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the kitchen, planting a gentle kiss on his lips as he set her down in a chair and placed the bowl in front of her.

"I can walk now, you know," she teased, eating a spoonful of the oatmeal and licking the syrup from the spoon happily. "You don't have to carry me everywhere..."

Mwu just chuckled, standing behind her and hugging her tightly, nuzzling his face into her neck. "What if I want to?" he asked, his breath tickling her and making her giggle. "And you know that you really shouldn't be walking yet, don't you?"

She chose not to answer that, instead quickly finishing her bowl of oatmeal and looking back up at him. "Can I have some more, please?"

"More?" he asked, clearly surprised. "Okay..." Crossing to the counter, he fixed more of the oatmeal, before adding syrup and placing the bowl back on the table. Picking up her spoon, Murrue polished off the bowl in record time, before sitting back in the chair and sighing in contentment. Mwu raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the chair. "You sure were hungry," he observed mildly. "That's rare.."

"I don't know..." she murmured, playing with the spoon in the empty bowl. "I'm just really hungry this morning..." Getting to her feet slowly, she walked to a cupboard and rooted through it until she found a package of cookies. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days.."

"You've been acting kinda weird these days," he remarked, as she sat back down beside him. "Not _weird_ weird, but it's just that...you've seemed to have a much bigger appetite. And you sleep a lot more..."

"I know," she replied softly, nibbling at a cookie. "But I feel fine. In fact, I feel more than fine...better than I have in a long time. You think I should get myself checked out?"

"You do have a doctor's appointment before work," he pointed out. "They'd probably do a blood test if you asked them to.."

And they did.

Murrue held the test result sheet tightly in one shaking hand, fuzzy mind unable to process what she was reading. "This...but this says...that I..."

The nurse that had taken the test nodded, smiling kindly. "You're going to have a baby. The test says that you're pregnant. Would you like us to do any other tests?" Murrue nodded blankly, a single tear sliding down her cheek to drip onto the paper. A baby. Something she had wanted more than anything else for a very long time, almost as long as she and Mwu had been together. And now.."

"Are you all right? This must be a big shock.." said the nurse gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Will your husband be all right with it?"

"I think so," she replied softly. "Mwu...he said that he wants a family. I don't think he expected it to happen this quickly, but I'm sure he'll be happy.." Rubbing her tears away, she smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. "And so am I.."

"You...you're _what_?"

His wife sat there in her wheelchair, a smile of pure delight on her beautiful face. "I'm going to have a baby," she replied, voice barely above a whisper. "The nurse said I was about two months along..." Her smile grew at the look of pure astonishment on his face, and she held out her arms, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. Mind spinning, Mwu knelt down to embrace the young woman, breathing in the scent of roses from her hair. A baby? He was going to be a father? _Sure, it's something I want...what I've wanted ever since Murrue and I married...but I didn't expect it to happen so quickly... _"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied softly, voice choked with tears. "The blood test confirmed it. In seven months...we're going to be parents.."

Closing his eyes, he hugged her tightly. "This is awesome, Murrue. Did they say whether it was a boy or a girl?"

"Too soon to tell," she murmured in reply, her tears soaking into his shirt. "But I know she'll be a girl. Our Isabelle.." Mwu smiled at that, hugging her as tightly as he could.

"You're okay with this?" she asked. "Okay with..us having a baby?" He nodded firmly, stroking her hair lovingly. "More than okay, sweetheart..."

_Definitely more than okay..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Weeellll, I wanted them to hurry up and have a kid already. And I have so much fun writing Isabelle...

Please read and review! )


	46. Chapter 46

"Are you sure that bag's big enough?" From where she was pegging out the washing in the back garden, Lily gazed mildly at her daughter. The young woman was sitting in her wheelchair, clutching a family size bag of potato chips, the contents of which she was eating happily. "I paid for it, didn't I?" she replied equally mildly. "Besides, I'm hungry.." Lily raised an eyebrow at that. "Hungry? How can you be hungry? You made yourself four huge sandwiches, with at least four ingredients, then a bowl of oatmeal with syrup...and now the potato chips. How can you still be hungry?"

"I just am," Murrue said softly. "The last few days, I've always been hungry, and I think...that I probably will be for the next few months.." Smiling a little, she glanced up at her mother. "Mom...I'm going to have a baby.."

Lily dropped the sheet she held, letting the cream material fall to the floor. "You're..."

Murrue's dark eyes were full of tears, pink lips curved into a blissfully happy smile. "I'm pregnant," she replied. "Two months along. The nurse at the hospital told me when I went for a blood test..." Lily just stared for a moment, before crossing the garden to embrace her daughter. "Sweetheart, this is wonderful..."

Murrue nodded without a word, her tears soaking into her mother's blouse. "You know...the day I found out, I dreamed of Isabelle again. Just before I woke up, she said something I didn't understand then, but now I do. She said: 'I'll be here soon, Mommy. Don't forget to tell Daddy..' It's like she knew..."

"Did they say whether the baby was a boy or girl?" Lily wanted to know, but the young woman shook her head. "Too early to tell. I know though, that she'll be a girl.." One slim hand drifted down to rest on her stomach. "I know that it'll be Isabelle.." She leaned back in her chair, an expression of complete serenity on her face. "Mwu said before...that he wanted us to be older before we started a family. But when I told him I was pregnant...he was so happy.." She looked up, surprised at her mother's laughter. "What?"

"Nothing," Lily replied, sitting down on the grass beside the wheelchair. "It's just that all the children around our shop love Mwu, and he loves them. If their parents bring them in, he'll look after them and play with them while the parents shop. He even gives them free candy sometimes.." She smiled at her daughter's incredulous and clearly delighted expression. "It's true. He loves children, and I'm sure he'll be a wonderful father..."

"He's taking me to the doctor tomorrow for a proper check-up," said Murrue softly, stretching out in the chair and taking another handful of the chips. "We just want to know whether me being in this chair would cause any problems for the baby.."

"You'll probably have to quit walking so much," remarked her mother. "You're still not too steady on your feet, given that you can't feel anything. If you fell, it could be bad for the baby.." The young woman laughed softly at that. "I wouldn't worry. Mwu never lets me walk anyway, and now that he knows I'm pregnant, he's wrapped me up in cotton wool. He won't let me do anything..."

"He enjoys taking care of you...he has ever since the two of you were children. And now that you're going to have a child of your own..." Lily didn't finish the sentence - she didn't have to. Murrue sighed ruefully, patting her stomach.

"I get the feeling I might end up being smothered.." she murmured. "If you get the chance, can you talk to Mwu? He might listen to you more than to me...you've been like his mother ever since Aunt Grace died.."

"You don't think he'd listen to you?" Lily asked, stealing a potato chip, and the young woman shrugged. "He would, but it might turn into an argument...and that's the last thing I want.."

_I can understand that, _her mother thought. _Murrue is everything to Mwu, and now that she's carrying his child, he'll do whatever he can to take care of them both. But Murrue's an independant spirit, she always has been, and his care might stifle her. _

"I'll talk to him," she said softly. "But if I do manage to persuade him to take it easy, then you have to make some concessions too. Don't be in such a hurry to walk everywhere yet. I know how much being in that chair must frustrate you, but it really is for the best. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," Murrue replied, amber gaze focused on her hands. "It doesn't make it any easier, but I do know. I've waited a long time for my baby, and I can't risk hurting her..." Sighing, she turned her chair around to look over the park visible from the bottom of her garden, a wistfulness coming over her as she watched other couples walking together.

Noticing her young owner's sadness, little Ruby trotted up to the wheelchair and licked Murrue's fingers, wagging her tail until the young woman leaned down and picked her up, setting the black-and-white puppy on her lap. "You're trying to make me feel better, sweetie? Thanks.." Ruby curled up happily on Murrue's lap, her warmth providing some comfort. _I only just got strong enough to escape this chair, and now I have to stay in it. But really, it's the right thing to do. I could never let something happen to Isabelle..._

"Did Mwu say when he'd be home?" she asked softly, one small hand caressing Ruby's soft fur.

"Some time after five," Lily replied, following her daughter's gaze to the wide open spaces of the park. "He says that he'll take you and Ruby to the park when he gets home.." Murrue nodded at the soft words, turning her head slightly to look up at her mother. "You don't have to stay, you know," she said. "If you have stuff you need to do back home..."

"Nothing that can't wait," was the answer. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I know how long you've wanted this - how long _both_ of you have wanted this - to be parents. But do you think you're ready for it?" Murrue's reaction was a gentle smile.

"Is _anyone_ ever really ready? Having a baby is a big responsibility, probably the biggest people have to face. But Mwu and I want this more than anything. I know that he'll be a wonderful father, just as you said, and I'll do my best to be a good mother. So I guess that we're as ready as we'll ever be.."

That evening, the young couple went for a walk through the park. Ruby trotted alongside, having being trained to run to heel without her lead, and she ran circles around the wheelchair, sniffing at grass and trees along the path for the scents of other dogs.

"Ya know," Mwu mused, almost as if he were thinking out loud, "Aunt Lily said something weird to me when I got home tonight. She said that it was okay to fuss over you and take care of you...but that I had to be careful not to go overboard..." He glanced down at his wife, who's gaze was focused on the path ahead. "I know I tend to treat you like porcelain sometimes, but I've come close to losing you more than once now. And now that the baby's coming..."

"You want to look after me," she finished quietly. "And I have no problem with that. Mom told me not to walk about so much now...to stay in my chair, and I understand that. But I _can_ walk, even if it's not very well, and short distances, like round the garden, should be okay if I know where my chair is..." Turning around a little, she glanced up at him, earnest amber eyes meeting worried blue ones. "Please, let me do a little for myself, okay?"

"If you _promise_ me you'll be careful," Mwu replied, moving around to face her and take both her hands in his. "And if you'll let me fuss over you every once in a while..."

Murrue smiled, bringing his hands close and kissing them gently. "Well now, that doesn't sound so bad," she admitted. "What kind of fuss were you thinking of?" He grinned at that, pretending to think. "Hmmm...how does a nice bath sound?"

"Very nice, as long as you take the bath with me..." was her answer, as she took hold of his collar and brought him down for a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The initial test was correct. You're almost ten weeks pregnant," said the doctor softly, smiling at the expressions of pure delight on the faces of the two young people sitting across the desk. Murrue swallowed tears, placing one hand carefully on her stomach, and looked up at her husband. Mwu was grinning like an idiot, the grin only widening when she reached out with her other hand and took one of his, squeezing tightly. Blinking away the rest of her tears, the dark-haired woman glanced back up at the doctor.

"Will...my being in this wheelchair cause any problems?" she asked, a little worried.

The doctor shook his head. "No reason it should," he replied. "Just take care of yourself, make sure you eat properly, and come back for a check-up once a month. Tiny as your baby is at the moment, they're perfectly healthy, and you have nothing to worry about.."

Murrue beamed, relieved, and squeezed Mwu's hand again. "Thank you..."

_My baby's going to be okay, even though I can't walk. My being in this wheelchair won't hurt my Isabelle, and as long as I look after myself, it'll be all right. That's all I wanted to know..._

Leaning into Mwu's shoulder, she closed her eyes as he wound his arms around her and placed his own hand above hers, where their baby was steadily growing. _We have nothing to worry about..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :D

Please read and review! )


	47. Chapter 47

The young couple walked hand-in-hand through the park, on their way to meet their friends. They'd planned to meet up by the fountain square in the centre, get ice-cream, then walk together and catch up on all the things that had happened in the few months or so since they'd all been able to see each other. The woman smiled gently, tipping her head back and letting the sunlight hit her pale face. "How long has it been now? Three or four months?"

"Something like that," replied her companion. "I don't think we've seen them since their anniversary.."

The woman nodded, remembering that night. "They looked so happy, didn't they? And she looked so beautiful in that dress.." Her smile grew at the memory of seeing her older friend dancing with her husband in their moonlit garden, dancing at a time when everyone thought it would take years before she would even be able to stand up. _But then, we really should have guessed. She's the most stubborn person I've ever met... _"I wonder how they've been doing?"

Justin shrugged. "Probably been busy. Murrue does tend to throw herself into her work, which is probably why we haven't seen her. And now that she's walking again, I doubt that Mwu will be able to keep up with her.." Natarle laughed at that. "He can't even keep up with her when she's in her wheelchair.."

Rounding the corner, the two smiled, Natarle waving happily as they caught sight of their friends. Murrue was in her chair, Mwu sitting on the fountain edge beside her. Both looked well and happy, Murrue especially, the older woman holding out her arms for a hug. Natarle returned the embrace, pleased that her friend seemed to be doing so well. "How are you? I expected you to be up and walking.."

Murrue smiled ruefully. "I have to stay in this chair as much as I can now. Doctor's orders. I didn't tell him I'd been walking again...I don't think he'd have liked that. But with circumstances being the way they are now, it's probably better if I don't try and do too much.."

"Circumstances? What circumstances?"

Pinking a little, Murrue patted her stomach. Beneath the fabric of her light cotton dress, a tiny bulge was just visible. Natarle stared for several minutes, mind trying to process what she was seeing. Finally, it clicked. "You're..." Her older friend giggled and nodded, blush deepening. "Four months now.." she replied softly. "We're having a girl.." She looked so completely contented and happy, Natarle couldn't help but smile.

"This is everything you wanted, isn't it? Ever since you and Mwu got together for real, you've wanted this. When did this happen?" In reply, Murrue flamed scarlet, and even Mwu turned faintly pink, coughing and looking away, causing both their friends to laugh. "Four months, huh?" remarked Justin. "That would have been just around the time of your anniversary. Good night, I take it?" Crimson face shielded by auburn hair, the young woman tried to say something, but all that came out was a faint squeak.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

Murrue smiled gently, amber eyes focused on the shimmering lake. "We'd already decided...that if we had a girl, we'd call her Isabelle. Probably Isabelle Grace.."

Natarle nodded in approval, taking a bite of her ice-cream. "Those are pretty names. Wasn't Grace Mwu's mom's name?" Her friend nodded, nibbling at her own ice-cream. "Mom says she'd have been thrilled to have a granddaughter. Mom herself is really excited...she keeps buying little clothes and stuff. I keep telling her I still have five months to go, but..." She sighed, but was still smiling, one thin hand resting on her stomach. "Mwu is happy too...almost happier than I've ever seen him. He does tend to treat me like I'm made of glass sometimes, but I can understand that.."

"So you're gonna be a dad, huh?" asked Justin with an amused smile, stirring his soda as he and his best friend sat at a picnic table, both watching the two young women sitting not far away. "I kinda figured that it was only a matter of time, but I thought it might be a bit _more_ time, ya know?"

Mwu's smile was one of unmistakeable pride. "I did too," he admitted. "But right now, it doesn't seem so bad. Murrue...she kept having dreams of us with a kid, and the more she told me about them...the more I wanted her dreams to be real. And for years now, ever since we got engaged really, she's wanted a baby..."

"Man," Justin whistled. "It doesn't seem five minutes since the two of you started dating...and now here you are married with a kid on the way. It's not really surprising, given that the two of you have been practically inseparable since elementary school, but...damn..."

Mwu pinked, staring into his cola. "She's been all I've had since Mom died...so even though it might seem that we got together and married pretty quickly, it didn't seem that fast to me. Murrue's always been my family, and now..." He glanced up at the young woman sitting in the wheelchair, his scarred face lit by a gentle smile. He didn't say anything further...he didn't need to.

"You have to keep in touch, okay?" Natarle asked as she hugged her friend goodbye. "Keep in touch and let us know how you're doing, and we can come out here to the park again sometimes.." Murrue nodded, returning the embrace. "Of course I will." she replied softly. "Thanks.." As Justin and Natarle turned to walk away, hands joined, the auburn-haired woman watched with a smile, before glancing up and back at her husband. Mwu grinned, ruffling her hair lovingly. "Shall we go home, princess? I'll buy you another ice-cream.." Murrue's face lit up in delight. Over the last few weeks she'd begun to have cravings, the strongest of which was for chocolate ice-cream.

Laughing, the blonde man kissed his wife on the top of her head. "You and your ice-cream.."

"It's _your_ fault. Since _you're_ her father, and you have such a sweet tooth, _she_ has a sweet tooth too. That's why she makes me eat so much ice-cream.." she replied, pretending to pout. "It's not my fault I'm putting weight on.."

"Ah, so that's the real issue with the ice-cream, is it?" he teased, kissing her behind her left ear. "Not that you don't like it, but that you're worried about putting weight on? Well, don't worry." Wheeling her across to the ice-cream stand, he bought her a chocolate waffle cone, then lifted her up in his arms before sitting down in her own chair, settling her on his lap.

"You're light as a feather," he remarked gently, tilting her chin up to kiss her lightly. "C'mon, let's go home.." Murrue blushed, but nodded, leaning back against him as he wheeled them both home.

Later that afternoon, she pottered slowly around her garden, watering the plants and putting laundry out to dry. One of the items, a rather large bedsheet, caused her to struggle, making it hard to keep her already delicate balance while trying to throw the item over the line.

"C'mon, dammit!" Trying one last time, she got tangled in the folds of the sheet..and stumbled. Losing her balance, she fell, grasping blindily for something..._anything_ to break her fall. Realising there was nothing there, she closed her eyes. _I'm sorry, Isabelle. Please be okay... _Just before she hit the ground, she found herself being caught and cradled by warm arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, warm breath tickling the back of her neck. "If you'd asked, I'd have done this.."

"That's why I _didn't _ask," she replied, wriggling out of his embrace and trying to stand up. "I can do it myself." Shaking her head and brushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear, she made as if to pick up the sheet again, only to find herself lifted up and placed into one of the garden chairs.

"I can do this," he told her, brushing fingertips against her cheek. Murrue frowned, looking away and biting her lip. He noticed, returning the frown with one of his own.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, but she didn't answer for a moment. Then she spoke up, so quietly he barely heard her.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Wrapping me up in cotton wool," she replied. "Treating me like a child. I know I can't do much yet, but please let me do what I can.."

He sighed, kneeling down beside her. "But what if doing that means you get hurt? Or Isabelle gets hurt? For God's sake, Murrue, think of yourself and the baby for a change..."

"I _do!_" she almost shouted. "But please, just let me feel useful! Every time I try to do something, like put out the laundry, or make the bed, or...you always just sit me down in a chair and say 'It's okay, Murrue, I'll do that...'. Don't you know how bad that makes me feel? How...helpless?" Covering her face with her hands, she burst into a storm of frustrated tears. She heard a soft gasp of dismay, and felt his warm hand on her shoulder. Comforting her.

"Stop it, please.." she whispered. "Just stop..." Taking her hands away, she saw his worried expression, saw the gentleness and love there in azure eyes - and felt worse. "I know it's selfish of me, but..."

"My stubborn Murrue.." he said softly, brushing a strand of hair from her tearstained cheek. "Ever since we were kids, huh? I'm sorry. I should have thought more..." Standing up, Mwu took her hand and helped her to her feet, pulling her close in a hug.

"It's all right," he murmured into her hair, running his hands up and down her back. "I promised that I'd take it easy, didn't I? Tell you what, next time we have to make the bed, or put out the laundry..let's do it together, okay?"

"Together, huh?" she said softly, thin fingers curling around his shirt. "That sounds...nice. All right then. If we can do things together, I promise I won't try and do everything myself. But you have to promise the same thing..."

"I promise," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "Together.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Weeelll, I told onee-chan they were going to fight - but I couldn't write it :sweatdrops: I hope this is okay! Mood swings, yo!

Please read and review! )


	48. Chapter 48

"Are you sure you want it this colour?" One eyebrow raised, he turned to the young woman sitting composedly on a cushioned chair. Seeing her nod and sweet smile, he sighed, dipping his paintbrush into the pot of sugar-pink paint. "This stuff makes me see spots.." he complained, hoping to gain some sympathy. But far from the hug he expected, or even a squeeze of his hand, he instead heard laughter.

"You're mean," he said mildly. "I thought I'd get support from my wife, not teasing.."

Her laughter only increased, and despite everything, he smiled. He'd always loved her laugh, and even though she was teasing him, he didn't really mind. Turning around again, he walked over to where she sat and leaned to kiss the tip of her nose. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Murrue gave him an angelic smile. "It's fun to tease you," she replied softly, reaching up to skim her fingertips across the scar on his face. "And you don't really mind, do you?" Reaching out, she took his hand and placed it on her rounded stomach. The blonde man smiled as he felt a gentle flutter from within. "Not really. But still, it's two against one.." Kneeling down, he rested his head against her stomach, chuckling as their unborn daughter continued to move around inside her mother. "She sure is an active little thing, isn't she? I get the feeling we won't be able to keep up with her..." Murrue giggled, nodding happily and beginning to stroke his hair gently, twirling the blonde curls between her fingers.

"And you're looking forward to it.." she replied, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Which was true enough. For all his suggestions that they should perhaps wait until they were older before they started a family, Mwu had been delighted at the news of her pregnancy. She could still remember the incredulous smile on his boyish face when she'd told him, and the strength of the hug he'd given her. And as for her...well, ever since she and her loved one had settled down together, she'd dreamed of them having a family one day...

Mwu murmured in contentment, drowsy from her warmth and gentle caresses, and snuggled a little closer. Amused, Murrue leaned down to kiss him again, and carefully placed the lid back on the tin of paint before settling back against her cushioned seat, enjoying the warm afternoon sunlight streaming in through the window. The warmth, comfort of the chair, and soft breathing of her husband all blended together after a little while, and, smiling peacefully, she fell asleep.

"Mmmmmm..." Yawning, he stretched out, rubbing his aching neck. _I fell asleep? _Looking up, blinking the drowsiness away, he smiled as he saw her. Murrue was fast asleep, a soft smile playing on her lips, and, sitting up, he watched her for a while. Her cheeks were flushed rose pink, and a lock of her dark hair had fallen across her face. Very carefully, Mwu reached out and brushed the hair away, his heart skipping a beat when her smile grew. _You're so beautiful...I can't believe it took me so long to notice..._Leaning forward, he very gently brushed his lips against hers. _But I always loved you..._

Getting to his feet, he left her to sleep, and reopened the tin of paint. Pink might not be his favourite colour, but she'd set her heart on it...and he couldn't refuse her anything. And besides...He smiled, beginning to paint the wall again. This room was going to be the nursery...Isabelle's room. He and Murrue had picked out everything for this room, and it was all waiting to be placed in here when the walls were done. A little dresser, a toy chest, a chart with the alphabet...and a tiny cradle. Even though there were still three-and-a-half months to go before the baby was due, the sight of that cradle never failed to make his heart jump - both in excitement, and more than a little nervousness.

_Both Murrue and Aunt Lily are sure that I'll be a good dad, but I can't help but be a little scared. I want this...for us to have a family, but I'm still scared. Being a parent is a huge responsibility..._Shaking his head, Mwu glanced over at his sleeping wife, and smiled a little. But then again, Murrue wasn't scared...she was just happy. She took everything in her stride, just as she had always done, whether it was sleepless nights from Isabelle kicking, or her cravings for chocolate ice-cream. She understood the responsibility of being a mother, but instead of being nervous about it, she looked forward to it...

_If she isn't scared, what right do I have to be?_

A few hours later, she woke up, stretching out her arms with a sleepy murmur. Seeing him sitting beside her, she smiled a little. "Hi..." He returned the smile, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it before bringing it close to kiss her fingers. "Hey, sleepyhead. Feel better?"

She nodded, stifling a yawn. "She kept waking me up last night," she said quietly, her smile growing. "Kicking and squirming all the time...the little madam.."

Mwu chuckled. "I felt you fidgeting. So that was _her_ fault, huh?" She nodded ruefully, but smiled, rubbing her stomach. "She's going to be an active one, that's for sure..." Stretching out a hand, she ruffled his hair gently. "You finished the room, huh?"

"Yeah," he replied, gazing round the little room. Sunlight streamed in through the window, lighting on the young couple, and Murrue sighed. "Doesn't feel quite real, does it?"

Glancing up at her, he smiled. Even though it had been four years since they had gotten together, it didn't seem that long. In his eyes, she was still the angelic sixteen-year-old she had been on that rainy day they'd finally admitted their hidden feelings for each other. The only visible differences were the faint scar on her forehead (which was invisible to all but those who knew where it was), and of course, the bump of her stomach. Noticing his gaze, she blushed, and looked away. "Quit staring.."

"But I like staring..." he replied cheerfully. "Especially when what you're staring at is this beautiful..." Her blush deepened, and he laughed, moving up for a quick kiss.

"You're right, though," he said a little while later. "It really _doesn't_ feel real. Not yet..." _And it probably won't. Not until we actually see Isabelle, and hold her in our arms_..."What did Natarle say when you two were talking together?"

Murrue giggled, leaning back in her chair. "The first thing she said was in a whisper. She said: _'what the hell do you mean, you're pregnant? When did that happen? Why the hell didn't you tell me?' _ She sounded kinda mad, although I think it was just shock. Once she'd calmed down, she was okay with it..."

"She chewed you out for getting pregnant? Did you tell her we were both drunk?" Mwu wanted to know, lips quirked in a grin.

"Sure I did," she replied, rubbing her stomach as Isabelle apparently kicked again. "I told her that we were always careful...but that we'd both drunk a little bit too much that night to think about that.." Placing both hands on the arms of her chair, the young woman got to her feet slowly, and walked carefully over to the window to look out at the sunny afternoon.

"We'll be okay, won't we?" she asked softly. "You and me, and Isabelle?"

Joining her at the window, Mwu wound his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, breathing in her scent. "We'll be just fine, love," he murmured, hugging her tightly. "We've always been together, and we always will be. And Isabelle's going to have the best mom she could ever wish for.." Murrue blushed fiercely at that, but smiled, leaning back into his embrace.

"And the best daddy," she said in return, closing her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Waffle chapter, yo. XD. And Sky wanted an OMGWTF reaction from Natarle...so there ye go.

Please read and review! )


	49. Chapter 49

( This was onee-chan's request :smile: She wanted them to go see a movie together.. )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you nearly ready?" came the call from the kitchen. Smiling, the young woman ran a brush through her long auburn hair, then picked up her purse. "Yes!" she called back, adjusting her blouse. Finding clothes to fit these days was getting more difficult, her slender frame having ballooned in the last few months. She couldn't fit into her jeans anymore, so instead skirts and sweatpants were the order of the day. Walking slowly out of the bedroom, she made her way to where her husband was waiting. He grinned when he saw her, the expression lighting up his handsome face, and like always, she felt her heart skip a beat. Blushing, she smiled back. "Do I look okay?" she asked softly, feeling almost shy.

"You look beautiful," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose, and helping her into her wheelchair. "You always look beautiful.."

Murrue's blush deepened considerably, and she leaned back in her chair to look up at him. "Will you always say that?" she wanted to know, amber eyes softened with her smile. Mwu's reply was to lean down and kiss her gently. "Yes," he replied. "Because it's true.."

"Even with the way I am now?" she asked, glancing down at her lap and rubbing her swollen stomach gently. Now almost eight months pregnant, her stomach was practically as round as a beach ball. It made things difficult sometimes, like taking care of her beloved garden, or even washing properly. Mwu had been an angel though, helping her with everything she had trouble with.

"You're even more beautiful now," he said softly, settling his own hand on her stomach. As if recognising her father's touch, baby Isabelle kicked, which made Murrue smile. "She knows you," she murmured. "Sometimes she kicks when she hears my voice, or when I sing to her, but when she hears you, she kicks even harder. She's going to be a daddy's girl..."

"You really think so?" he asked, voice filled with delight, scarred face wearing a broad smile. She nodded, smiling herself. Her Mwu was still rather nervous at the prospect of becoming a father, but the thought that his tiny daughter not only recognised his voice, but also seemed to love it...he looked so happy. Leaning down, he kissed her again, before taking hold of the handles of her chair, and pushing her out into the warm evening air.

On their way to their destination, they talked quietly about everything and nothing, laughing at private jokes and shared memories, and discussing plans they had made for when their baby was born. She had agreed to take time off work until Isabelle was a few months old, and until she'd recovered from the birth, then she and Mwu would alternate a little, he taking the baby to where he still worked at her father's store, thus letting Isabelle's grandparents fuss over her. Lily and Peter were looking forward immensely to their granddaughter being born, and Lily was forever buying clothes and toys for the baby.

"What about your classes?" Mwu asked. "Those few months you're off work, you won't be able to go to class either.."

"Natarle says she'll bring me the assignments," Murrue replied. "I feel bad for her doing that, but she knows how badly I want to pass this course. Because she brought me the assignments when I was sick, and when I got hurt, I've kept up with everyone else, and I can't thank her enough for it..." Looking up and back at him, she squeezed his hand. "Or you. I was able to cope with everything, with my sickness, and what happened after the accident...because you were there. I owe you everything..."

"You don't owe me _anything_," he corrected, brushing his lips over her forehead. "I didn't do all those things because I wanted paying back for any of it...I did them because I love you."

Smiling, the young woman settled back in her chair, embarrassed, but absurdly happy. As they continued on their journey, they passed a familiar building - one which held so many fond memories...their old high school. Mwu stopped the chair for a moment, the two of them gazing at the school.

"So much happened there," she murmured quietly. "That day I was tutoring you in chemistry, and you tried to talk to me in the corridor...is that when you were going to tell me?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I tried, but the words wouldn't come out properly. It was weird, 'cause I'd loved you for years before that, but it just took me a while to realise it. I knew what I wanted to say, I just couldn't say it. Dumb, huh?"

"No," she replied, closing her eyes. "It was the same for me. I'd wanted to tell you how I felt for a very long time, but every time I tried, I got tongue-tied. I knew I'd have to tell you eventually...I mean, every time you smiled at me, I blushed, and it was only a matter of time before you noticed. But I got scared...that you didn't feel the same way - that you might be angry..."

"We're both idiots," he announced, making them both laugh. "After all that...all those years of hiding how we felt, here we are married, with a baby on the way. I wonder what the teachers would say if they could see us?"

"I think they'd be happy," she said softly. "When I left school, my English teacher predicted that you and I would be married with a family within five years. Even though I told her I had to get through college, she still thought so.."

"She was right, huh?" he mused, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "C'mon, let's go or we'll miss the movie.."

The theatre was quiet, only a few people there to watch that night's film. Parking the chair in the aisle, Mwu sat down in a seat beside his wife, before leaning over and lifting her up to sit in his lap. Murrue blushed, but smiled, snuggling down happily to watch the movie, the two of them sharing the family-size bucket of popcorn he had bought. The movie turned out to be an action film, much like the ones they had enjoyed as children. Mwu grinned, winding his arms tightly around her waist and nuzzling into her neck. "You remember that day Mom brought me over with a movie we could watch while she talked to Aunt Lily?"

"Yeah..it was kinda like this one, huh? Cop car chases, lots of explosions...I had a bag of candy, and we ate our way through all of it. Mom and Aunt Grace were really mad.." she replied in a whisper. "We didn't get sick, but they decided that we weren't allowed to play together until we were sure we were _really_ sorry.."

"I got really lonely," he admitted, resting his chin on her shoulder and cuddling as close as he could get. "Did you get lonely 'cause I wasn't around?"

"Yeah.." Murrue murmured, amber eyes fixed on the screen. "We weren't even allowed to walk home together...I think Mom finally relented when I got a new soccer ball, and I cried because I wasn't allowed to go to your place and show you.."

"You cried, huh?" he asked softly, the warmth of his breath tickling her skin and causing her to smile. "Because you weren't allowed to see me?" The thought that she'd missed him that much, even though their punishment had only lasted a week, made him feel warm inside, and he hugged her tighter. Murrue pinked, and nodded. "I told you," she whispered, tilting her head back to rest on his own shoulder, "I get lonely if you're not with me..."

"Same for me.." he replied, kissing her cheek, and the two of them settled down to watch the rest of the movie.

"That was fun, huh?"

She nodded sleepily, holding out her arms, and he leaned down to lift her carefully from the sofa she had been lying on. Yawning, she snuggled into his arms with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the bedroom. "It's been a while since we've gone out together like that, huh?" she murmured, eyelids fluttering. It wasn't that late, but walking anywhere took a lot of effort, and with her condition being so advanced, she got very tired very easily. She smiled as he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, before settling her into bed and tucking the covers around her.

"Goodnight, sweetheart.." he whispered, brushing a lock of dark hair from her flushed cheek, and kissed her gently. "I love you.."

"Love you too..." she replied, reaching up slowly to drift her fingertips across his scarred face. "With all I have.."

Mwu smiled, kissing her again, and placed one hand on her rounded stomach. "Sleep well, okay? Both of you.." She nodded, smiling back, and closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

He watched her for a while after that, sitting by the side of the bed. Murrue was smiling, her dreams clearly happy ones, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming of their daughter. She didn't stir when he stroked her cheek lovingly, but her smile grew, and she leaned into his touch.

_I have everything I ever wanted...all because of her. She doesn't owe me anything...**I'm** the one who owes **her**..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Fluffy mess XD

Please read and review! )


	50. Chapter 50

"Here we are. One chocolate milkshake, with extra chocolate syrup.."

The young woman smiled as the drink was set down before her, and picked up the glass to take a sip of the concoction. "Thanks.."

Her friend sat down opposite, taking a sip of her own drink. "How have you been? You can't have long left to go.."

"Any day now," admitted the first woman, setting down her drink and placing a hand on her distended stomach. "Mwu didn't want me to come out today, even though I haven't seen you in a while. I'll admit, I have a killer backache, but nothing I can't cope with..." Sighing, she shuffled a little in the wheelchair she sat in, apparently attempting to get comfortable. "Never thought I'd be glad of this chair, but right now, it's a godsend. I can't walk - I can't even stand.."

Her friend nodded, sipping her drink again. "You could have stayed home, you know. It would have been fine if I'd just come to visit.."

"No," Murrue replied, pushing auburn hair back behind her ears. "I've been stuck in the house, or in the garden, ever since I went on maternity leave. It's driving me crazy. I needed this. Besides.." She smiled, picking up her drink again. "I wanted to see how you were doing. Have you and Justin set a date for your wedding yet?"

Natarle flushed scarlet, violet eyes fixed on her lap. She twisted her fingers together, trying to come up with an answer. "N-not yet," she stuttered. "W-we planned for it to be when we finished college..." Murrue giggled at her friend's embarrassment. "Now you know how Mwu and I felt when everyone asked us the same thing.."

The younger girl's blush deepened a fraction, and she nodded. Without a word, she reached out for one of the cookies that lay on a plate in the middle of the cafe table, nibbling on the treat quietly. Murrue smiled, knowing that whenever they planned to marry, Natarle and Justin were sure to be happy. She and her own husband had been a couple since high school, but their friends had been together since the end of elementary school. _Ever since Valentine's that year, I think. Natarle had been crushing on Justin for months before that, and when he gave her that candy heart...well, I'd never seen her so happy..._

She was about to reach for a cookie herself...when she suddenly felt something strange. A twinge of pain. It was brief, but sharp, and it caused her to wince slightly. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and reached for the cookie again. The cookie was chewy and warm, and under normal circumstances, she would have enjoyed it. But the odd pain kept coming and going, and the intervals between the twinges seemed to be getting shorter. Leaning back in her chair, Murrue closed her eyes, one hand pressed to her stomach.

"Are you all right?" she heard Natarle ask, and she opened her eyes to look at her friend. "I'm...okay," she replied, managing a small smile. "Indigestion. I..." she was cut off by a jolt of pain so severe that she couldn't help crying out, thin fingers clutching the arms of her chair. Natarle's eyes widened, and she turned to the cafe owner, who was watching Murrue in alarm. "Call an ambulance!"

"I...I'm all right..." the young woman protested, breathing deeply. A film of sweat had broken out on her forehead, fine droplets rolling down to sting her eyes. "Cramps is all..." but she was cut off again by an intense wave of pain. _These aren't cramps, and you know it, _a little voice in her mind said. _These are contractions. Mwu was right...you should have stayed home today..._ Feeling her friend's hand on her shoulder after several minutes, she looked up, fighting for breath. Natarle looked concerned, but smiled. "It's okay, Murrue. The ambulance is on the way..."

"I'm..." Murrue tried to say, then glanced to the side at a gentle hand in hers. The cafe owner was there, a kind smile on her face. "It's all right, dear," she said. "Take deep breaths, and try to stay calm. I know you must be scared, but you'll be at the hospital soon..."

The young woman nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as another contraction hit. "Call...call Mwu.." she gasped. "Please..tell him...that Isabelle is coming...I'm not...I can't do this without him..."

Natarle smiled, holding her friend's hand. "I already have..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little store was quiet this time of day, the only customers the odd shopper for milk or bread, or drivers wanting a coffee from the dispenser. The young man stood in one of the aisles with a broom, sweeping away the dust and debris collected from that morning's business. He whistled cheerily as he worked, running a hand through rumpled blonde curls, planning what to make for dinner that night for him and his wife. _Whatever I make for myself, I have to remember to make double portions for her. Murrue's appetite gets bigger every day..._The ringing of his cellphone broke his train of thought, and he pulled it from the pocket of his jeans.

"Hello?"

_"Mwu?"_

"Natarle? What's up?" _I didn't even know Natarle had my number..how come she's calling me?_ Then from the phone, he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. It was a cry of pain...and the soft voice was instantly familiar. "Murrue?"

_"The baby's coming...she started having contractions about fifteen minutes ago.." _Natarle said, her soft voice calm. _"We called the ambulance, and they should be here any minute, but you need to get yourself to hospital..."_

"Right!" he replied, trying to keep from shaking. "Take care of her for me, and I'll be there as soon as I can!" Hanging up, he ran from the store front into the house at the back. "Aunt Lily! Mr Ramius!"

"Mwu?" Lily poked her head out of the kitchen doorway, taking in the young man's pallor, and the way his hands were shaking. "What is it?" He ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head. "We have to...the hospital I mean...Murrue..."

Lily's eyes widened as she realised what he was trying to say. "Mwu dear...is the baby coming?" At his frantic nod, the woman dried her hands, which had been wet from washing dishes, and switched off the oven before running out into the garden. "Peter!"

Her husband looked up from where he'd been weeding the garden. At Lily's message, he got straight to his feet. "That girl sure picks her moments..."

Closing the store, leaving a note on the door for any confused customers, the three of them climbed into Peter's old truck and set off at breakneck speed for the hospital. Looking in the rear-view mirror, Lily saw that Mwu was white-faced, hands tightly clutching the fabric of the seat. His expression was halfway between delight and fear, which the woman could well understand. No matter how well prepared someone thought they were, the truth was, no-one could ever be truly prepared for the reality of imminent parenthood. His face said it all. _It's natural to be scared. It's just hit home to him that he's going to be a father very soon, and he's not sure whether to be happy or terrified... _"Mwu?"

The young man glanced up, azure eyes full of emotion, but didn't say anything. Lily smiled. "It's going to be all right..."

He smiled a little, leaning back in the seat. "Thanks.."

The hospital maternity ward was a hive of activity. Nurses ran about the corridors, to and from the various delivery rooms, and the waiting room was occupied by several very worried looking people. No-one was talking, their attention taken up with their thoughts, and anxiously looking up every time a nurse or doctor entered, waiting for news. Finding a seat, Lily gently patted Mwu's arm. "Go and find her, dear. She needs you right now.."

"You don't want to go?" he asked, and she shook her head. "I'd like to, but I'm not the one she's waiting for right now. Go to her..."

He stood nervously in the corridor, looking up and down the stark-white hallway at the doors of all the delivery rooms. He wanted to find her, but didn't want to randomly stick his head around the doors. Finally, he resorted to calling for her. "Murrue? Murrue!" She didn't answer, and he began to despair of finding her in time. _What if I miss the birth? _"Murrue!"

"Are you looking for someone, sir?" The voice belonged to a young nurse, who was standing in a doorway clutching a clipboard. "Is someone you know here?"

"My wife," he replied softly, trying to control his impatience and nervousness. "Her name is Murrue La Fllaga...I don't know what time she was brought in here... I..." Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair. "Please, can you help me find her? I tried calling her, but..." The nurse's gentle touch to his arm brough him back to reality, and with a smile, she guided him over to one of the rooms. "Here," she said, pushing open the door. Swallowing his fear, he cautiously peeked round the door, worried as to what he might find.

"It's going to be all right, Murrue," he heard a man's calm voice say. "Try to take deep breaths.."

"But...but he's not here!" His wife's voice was high-pitched, laced with fear and exhaustion. "I want him to be here..." Smiling a little, despite his worry, he walked into the room. Murrue was propped up in the hospital bed, normally pale face flushed scarlet with exertion, auburn hair plastered to her scalp with sweat. As he entered the room, she glanced up, and her face lit up in delight and relief.

"Mwu! Oh, Mwu!" She made as if to hold out her arms to him, but instead gripped the side of her bed tightly, crying out in pain. Instantly, he made his way to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her hand with the other. "It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here now..."

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder like a tired child. "I waited for you," she murmured. "I wanted you to be here when she was born..."

Mwu nodded, kissing her sweat-soaked cheek lovingly. The doctor attending smiled. "She was determined that this baby wasn't going to be born if you weren't here, but it's impossible to wait forever...the baby's almost ready to make an appearance..." He looked up at Murrue, who was clutching her husband's hand tightly. "Okay, what I need you to do is when the next contraction hits, you push just as hard as you can..."

The young woman nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. A minute or so, when the next wave of pain hit, she squeezed Mwu's hand tightly, and pushed with all her strength. Her fingernails dug into his skin, but he never complained, never even flinched, just kissed her temple and whispered soothing words of encouragement until the wave passed.

"Okay," said the doctor, "you're doing great. One more..."

After a final push, which took everything she had, Murrue sank back into the pillows in relief, the pain she had been experiencing for the last hour-and-a-half finally gone. A high-pitched wail echoed from the back of the room, causing both young people to glance up. With her husband's help, Murrue managed to sit up. "Is she..."

"She's just fine," a nurse replied, carrying over a bundle wrapped in a pink hospital blanket. "She's beautiful..." Carefully, she placed the bundle into the young woman's arms. Hardly daring to breathe, Murrue peeled back a fold of the blanket. What she saw...took away what breath she had left. Isabelle was wide awake, azure eyes gazing up at her. She burbled softly, one tiny hand curling and uncurling around the blanket, which was becoming spotted with tears. Murrue sniffled slightly, crying in pure happiness. "She's perfect..." was all she could say in a choked whisper, tearing her gaze away from her newborn daughter to look up at Mwu. What she saw...made her tears fall harder.

His scarred face wore an expression of complete awe and wonder as he stared at the tiny baby. "She's gorgeous," he breathed, tears of his own beginning to shine in his eyes. "She looks just like you.." At her vivid blush, he chuckled, kissing her cheek. "It's true," he said. "Every bit as beautiful.."

She smiled, rubbing away her tears, and carefully placed Isabelle into her father's arms. Mwu sat perfectly still, azure eyes fixed on the mirroring blue eyes of his daughter, almost afraid to move. The baby yawned, waving one little arm, and he reached out to brush a fingertip across her cheek. Isabelle caught hold of the finger, curling her tiny hand around tightly...and Mwu's expression was a picture. Settling back against her pillows, Murrue smiled. _I was right...she's going to be a daddy's girl... _Isabelle yawned again, and fell asleep in her father's arms.

"Did Mom and Dad come too?" Murrue said, her voice almost a whisper due to her exhaustion. He nodded, carefully placing the sleeping baby girl into the hospital cot already prepared. "They're outside. You want me to call them in?"

"No..." she replied, eyelids beginning to flutter. "Not yet. I want it to be just us for a little while. You, me and Isabelle..." Mwu smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Get some sleep, okay? We'll still be here when you wake up..." he told her, leaning down and kissing her. "Love you.."

"I love you too," she replied faintly, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, knowing that the people she loved most in the world were right here with her. Her parents, her beloved husband...and her newborn baby daughter.

And her smile grew at the beginnings of a wonderful dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :sweatdrops: More fluff...

Please read and review! )


	51. Chapter 51

Everything was quiet. The long white hallways of the hospital were silent, save for the occasional cry of a baby, or the footsteps of nurses. He stood there at the window of the small recovery room, looking out at the night sky. The stars shone brightly in the black velvet of the heavens, and he smiled softly, old memories playing in his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Wow...there are so many stars!" The little girl's amber eyes widened as she took in the amazing sight of the night sky. "Mommy doesn't usually let me stay up this late, so I never get to see them...they're so pretty!" The woman standing beside her smiled, kneeling down to meet the child's gaze. "Aren't they? And you know, all these stars make patterns in the sky.."_

_"Really, Auntie Grace?" The seven-year-old Murrue turned back to look up at the stars, squinting to see the constellations. "Where?"_

_"Well, let's see. Mwu, can you see any?" Grace asked, turning to the young boy who stood beside his best friend. He too looked up at the darkened sky, then smiled. "There's one. Orion.."_

_"Orion?" Murrue asked, trying to follow her friend's pointing finger. "Where? I can't see it.."_

_"There he is," said Grace, green eyes shining at the little girl's wonder. "Do you see him? Two stars for his shoulders, three for his belt, and two for his feet.."_

_Murrue looked as hard as she could, standing on her tiptoes and chewing on her lip. Then she brightened, her obvious delight bringing answering smiles to the faces of her best friend and his mother. "I see him!" She hopped up and down, pointing at the sky. "I see him! There he is!"_

_"That's right," replied Grace, placing a hand on the little girl's head and ruffling her brown hair. "And you know what? He'll always be there. Maybe sometimes you won't be able to see him, but he'll always be there..." Murrue nodded, looking up at the sky again. "Are there any other patterns, Auntie Grace? Can you show me?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mom did show her,_ Mwu remembered, still smiling. _All the constellations we could see, she showed her, and taught her how to recognise them. I think that's when she started to love the stars so much..._ Turning from the window, he gazed at his sleeping wife. Murrue had grown a lot since then, but inside, she was still the same sweet girl who had been his best friend. And now...she was so much more to him. His mother had predicted that he and Murrue would be inseparable when they grew up, and she'd been right. He adored Murrue, and because of her...he now had a family of his own. Beside his wife's bed was a tiny cot, with an equally tiny occupant...their daughter. Crossing to the cot, the young man very carefully lifted the sleeping baby up to cradle her in his arms, before carrying her over to the window. The infant never stirred, not even when he brought her closer to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I wonder...if you can see me now, Mom," he whispered, gazing at the stars again. "Aunt Lily said that you were sure to be in heaven, and that you would always be watching over me. So...can you see me now? And...can you see her? Your granddaughter? Aunt Lily and Murrue both say that you'd have loved to be a grandmother, and Murrue always planned that if we had a daughter, we'd call her Isabelle, after...after my sister. And here she is. Isabelle Grace La Fllaga.." A single tear ran down his cheek, but he didn't notice, instead gazing down at his daughter. "Just as beautiful as her mother.."

Isabelle burbled in her sleep, tiny face twitching with her dreams, and he idly wondered what kind of dreams a seven-hour-old baby could have. _Maybe she dreams about me and her mother, just as Murrue dreamed of her... _"You told Murrue in her dream that you would be here soon, and you were right..."

The soft words spoken to the sleeping baby caused the young woman in the bed to stir, and slowly, her amber eyes fluttered open. Catching sight of her husband holding their daughter, she smiled drowsily. Without letting on that she was awake, Murrue watched him for a while, warmth flooding through her at the sight. Mwu was cradling Isabelle carefully, a gentle smile on his face, blue eyes shining with love. As he spoke softly to the baby girl, she woke up...but didn't cry. Instead she gurgled, waving one tiny arm as though waving at her father.

Mwu grinned, catching hold of the little hand. "Hey there, little princess," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the hand. "Did I wake you up?" Isabelle burbled again, then all of a sudden, began to sniffle, then, ear-splittingly loud, began to cry. Mwu blinked, staring down at the crying baby, evidently unsure of what to do. Smiling, Murrue sat up a little in the bed, brushing aside a lock of auburn hair. "Here," she called softly, "Let me take her.."

He glanced up, surprised that she was awake, then managed a sheepish smile. "I don't know why she's crying," he admitted, carrying the child over to her mother. Taking Isabelle into her own arms, the young woman cooed to her daughter, rocking her gently. "Ssssh, sweetie. What's the matter?" The little girl wailed, waving her arms, her face screwed up in discomfort...and Murrue understood. "You're hungry, aren't you?" Shifting the baby in her arms carefully, she unbuttoned her blue pyjamas, then began to feed her daughter. Almost at once, Isabelle stopped crying, and closed her eyes as she suckled hungrily. Mwu grinned. "Mommy to the rescue. How did you know she was hungry?"

Murrue pinked, but smiled as she stroked the baby's wispy brown hair. "I could just tell..." _I don't know how I knew...I just did..._ Cradled in her arms, the infant burped contentedly, then yawned, sleepiness rapidly taking the place of hunger. One tiny hand curled around the blanket she was swaddled in, and she only opened azure eyes briefly as her mother placed a loving kiss on the top of her head. "Maybe it's because she's so like you.."

"You think so?" he asked sitting beside her and winding an arm around her waist. Isabelle yawned one more time, then settled down to sleep in her mother's arms. Murrue nodded, leaning back against the pillows. "Sure she is," she replied, gazing down at her drowsing daughter. "She's cute, she sleeps a lot, and if what happened a few minutes ago is anything to go by, she has a pretty big appetite. Just like her daddy.."

Mwu tried hard to look offended by her soft words, but it didn't work. Instead, a smile of unmistakeable pride spread across his handsome face. "You really think she's like me? I think she'll be more like her mommy...she's already as beautiful.." Murrue flushed scarlet, and didn't say anything, Instead, she simply reached out with her free hand and skimmed her fingertips across the scar on his nose. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, pressing kisses to the palm of her hand. The ticklish sensation caused her to giggle as he began to kiss his way up her arm...until his lips were inches from hers.

"I love you," was all he said, before he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Closing her eyes, she returned the kiss immediately, reaching up to twine her fingers in his blonde curls, urging him closer. "I love you too," she replied when they broke, pressing another kiss to the tip of his nose. "You'll stay here, won't you?"

"Sure I will," he said with a smile. "It's probably against regulations, but..." Lifting the sleeping Isabelle from her mother's arms, he tenderly placed her into the cot, tucking the blankets around her. "Sweet dreams, princess.."

He glanced up at Murrue again, brushing aside a lock of her dark hair. "You go back to sleep too, okay? You need it. I promise, I'll be right here when you wake up..."

She nodded, settling back into her pillows and letting him tuck the covers around her. "You're going to be a great daddy," she told him, closing her eyes. Mwu pinked, but didn't answer, hoping she was right. Leaning forward, he kissed his wife on the forehead, and made himself comfortable in the chair by her bedside. _We'll probably get a lot of visitors tomorrow...might as well make the most of our time together while we can...get used to the idea of being Mommy and Daddy..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This rambles...but it's not bad

Please read and review! )


	52. Chapter 52

The morning was bright and sunny, the light shining through the hospital window. The view outside was pleasant, a light breeze fluttering the leaves of the trees and making the dappled sunlight dance in a reflected pattern on the walls of the small room. This display caught the attention of a baby lying in a cot, and she burbled softly, blinking sleepy blue eyes at the pattern of light. In the bed beside the cot, the baby's mother giggled, reaching out to brush her fingertips across the infant's wispy brown hair. "Pretty, huh?" Isabelle gurgled again, as if agreeing, and stretched out a tiny hand to try and catch the dancing lights. Her mother laughed again, and leaned out of bed to gather the baby up in her arms. "You sure did sleep a long time..." For a little while, Murrue gazed at her daughter, taking everything in, and trying to figure out who she most looked like. _She has her father's eyes, that's for sure. And I think I see some of Mom in her too. I wonder ...whether she'll look the same as she did in my dreams when she gets older?_

"Murrue?" Glancing up, the young woman's face lit up in a delighted smile at the sight of her visitor. "Mom!"

Lily slipped into the little room, and sat down beside her daughter. "Sorry we didn't come to see you yesterday, but your dad and I figured we'd let you and Mwu be alone a little while...it can be pretty overwhelming getting used to a new baby, even more so when you have a lot of visitors..." Smiling, she leaned down to take a look at her new granddaughter, and reached out to tickle the baby's cheek with a finger. "She's beautiful, Murrue...she's going to look just like you.."

The young woman blushed, carefully placing her baby into her mother's arms. "Mwu says that.."

Lily nodded, gently rocking little Isabelle. "It's true. She has Mwu's eyes, but she looks just like you did when you were born. Don't you, sweetheart?" she asked the baby. "You look just like your mommy..." Murrue smiled, watching her mother fuss over her not-quite day-old granddaughter. "Maybe," she said softly, leaning back against her pillows, "but she certainly has her daddy's appetite. She woke me up at least three times last night because she was hungry, and then she needed changing..." She stifled a yawn as she spoke, and Lily laughed. "You have it all to come. But don't try to do everything yourself. Remember, Isabelle has two parents..."

"I know," the twenty-year-old replied softly. "I don't have to worry about that. Mwu...he loves her so much, Mom. The way he looked at her when she was born - I've never seen him so happy, not even when we got married.."

"That boy's been looking for a family ever since he was ten," mused Lily, still nursing the baby. "All of this, the life he has now, you, and now Isabelle...it's everything he's ever wanted. Where did he go, anyway?"

"He said he was going back home to pick up some stuff, like some more of my clothes, and a few of the things we bought for Isabelle," answered Murrue. "But that shouldn't take him too long. I just wonder whether...he might be going to tell his father. Whatever problems the two of them have had, Mr La Fllaga still deserves to know he's a grandfather now.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see," was all the man said for a while. Sitting down on the doorstep of the grand white house, he looked up and studied his son for a few moments. Mwu was leaning against the gatepost, expression unreadable. "I just thought you'd want to know," he said softly, blue eyes fixed on the ground. "She was born yesterday afternoon..."

"Isabelle, huh?" Al mused. "That would have made your mother happy..." Mwu nodded, a small smile curving his lips. "You're welcome...to come and see her, if you want."

The older man also smiled, albeit thoughtfully. "I'd like that, but I'm not sure your wife would be happy about that. And Lily Ramius...well, she hates me for what I did to Grace..."

"They'd understand," Mwu replied, looking up at his father. "Besides, being Isabelle's grandfather gives you the right to see her, they know that. And...well, I just wanted to know whether you wanted to be part of her life.."

Al laughed at that, a sharp, bitter sound. "Didn't make such a good job of that last time, did I? I wasn't exactly a good father, so I doubt I'd be any good as a grandfather.." But Mwu could clearly tell from his father's expression that he very much wanted to meet his grandchild. Smiling again, he stood up straight. "C'mon. Come and see her.."

The hospital room was quiet when he walked in. Lily's bag sat on the floor beside the chair, but Lily herself was nowhere in sight. Murrue sat up in bed reading a magazine, and glanced up with a loving smile as she noticed him. "Welcome back.." Mwu grinned, and leaned over to kiss her gently, before checking in on the child in the cot. "You two been okay?"

His wife nodded, giggling as he tickled Isabelle's sides, making the baby squeal and wriggle. "She's been hungry a couple more times, but I expected that. She is _your_ daughter, after all..."

He pretended to pout at that, sitting down on the chair. "Hey...I brought someone to visit the princess, okay?" Murrue seemed surprised, but nodded, looking up at the doorway as his guest walked in slowly. For a second, her eyes widened, but she recovered quickly, and smiled. "Hello, Mr La Fllaga..."

The older man smiled back, although he looked extremely uncomfortable, and edged into the room, attention focused on the cot. "I wanted to meet her," he explained softly. "I guess..I wanted to see if I could do things right this time.."

"If you want to be part of Isabelle's life," replied Murrue, "then I have no problem with that, in fact, I'd be happy about it. I want her to be able to know all her grandparents.." Al nodded, crossing to the cot and gazing down at the tiny baby.

"She's so little.." he breathed, evidently unsure of what he should do. Sitting in the bed, Murrue smiled, this time genuinely. His nervousness expression, the worry - he looked very much like Mwu had done when Isabelle had cried for the first time. "If you like...you can hold her," she said quietly.

"I don't...know how to pick up babies," the man admitted, gaze still fixed on the tiny child. "I left that up to Grace, and I doubt that she'd have let me do it anyway.."

"She wanted you to," came a soft voice from the doorway, and everyone looked up to see Lily standing there with a cup of coffee, Peter behind her. "Grace wanted you to be a part of his life, more than anything, but at the same time, she was scared. She knew that you'd wanted a son...an heir, and she was afraid that you'd take her baby away from her.."

Murrue listened to this, and saw the sadness and guilt flicker over the man's face. _He regrets it.._.Reaching into the cot, she lifted up her baby daughter, and held her out with a smile. "Here," she said softly, "it's not difficult. Just remember to support her head.." Very gingerly, Al reached out and took the little girl, cradling her close. Isabelle gurgled, blinking wide blue eyes up at this new person, one tiny hand curling around her blanket...and the man chuckled, his nervous smile becoming wide and genuine. At that moment, Murrue was able to see what Mwu would look like when he was older. The smile, the laugh - everything was the same.

Mwu himself was grinning like a kid, seeing the delight on his wife's face, and the smile on his father's.

_Take a look at this, Mom. What do you think?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :smiles: Well, I always wanted to write his dad as not being quite the ogre we see him being in Seed...

Please read and review! )


	53. Chapter 53

"Here we are..." Opening the door of the white truck, he first lifted out and unfolded the wheelchair before reaching in and scooping up his wife. "In the chair? Or shall I carry you?" he asked, nuzzling close and kissing her neck softly. She smiled, snuggling up and closing her eyes, giving him all the answer he needed. Grinning, he kissed her again, this time squarely on the lips, and carried her up the paved garden path towards their small white-painted house. "Happy to be home?"

"Very," she replied softly, gazing down at the bundle in her arms. Swaddled in a blanket, their two-day old baby daughter slept soundly, so soundly in fact, that even when Mwu unlocked the door to be met by loud, excited barking, she never even stirred. Walking inside, he settled Murrue down on the sofa, then knelt to fuss over their collie dog. Now almost fully-grown, Ruby still behaved like a puppy, whimpering and whining in delight as the blonde man ruffled her black and white fur, and jumping up to place her paws on his shoulders. Mwu grinned, ducking his face away as Ruby tried to lick his cheek. "C'mon now, silly. Get down. And no barking, okay?" Ruby cocked her head to one side at that question, one ear pricked as if to say 'why?'

"Because," replied Mwu, tapping the dog's nose, "there's someone new come to live here now.." He pointed to where Murrue still sat on the sofa, baby Isabelle sleeping in her arms. As Ruby spotted her beloved owner, she started whining again, wagging her tail and trying to lick Murrue's hand. The young woman smiled, shifting the baby to one arm so she could make a fuss of her pet. "Hey, sweetie.." At the gentle words and affectionate pat to her head, the little dog's tail wagged harder...and then she noticed Isabelle. Cocking her head again, Ruby sniffed at the infant, taking in how tiny she was, and the protective way her owner held this new arrival. And after a moment, the collie curled up at Murrue's feet, with an occasional glance up to make sure Isabelle was okay.

Mwu laughed, sitting down and ruffling the dog's fur again. "Looks like she's adopted our Belle, huh?" His wife nodded, smiling down at the dog. "I wonder if Callie will?"

"Well, Callie does seem to have decided the nursery's a good place to sleep," the blonde man mused, lying back on the polished wood floor. "As long as she doesn't try and sleep in the cradle with Belle, I don't mind.." Murrue smiled, getting to her feet very slowly. "Speaking of which, I'd better get this little lady settled in..." Cradling Isabelle carefully in her arms, she made her way toward the pink-painted nursery, Mwu and Ruby following close behind.

The bright and airy little room had been finished a few weeks ago, the furniture in place, along with several plush toys and little pink curtains at the window. And just as Mwu had said, Callie was curled up on the dresser in a patch of sunlight. The calico cat glanced up with a sleepy mew as the little family entered, and hopped off the dresser to wind around Murrue's legs, purring softly. "Hey, Callie.." she said gently, and the cat mewed again. Mwu watched as the young woman carefully settled their sleeping baby daughter into the cradle, and tucked the blankets around her.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," she whispered, leaning down with an effort to kiss the child on the forehead, then bent further to pick up her pet cat. "Did you miss us?" Callie replied with a happy purr, rubbing her head against her owner's chin and settling down in her arms. After closing the curtains, Mwu slipped an arm around his wife's waist, and helped her walk out of the nursery before closing the door. "Busy few days, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Murrue replied, resting her head on his shoulder. Ruby followed close behind the couple, before curling up half in the sitting room, half in the hallway, watching over both her owner, and this tiny new arrival she seemed to care for so much.

"She sure is protective," mused the young woman, letting her husband guide her to sit on the plush blue sofa. "I wonder why that is?" He smiled, reaching out to tug her into his lap. "Because," he murmured into her hair, "she loves you, and she can see that Belle's important to you. So she's made up her mind to take care of her...maybe she thinks that Belle's a new puppy or something?"

Murrue giggled at that idea. "You could be right. What do you say, Ruby? You think Isabelle's a puppy?" The dog didn't answer, just opened one brown eye to regard the couple, ears pricked, then settled back down to sleep, causing her young owner to smile. She leaned back against Mwu's chest and closed her eyes, still ruffling the calico fur of the sleeping cat in her lap.

"We're a family now - a real family," she murmured. "It's always just been you and me...and I was happy with that. But now there are three of us, and somehow...it all feels more real now. Does that make sense?"

Mwu nodded, tightening his grip on her waist and kissing her cheek. "It does. You and I have always been together, ever since we were little. Us getting together, getting married - it was natural, really..like it was meant to be that way. But now we have Belle. Our own baby, our own _family_. It does feel more real now." Grinning, he poked her nose. "And you have what you've wanted ever since we got engaged.."

She smiled, sighing contentedly as she reached up to cover his hands with her own. "My wish came true. That cake Mom made me for my birthday...remember how she told me to make a wish? Well, I did. I wished for Isabelle.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Nope, no excuse for this either, save that I wanted to include Ruby and Callie a little more :smile:

Please read and review! )


	54. Chapter 54

"So tell me. What do you think we should do today?"

The one he addressed didn't answer, but then again, he didn't expect her to. She sat in the carrier quietly, with the occasional burble, blinking wide blue eyes up at him. And for a moment, he just gazed at her while he made coffee for himself and his wife. Now three and a half months old, little Isabelle was growing to look more like her mother every day, a fact which couldn't please him more. Murrue always blushed when he mentioned it, pale cheeks flushing pink, but she did seem happy about it. Mwu smiled, reaching out a finger to caress his daughter's face and brush aside wispy brown hair. "Yeah, you're going to look just like your mommy when you get older..." The baby babbled happily at the tickling touch and sound of her father's voice, and kicked her little legs. The man laughed, tickling Isabelle's feet, and the tiny girl giggled and squealed.

"You're gonna be a good girl when we take you to see Auntie Natarle and Uncle Justin get married, aren't you? Mommy's already bought you a new dress to wear..'cause you're the guest of honour. What do you think of that, huh?" In reply, the baby burbled again, and reached out to try and grab his fingers with a tiny hand.

"Will _you_ behave at the wedding?" asked a soft voice, and both Mwu and his daughter glanced up to see a familiar figure leaning on the wooden frame of the open doorway. Her auburn hair fluttering in the slight breeze, Murrue was smiling, the expression so sweet that Mwu and Isabelle couldn't help smiling back, the baby babbling in delight and holding out her arms to her mother. Stepping into the house, the young woman unstrapped her little girl from the carrier and lifted her up to hug her close. "What are you up to, munchkin?" she asked gently, kissing her on the cheek. Isabelle giggled, patting her mother's face and trying to catch hold of her long dark hair. Murrue laughed softly, kissing the baby again and rubbing her cheek against hers lovingly. Mwu simply watched his wife and daughter with a smile, noting how happy they both were. _Belle loves her mom, and as for Murrue...she's never been happier. All she wanted ever since we got engaged was for us to have a family, and now we have Belle. I did think we'd be older before it happened, but I guess it was inevitable really. And besides..._ He looked over at his little girl, who was wearing a happy, sunny smile...and his heart melted. It didn't matter how old they were. They were happy together, and they had a beautiful healthy daughter - age didn't make any difference to that.

"Did you call Natarle?" he asked, making his way to where Murrue stood. She nodded, shifting Isabelle in her arms. "It sounds like Justin's asked his brother to be best man, so you're off the hook.." His sigh was one of clear relief, as was the way his shoulders slumped, and she couldn't help smiling. "What? You didn't mind standing up there in front of everyone when we got married, so why are you all nervous now?"

"Weeeelll..." he hedged, looking rather shy. "I _was _nervous then, but that was different. Everyone was watching then, but I didn't notice them...I only noticed _you..._" Murrue flushed scarlet, amber gaze fixed on their baby. Embarrassing as his statement was, she knew it was also true - because it had been the same for her. She did remember their wedding of course, she would never be able to forget it, but what she remembered clearer than anything about that day was his smile. _I'd never seen him happier. All that day, he smiled, and more than once told me how much he loved me. I noticed his smile more than anything...because that day, he was all I noticed. Everyone was there, friends, my family, but for Mwu and I, all that existed was each other..._

"Do you think they'll be happy?" she asked, looking back up at him. "Natarle and Justin?"

"Sure they will," he replied. "Those two have been together since the end of elementary school - I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. I'm glad her mom came around.."

"Natarle says her mom's still kinda disappointed, but that she understands it's what she wants. And don't all parents want their children to be happy?" She glanced down as she spoke, a gentle smile curving her lips as she gazed at her daughter. Isabelle was fast asleep, one tiny hand curled around her mother's shirt. _I'd do whatever I could to make my little girl happy, and so would Mwu. I'm sure it's the same for Natarle's mother..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"D-do I look all right?" The young woman picked nervously at the cream satin gown she wore, her hands visibly shaking. Murrue smiled, reaching out to catch her friend's hands. "You look beautiful," she replied reassuringly. "Don't worry.." Natarle did indeed look beautiful, the simple dress she wore clinging to her slender frame. Her make-up was carefully applied, violet eyes outlined in black to make them stand out. Right now they dominated her oval face, wide with nervousness. Her older friend smiled gently, picking up the bouquet of pink roses and lavender blossoms. "It's going to be okay," she said. "This is what you and Justin want, right?"

"Yeah.." Natarle whispered. "Pretty much ever since we watched you and Mwu get married. The two of you looked so happy that day, and you're just as happy now, with each other and Isabelle. And Justin and I love each other. This is the right decision.."

Murrue nodded, taking her hand. "You'll be fine, and you'll be happy. Trust me." Adjusting the lace veil with her other hand, she led her frightened friend from the small antechamber, and out into the churchyard. "He's waiting for you. Go on.." Natarle took a deep breath, tightened her grip on the bouquet she carried, and walked forward to where her father was waiting to escort her to her groom. Murrue grinned, smoothing out the creases in her own gown, and moved to take her place behind her friend, as her bridesmaid. _Natarle looks as nervous as I must have, though it's easy to understand why. But just like me, she has nothing to worry about..._

The doors creaked open slowly, and, taking another deep breath to steady herself, the young woman began to walk up the aisle toward her fiance. Standing at the altar beside his older brother Lewis, Justin turned to watch her, green eyes widening at the sight. Natarle was bright red, but smiling happily, and as she reached her fiance, she held out her hand shyly. Sitting in one of the front pews, Mwu grinned at how nervous his friends looked. _They don't have anything to be nervous about... _"Do they?" he whispered to the little girl in his arms. In reply, Isabelle gurgled softly, then let out a delighted squeal as she caught sight of her Auntie Natarle and her mother.

"Ssssshhh," Mwu hissed, causing quiet laughter to ripple through the church. Having escorted her friend up to the altar, Murrue came to sit down beside her husband to watch her friend get married. Isabelle babbled happily, wriggling about in her father's arms to try and get to her mother. Shaking her head with an amused smile, Murrue carefully lifted the baby into her own embrace, holding her close. "Little troublemaker.." she whispered, kissing Isabelle's cheek. "Now be quiet, okay?"

At the altar, their friends were being led in their vows. Natarle's voice was shaking, but she wore a broad happy smile. Beside her, Murrue heard Mwu whisper in her ear. "You looked just like she does now. Scared as all hell, but happier than I'd ever seen you..."

"So did you," she whispered back, smiling as he wound his arms around her waist. "You were bright red.."

"I was nervous," he whined in protest. "Here I was, getting married to the girl I'd loved since...well, longer than I can remember, and everyone was staring at me..."

Up ahead, the ceremony was coming to an end. Justin carefully lifted the veil from his bride's face, and leaned in to kiss her gently. Smiling, Natarle returned the kiss immediately, drawing claps and cheers from the watching people. Murrue beamed, snuggling back into her own husband's embrace.

_They'll be happy, I know it. Just as Mwu and I are..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( There ye go! Happy happy XD

Please read and review! )


	55. Chapter 55

"You really have to go?"

She nodded with a sigh, turning away a little to avoid his pleading gaze. "Yes, Mwu, I really have to go. I only have one class this morning, but I still have work this afternoon..." Fixing the collar of her blouse, she ran a brush through her dark hair before settling herself into her wheelchair. "Believe me, I'd love to stay home today. But I have class, and work won't finish itself." Her husband sighed in reply, the sound despondent, and she glanced up at him. His scarred face wore a miserable expression, which lifted only slightly when she reached out to squeeze his hand. She knew why he was sad. The reason was sitting on the plush sofa, a stuffed rabbit clutched in one tiny hand. She looked from her father to her mother, and babbled softly, waving her little arms so much that she lost her grip on the plush toy, the bunny flying through the air. Smiling, Mwu leaned down to retrieve the toy, placing it back on the sofa beside the child. The laughter of the baby brought a pang to Murrue's heart, and she closed her eyes. Today was their daughter Isabelle's first birthday, and the young couple had planned a huge party to celebrate. All their friends and family would be there, Isabelle's grandmother having made a cake in the shape of a pink teddy bear. Everyone was looking forward to the party, even though the birthday girl didn't really understand what all the fuss was about.

_Of course I don't want to go. He knows that. He has to work too, but he'll be taking Isabelle with him anyway. My little girl sees much more of her daddy these days than she does her mommy, and it hurts..._ Closing her eyes, Murrue leaned back in her chair. "You know I don't want to go," she said quietly. "I have to, but I don't want to. Especially today..." Feeling his hand squeeze hers, she opened tawny eyes to gaze into bright blue ones. He didn't say anything, simply brought her hand close to press a kiss to her fingers.

"Please, don't do that.." she murmured. She tried to look away, but Mwu smiled, the gentle expression lighting up his face...and her heart skipped. "That...that's not fair," she protested. She loved him with all her heart, and found it almost impossible to resist his smile - a fact he knew very well, and often exploited to get his own way.

"Stop it, please?" she asked, closing her eyes. "I have to go, or I'll be late. I..." Her protests were cut short when he suddenly cupped her chin in one hand and kissed her passionately. For a brief half-second, her eyes shot wide open, a muffled squeak emitting from her throat...which quickly changed to a sigh of bliss, her eyes closing as she returned his kiss with a passion of her own. When they broke for air, Murrue blinked up at him, feeling her heart racing. Her arms were wound tightly around his neck, her back pressed hard against the chair. "You.." she managed to say, only to gasp in pleasure as he began to kiss her neck lovingly, hands skimming down her sides. Her eyes fluttering closed, she was about to give into his touch...then she remembered. _Isabelle. She's sitting right in front of us..._

"Mwu.." she murmured, trying to fight the feelings coursing through her. "Not in front of the baby..."

He blinked at that, pulling away to glance behind him at their little daughter sitting on the sofa. "Oh..." he said softly. "Guess we got carried away, huh?" Grinning, he kissed her one last time. "Later?"

Blushing fiercely, she nodded, straightening her collar. "Now I really have to go.."

"Nope," he replied cheerfully. "I've decided you're staying with us today." Lifting Isabelle from the sofa, he placed her in her mother's arms. "And we're going to see Aunt Lily."

"But..."

"But nothing. Work and college will understand if you don't go in today. Besides, what are ya gonna do? Run away?" Leaning down, he kissed the tip of his wife's nose before taking the handles of the chair and pushing it from the room. The day outside was warm and pleasant, and despite her annoyance at Mwu's casual attitude, she couldn't help smiling. This _was_ much better than going to work...being able to stay home with her family, see her friends...and celebrate her daughter's birthday. Hugging Isabelle a little closer, she kissed her cheek and settled back in her chair. The baby burbled softly, giving passers-by a happy smile and a wave. She was learning to talk, although her words were just babbles right now, and could crawl around almost faster than her parents could keep up with her, getting into as much trouble as a year-old baby possibly could. But whatever trouble she caused, all Isabelle had to do was to look up at her parents with those wide blue eyes, and smile...and she was instantly forgiven. _Whatever she did, she'd always be our little angel. Mwu adores her, and he spoils her rotten, always bringing home little presents for her. But as much as Mwu spoils Isabelle, his father spoils her even more..._To everyone's surprise, Mwu's estranged father Al, after being welcomed in to share Isabelle's life, had happily embraced the role of grandfather, often visiting the small house to spend time with the little girl and her parents. This had initially been a little uncomfortable for Mwu, but he was willing to put that aside so his daughter could get to know her grandfather.

_It does hurt him a little. That when he was growing up, his father didn't want to know him, but now Isabelle has all the attention he never got. But I think that he's happy too. Because Belle brought them together..._

The little house beside the convienience store was open, brightly-coloured balloons tied to the fence and waving in the breeze. Isabelle pointed at the bobbing objects, practically jumping up and down in her mother's lap. Laughing, Murrue tried to settle the girl. "C'mon, calm down. They're just balloons..." The baby's blue eyes were wide at the colourful display, and as Mwu pushed the chair through the gate, she tried hard to catch hold of one of the balloons, to no avail. Her disappointment was evident, and her mother kissed her cheek gently. "It's okay, sweetie. I bet Grandma will have some more balloons inside that you can play with..."

Lily was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to the teddy bear birthday cake. Pink frosting, chocolate button nose, piping for eyes and mouth...Smiling, she stood back to take a look at the confection, wondering if Isabelle would like it. _I'll admit, when Murrue first told me she was pregnant, I was shocked. Even though I knew she and Mwu would make great parents, I couldn't help but be worried that they were still a little too young...after all, Murrue wasn't quite twenty-one when she had the baby. But I neednt have been concerned. The two of them are very happy together...and Isabelle is so beautiful.._

"Mom! We're here!" At the soft call, Lily poked her head out of the open window to see her daughter and son-in-law, Murrue holding Isabelle in her lap.

"I thought you had class and work today?" asked the woman, opening the door. Murrue rolled amber eyes, leaning back in the chair to look up at her husband, who was grinning mischievously. "I _do._ Or rather, I _did_. He decided I wasn't going today. And..." Her cheeks pinked slightly, and she glanced away. "He can be very...persuasive..." She didn't elaborate further, but she didn't really need to. Lily simply sighed, and leaned down to gather up her baby granddaughter, while Mwu helped Murrue from her chair. Isabelle babbled happily, reaching out to pat the cheek and nose of the one who held her, giggling when Lily kissed her little hand. "You want to see your birthday cake? C'mon then.."

As her mother carried the baby into the house, Murrue smiled. "I think having the party here was a good idea. Mom looked so happy when I asked her about it...and she does so much for us, taking care of Belle while we're at work..."

"You wanted to repay her, huh?" Mwu asked, slipping an arm around her waist to help her walk. "I think just being able to look after Belle is repayment enough for her, but you're right. Aunt Lily's been looking forward to this for weeks.." Kissing her gently, he escorted her into the house. Murrue's steps weren't quite as sure as they had been before the baby was born, as she had been forced to spend most of the time in her wheelchair, both for her sake and for Isabelle's. It had taken her a long time to recover her strength after the birth, and she hadn't wanted to walk around carrying the baby, for fear of falling and hurting her. But as always, Mwu was more than happy to help her walk, or even carry her when walking was difficult. She smiled gratefully as he helped her settle on the sofa, and sat down beside her. They could hear Lily's soft voice as she talked to the baby, and Isabelle's happy gurgle in reply. Murrue giggled, leaning back against her husband and closing her eyes.

"All right, sweetheart, blow out the candle!" Isabelle frowned a little, confused by what she was supposed to do. The flickering flame of the candle fascinated her, and she reached out a tiny hand to try and touch it, only to be stopped by her grandfather. Peter smiled, squeezing the baby's hand. "Careful, sweetie. That'll hurt. Here, like this." Pursing his lips, he blew softly across the candle flame, making it waver. "Do that." Isabelle watched her grandfather, then she screwed up her little face and blew as hard as she could. The flame of the candle flickered violently, and went out. At the cheers and claps she received for this, the little girl giggled and squealed, waving her arms happily

"Happy birthday, princess..." said Mwu softly, lifting his daughter into his arms. Isabelle burbled again, and reached out to grab a fistful of his shirt. "Next birthday, you'll be running about all over the place, huh?"

"Don't remind me.." groaned Murrue, taking a sip of her drink. "We can barely keep up with her as it is.." As if understanding exactly what her mother was saying, the baby squirmed around in her father's grip and managed to get to the floor. As soon as she got there, she was off crawling as fast as she could, disappearing from sight in a matter of seconds.

"Isabelle! Come back here!" called Murrue, but the only response she got was a happy baby laugh.

"Little troublemaker.." she mused later on at home. Isabelle was fast asleep on her lap, worn out from her activities of the day. Her tiny face was peaceful and innocent, giving no sign of the havoc she was capable of causing, and she never stirred when her mother stroked her wispy hair gently. "But.."

"But she's ours," he murmured, gazing at the baby. "She's growing up so fast..." Lifting the child from her mother's lap, he carried her into the pink-painted nursery, and placed her in the crib, tucking the blankets around her. "Sweet dreams, little lady.." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek lovingly. "Happy birthday.."

"I can't believe she's a year old already," Murrue said as he came to sit back down beside her. "It doesn't seem like five minutes since she was born.."

"It's been an adventure, all right," he replied with a grin, lifting her up to sit on his lap. "But she's a gorgeous little thing, and she has the best mom in the whole world.." Murrue flushed scarlet instantly, just as he had known she would, and shuffled around in his lap to poke his chest accusingly. "You always have to embarrass me!"

"Sure I do. But you look so cute when you blush.." Mwu replied, leaning forward to catch her lips in a kiss, caressing the back of her neck with gentle fingers. Her response was to gasp softly, amber eyes fluttering closed, and she didn't resist when he carefully laid her down on the sofa. "So it's 'later' now?" she murmured, cheeks still pink, and he chuckled, sliding a hand under her blouse.

"I think it is.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lolz

Please read and review! )


	56. Chapter 56

It was the perfect day for a picnic. The weather was warm and sunny, a gentle breeze rippling the mirror-like surface of the lake. The four young people sat on a red blanket spread out in the shade of a large oak tree, talking amiably and sharing the picnic the older of the women had made. This woman sat leaning against the tree, holding a baby in her lap, and the man beside her was feeding the child. The baby was making it as difficult as possible however, giggling and squirming in her mother's embrace, reaching for the spoon, and getting almost as much food down her tiny pink T-shirt than she did in her mouth. The man sighed, setting down the spoon, and ran a hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat. "C'mon, Belle," he chided, poking the baby on the nose. "You've gotta eat.." But little Isabelle just laughed again, reaching out to catch her father's finger. Sighing, the young woman who held the child gave her two friends an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," she said softly. "Belle's always like this..." Her younger friend smiled back, leaning into her husband's embrace. "But she's a cutie. She's really grown since we last saw her.." Reaching out, she tickled the baby's chubby feet, causing Isabelle to giggle and squeal in delight. The young woman gazed at the child, her smile becoming gentle. "Can..do you think I can hold her?"

"Of course you can," replied Murrue, brushing a lock of auburn hair from her face. "Belle might be hungry again later. Hopefully." Clucking at her daughter, she placed her in Natarle's arms, grinning as her friend's pale face lit up. Isabelle burbled contentedly, one tiny hand stretching out to try and catch hold of her 'aunt's dark hair. Beside Natarle, her husband Justin grinned like a kid, reaching out to tickle the baby's cheek with a finger. Still leaning against the tree, Mwu raised an eyebrow. "You two look like parents already.."

Natarle's response was to flush scarlet, violet eyes fixed on the picnic blanket. Even Justin turned pink, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Murrue smiled at her friends' embarrassment...then frowned. "Don't tell me you're..."

At Natarle's tiny nod, the older woman's amber eyes widened. "No _way_!!!"

Mwu, who had been happily chewing on a sandwich, inhaled sharply to yell something disbelieving...and promptly began to choke on his sandwich, coughing violently. "You're...kidding!" he gasped, as his wife slapped him on the back. Justin grinned again, wrapping an arm around Natarle's shoulders. "We found out a few days ago. It's - well, going to be - a boy..."

Delighted, Murrue hugged her friend. "That's wonderful!"

The younger woman grinned happily, returning the embrace. "About three months along, the doctor said. I...I haven't.." Her smile faded slightly. "I haven't told Mom yet. Even though she was okay with Justin and I being married, I'm not sure how she'd react to me having a baby when I'm only twenty still.." She sighed, gazing down at the little girl cradled in her arms. Her wistful expression softened a little as Isabelle babbled softly, and she ruffled the baby's wispy dark hair. "But..."

"It's your own life, Natarle," remarked Murrue quietly. "Whatever your mother wants, or thinks should happen, she can't decide how you live. Or who you share that life with." Smiling, she leaned back against her own husband, closing her eyes at the gentle breeze that rippled the leaves of the trees. "And you're so good with Belle, that I'm sure the two of you will make wonderful parents.."

"Hey, you never know," mused Justin. "Our kid and Isabelle might end up together when they grow up.."

Mwu's reaction was to scowl, lifting his daughter out of Natarle's arms to cuddle her close protectively. "Don't you start trying to pair off our kids! Belle here isn't going to date till she's old enough..." He kissed the baby's cheek. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

In reply, Isabelle smiled. The expression was so happy and sunny, that all who saw it could never resist smiling back. Reaching up with a tiny hand, she patted her father's nose.

"Dada.."

Mwu froze, azure eyes widening in shock. "Wha-" His gaze was fixed on the baby in his arms, who still wore that angelic little smile. "What did you say, Belle? Can you say it again?" Murrue likewise was stunned, amber eyes focused on her child. Isabelle giggled happily. "Dada!" she repeated. Her father's face lit up in sheer joy, and he lifted the tiny girl up in his arms to nuzzle a noisy kiss to her cheek, causing her to squeal in delight.

"So, I'm 'dada' now, am I? he murmured softly, looking up at his wife. Murrue's eyes were filled with tears, one of which escaped to trickle down her pale face to drip off her chin. Her smile, however, was radiant. She reached out to tickle her daughter's toes, her smile growing at the baby's laughter. "Who's my clever girl?"

At the sound of the soft voice, Isabelle squirmed around in Mwu's arms, trying to escape his grip and reach her mother, laughing all the time. Mwu grinned, hugging the little girl tightly. "Who's that, Belle? What's her name?" Isabelle didn't even hesitate.

"Mama!"

Murrue's tears fell harder still, and she lifted her daughter into her own arms, rocking her back and forth. "Oh...Belle..." The baby rested her head on her mother's shoulder, one little hand playing with her dark hair. "Mama..." she said again.

Mwu glanced up at Natarle and Justin, knowing his was an idiot's grin, but not caring. He wanted to say something, but words failed him for that moment, and he could only smile. _My daughter's first word...was Dada. I..._

And his friends understood perfectly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :sweatdrops: Not that good.

Please read and review! )


	57. Chapter 57

It was his lunch break. He sat outside in Aunt Lily's garden in the shade of a tree, sandwich in one hand, enjoying the day. His fifteen-month-old daughter sat on a blanket beside him, babbling softly to herself as she played with one of her toys. The colourful trinket contained a small bell, which jingled as the little girl shook the toy. Eventually, she looked up at her father. "Dada?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Mwu asked, smiling down at the child. Isabelle looked all around her, then back up at him, tiny face drawn in a slight frown. "Where Mama?"

"Mama's busy, Belle," he replied softly, and Isabelle's face fell, lower lip beginning to wobble. "Want Mama.." she said softly, blue eyes fixed on the toy in her hands.

"You miss her, huh? Me too." said Mwu, scooping the little girl up in his arms. "I always miss your mama when she's at work. But she'll be home soon. Or," he mused, brightening as an idea occured to him, "we could go find her when she's all finished. What do you think? Stay with Grandma and Grandpa, or go find Mama?"

Isabelle smiled, waving her toy around happily. "Find Mama! Go now?" He laughed at that, tickling the little girl's bare feet. "Not yet, sunshine. Mama has to work for a little while longer. And Dada has to go work too now.." Getting to his feet, he nuzzled a noisy kiss to his daughter's cheek, causing Isabelle to squeal in laughter. "You wanna come watch for a while?"

From where she stood in the kitchen, Lily smiled as she watched her son-in-law and granddaughter play. Mwu's scarred face was alight with happiness as he swung his little girl around in the air, and Isabelle was giggling fit to bust. "More, Dada!" she squealed happily. He laughed, lifting her higher and blowing raspberries on her stomach, which only made the toddler squeal louder in delight, and the woman watching smile a little more. _He's turned out to be a wonderful father, just as I thought he would. You always hoped he would, didn't you Grace? In those last few days before you died, you asked me to take care of him. You told me of all the hopes and dreams you had for him, and how much you wished you could be there to watch him grow up. And the biggest wish you had for him was for him to find someone to love...to have his own family someday. And although you never mentioned it, I know that you hoped Murrue would be the one he loved..._

Out in the garden, Mwu lifted Isabelle into the air and sat her on his shoulders. The little girl looked all around her, captivated by this new way of looking at the world, and caught sight of Lily watching from the open doorway. "Grandma!" she chirped happily, waving a tiny hand. Lily was about to wave back, but then Isabelle waved again, and said something that caused both Lily and Mwu to freeze.

"Nanna Grace!"

_Grace? You're..here?_

Lifting his daughter down from his shoulders, Mwu gazed at her for a moment, then up to where she'd been looking. Aunt Lily looked as surprised as he imagined he must right now. "Belle, honey...can you see Nanna Grace right now? Where is she?"

In reply, the toddler pointed just to the right of where Aunt Lily stood in the kitchen. "She there," she replied. "She smiling..."

"Is she happy, Belle?" he asked softly, voice catching in his throat. Isabelle nodded, resting her head on his shoulder...and he closed his eyes, smiling a little. How Isabelle was able to see her grandmother, he didn't know, but right now, he didn't much care. Belle had said that...his mother was happy, which was something he'd always wanted to know.

Lily left the kitchen, crossing the lawn to where he stood. "How does she know? About Grace, I mean?"

"I...have no idea," he replied, sitting down on the grass. Isabelle was sleeping now, blue eyes closed tightly, thumb jammed in her mouth, the morning's activities having tired her out. Not even the gentle way her father stroked her hair would wake her, and he smiled. "Belle...she's seen the picture of Mom, but we've never mentioned Mom in front of her. There's no way she would know her name, or that she's her grandmother...unless she really did see her.."

"Nanna Grace.." Lily mused, gazing at the sleeping child. "She'd have loved it...being a grandmother.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small mechanic's shop was dark and cool, always smelling of engine grease despite the door being open to let in the fresh air from outside. A young woman sat in her wheelchair inside this shop, attention focused on the object in her lap. It was a car gearbox which needed rewiring, a task which was simple for her, but time-consuming. She'd been working on this all afternoon, heedless of time, or the hot sun which had fallen across her legs, since she was still unable to feel anything from the knees downwards. Walking out into the shop, Erica smiled to see her friend so hard at work. She had become very fond of Murrue ever since she'd come to work her at the age of eighteen, and considered the talented young woman a perfect candidate to run the shop one day. Murrue's accident had worried her, but she had bounced back extremely quickly, not letting her inability to walk bother her, which further reinforced Erica's faith in her.

"Murrue," she said softly, causing the twenty-one year old to look up at her in surprise, "don't you want to be getting home soon? What time does your baby have to go to sleep?"

Murrue glanced at her watch, and smiled. "In another hour. Is...is it really okay if I go home?"

"Of course. It was the same for me when my son was a baby. Go on home, then you have time to see her before she goes to bed.." The young woman smiled gratefully, rolling her chair into the back to pick up her bag, and Erica grinned. Murrue had been extremely nervous about asking for maternity leave, figuring that she'd been off sick with her injuries for too long - she was afraid of losing her job. _But she didn't have to worry. She wouldn't have lost her job just for getting pregnant.._

A shadow fell across the doorway, and Erica looked up to see Murrue's young husband standing there, their baby daughter asleep in his arms. "Uhh..hi," he said quietly, obviously not wanting to wake the child. "Is Murrue ready?"

"She'll be out in a moment," replied Erica, smiling at the young man and the baby. Whenever Murrue had spoken of her husband, her cheeks had always pinked, a gentle smile curving her lips - she obviously loved him very much.

He nodded, shifting the baby to a more comfortable position in his arms. "She forgot the time again, huh?" This time, he forgot to lower his voice, and the little girl stirred, blinking bright blue eyes sleepily. He sighed, beginning to rock the child gently. "C'mon, Belle. Back to sleep.."

"Where Mama?" asked the little girl, and Erica couldn't help smiling. "She's coming, sweetie.." As she spoke, Murrue appeared from the back in her chair, pale face lighting up when she saw her husband and daughter. "You didn't have to come and pick me up.." she said softly. Upon seeing her mother, the baby giggled in delight, squirming and wriggling around so much in her father's grip that he was forced to set her down on the ground. The little girl beamed, crawling a little way toward the wheelchair...before very slowly climbing to her feet, and taking a few unsteady steps, tiny mouth pursed in concentration. Murrue's amber eyes widened as her daughter made her way towards her. "Isabelle?"

Isabelle kept walking, wobbling a couple of times, eventually reaching where her mother waited, before catching hold of Murrue's knees and giving her a gummy smile. Murrue in response lifted the child into her arms and hugged her tightly, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Sweetheart..." she whispered, eyes closed. Erica glanced up at the young man, who's scarred face wore a look halfway between astonishment and delight. "I take it those were her first steps?"

He nodded without a word, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"I wasn't expecting that," she admitted later, gazing down at her daughter. Isabelle was fast asleep in her cot, little face completely peaceful and happy, having no idea of the delight she had caused. Mwu just smiled, leaning down to kiss his wife gently. "Today sure has been full of surprises," he replied, twirling a lock of her dark hair between his fingers. "After what happened earlier, I sure wasn't expecting her to start walking too.."

"What happened earlier?" Murrue asked, clearly confused. He sighed. "Before, at Aunt Lily's...me and Belle were out in the garden. Belle saw Aunt Lily, and called her Grandma, just like she always does. But then...she looked to the side of Aunt Lily...and called out 'Nanna Grace'. I think...she saw Mom there.."

The young woman's eyes widened. "She saw Aunt Grace? How? We-we've never told Belle about her.."

"I know," he replied. "But Belle saw her. They say that little kids are able to see things adults can't...so maybe Mom really was there.." He smiled softly, leaning his head on hers. "It's a nice thought. Do you think that she was?"

Murrue kissed him on the cheek. "I know she was.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :D

Please read and review! )


	58. Chapter 58

The little girl stared up at her parents, blue eyes wide and confused. With an effort, her mother knelt down to place a gentle hand on the girl's soft auburn curls. "You have to be a good girl for Grandma, okay? We'll be home soon.." Her daughter clearly didn't understand, but climbed up on the young woman's lap and cuddled close. Returning the hug, Murrue closed her eyes, pressing a kiss to the little girl's cheek. "I promise.." Her mother knelt down beside her, and carefully pried the toddler Isabelle away from the young woman, lifting her up in her own arms.

"It's okay, Belle," said Lily, rocking the little girl to comfort her. "Mommy and Daddy won't be away for very long, and they'll even bring you a present when they come back.." Murrue nodded, placing her hand in her husband's and letting him pull her to her feet before beginning to walk away towards their rental car. Still in her grandmother's arms, Isabelle whimpered, wriggling around to try and get free to run after her parents. "Mommy?" she called. "Daddy?" When it became clear they weren't coming back, her lower lip began to tremble, eyes filling with tears. "_Mommy_!!!"

Hearing her daughter's cries, Murrue closed her eyes, thin hand tightening around her husband's. "Mwu.." she murmured, "can't we just..."

"No, we can't." he replied. He looked as pained as she felt, but determined. "We decided, didn't we? That now Belle's old enough, we could have a little time to ourselves? I know it's hard...I don't want to leave the princess either, but she'll be okay.."

"I know, but she's so little," she whispered, brushing away a tear. "And we've never left her for this long before, not even with Mom and Dad.." She let him help her into the car, but leaned back to gaze out of the window at the open door of her mother's house. She could still hear Isabelle crying, and closed her eyes. Every instinct she had was telling her to go to her child, but she also knew that Mwu was right. The little girl would be spoilt and fussed over a great deal by her grandparents, and after a few hours, Belle probably wouldn't even notice that she and Mwu weren't there. And they could be together...just the two of them, something they hadn't been able to have since their baby was born. She glanced up as Mwu climbed into the car beside her, and managed a smile. "Are we going, then?"

"We sure are," he replied, starting up the car. "Next stop, the beach.."

The beach resort was quiet, their only companions on the wide sandy shore a few other couples and some sea birds. He spread out the colourful towels on the sand, and smiled up at her. Murrue's pale, pretty face still wore a slightly sad expression, and he sighed, holding out a hand. "C'mon, sweetheart. You know that Belle's gonna be just fine. Please relax.."

She still didn't look convinced, but sat down on one of the towels, amber eyes focused out to sea. "She'd love it here," she murmured and Mwu sighed, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know she would. And next time, when she's a little bit older, maybe, we can bring her. But please, Murrue. For these few days, relax and enjoy yourself, and don't worry about _anything._" Hugging her close, he nuzzled into her neck, pressing little kisses to the rose-scented skin. And despite herself, his wife sighed, leaning back into his embrace. After a moment, she closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, a gentle smile curving her lips.

"You see?" he said softly. "This place is special. It always has been. Look around you.." She half-opened her eyes and gazed around her, at the beach, the ocean, and the familiar woods and buildings dotted around it.

"How long has it been since we were here?" she asked, watching a little crab scuttle across the white sand. "Two years?"

"I think so. We've not been back here since we got married.."

Murrue smiled again at that, wriggling free of his embrace and shuffling down the sand to let the ocean waves lap over her feet. "We should have come back before now," she remarked, tipping her head back to let the sun warm her face, dark auburn hair wisping down her back. "A lot of our life together is due to this place. We spent our first night together here, made the decision to get married...I wonder how different everything would be if we'd never come here?"

"I don't think it'd be different," Mwu replied, joining her at the water's edge and winding his arms around her waist. "I'm sure things would still have worked out, with you, and me, and Belle...they just might not have happened so fast, that's all."

That evening, she sat on the edge of the hotel room's bath, warm water cascading into the enamel tub and mixing with the vanilla bubble solution. Smiling, she swirled a hand in the water, absent-mindedly humming one of the lullabies she usually sang to Isabelle, not noticing that Mwu was watching her. The young man smiled as he gazed at his wife, taking in everything about her. Murrue's hair had grown, the efforts of juggling college, a job and her family leaving little time to notice how long it was getting, and as a result, the auburn waves were now halfway down her back. But everything else was exactly the same, just as it had been when she was sixteen. Slender frame, pale skin, golden-orange eyes...with each passing year, she had only gotten more beautiful, and each passing year, he loved her a little more.

"How long are you going to keep staring at me?" she asked, and he blinked. "Huh?"

Murrue's lips quirked, and she glanced up at him. "You're staring at me. Am I that interesting?"

"Of course you are," he replied, crossing to where she sat. "You're beautiful." She blushed at that, focusing her attention on the steamy water.

"You always say that," she murmured, clearly embarrassed, but happy. Turning off the taps, she stood up, walking slowly into the centre of the room and shedding the sundress and bikini she had worn that day. "Now scat. I need to get washed.." Mwu's response was to walk up and stand behind her, pulling her into his embrace and nuzzling kisses to the bare skin of her shoulder. "You think there's enough room in there for two?"

"I don't know," she replied, closing her eyes and leaning back into his touch. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Part two up tomorrow! Sorry it's not that good...

Please read and review! )


	59. Chapter 59

She was dreaming. Heedless of the bright morning light streaming through the thin floral curtains, or the cry of the sea birds outside, she lay fast asleep, wrapped up tightly in her husband's arms, dreaming of him and their shared childhood. In these dreams, they were here together at the quiet beach resort, her memories replaying the first time the two of them had ever come here, on holiday with her parents. Smiling in her sleep, she snuggled close to her loved one, echoes of happy laughter ringing in her mind.

_"Murrue! C'mon, wait up!"_

_"No way, slowpoke! Try and catch me!"_

_"Aww...you know I can't run as fast as you!"_

_She laughed happily, running along the seashore as fast as she could, sending drops of seawater up to sparkle in the sunlight. Behind her, her best friend did his best to keep up with her, but despite him being bigger and stronger than her, he was lagging behind. Murrue giggled, peeking back over her shoulder to see him finally give up the chase, and collapse onto the sand. "Man," he gasped, flopping backwards to focus azure eyes on the matching sky, one hand held up to shield himself from the baking hot sun, "how do you **do** that?"_

_"I am on the track team," she pointed out, walking over to sit beside him. "Not my fault you're all skinny." Which was true enough. At fourteen, Mwu had hit a growth spurt, but he hadn't filled out yet, making him appear rather gangly, like a scarecrow. He hated being teased about it, feeling a little self-conscious, but he knew that his younger friend didn't mean it. Murrue at twelve was much smaller, and her frame was still that of a child's, something **she** was very self-conscious about. From underneath his hand, Mwu peeked up at her, grinning. "Wanna go for a swim? It's kinda hot.."_

_"In a bit," she replied, stretching out in the sunlight. "You go ahead.." He nodded, stripping off his shirt and wading into the water, blonde head just visible above the waves. Murrue smiled as she watched him. Her best friend had been sad lately, with all his friends going away for summer, and the anniversary of his mom's death coming up. All he'd had to look forward to was staying at home with his father, who barely acknowledged him. So when her mom had mentioned this trip, the first thing she'd asked was if they could take Mwu. And besides, the two weeks they were here would have been very lonely without him..._

_"All done!" he called cheerily after a few minutes, stepping out of the sea, drops glistening from his skin. Glancing up, she smiled, then...something very odd happened. For some reason, all of a sudden, he looked so...handsome.Murrue glanced away, not understanding the feelings that were coursing through her. At the sight of her friend, her chest felt tight, her heart pounding so hard it hurt. **What's wrong with me?**_

_"Murrue? Murrue, are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Mwu had knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. But that only made things worse. At his touch, her heart pounded even more, her cheeks so hot they were almost burning. "I...I don't know," she replied faintly. He nodded, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "C'mon, we'd better let Aunt Lily take a look at you.." _

_As they walked, Murrue stole a glance up at him. Her heart still raced, but the feeling of his hand in hers flooded her with happiness, making her feel warm inside, and without thinking, she moved a little closer to him. As they neared where her parents sat, a group of older teenage girls passed by, all clad in skimpy swimsuits or bikinis, and a few of them gazed appreciatively at Mwu. He didn't seem to notice them, but Murrue did. Her hand tightened on his almost possessively, not wanting to let go of him._

_Her mother said later that she'd been expecting this to happen..that it didn't surprise her. "We knew it would happen," she said gently, placing a hand on her daughter's head. "Even if you didn't know, we did. All that's happened, all those feelings...they're nothing to worry about. All it means is that you have a crush on Mwu.."_

_Murrue's eyes widened. "A crush? How can I have a crush on him? He's my best friend! And besides.." Her cheeks pinked. "I'm just a kid..."_

_"Sweetheart, you're not a child. You're growing up more every day. And even though Mwu's your best friend, it doesn't mean that you can't fall in love with him. I'm willing to bet that he loves you too, he just hasn't worked it out yet. Girls grow up faster than boys, after all..."_

Her mother was right, she had realised later. She did love Mwu, and the feelings had only gotten stronger over the next few years, until he had finally admitted his own feelings..returned her love. Smiling, she half-opened amber eyes, gazing up at the white ceiling of the hotel room. She and Mwu had gotten closer, moved in together and got married, and eighteen months ago, she had given birth to their daughter, Isabelle. _More of our lives are tied to this place than we thought...this is the place I first realised how I felt about him..._ Turning onto her side, Murrue studied her sleeping husband with a gentle smile. He had certainly filled out since then, years of soccer playing having assured that, and despite the changes, like the scar that stretched across his nose from the knife attack a few years ago, he was still the same, and she loved him a little more each day. Carefully, she reached out to brush thin fingers across his cheek, stifling giggles as his nose twitched.

_What time did we get to sleep last night? I don't remember..._ Closing her eyes, she snuggled close to Mwu, resting her head on his chest. Memories of the previous night flitted through her mind, whispers, giggles, the moonlight through the window, smooth sheets against bare skin, the warmth of kisses...and their happiness. The two of them didn't get much chance to be together like this, with their daughter being so young, so they had made the most of the previous night. More memories. Gasps and soft cries, murmurs of endearment, and the final wave of pleasure before he collapsed into her arms, his head cradled on her chest, her fingers caressing his hair lovingly.

Stretching luxuriously, relieving the last trace of stiffness from her muscles, Murrue smiled again, tracing a finger across his chest slowly. He stirred slightly at the tickling sensation, more so when she began to press tiny kisses to the skin, but he didn't move...until her kisses increased. He smiled in his sleep, and she giggled, kissing him again, fingertips skimming across his chest.

"If you don't quit that," he murmured drowsily, "you might regret it..."

"Oh?" she asked softly, between kisses. "Really? How is that?"

Quick as a flash, Mwu rolled over and pinned her beneath him, grinning saucily. "Like this," he replied, before doing much the same to her as she'd done to him, tracing gentle patterns and kisses across her bare skin, causing her to gasp, cheeks pinking straight away. "Mwu!"

"Only fair," he murmured, ducking his head under the comforter to kiss her more. After a moment, Murrue gasped again, hands clenching the sheets. "Hey! I didn't go that far!" He just laughed, before continuing the kisses. Her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily, and she moaned softly, arching her back as the feelings became too much to bear.

"No fair.." was all she said, prying open her eyes to gaze hazily up at him. Smiling, she wound her arms around his neck and tugged him down for a kiss, fingers tangling in his blonde curls.

"We have to get up," she announced later, running her fingers through his hair. "You know, go outside, in the sun. Explore, swim, get ice-cream..."

Mwu grumbled, nuzzling further into her chest and breathing in the rose scent from her skin. "Don't wanna. Stay here..." His warm breath tickled her, and she giggled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Don't be silly. We have the whole week to stay in bed. Don't you want to go for ice-cream at least?"

"That _does_ sound good," he admitted, blue eyes half-open. "Can we get some to share? A big tub? With lots of flavours?" She giggled again, the soft, musical sound causing him to smile. "You and your stomach. God forbid that Belle has your appetite.."

"Belle loves ice-cream," he replied, closing his eyes as she began to stroke his hair again. "Chocolate's her favourite. Probably 'cause it makes the most mess..." Stretching out, he untangled himself from her embrace, then climbed from the bed, pulling on his boxers.

"We're getting up?" his wife asked. Holding the comforter to her chest, she sat up, mouth widening in a yawn. Mwu smiled fondly. _It's been a while since we've been able to be like this. I love Belle, and I'm happier than anything that we have her, but I've missed being like this with Murrue. Just enjoying our time together... _"You were the one who said we should. And ice-cream sounds good. C'mon.." Crossing to the bed, he lifted Murrue into his arms, comforter and all, and carried her into the bathroom.

"You had to get the most expensive kind, didn't you?" she scolded gently, scooping up a spoonful of the double choc-chip ice-cream. "Don't get me wrong..it tastes great, but..." Sighing, she leaned back against the pillows. Mwu smiled up at her from where his head lay cushioned in her lap. "You love ice-cream as much as I do, so don't try and pretend."

"Because of you," she replied. "Isabelle loves ice-cream because of you, and that's why I had cravings for it while I was pregnant with her.." Sticking her finger in the tub of frozen treat, she stuck it in her mouth, closing her eyes at the taste. He gazed up at her, reaching up to catch her other hand and press kisses to the palm.

"So you're blaming me for your liking ice-cream?" he mused, lips tickling her fingertips. "That excuse would work with anyone else but the one who remembers you eating a whole tub full of chocolate fudge ripple when you were nine years old.." Murrue flushed scarlet, hiding her face behind a curtain of dark hair.

"I keep forgetting...I have no secrets," she murmured. "Not from you.."

They spent most of their holiday in the hotel room, lying in bed together talking and sharing memories, as well as plans for the future, about what they wanted to do, and the kind of person they hoped Isabelle might become. And just as they had hoped, this trip together brought them closer. With her studies and work, Murrue wasn't able to spend as much time with her family as she'd have liked, and talking with Mwu helped her catch up on things she'd missed while he was taking care of their daughter.

"It's no wonder she's such a daddy's girl...does she ever wonder where Mommy is?"

"All the time," he assured her. "And I'm not sure she's as much of a daddy's girl as you think she is. Belle's always asking where Mommy is, when she's coming home...she adores you.."

She smiled at that, hugging him close in relief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Belle? Belle, we're home!"

The young woman glanced around her childhood home for any sign of her daughter...and she didn't have to wait long. Almost as soon as the sentence had been spoken, a blur of ruffled auburn curls shot out of a nearby doorway and attached itself to her legs. "Mommy!"

Laughing, Murrue knelt down with an effort, brushing a tear from her cheek. "Did you miss us, sweetheart?" Little Isabelle nodded fervently, hugging her mother as tightly as she could. "Missed you, Mommy! Daddy here too?"

"Yup," replied Mwu, kneeling down beside his wife. "Daddy's here..."

Appearing at the same doorway Isabelle had run out of, Lily smiled, seeing the little family all together. "She missed you like crazy. Every morning, she'd run downstairs and look in all the rooms, hoping you'd come home while she was sleeping..." Belle nodded, resting her head on Murrue's shoulder. "Belle sad. Mommy doesn't go away again? Take Belle too?"

"Sure, sweetie," replied her mother, ruffling the little girl's hair. "Next time, we'll take Belle too.."

A few days later, Mwu was sitting in the garden of their house, Ruby asleep by his side. Murrue had taken Belle for her check-up and a couple of booster shots, and the house was peaceful and quiet. Just a few days since the end of their brief holiday together, and already they'd settled back into their routine, although they did make more time for each other now. Most evenings found them curled up in each other's arms on the sofa, sharing a bottle of wine occasionally, just content to be with each other, although Murrue usually fell asleep pretty early. _But then again, with her job and Belle, anyone would be tired..._

The sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention, and he called out. "Hey girls! All done?"

Isabelle toddled through the house and out into the garden, climbing up onto his lap. Her little face wore a broad happy smile, blue eyes alight with happiness, just like always. "Belle got shot." she announced proudly, showing one chubby arm displaying a sticking plaster. "Not cry."

"You didn't cry, huh? There's a brave girl, just like mommy. Did you get a lollipop?" he asked, ruffling his daughter's hair. Isabelle nodded happily, showing him the empty wooden stick. "All gone." Smiling again, she patted Ruby, causing the dog to wake up. She snuffled at the little girl, her fur and wet nose tickling, and Belle giggled, climbing to her feet and running off, Ruby following with a bark. Mwu grinned. "Protective as ever, huh? Oh, hey princess," he added as Murrue sat down to join him, cold drink in one hand. She looked worried for some reason. "Hey, what is it? Nothing wrong with Belle?"

"Oh no, she's just fine. Perfect health, the doctor said. But he checked me over too, and ran some tests, and..." She glanced down at her lap, pale face troubled.

"And?" Mwu prodded, trying to calm his worry. "What did he say?"

"I'm pregnant..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! XDDD :runs off:

Please read and review! )


	60. Chapter 60

"You're _what_?" he hissed, making sure his voice was low enough so Isabelle wouldn't hear. Their little girl was at the other end of the garden near the rose bushes, standing on tiny tiptoes to inhale the scent of the flowers, and throwing a rubber ball for Ruby. The collie dog was still as protective as she had been when Isabelle was a baby, keeping by the toddler's side when the family went for a walk in the park, and herding her away from anything that might be dangerous. Right now the dog was catching the ball when Belle threw it, yapping as though she were still a puppy. Seeing that there was no way his daughter could hear, Mwu turned back to his wife, who's amber gaze was still fixed on her lap, thin hands clasped together. "What do you mean? How can you be?"

"How the hell do you _think_?" she hissed back. "Magic? The doctor took some blood, and ran some other tests, then decided to tell me I was two weeks pregnant! Meaning, the first damn night we were at the beach, this happened!" Scrubbing at her face angrily, she got to her feet in a huff, wobbling slightly as she made her way to the swing they had made for Isabelle, sitting on the wooden seat with her back to him. Mwu watched her for a few moments, then noticed that her slender shoulders were shaking, that her hands pressed to her face...she was crying. Guilt stabbed at him. _Oh, Murrue..._

What right did he have to be angry with her? It was just as much his fault as hers, perhaps more so. Making sure Belle was okay, he stood up and walked over to his wife, kneeling down in front of her. Murrue's hands had left her face, and her eyes were squeezed shut, though silvery tears streamed down her cheeks. His heart ached, the pain of seeing her cry almost physical. Reaching out, he took her hands between both of his and squeezed gently, bringing them close for a kiss. At the touch of his lips, she opened her eyes, the dark gold swimming with tears. "I'm sorry.." she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, smiling a little. "You've nothing to be sorry for, princess. We knew that it could happen, didn't we, if we weren't careful?" She nodded, a few tears escaping to drip onto her white blouse. "W-what do we do?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. "Do we...I mean..I-I can't..." Her eyes closed again...and he understood. Leaning forward, he hugged her tightly, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"No, sweetheart, no. That would never happen. Not ever..." _How could I ever ask you to give up this baby? Our baby? I know how much you wanted a family, and I've heard you telling Belle you want her to have a little brother or sister one day.. _"I'd never ask you to do that. No matter what problems we have, with money or space or whatever, we'll be keeping this baby. Okay?" Murrue's reaction was to return his embrace, her tears soaking into his T-shirt...tears of pent-up worry and relief. Her thin fingers curled in his blonde hair, bringing him as close as she could.

"Ssssshhh..." he murmured soothingly, rocking her back and forth. "It's all right. Everything's going to be all right..."

"Mommy? Daddy? Mommy, why crying?" chirped a little voice a few minutes later, and the couple looked up to see their young daughter standing there, azure eyes wide and worried. "Mommy hurting?" she asked, lower lip trembling. Brushing away her own tears, Murrue leaned down to lift her little girl into her lap, setting the swing moving gently.

"Mommy's bad foot was hurting a bit," she said, pressing a kiss to the child's auburn curls. "So Mommy was crying. But it's okay now. It doesn't hurt anymore.." Of course, Isabelle didn't know the real reason that her mother had trouble walking, all she had been told was that Murrue had a 'poorly foot', and she accepted that. Gazing down at her beloved daughter, the young woman smiled, hugging Isabelle close and making her giggle. _I love her so much...and now I have the chance to give her a little brother or sister, just as I'd always hoped. Mwu knew, even without me telling him, and I should have guessed he'd never have asked me to give up this baby, because he wants a bigger family too...I wonder what Belle will think?_

Mwu was sitting by the side of the swing, smiling up at the two people he loved most in the world. Isabelle was growing to be more like her mother every day, just as beautiful and sweet-natured - and if their second child turned out the same...well, how could he be happier? Reaching out, he tickled Belle's feet, the little girl giggling and squealing in delight. Glancing up, his eyes caught his wife's, and Murrue smiled, the gentle expression causing his heart to skip a beat. _How long have we been together now? Six years, seven? I've lost count. Sometimes it feels like forever, sometimes like just five minutes. But I never want what we have to end. That trip to the beach..the fact that she's expecting our second child, proves that we still feel the same way about each other as we always have..._

"Daddy?" Mwu looked to the side to see Isabelle gazing candidly at him, one auburn curl falling across her face. "What matter, Daddy?" He smiled again, running a finger across the little girl's rosy cheek. "Nothing at all, sweetie. Don't worry.."

Murrue giggled. "Daddy's dreaming awake, Belle," she said softly. "I wonder what about?" Getting up off the swing, she walked carefully into the sunlight in the middle of the garden, setting her little girl down on the warm grass. She still walked around as much as she could, hoping to exercise her legs as much as possible. The physiotherapy course the hospital prescribed did help, but they still made her feel a little like a prisoner. She needed to walk, to feel the fresh air and sunlight...and thankfully, Mwu understood. He helped her as much as he could, especially now that Isabelle was running around faster than even he could keep up with.

"You're getting too heavy to carry, little piglet," she teased her daughter, poking the little girl in the stomach. "Daddy spoils you too much, huh? All those cookies.."

"Like cookies," Belle replied matter-of-factly. "Daddy like cookies too. Daddy share."

"Mommy likes cookies too," came another voice, as Mwu came to join them. Plopping down on the soft grass, he laid his head in Murrue's lap, causing the young woman to blush. "Don'tcha? You sneak cookies when you think we're not watching.."

"I do not!" she protested, but her soft words were drowned out by laughter, both his and Isabelle's.

That evening, she found him standing outside on the porch, blue eyes focused on the setting sun. His face wore a solemn, pensive expression, which was unlike him, and Murrue took his hand and squeezed gently, trying to provide some comfort, even though she didn't know what was bothering him. Her presence made him smile a little, and he returned the pressure on her own hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder. Mwu sighed, tipping his head back to gaze up at the twilight sky.

"I'm just wondering whether..all this was right," he murmured. "Not that I regret any of it...being with you and having Isabelle is more than I ever hoped for. It's just that...I don't know. Now that we have another baby on the way...I just wish I had more to offer you. That we didn't have to have such a simple life - you deserve the best of everything, and I'm not able to give you that. I..." His words were cut off by her finger placed to his lips.

"No," she scolded gently. "You don't have to regret anything. I already have the best of everything - because I have _you_. If someone offered me the world, I wouldn't take it if you weren't there to share it with me.." Smiling, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, before gesturing around her at the little white house and garden. "This is all I ever wanted. To have my own house and garden, with you there to share them with me. I have everything I ever wanted, so you have nothing to regret, okay?"

Mwu smiled, this time genuinely, and wrapped her up in a tight hug, nuzzling his face into her hair. "God, I love you.."

"I know you do," she replied, returning the embrace. "And I love you. What you have to offer me...is your promise that you'll always be here. For me, for Belle..." Her hand took his, and placed it on her flat stomach. "And for them as well.."

"I promise," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I'll always be here.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Hee. They're gonna be parents again!

Please read and review! )


	61. Chapter 61

"Mmmmmm..." She tried hard to stay asleep, but the soft tickling kisses to the back of her neck made that almost impossible. Groaning, she tried to burrow into the soft covers, putting a pillow over her head. "Quit it..." She heard his gentle laughter, and felt his hands caressing her bare arms before drifting down to settle on the slight bump of her stomach.

"You need to get up, princess," he murmured, and she grumbled again. This time around, her pregnancy was affecting her differently. She hadn't had morning sickness, but she was very tired a lot of the time, and slept a great deal. She also had a very large appetite. "Do I have to?" she complained, rolling onto her back to regard the man beside her with sleepy amber eyes. "College is on break, and I don't have work this afternoon...so why get up?"

"Cause I have to go out for a while. I...have stuff to do," Mwu replied, slipping a hand behind his wife's back to help her sit up. "Belle's already had her breakfast, she's outside with Ruby.." Murrue nodded, mouth stretching in a wide yawn. "Okay, I'll keep an eye on her. What do you have to go do?"

"Nothing very special," he replied airily. "I just need to go into the city for a while.." Climbing out of bed, he shed the shorts and T-shirt he had worn as pyjamas, and donned jeans and a white shirt before passing Murrue her robe and helping her walk into the kitchen. "How's Alex this morning?" he asked while digging in cupboards for the oatmeal she loved so much. Murrue smiled, gazing down at her lap and rubbing a gentle hand across her stomach. "Not bad," she replied. "I guess I'm just lucky he hasn't started kicking yet.." Now three months pregnant, she had been for her latest scan a few days ago...and discovered that she was carrying a boy this time. Delighted, the young couple had spent several hours thinking of a name for their unborn son, before finally settling on Alexander. And despite their concerns about money and space, they were happy. Another child hadn't been planned for, but was more than welcome. _Murrue's a wonderful mom to Belle, and I'm sure it'll be the same with Alex..._Noticing the young woman still rubbing her stomach fondly, Mwu crossed to where she was sitting, winding his arms around her shoulders from behind. "Did the doctor say anything about you showing this early?" he asked, poking the slight bump with a finger. She smiled, leaning back into his embrace. "He said that there's no problem. Alex is just fine, he's growing well, it's just that he's going to be pretty big.."

He chuckled at that, kissing the top of her head. "So when do we tell Belle she's getting a baby brother?"

Murrue's reaction was to groan, hiding her face in her hands. Their daughter Isabelle, now almost two, was incredibly curious, always asking questions and forever running around and looking at things, bright blue eyes alight with fascination. If she was told she was going to have a baby brother in a few months' time, she would definitely want to know where he was, how he got there, and why he couldn't be here right now.

"Leave it as long as possible," Murrue replied, taking his hand in hers and squeezing gently. "What time do you have to be in the city for?"

"I'll get going now," he answered, moving to fetch her the bowl of hot oatmeal. "Won't be long, promise. Then we can go to the park." Smiling, he leaned down to kiss her gently, winding his fingers into her long dark hair. "Love you..."

Slipping on his shoes, he walked out into the garden, glancing around at the dozens of brightly-coloured flowers his wife had planted over the course of the three years they had lived here. Little Isabelle was at one end of the garden, giggling as she threw a ball for Ruby. "Hey there, Belle," he called, and his daughter looked up, cherubic face lighting up in a brilliant smile. "Daddy!"

Dropping Ruby's ball, the toddler ran across the lawn and hugged his legs tightly, laughing again as he lifted her high into the air. Mwu grinned, rubbing his stubbly cheek against her face, causing Belle to squeal at the ticklish sensation. "Stop it, Daddy! Tickle!"

"Yep, tickle," he replied, running his fingertips along the toddler's feet. Isabelle laughed helplessly, squirming around to try and escape.

From the kitchen window, Murrue watched with a gentle smile. Mwu and Belle adored each other, the little girl never far from her father whenever he was home. _She's a daddy's girl, that's for sure. But then again, when he's not home, she follows me like a little shadow, climbing up on my lap whenever I sit down, and helping me in the garden. She loves us both..._True, Isabelle wasn't perfect. She was impatient, curious to a fault, and stubborn as a mule...very much like her father. But her smile was so happy always, that she could be forgiven for almost anything - again, just like her father.

_Will you be the same, Alex? Like your daddy? Of course, when Belle is good, I like to think that she's like me, and when she's bad, I think she's just like her father. But Mwu reminds me all the time that I'm even more stubborn than he is, so I wonder which one of us she takes after more?_

Out in the garden, Mwu set Belle down after pressing a soft kiss to her ruffled auburn curls, and made his way to the gate. Murrue watched as the little girl followed him, stopping to don her tiny flip-flops. "Daddy going out?" she asked, holding out her arms to be picked up. "Takes Belle too?"

"Sorry, princess, not this time," he replied, kneeling down to meet her eye level. "Daddy has to go to the big city today, and it's too far for Belle to come. But when I get home, we can go to the park, and to see Grandma if you're a good girl for Mommy, okay?"

Isabelle pouted, but nodded. "Okay, Daddy." Then she brightened. "Daddy brings candy?"

He laughed, ruffling her hair. "Sure. Candy for Belle, and candy for Mommy, too." Glancing over his daughter's head, he blew a kiss to Murrue, who smiled and blew one back, waving goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city was hot, dusty and crowded, and more than once, he found himself wondering why he'd bothered coming. He could have stayed at home, in the garden with Murrue and Belle...but instead, he had to come out here and swallow his stupid pride. Despite his wife's gentle reassurances, he couldn't help but worry. They had carefully saved the money his father had given him as a birthday present, but Mwu knew that it wouldn't last forever, especially with them having a toddler daughter and expecting another child in six short months. Glancing down at the scrap of paper in his hand, he checked and rechecked the address.

_I didn't know what to say to my dad at first, and he sounded as surprised as I did. When I first left home to be with Murrue, I didn't want to have anything more to do with him, let alone get a job working for him. If Murrue knew...well, I don't know what she'd say. But we need the money..._

Finding the address, he pushed open the glass door, smiling a little shyly at the woman sitting at the desk. "Uhhh...hi. I'm.."

"You're Mwu, aren't you?" she said with a smile. "The boss told me you were coming. You know, you look just like him.."

He didn't know what to say at that, glancing away with an embarrassed look, and she laughed. "Go on upstairs, it's okay.."

After he had meekly trudged off, the receptionist smiled, gesturing to her friend. "What do you think?"

"He's _adorable_!" the other woman squeaked. "When I pictured the boss' son, I imagined just a younger version of him, but he's a lot different, isn't he? He's so shy! Did the boss tell you anything about him?"

"A little. He's married, he has been for a few years now, to a girl a couple of years younger than him. They have a little girl together though, and the boss is forever talking about _her_...he really loves her. It sounds like they're expecting another baby too.."

"The boss told you _that_ much?" the second woman asked, clearly surprised. "I never heard him say that much about his family before...at least, not until a couple of years ago.."

Her friend nodded. "That's when the little girl was born. Sounds like the boss and his son didn't get on so well before that, but the baby brought them together again.."

"I never expected to see you here," the man mused, attention focused on the paperwork before him. "Not that I never stopped hoping that one day I would. Your phone call was a little cryptic - I take it you didn't want Murrue to overhear?"

"I..." He sighed, gazing up at the ceiling of the office. "I'm not sure what she'd say if she knew what I was planning. She knows that we don't have all that much money, especially with Belle and Alex, and she doesn't mind that. But I do.."

"You know that you could have asked, don't you? And who's Alex?" asked the gruff man. Mwu smiled a little. "I didn't want to ask. It's the same reason I left home at eighteen. I wanted to make my own way in the world, not rely on anyone. It's the same now. I came here because...I want to be able to support my family. I..." He sighed again, running a hand through thick blonde hair.

"Alex is the baby," he said finally, blue eyes focused on the carpet of the office. "Murrue went for a scan the other day..the baby is a boy. I just..because of that...Murrue and the kids, I want them to have the best of everything, and as much as I love working at Aunt Lily's store, if I stay there, I can't give them that.."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Al asked, glancing up from his desk. "I have no problem with giving you a job, but the only ones I have right now are in our office in the capital...about two hundred miles away. But they pay more than three times as much as you're getting now. It's your decision."

Mwu paled. _I can have what I want. I can make enough money so that Murrue never has to worry...so she can cut down her hours at the mechanic's shop now that she's having Alex. But this job means me leaving her and Belle...something I promised her I'd never do..._

"I need to think about this.." he replied softly.

When he got home, she was outside in the garden. For a moment, she didn't notice him, and he was able to watch her. She was sitting on the front porch of the little house, Isabelle's head resting in her lap. One of her slim hands was caressing the little girl's hair, the other resting on her slightly rounded stomach. And he felt his heart ache. _How can I leave her?_ As he stood there, Murrue began to sing, the gentle lullaby she had often sung to baby Belle drifting through the warm air. The simple innocence of the melody almost brought tears to his eyes, and he leaned against a tree, half-hidden by the shadows.

_I want her and the children to have a comfortable life...but I don't want to leave her._

_What do I do?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Hmm. I really don't know. I kind of want him to go...since this story has almost no angst at all. But at the same time...

Please read and review! )


	62. Chapter 62

He'd been standing there for a while now. He'd come back from the city earlier that afternoon, all smiles in front of Isabelle just like always, and handed the little girl a heart-shaped chocolate lollipop. _"There we are, princess. A sweet heart for my little sweetheart."_

Then he had placed a chocolate heart in his wife's hands, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She'd blushed, just like always, glancing away shyly, which had made him laugh. _"Even now, you still blush. How long have we been together now?"_

_"That doesn't matter,"_ she'd replied, knowing how pink her cheeks must be. _"I told you before, didn't I? That as long as I loved you, you'd make me blush..." _That had made him smile then, but right now he wore a solemn expression that didn't seem to belong on his handsome face. He was just standing there on the porch, blue eyes trained on the sunset, having not spoken much since Belle had gone to sleep.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, taking one of his hands in between both of hers. "You've been so quiet.."

Mwu didn't answer, and she sighed, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "You know if there's something bothering you, you can talk to me about it, right?"

"I know," he replied softly, tilting his head to the side to rest it on hers. "I know I can tell you anything...but I don't know how to get the words out. Because..." His voice trailed off for a moment, and he closed his eyes.

Concerned, Murrue squeezed his hand. "Mwu? What is it?" He took a deep breath, then suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mwu!" she squeaked, voice muffled by his shirt. He didn't say anything for a moment, just held her close. Then finally, he spoke. "I love you.."

"I know you do," she replied, nuzzling her face into his neck and breathing in the scent of his soap and cologne. "And I love you too. But Mwu, please, what's wrong?"

He told her. His voice faltered more than once as he told her of his plan, and his grip on her slender waist tightened. "I want to go," he murmured, "because I want to give you and Belle the life you deserve. But I don't want to go..." He hugged her close, breathing in the rose scent from her hair. "I don't know what I should do.."

Murrue closed her eyes. Every part of her wanted to say _stay here, don't leave me...you promised..._but she knew that all this was just as hard on Mwu as it was on her.

"It's...up to you," she said softly, tucking her head into the hollow of his shoulder. "I can't stop you. You told me the day you graduated from high school that you wanted to make your own way in the world. If this is your decision, then I'll accept it. I just..." Sighing, she hugged him as tightly as she could, squeezing shut amber eyes. "If you really want to go, then it's okay. Just remember that we'll be here waiting when you come home again.."

Mwu smiled a little, winding a lock of her dark hair around his fingers. In truth, he'd hoped that she would forbid him to go, tell him that he had to stay here with her. He knew that five or six months working in the capital would bring them more money than working at Aunt Lily's store ever could, even though the job made him happy. And once he'd finished that six month stint in the capital...then he could come home to his family. _It all makes sense. The harder I work, the more I manage to earn, the sooner I can come home to Murrue. I just wish it didn't have to hurt so much..._

"You really think I should go?" he asked quietly, moving so they were both sitting on the porch, her nestled in his lap. Murrue didn't answer for a while, amber eyes closed. He sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I still don't know what I should do..."

In reply, she took his hand and squeezed gently, before placing it on her rounded stomach. He could feel baby Alex moving around inside his mother, faint flutters...and he closed his eyes. "You're telling me I should stay?"

"I'm telling you that whatever it is you choose to do, don't do it for me. Do it for Belle and Alex. Whatever kind of life I have, whether there's enough money or not, it's a happy one. Because I can share it with you. I don't need money to be happy..."

Her words were gentle, her tone soft...and he understood, because he felt the same way. All he and Murrue needed to be happy was to be with each other. They needed money not for themselves, but for their daughter and unborn son. _And any other children we might have in the future..._ "I'll go," he said, hugging her closer. "but not for long. Whatever happens, I'll be back here before Alex is born, I promise.."

"I know you will," she replied, shifting a little in his lap until she was facing him. A sweet smile curved her lips, and her touch was gentle as she caressed his scar. But he knew her well enough to see the underlying emotion in her eyes, the faint trace of tears glimmering in the dark gold. Reaching out, he curled a hand in her thick dark hair, feeling the silky texture between his fingers before bringing her close in a tight hug. Murrue didn't say anything, just held onto him, thin hands curling around his shirt. She didn't cry, which somehow made him feel worse. If she had, it would have further increased his desire to stay here with her. But she was calm, quiet, accepting his choice. He didn't ask whether she would miss him...he knew that she would. But she was hiding the way she felt so as not to make him feel guilty.

"What do we tell Belle?" he asked softly, still caressing her hair. He felt her smile into his shoulder, and she raised her head to look at him. The tears were still there, but the smile was genuine.

"We just tell her that Daddy's going away for a while, but he'll be back just as soon as he can." she replied. "She's too little to understand the reasons why though, so it'll be hard for her to accept it. She adores you..."

Mwu closed his eyes, fighting back the pain her words caused. Isabelle wouldn't understand. All she'd know was that her daddy was going far away, and wouldn't be back for a long time. More than anything, he wished he could take them with him. But that would mean taking Belle away from everything she knew..and the two hundred mile journey would be too much for a pregnant Murrue. Without thinking, he settled his hand on her stomach, smiling a little as he felt the movement inside. He'd be back to see his son born, and Murrue wouldn't be alone to look after Belle. Aunt Lily would be here, and so would Natarle. They'd take care of her.

"Look after yourself and the kids, okay?" he murmured. "I'll come back as soon as I can.." She nodded, still holding him tightly.

"When...do you have to go?" she asked, voice just above a whisper. "Soon?"

"A few days," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "Not right away, I told my dad I wouldn't be able to do that, and he understood. I have a few days to get everything sorted out..."

"I'm glad." she murmured, and he hugged her a little closer, lifting his head to gaze at the now starry sky. _Three or four days...then I have to leave them..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where Daddy going?" Isabelle asked at the airport, looking from her mother to her father, tiny face screwed up in toddler confusion. She'd noticed that her father carried a heavy bag, but didn't understand why. "Daddy takes Belle and Mommy too?"

Murrue closed her eyes for a second, wishing that were true. Bending down, she gathered up her little girl with an effort and held her close.

"Daddy...has to go away for a while. But he'll be back soon, and then he'll never have to go away again, okay?"

Belle frowned, not understanding. "Daddy goes away? Why?" Looking up at Mwu, she held out her arms hopefully. "Take Belle?"

Murrue smiled sadly at the pained expression on her husband's face as he set down his bag and took their daughter into his arms, cuddling her close. "I can't, sweetheart," he replied gently, ruffling the little girl's auburn curls. "Where I'm going...it's too far away for you and Mommy to come with me. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can.."

Isabelle stared at him for a moment, then finally understood. Blue eyes widening, she hugged Mwu as tightly as her tiny arms would let her. "Then Daddy doesn't go! Stays here!"

The sound of her daughter's crying tore at her heart, and she swallowed hard to keep her own tears away. "Belle, sweetheart," she said softly, taking her hand, "Daddy doesn't want to go away, but he has to. And he'll come back soon, okay?"

Belle only clung tighter, tears soaking into her father's shirt, hoping that she would somehow be able to stop him from leaving. But instead, his face unreadable to hide the pain, Mwu carefully handed the crying toddler to her mother. The little girl blinked, the tears streaming down her cheeks, and held out her arms again. "Daddy?"

Mwu shouldered his bag, and kissed his daughter on the cheek before taking his wife in his arms, hugging her and Isabelle close. "I love you both," he said softly, kissing Murrue tenderly. "I promise I'll write and call, and as soon as I can, I'll come straight home. Look after yourselves and the little one, okay?"

"I will. And we love you too. Come home soon.." she replied, trying her hardest to keep the wobble from her voice as she watched him. Eventually, he prised himself away from them, turned his back, and walked away. Isabelle's cries redoubled, and Murrue hugged her close, rocking her gently, biting her lip to stop the tears.

_Why did I let him go? We've been together our whole lives, and six months will feel like forever. I have Mom, Dad and Natarle, but those moments when I feel at my lowest, when Belle's being a handful or Alex is keeping me awake at night...he won't be there for me_

_But...it's only six months. _Setting her chin determinedly, she kissed Belle on the cheek. _We'll be all right. And when he comes back, we'll be stronger._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Sorry sorry...this took forever to finish. Hope you like!

Please read and review! )


	63. Chapter 63

_Hey there, sweetheart, how are you doing?_

_Thank you for that last photo you sent me. I can't believe how much Belle's grown in the last two months. She really is going to look just like you when she grows up...she's beautiful. And Alex sure has grown too, huh? I bet he's making things tough on you. Remember to take it easy, and don't go chasing around too much after Belle. I know Aunt Lily's staying at our place while I'm away, and I know she'll take care of you all, but I also know you'll try and do everything yourself._

_The weather's been pretty bad here the last few days. Rain, wind, storms...once there was even a tornado warning, although it never showed up. Luckily I don't live too far away from work, so I don't get too wet. I keep checking the weather back home, and I'm glad that it's been holding up for you..._

Setting his pen down, he sighed, glancing out of the window of the tiny apartment. The rain still fell, being blown almost horizontally by the wind, and the darkened sky suited his mood. Writing to her did make him feel better, but at the same time worse, since it just served to reinforce his loneliness. He could write all the letters he wanted, but it didn't compare to being able to see her, to talk to her. Reaching out, he picked up the photograph from his bedside table, tracing his finger over the image of her face.

She was sitting on the swing in their garden, the sunlight shining through the trees and creating a dappled pattern on her blue dress. One arm was wrapped around the shoulders of their toddler daughter, who sat on the swing beside her, and her other hand was placed on her rounded stomach. Her dark hair fluttered in an unseen breeze, and her lips were curved in a gentle smile. He smiled back, albeit sadly, and leaned back on the bed. Beside her mother, his little girl too was smiling, wide blue eyes shining. She'd had a haircut, the auburn curls now reaching to just below her chin, and his smile became a little more genuine. Isabelle really was going to look just like her mother when she grew up...every bit as beautiful. He'd told Murrue that often, and she'd always blushed.

_I dreamed of them last night. She was sitting in Belle's room, singing a lullaby to her and stroking her hair to help her sleep, the way she always does. Belle was almost asleep, hugging that teddy Aunt Lily gave her for her birthday, and Murrue..I think she was singing that lullaby as much to herself and Alex as she was to Belle. And...and she was crying._

Setting the photograph back on the table, he picked up the pen again and began to write.

_I miss you both. I know you're strong - you're probably the strongest person I've ever met, and I know you can get on just fine without me there. I just didn't think it'd be so hard for __**me**__ to cope without __**you**__. Dumb, huh? You'll probably laugh when you read that, and you'd be right to. I've only been here two months..._

Setting the pen down again, he sighed, running a hand through thick blonde hair. She didn't need to read something like that. Coping with studying, an energetic two-year-old, the problems she still had with walking, and being five months pregnant was hard enough on her - she didn't need to know how childish he was being.

_Sorry, _he wrote, _I didn't mean to sound like a kid. I do miss you and the little monster, but I'll be all right. Don't you worry about me, you have enough on your plate. Next time I have chance, I'll go into the city and buy some of that candy you and Belle like so much. You still having chocolate cravings? I'll bet you are!_

_I'll call you Friday night, before Belle's bedtime...it feels like forever since I've heard her voice. Give her a hug for me, tell her Daddy misses her, and he'll be home as soon as he can, okay?_

_I love you, Murrue. Take care of yourself, and I'll write and call soon_

_Yours forever, Mwu._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled as she re-read the letter. It was rather incoherent, and it read like he'd given himself a good talking-to halfway through writing it...he didn't want her to worry. _But I do worry. He's two hundred miles away, living alone in a place where he barely knows anyone. I'm sure he hasn't been eating properly..in that picture he sent me, he looks as though he's lost weight. I should have made him promise to take care of himself..._

Folding up the letter, she tucked it back inside the envelope, glancing up at her mother. Lily stood at the sink in the kitchen, washing the plates from breakfast despite Murrue's repeated insistence that she would do it.

"Mom," she called, getting to her feet with an effort, "I can do that.."

"You stay there," replied her mother mildly. "Washing pots is no big deal, and I know for a fact that you didn't get much sleep last night."

Murrue sighed, sitting back down. Gazing down, she laid a hand on her swollen stomach. True, Alex had kicked and fidgeted a good deal last night, and she had also been woken by Isabelle's crying. The little girl had crawled into her bed, tiny face streaked with tears, but wouldn't say why she was crying. All Murrue had been able to do was hug the child close and stroke her hair until she fell asleep again.

"At least I'm almost done with college," she murmured, leaning back in her chair and stifling a yawn. Lily sighed, setting down the plate she'd been washing and coming to sit down at the table beside her, brushing aside auburn hair to place a hand on her forehead.

"You need to take it easy," she scolded gently. "You're forever running from here to college to work, and even when you get home you never slow down. That's why I'm here, sweetie. I can watch Isabelle and take her to playgroup, I can cook dinner and walk Ruby. You just concentrate on looking after yourself and the baby, all right?"

Murrue made a face, but remembered Mwu's request that she take care of herself, and nodded slowly. Lily smiled, ruffling her daughter's hair. "How's Mwu?"

The young woman also smiled, gazing down at the letter. "Okay," she replied softly. "He asks how we all are, and tells me to take care and not try and do everything myself. He doesn't mention it much, but I can tell how lonely he is. He's working so hard, and sending so much money home for us...but right now I don't care about any of that. I just wish he was here..."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a happy shout.

"Mommy!" The call was accompanied by tiny footsteps, and a moment later little Isabelle ran into the kitchen, bright smile on her face. "Hi, Mommy!"

Murrue smiled, leaning down carefully to gather her little girl up in her arms. "Morning, sweetie.." Letting Belle sit on that part of her lap not occupied by Alex, she ruffled the toddler's curly hair. "Did you sleep okay?"

Isabelle nodded, looking all around her hopefully for a few moments, then looking back up at her mother sadly. And all Murrue could do was hug her close. It was the same each day. Every morning, the little girl would come bounding into the kitchen looking all around her, never once giving up hope that her beloved Daddy would have come home while she was sleeping.

"Daddy wrote us a letter, sweetie," the young woman said softly, kissing the top of the child's head. "He says he misses you, and he promises he'll be home as soon as he can. And he's going to call home tomorrow and talk to us.."

"Want Daddy to come home," sniffled Isabelle, voice muffled by her mother's shirt. Lifting her head, she looked up at Murrue, apple cheeks wet with tears. "Can we go find him? Find Daddy?" There was such hope in those blue eyes that the woman was lost for words. All she could think of to do was caress the little girl's hair.

"I.." she began. _I wish we could. Just drop everything and go and find him. I've never been to the capital before, and that way at least I'd know he was eating right. I..._

"We can't, sweetie," broke in Lily, lifting Belle from her mother's lap to cradle her in her own. "Mommy's foot still hurts her too much, and you're still to little to go that far. Your daddy will come home, that's a promise, but right now you have to be patient, okay?"

The little girl clearly didn't think much of the idea, beginning to cry again. Wriggling free of her grandmother's hold, she ran out into the garden, her sobs clearly audible. Murrue closed her eyes, leaning back and settling her hand on her stomach.

"You can't," Lily said softly. "I know how much you and Belle miss him, but you know you can't just go and find him. Two hundred miles is too far for you to travel in your condition, and the city is no place for a two-year-old who's only ever known the garden and the park."

"I know," Murrue replied softly. "I know." Bracing her arms on the arms of her chair, she got to her feet and wandered out into the garden. Sitting on the porch, she gazed up at the sky, never noticing the tears that had begun to trail down her cheeks.

A little while later, she got up and walked a little, humming a lullaby to baby Alex, who had started to become restless again...perhaps he could sense how saddened his mother was. The garden was quiet, no sign of the boisterous little girl who usually ran about the paths. But Murrue knew where she'd be. Like the garden back at her mother's house, there was a den built under a tree right near the back fence, and Isabelle could often be found there, playing house with her dolls or playing catch with Ruby.

"Belle?"

Silence. Pushing aside an overhanging branch, she stepped into the tiny glade where the den was hidden...and smiled. The toddler was curled up on the grass warmed by the sun, curly head pillowed on her arms - fast asleep. Her face was still tearstained, and she never stirred once as Murrue lifted her up to cradle her in her arms, dropping a kiss on auburn hair.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she murmured, rocking her daughter back and forth. "I miss him too, and I wish we could go find him. But Grandma would be mad if we did that, and I think that Daddy would be too.."

How long she was there, she didn't know. Sitting there on the grass, in the shade of an old cherry tree, Isabelle held close to her. She still hummed the lullaby, to both the child in her lap and the one who slept inside, and thought of him, wondering what he was doing now. _At first, Mom was mad at him for leaving, especially after she found out about Alex. But she came to understand why he wanted to do it, and why that was the best time. So that after I had the baby, we could be comfortable...I wouldn't have to go back to work so quickly, I could stay home and take care of him._

Presently, Belle stirred, rubbing sleepy blue eyes and gazing up at her mother. "Mommy?" she murmured, little mouth stretching in a yawn. Murrue smiled, brushing a lock of dark hair out of the little girl's face.

"Hello there, sleepyhead," she said softly, kissing the crown of the toddler's hair. Belle smiled back for a moment, then frowned, reaching up with little fingers to brush against her mother's face and the almost-dried trails of tears.

"Mommy's sad?" she asked. "You miss Daddy?"

Murrue nodded. "Yes, I miss Daddy. But I know that he'll be home soon. Because he left me something to look after until he gets back.." Leaning back against the tree, she rested her hand on her swollen stomach. "In here.."

Isabelle blinked, not understanding, until her mother took her little hand and placed it on the bump. After a moment, baby Alex kicked...and the expression on the little girl's face was a picture. "What's _that_?" she asked, blue eyes wide in surprise. Murrue couldn't help laughing, reaching out to ruffle her daughter's hair.

"That's your baby brother," she replied. "I'm taking care of him while he's sleeping, and he'll be ready to wake up when Daddy gets home. But while he is sleeping, it's hard for me to go very far, even in my special chair. That's why I'm not able to go and find Daddy, even though I miss him lots."

Isabelle nodded, hand still pressed to her mother's stomach. To Murrue's relief, she seemed to accept the simple explanation, not asking how her brother got where he was, just nestling close to the woman with a tiny sigh. The something occured to her.

"Daddy only comes home for baby brother? Not...not for me?" Tears welled up in her eyes once more. "He doesn't love me anymore?"

Murrue gasped, hugging the tiny girl close. "Oh sweetheart, of course he does. Daddy does love you, and it really hurt him when he had to go. Every time he sends a letter, he always tells me to give you a big hug, and say that he misses you. Don't ever think that he doesn't love you, okay?"

"Really?" asked the toddler, looking up through her tears. "You promise, Mommy?"

"Cross my heart," replied Murrue, taking out a handkerchief to wipe away Isabelle's tears. "And when Daddy calls home tomorrow, he'll tell you himself..."

The little girl managed a smile at that, like the sun coming out after a rainstorm. "Daddy's calling home? To talk to us?" At her mother's nod, her little face lit up in sheer delight, bringing an answering smile to Murrue's own face. She remembered that smile on another face, a seven-year-old boy to whom life was a great adventure. _You're so like him, you know, more so every day. He keeps telling me that you look like me, and that might be true, but your personality is every bit his._

_I wonder who Alex will take after? _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

( Aww, they miss each other...

Please read and review! )


	64. Chapter 64

"Hey!"

The familiar voice caused the young woman to glance up with a smile. "Oh, hey! It's great to see you!" she called, gesturing to the bench beside her wheelchair. The little playpark was enclosed within a clearing of trees, making the area cool and shady...a very nice place to come and sit. Setting down the crime novel she'd been reading, Murrue smiled again as her friend came to sit on the bench, the stroller she'd been pushing moved into a patch of shade.

"It's been a while, huh?" she said gently, pushing herself up a little in her chair to peek at the stroller's occupant. "How are the three of you?"

Natarle grinned. "Just fine. He's at work today, so I decided to take this little guy out for a walk. How are you coping?"

The older woman's smile became a little rueful, one hand resting on her rounded stomach. "I'm okay," she replied, shifting in her seat in an attempt to get comfortable. "He's making it hard to get around, but it'll only be for another couple of months. And as for the other little monster.." She pointed towards the playpark, where her two-year-old daughter was fearlessly tackling the slide, giggling in delight at how high up she was. "She's fine. Just has too much of her father in her.."

Natarle smiled at that, though she noticed her friend's wistful expression. "You miss him." It wasn't a question.

Murrue sighed, focusing amber gaze on the cloudless sky. "Oh yeah," she replied softly. "More than anything. Belle too. She understands now why Mwu isn't here, and why we can't just go find him, but she still misses him. Most nights she comes crawling into bed with me.."

"Will he be back before the baby's born?" was the next question, and she nodded.

"He promised. And I know he will be. He was so happy when he found out we were having a boy this time...he wouldn't miss Alex being born for anything.."

"That's what Justin said," replied Natarle. "Even though he was supposed to be at work, he was right there when Tom was born.." Her violet eyes held a gentle expression, one her friend understood well. Stretching out, she reached into the stroller and carefully lifted out her infant son. "Hey there Tom," she murmured, gazing down at the baby. "You want to say hi to Auntie Murrue?"

Murrue beamed as the younger woman handed her the child, and cradled him close. The baby boy was sleeping right now, light breeze ruffling his wispy auburn hair, and never stirred as she rocked him gently. "Hello, Tom," she whispered. "How old is he now?"

"Four weeks," Natarle answered quietly. "Doesn't seem like five minutes. He and Alex will be pretty close in age, huh? Think they'll be friends?"

"That would be nice," remarked Murrue, handing Tom back to his mother and rubbing her stomach as her own son kicked. "I don't think Alex will be as quiet as Tom, though.." She smiled ruefully as she looked over at her little girl. "Not if he's like his sister.."

Her friend chuckled softly, tucking a fold of the blanket tighter around her son. At the movement, Tom woke up, blinking sleepy violet eyes up at his mother. He clearly wasn't happy at being woken up, and began to cry loudly in protest.

The sound of the baby caught Isabelle's attention, the toddler glancing up from where she'd been playing in the dirt by the swings with Ruby. She beamed happily when she saw Natarle, and ran over to where the two women were sitting. "Auntie Natarle!" she chirped, holding out her arms to be picked up.

"Sssh, Belle," cautioned Murrue, helping the little girl climb up on the bench. "Wait till Tom's gone back to sleep.." Clearly bewildered, Isabelle stared at the squirming bundle in Natarle's arms, leaning forward to try and see better.

"What's that, Mommy?" she asked. "It all red.."

The woman laughed at that remark, ruffling her daughter's hair. "His name is Tom. Isn't he tiny? You know, baby brother will be just that little when he wakes up. And since you're the big sister, you'll have to help me look after him. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," replied the little girl softly, still fascinated by the baby in Natarle's arms. Tom had fallen back asleep due to his mother's attention, and never stirred when she placed him back in the stroller, Murrue chuckled, leaning back in her chair and stretching out.

"He'll be a handful when he grows up. I can't imagine how we're going to keep up with the three of them.."

Her friend laughed, shuffling closer and letting Isabelle clamber up on her lap. "What if there's more?" she asked. "More than three?"

"Don't even joke.." groaned the older woman, running hands through chestnut hair. "This little guy - well, not so little - has been fidgeting like you wouldn't believe. I'll be so glad when he's born.."

Natarle laughed again, tickling Belle's ribs and making the little girl giggle and squeal. "And then once Alex is the age this little monster is now, you'll start to miss it all. And don't pretend you won't."

Murrue made a face, but didn't argue. Instead, she looked up at her friend. "What does your mom think of Tom?"

"She hasn't seen him," was the quiet reply. "I called her when he was born, but she never visited, and she never calls. Maybe she's still disappointed that I chose Justin..."

"Your choice was your own," said Murrue gently. "I know it must hurt that your mom isn't there...that she doesn't know what it's like to be a grandmother, but would you give up anything you have with Justin or Tom?" At Natarle's surprised shake of the head, she smiled. "Then your choice was right.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Mwu;_

_How are you? I hope you're remembering to eat. Mom says that if she sees anymore pictures where you look that thin, she's coming up there to force-feed you if she has to. _

_Seriously though, you have to take better care of yourself. Your last call...you sounded tired. I hope they aren't working you too hard._

_I know I sound like I'm fussing, but I'm just worried...I don't want you to get sick. You're far more important to me than any money. Promise me, okay? That you'll think of yourself before us. Belle and I can cope, and Mom's here to keep an eye on us._

_I saw Natarle today in the park - she had her son with her. He looks so much like Justin, and by the sounds of things, Justin's a great dad. Natarle's mom doesn't seem to want anything to do with the baby at the moment, but hopefully she'll come round. I guess she still has a problem with Justin.._

She sighed, leaning back in the cushioned chair and twirling the ends of her hair between the fingers of her free hand. She'd decided to write this letter after finishing Isabelle's bedtime story...for some reason these were the times she and Belle missed Mwu the most. Her little girl had given up looking around for her father every morning, understanding now that he wouldn't be home for a little while longer. But every time there was a letter or phone call, the little girl would spring up excitedly, hoping it would be from Daddy.

_She'll always be a daddy's girl..._ thought Murrue with a smile, reaching out to caress her sleeping daughter's hair. Worn out from her day in the park, Isabelle never moved. Her little arms were wrapped firmly around a cloth doll - the second birthday present Mwu had sent for her. Of course, the gift she'd wished for most was her daddy coming home for her birthday, and she'd been disappointed when he wasn't there...but she'd never let the doll out of her sight since that day.

_I've enclosed another picture of myself and Belle. She's growing more every day...and she's becoming more and more like you. Even Mom says so. She might look like me, but the way she acts...she's so like you. As for Alex..he fidgets a lot, but the doctors say he's doing just fine. I've asked him to wait till you come home, and so far he seems to be listening. He has a little more patience than you and Belle, I think, so he might take after me..._

_So remember, promise me you'll look after yourself - I want you back here the same way you left, you hear me?_

_I'll call you at the weekend, okay?_

_All my love, Murrue_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The letter was brief - they always were. Murrue wasn't the kind of person to write love letters, but that didn't matter. She didn't have to tell him that she loved him, or that she missed him...he knew that she did. The happiness in her soft voice when he called home told him all he needed to know. Sitting back on the tiny sofa in his apartment, Mwu studied the photo she'd sent, smiling at the happy expression on his little girl's face. Isabelle had obviously known that this picture was for him, as she was blowing a kiss to the camera. Blowing a kiss back, he then gazed at the image of his wife. Murrue's cheeks were flushed, one hand resting on her swollen stomach - she hadn't mentioned either in the letters or phone calls how much trouble Alex was giving her. Just like her.

_I'm sure Aunt Lily's taking care of her, but I bet Murrue still tries to do everything herself. It just makes me wish I was there with her. That I'd __**been**__ with her, instead of being here..._

But then he glanced back at the photo, and grinned. She looked tired, yes, and a little frustrated, but he recognised that spark to amber eyes. She was a long way from giving up.

"I get it," he said softly. "She's having a tough time, way tougher than me, but instead of letting it get to her, it makes her stronger. The least I can do is follow her example.."

Besides, she was the reason he was here. So that she wouldn't have to go back to work until Alex was a few months old, and that when she did go back, she wouldn't have to work so hard. That made it all worth it, seeing her be able to relax more. Being able to sit outside in the garden with Belle and the baby instead of having to rush around, being able to rest and get her strength back.

_And I'll be right there with her..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Bit incoherent, but... :smiles:

Please read and review! )


	65. Chapter 65

"You okay, Mommy?"

The young woman smiled, reaching out to ruffle the little girl's hair from where she lay in bed. "I'm fine, sweetie. The doctor said I have to stay in bed now until baby brother wakes up, 'cause he's too heavy to carry around now.." Shifting a little, she sat up, propping herself against the pillows. "Here, c'mon.." She patted the bed beside her, and little Isabelle beamed in delight, climbing up to cuddle close to her mother. After a moment, she peeked up at her with bright blue eyes.

"Is he going to wake up soon?" she asked, and Murrue nodded.

"That's right. And he'll be smaller than Tom when he does. Will you help me and Daddy take care of him?"

"Yup!" chirped Belle brightly, sitting up on the patchwork comforter and hugging her favourite doll close. "Promise!"

Murrue smiled again, and brought the little girl close for a kiss. "Thanks, sweetie.."

"Isabelle," called a voice from the doorway, and both mother and daughter looked up to see Lily standing there. The woman's face wore a gentle smile, and she beckoned to the two-year-old girl. "Time for playgroup, honey. Let Mommy rest for a while, okay?"

The toddler's face fell, tiny shoulders slumping. "Aww... but Grandma!" Her voice was pleading, but Lily shook her head, crossing the room to lift the child up in her arms.

"No buts. Mommy needs to rest. Yes, she does," she said, raising an eyebrow at Murrue's frown. "We'll be home soon. Go get your jacket on.."

Isabelle sniffled, azure eyes filling with tears as Lily lowered her to the floor. "I want to stay here with Mommy.." she wailed, rubbing her face. "Please, Grandma.."

But Lily shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "Go on. Put your jacket on." The little girl nodded miserably, wandering out of the room with tears running down her cheeks.

Murrue sighed, glancing up at her mother. "It wouldn't have hurt for her to miss it for one day.." she pointed out, thin fingers plucking at the comforter. "I..."

"You need some peace and quiet," replied Lily softly, sitting down on the bed and taking Murrue's hand. "I know you hate being cooped up like this, but with how quickly you've been getting tired now, a little rest will do you good. And you won't be able to get that with Belle here."

"But Mom.." the young woman protested, sounding rather like her daughter. But, as with Isabelle's protests, it did no good. Lily just smiled, getting up and closing the curtains.

"I'll bring you some juice before we go, but I want you to get some sleep, okay?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And despite her complaints, she found that sleep came easily. Still propped up against the pillows, a gentle smile curving her lips, she dreamt of him. She dreamt of being in her garden among her roses, him sitting by her side with arms wrapped tightly around her waist. In the dream, she snuggled happily into his embrace, relishing in the comfort she'd been without for almost six months. She did dream of him quite often, and was always disappointed to wake up and find that he wasn't there. _I never want to wake up when I dream of him..._

But wake up she did, blinking wide amber eyes at the ceiling of her bedroom. As always, the disappointment hit her...it was just a dream. He wasn't here. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her tears, rubbing her face. _Hormones. They're making you miss him more... _But rationalisation didn't help much when you were nearly nine months pregnant, and knew that the one you loved was over two hundred miles away. Closing her eyes, Murrue sank back into the pillows, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hey, c'mon silly. What are you crying for?"

Her eyes snapped open again. No way...but that voice. Turning her head to the right, she gasped in surprise, blinked, rubbed her eyes again, and even pinched herself.

He was right there beside her, scarred face and blue eyes full of smiles. As Murrue stared in amazement, he chuckled softly, brushing a finger down her cheek to catch the tear.

"Your cheeks are all pink. Is he really that heavy?" he asked gently, his smile becoming softer. And despite her surprise, and the way her heart was racing, she laughed. She laughed and cried at the same time, breath coming out in gasps and hiccups. Mwu laughed too, slipping an arm around her and helping her to sit up a little.

"C'mere, you.." he murmured, hugging her tightly. She closed her eyes and returned the embrace, tears soaking into his shirt.

"Why didn't you call to say you were coming home?" she mumbled. "If I'd known you were on your way, I wouldn't have let Mom take Belle to playgroup..."

"I wanted to surprise you," he replied, planting a soft kiss to the crown of her hair. "I expected you to be out in the garden though, not still in bed at midday.."

Murrue giggled at that, reaching up to rub away the last of her tears. "Doctor's orders. Alex is too heavy now for me to carry. If I want to go out, I have to be lifted into my chair, and Mom isn't strong enough to do that.."

"But I am," he pointed out. "And I bet you miss the outside, huh? Come on then.." With that, he pulled out of the hug and tugged aside the covers, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was big. You sure there's only one in there?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. I went for a check-up last week. Just one." Mwu shook his head with a grin, patting her rounded stomach.

"Hey, kiddo.." he murmured...and blinked in surprise as Alex kicked. Murrue winced slightly at the strength of it, rubbing her stomach.

"I think he'll make a good soccer player.."

He chuckled, leaning down to slip an arm under her knees...then azure eyes shot wide open in surprise as she caught the collar of his shirt and tugged him down for a kiss. After the initial shock, he returned the exchange, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close. When they broke for air, she sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"So what was it like in the capital?" she asked, accepting the glass of orange soda he brought for her. "You never mentioned it in any of your letters.."

Mwu shrugged, sitting down on the porch with his own soda. "It wasn't important," he replied, smiling as the collie Ruby curled up beside him and licked his hand. "Very different from here. Lots of traffic, lots of people, lots of noise. The only time I could be alone was in the apartment...and then I just ended up thinking of you and Belle."

Murrue smiled, sipping her soda. Homesickness. She had known by the letters he'd sent that he had been far from happy in the last six months. Of course, she'd been unhappy too, and lonely without him, but she'd had her parents and Isabelle, and her friends. Mwu had been alone. Reaching out, she skimmed a hand through his hair, smiling again when he looked up at her.

"It's okay now," she said gently. "You're home.."

"And I kept my promise," he replied with a smile of his own. "I got back before he was born. For the last few weeks I was worried Aunt Lily would call and say you were in hospital...and that I would miss it.."

"He has been getting a bit restless," she admitted, rubbing her stomach again. "But I kept asking him to please just wait until you got home, and I'm glad he listened.." Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes, only to open them again with a smile when she heard the garden gate open. "Here comes trouble.."

"I painted you a picture, Mommy! And I..." Little Isabelle's voice trailed off as she saw the person sitting on the porch. For a moment, the toddler stood stock-still in the middle of the garden, almost unable to believe what she was seeing. Then, slowly, a huge smile spread across her face, azure eyes filling with tears.

"_Daddy_!!" she squealed in sheer delight, dropping everything she carried and running full-tilt across the garden to where her father waited. Mwu chuckled, bending down and scooping his little daughter up into his arms, hugging her tight.

"Hey there, princess," he said softly, closing his eyes and kissing the top of Belle's head. "Missed you.."

"Missed you too, Daddy.." replied the little girl, voice choked by tears. "You stay here now? Not go away again?"

"Yeah," he reassured her, carrying her back to where Murrue still sat in her chair. "I promise. I won't go anywhere anymore.." Sitting down on the porch, he balanced the little girl on his lap and carefully wiped away her tears, tickling her ribs until she began to giggle helplessly.

"Stop it, Daddy!" she managed to say, kicking her legs to try and escape the torture, laughing until she was almost breathless.

"That's better," Mwu said cheerfully, stopping the tickling and helping Isabelle climb up to on his shoulders. "Better sunshine than rain, huh?" The toddler nodded happily, twirling her little fingers in his blonde hair.

"Why did you go away?" she asked after a moment. "Sad without Daddy.."

"I know," he replied, gazing at his hands. "I went away to work for Grandpa Al for a little while. And 'cause I did that, Mommy can stay at home after baby brother's born until she gets better...she won't have to go back to work so fast. And we can stay home with her."

"All together?" Belle asked, blue eyes wide. "All stay here? Go to the park?"

"Sure we can," Murrue answered, smiling gently as both her husband and daughter looked up at her. "When baby brother's born, we can all go. We can play on the swings, and feed the ducks. We haven't done that in a while, huh?" As she spoke, her eyes met Mwu's, both remembering the times they had spent together in the park before their family came along. Dozens of memories, both childhood and romantic...and all of them happy.

"You ever miss those days?" he asked later that night, she almost asleep in his arms. She smiled, shifting in his embrace and opening tawny eyes to gaze up at him.

"A little," she admitted drowsily, rubbing a hand across her stomach as baby Alex apparently kicked. "But all we have now, with Belle and the baby...I wouldn't swap any of it. And now when we go to the park, all that's different is that this time...we can take our family. So nothing much has changed..."

"You're right," he admitted. "That is all that's different.." _And with the kids, it might even be more fun than it was when we just went together.._ Smiling, he looked down at her, kissing her forehead as she snuggled back into his arms to watch the stars through the open curtains.

"Love you," he murmured, kissing the crown of her hair...and feeling more content with himself and his life than he had for a long time. He was home. And..

"Love you too," Murrue replied, taking his hand and twining her fingers with hers. "And you're not going anywhere again, you hear me? Not without us. Even if I have to tie you down."

He chuckled, bringing her hand close for a kiss. "Yes, ma'am. Nowhere without you."

_Not that I'd ever want to. You, the kids...this is where I belong. This is home._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Yay! He's home!

Please read and review! )


	66. Chapter 66

The peaceful night air was shattered by the shrill cries of a baby, the infant in the cradle waving tiny arms in their discomfort. The cries caused a couple in the bed to stir, the woman mumbling and moving to unwind herself from her husband's embrace. He in turn nuzzled sleepy face into her hair.

"Stay there," he murmured. "I'll get it.."

But she had already pulled away, sitting up and leaning into the cradle by the bedside to lift out her baby son, holding him close and rocking him gently in an effort to calm him.

"Sssshhh.." she whispered, dropping a kiss on the little boy's wispy blonde curls. "It's okay. Mommy's here.."

The baby sniffled, curling one hand around the blanket he was swaddled in, and his mother smiled, reaching out for the bottle that sat on the bedside table. "Hungry again, huh? C'mon then.." Stifling a yawn, she began to feed the infant.

Mumbling sleepily, Mwu sat up, winding his arms around his wife's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder to watch their son feed. The little boy's blue eyes were tightly closed as he ate, even with Murrue stroking his hair, and the man chuckled softly in amusement and affection.

"He sure has a big appetite...and he's only a week old. What's it going to be like when he gets bigger?"

She sighed and shook her head, setting the bottle down. Alexander La Fllaga had been born almost one week ago, after a very long and difficult delivery, and she was still recovering from that, never mind the fact that Alex normally woke up hungry in the middle of the night. Mwu helped out with the night feeds, but she was still very tired, falling asleep in the afternoons most of the time. Little Isabelle was very confused, not understanding why so much of her parents' attention was taken up by this tiny bundle. Sometimes she would come into the room and gaze at her baby brother through the rails of the cradle, blue eyes wide with fascination and confusion.

Kissing the now-sleeping Alex on the tip of his nose, she set him back into the cradle, tucking the blankets back around him...then slumped in exhaustion. Mwu sighed, kissing her cheek and tugging her back into bed. He knew that coping with the baby and the two-year-old Belle took it's toll on her, even though he helped as much as he could. Murrue still tried to do everything herself, and the effort was draining her.

_She needs to relax...easier said than done with the kids being so young. I could ask Aunt Lily if she could come over one night to take care of Belle and Alex...so Murrue and I could have some time alone, something we haven't had since before I left..._

Stretching out, he gazed down at the young woman sleeping in his arms. She was pale, paler even than she had been when she'd been sick. Alex's birth had been a difficult one - it had taken hours, and Murrue had lost a lot of blood, requiring a transfusion. But the baby was perfect, healthy, and much to his mother's delight, looked just like his father. When she'd seen her son, the young woman had forgotten all about her own pain and discomfort, gazing at the infant as Mwu cradled him in his arms.

_"He's so beautiful..." _she'd said, voice faint due to her exhaustion. _"He looks so much like you..."_

Sitting up, she'd taken her newborn son into her own arms, smiling down at him lovingly. Even though she'd been so tired, she was only concerned with her baby, talking to him softly. Telling him about all the things they could do as a family, telling him that his big sister was at home waiting for him...telling him how much they loved him. And Mwu had just watched with a smile, seeing the tears shining in her eyes the same way they had done after Isabelle's birth.

_You know..._he thought to himself, looking across at Alex sleeping soundly, and then back at his wife, _somehow I doubt she'll be content with just two..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Daddy?"

"What is it, princess?" He looked down from where he was standing on the porch to see Isabelle gazing up at him, little face serious. Bending down, he lifted her into his arms, and the toddler smiled, snuggling close to him.

"Why is Mommy so sleepy all the time? Is it 'cause baby brother cries all the time?"

Mwu smiled, kissing the little girl on the cheek. "He does cry a lot, huh? You know why?"

Belle shook her head. "Why, Daddy?"

"Well, if you got hungry, you'd tell me or Mommy, or go get a cookie from the cupboard, right?" he asked, and his daughter nodded. "But Alex is too little to walk or talk yet...if he's hungry, he can't come tell us. So he cries instead. See? And since he gets hungry in the night a lot, we have to get up and give him something to eat. That's why Mommy gets tired.."

Isabelle seemed to understand, resting her little head on his shoulder and twirling his hair around her fingers. Then she looked up again, as something occured to her.

"Mommy's tired 'cause she has to give Alex something to eat at night?" At Mwu's nod, she scrambled down from his arms and toddled into the kitchen past her mother, who was preparing lunch.

"Belle, honey," called Murrue, turning from the sandwiches to catch sight of the little girl rummaging in a cupboard, "what are you doing?" But she didn't answer, taking something from the cupboard and running upstairs. Curious, Mwu and Murrue followed, watching Isabelle run into their room, to where her baby brother slept soundly. She watched him for a moment through the bars of the cradle, before placing what she had brought on top of the blanket Alex was swaddled in. And the couple had to smile. On top of Alex's knitted blue blanket...were three chocolate-chip cookies. Not noticing her parents standing there, Belle patted the sleeping baby's hand.

"Now if Alex gets hungry, he eat cookies, and not wake Mommy up. Okay?"

Murrue leaned into Mwu with a soft smile, tawny eyes closed. He in turn wound an arm around her waist, dropping a soft kiss to rose-scented hair. Her fatigue was evident, violet shadows under her eyes, a slump to her shoulders. _She really does need time to herself..._

_"Hello?"_

"Aunt Lily? It's me. Can you do me a huge favour?"

Lily's tone was one of confusion, as well might be expected. _"Sure, if I know what it is.."_

"Well," Mwu hedged, "you were saying the other day that you wanted to spend more time with Alex and Belle, and.." He sighed. "Murrue's exhausted. I do as much as I can, but it's only as much as she'll let me. You know what she's like..."

He heard his mother-in-law's laughter from the other end of the phone line, and grinned himself. Stubborn Murrue.

_"I understand,"_ Lily said, the amusement mixed with concern. _"You want us to come pick up the kids?"_

"Uhhh...well actually, would it be okay if you came over and stayed here to look after them? Murrue...I don't think she'd be too happy about Alex not being here. He's only six days old.."

_"Sure, that's no problem.."_

Setting down the phone receiver, he smiled, walking upstairs. Isabelle was in her room playing with her dolls - he could hear her little voice chattering away to itself, but there was no sign of his wife. "Murrue?"

Walking into their room, he saw Alex still sleeping in the cradle, and on the bed...He smiled. Murrue was fast asleep, curled up on the bed and breathing deeply. Ever since the day Alex had come back from hospital, she hadn't let herself rest properly. She would always find time to take care of the baby, or play with Isabelle...and ignore his request that she rest up and get more sleep. Very carefully, he lowered himself down to sit on the bed, lifting her head to rest it on his lap. Murrue didn't wake up, but she did smile in her sleep, especially as he began to stroke her hair gently.

_I haven't been able to spend much time with you, have I? I was only home a week before Alex was born, and in that time, Belle never really let me out of her sight - she was scared that I'd leave again. And now, even though there are times when we're alone together, we're so tired that we just eat and sleep. I know you want to be a good mom, and you are, believe me, but you can't do everything yourself..._

"Mmmmm..." Stretching out, she smiled drowsily, snuggling back into the warmth of her pillow. She didn't remember having slept this well for a long time...she felt refreshed and happy, even more so when she realised where she was. The scent of warm skin and sandalwood soap surrounded her, as did the smell of detergent. She was home, on her own bed, the person she loved most in the world right there with her. _I could stay here forever..._

Then she remembered. _The children..._ Forcing open reluctant amber eyes she made as if to get up, only for him to pull her closer.

"They're okay," he murmured, and she looked up to see him smiling at her, fingers twined in her hair. "Don't worry. Aunt Lily's taking care of them.."

"How long...have I been asleep?" she asked, eyes fluttering closed again at his gentle caresses. Her mind was telling her to get up, to take care of her children, but her body wouldn't obey her commands...her limbs felt as heavy as lead. Sighing, she snuggled further into his embrace, hearing his soft chuckle.

"A few hours," he replied, chuckling again as Murrue's eyes shot wide open with a gasp.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she hissed, trying to free herself from his arms. "I have so much to do..and I..." But she was cut off by his finger to her lips.

"All you need to do is sleep. You still haven't gotten over the birth yet, and I know for a fact that you haven't slept properly since we brought Alex home. So tonight, that's what you're going to do. Don't worry about the kids, they're just fine. Just close your eyes, and go to sleep.."

Finally, Murrue smiled, kissing his fingertip. "Thank you," she replied softly, understanding what he was doing. Sighing, she cuddled back into the warmth of his embrace, her head pillowed on his chest. Mwu was right, of course...she _did_ need to sleep. She'd been so focused on her new son, and on making sure Belle didn't get jealous of her brother, and on...well, everything really, that her own needs had seemed unimportant.

"I'm sorry.." she murmured sleepily, thin fingers curling around his shirt. "You just got home, and everything's happened at once. I missed you so much - but we haven't had much time for just us. You think Mom would take care of the kids tomorrow if we asked her?"

Her husband laughed softly, caressing her hair again. "Sure she would. It'd give her more time with Alex, and I know she'd love that..."

She smiled a little at that, his lulling touch causing her to drift off to sleep. "Yeah..." _Time for just us...something we haven't had in six months..._

"Love you.." she murmured, voice faint as she finally fell asleep in his arms. Distantly, she thought she heard him answer her, but was soon lost in her dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( eheh lol. I always thought she'd try and do too much - it just seems like her somehow.

Superfluffy sequel pending! Please read and review! )


	67. Chapter 67

The day promised to be a beautiful one. The sky was a brilliant blue, dotted with fluffy white clouds, and the breeze was light and warm. The park was filled with people enjoying the day, sitting by the lake with picnics, eating ice-cream, or simply just walking together. In the shade of the trees, a couple sat on a bench, feeling the gentle spray of water from the nearby fountain. The young woman leaned against her companion, tawny eyes closed peacefully. They had come out here a little earlier, leaving their two young children in the care of their grandparents.

Opening azure eyes, the man smiled down at the woman, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her dark hair. Even though she knew that her children were just fine, she'd still been reluctant to leave them. He could well understand that...their son was only a week old. _She's a great mom, and a very protective one. The kids mean the world to her... _But this was something the two of them needed. He'd spent six months in the capital...six months away from her, and had missed her terribly. _That was the longest I've ever spent away from her. When you've been with someone practically your whole life, even six hours apart seems like forever._

And there was another reason he'd brought her out here today. "How long has it been?"

Murrue smiled, understanding the question perfectly. "Four years," she replied, holding out her left hand to gaze at the rings on the third finger. "Doesn't feel like that long, does it?"

He grinned, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. Their fourth wedding anniversary. Four years, two children...and hundreds of memories. A lot had happened since that day..them getting their dog, who sat happily beside Murrue, head on the young woman's lap, Murrue's accident, and the birth of their two children, Isabelle and Alexander. Good things, bad things...they'd stayed together through it all.

"What do you think'll happen in the next four years?" she mused, turning a little to gaze up at him. The expression on her beautiful face was one of sheer contentment, amber eyes shining, and Mwu chuckled, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Well, we'll still be together, won't we?" he asked, grinning at her definite nod. "Let's see. In four years time, Belle will be six, Alex four. And who knows? There might even be another little one. And," he continued, patting her knee, "you'll be back walking, even running. As active as you used to be..."

Murrue sighed, gazing down at her legs. Almost three years since her accident, and although she _could_ walk a little, there was still barely any feeling below her knees. She still kept up with the exercises the hospital had prescribed, but she was forced to keep to her wheelchair a lot of the time. Mwu noticed her despondent expression, and hugged her tightly.

"You will," he reassured her, nuzzling his face into her hair. "I know it. You're going to be able to walk again, and be running about with Ruby and the kids. C'mon, where's that spirit of yours? I've known you for how long now? Eighteen years? And in that time, I've _never _known you to give up."

She smiled a little at his confidence, leaning back into his embrace. He always knew how to make her feel better, and she always appreciated it.

"One day," she said softly, gazing around her at the grassy expanses of the park, "I'm going to be able to walk all around here again."

Mwu grinned happily, kissing her cheek. "That's right," he replied. One day, all four of us can. You, me, Belle and Alex. Ruby too," he added, patting the collie dog. In reply, Ruby barked, wagging her tail, and Murrue giggled, ruffling the dog's fur.

"She'll be surprised to see me walking again," she said softly. "She hasn't known me to run round the park with her since she was a puppy.."

Scooping up his wife in his arms, he settled her in the wheelchair, kissing the top of her head. "Wanna go to the playpark?"

Her smile was all the answer he needed.

"What else can we do today?" she asked, thin fingers curled around the ropes of the swing. He smiled, tipping his head back to let the sun warm his face. He looked happy, content with his life, which in turn made Murrue happy. Reaching out, she took his hand, causing him to glance up at her. The expression in his blue eyes was gentle, loving, and he brought her hand close to kiss her fingers.

"Well," he said, those blue eyes now sparkling with mischief, "I thought maybe we could go out later. I made reservations at that pasta restaurant you like so much - then I thought we could go out for ice-cream after. How does that sound?"

Delighted, she leaned forward and hugged him tightly, almost falling off the swing in the process. Mwu chuckled, returning the embrace. "Must sound pretty good.." he managed to say, voice muffled by her hair. They had only managed to go out somewhere for their anniversary once before, last year. Like today, Lily had taken care of Isabelle, and the young couple had gone out for dinner. Having returned home happy, and more than a little the worse for wear...it had been an anniversary not likely to be forgotten soon..

Tugging her onto his lap, he set the swing moving slowly. Sighing happily, she settled back into his arms and nestled her head on his shoulder. Mwu smiled, kissing the crown of her hair. It had been a long time since it had been just the two of them, and though they loved their children very much, they couldn't help missing those times. Being with her like this reminded him of the way it had been when they had moved into the house just after their wedding. They had spent hours here in the park, walking together, sitting by the lake...making plans for their future.

"Didn't we plan to have kids later?" he asked idly, twisting a lock of her hair round his fingers. "What happpened to all those plans we made?"

Murrue giggled. "I guess...that sometimes things just happen. Whether we decided for it to be later or not, we _did_ plan for a family. And if you'd known then what you know now...about what it's like with Belle and Alex, would you have wanted to change anything?"

He had to smile at that, thinking of his bright happy daughter and new baby son. No, even with all the plans they had made...he wouldn't have changed a thing. Sure, their house now looked like a tornado had blown through it, with clothes and toys everywhere, drawings taped to the fridge, and tiny fingerprints all over the windows. But still...

Hearing no answer, Murrue smiled. "I didn't think so," she murmured.

"So what time are the reservations for?" she asked later. Her eyes were closed, a serene smile curving her lips as she lay back in the hot bubbly water.

"Eight," he replied, swirling a hand in the water. "Plenty of time for you to make yourself even more beautiful than normal.."

She cracked open an eye at that remark, knowing her cheeks were pink, and flicked some of the water at him. "How many times will you tell me that? Seven years together, four of them married, and two kids...and you still say it."

"'Cause it's true," Mwu said cheerily, poking her nose. "Seven years, and every year you've gotten more beautiful. And you always will, no matter how many years, or how many kids..." Leaning forward, he kissed her gently.

Murrue screwed up her nose, but her heart was racing. Sure, it was embarrassing, but at the same time, very flattering. Lying back in the water, she closed her eyes - then opened them wide as she caught the meaning of his last words.

"What do you mean, 'how many kids'? How many more do you want?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment, then shrugged cheerfully. "As many as _you_ do," was his reply. "I always pictured us having this big family, a whole bunch of kids. And I know you want more than two, am I right?"

Surprised, she nodded. _How did he know? I never told him that..._

"I could tell," he replied, as though reading her mind. "Here, c'mon, I'll wash your hair.."

"But I never said anything," she said later, peeking up through a curtain of wet auburn hair. Hearing his laugh, she screwed up her nose again, huffing.

"You didn't have to," he replied, leaning down to kiss the crown of her hair. "I told you, I could tell. I can tell from your expression when you're reading to Belle, or nursing Alex. And although we did plan for a family, you never _did_ say how many kids you wanted. We kinda left that option open..."

_True enough, _she thought. _I never mentioned it, and he never asked._

"You never said either," she pointed out, closing her eyes as he massaged rose-scented shampoo into her hair. "How many _do_ you want?"

"I don't know," he answered softly. "However many we end up with, I'll be happy.."

Murrue smiled, tipping her head back to let the water run through it. _Mom said when Belle was born...that Mwu had been looking for a family since he was ten. We planned that we would be older when we had children, but his expression that day when he held Belle in his arms for the first time...it was like he couldn't believe she was real. It was the same when Alex was born. That's why I want more. Not just because I love being a mom - and I __**do**__ - but to give him the family he always wanted..._

"All done," he announced, handing her a towel to wrap around her wet hair. "Ready to get out?"

Nodding, she held out her arms and let him lift her from the water. Even though she could stand for herself, and walk a little, he still took good care of her.

"What will you do when I _can_ walk again?" she asked, letting him wrap her in another fluffy towel. "You won't have to carry me around anymore.."

"Doesn't mean I won't _want_ to," was his answer as he set her down on their bed. "And, I think you like it more than you admit.." Scooping her up again, he tickled the sole of her right foot.

It had been a gesture made without thinking...for the moment both had forgotten the lack of feeling in her legs. He had done it before...an affectionate gesture that came naturally, him knowing well how ticklish she was. But this time, something unexpected happened.

As his fingers danced across her foot...Murrue squealed with laughter, wriggling around in his arms in an attempt to escape the torture. She could...feel that?

"No, no!" she shrieked, cheeks flushed pink with mirth. "Stop it!"

Mwu did, azure eyes wide in amazement and delight. "Murrue..."

She tipped her head to one side at his sudden seriousness, eyebrows dipped in a slight frown. She didn't get it.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, reaching up to brush aside a lock of damp chocolate hair. "It's just...I tickled your foot - and you felt it. You haven't noticed anything?"

Surprised, she shook her head. "No, I haven't been able to stand up, remember? Not since I was about six months along with Alex. Mom wouldn't let me. And I haven't walked carrying Alex or Belle either..."

Nodding thoughtfully, he settled her back on the bed, kneeling beside her before taking one of her feet in each hand. "Can you feel that?

Murrue closed her eyes, concentrating, and slowly a gentle smile curved her lips. "Your hands are warm..." she murmured. "I can feel it.."

Grinning like a kid, he leaned forward and wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her cheek. Three years since the accident that had robbed her of the ability to walk, and now finally, it was coming back to her. He felt her return the embrace...felt her tears soak into his shirt.

"Hey, c'mon now," he soothed, stroking her back. "Don't cry. It's okay.." He knew her tears were due to happiness and relief, not sadness, but still...he hated to hear her cry.

"I know," she murmured, pulling away a little. Her dark eyes sparkled with her tears, but her smile was radiant. "It's just that...well, it was only this morning you said that I was going to be walking around again soon - it's like someone was listening.."

Her smile suddenly becoming impish, she adjusted the towel still wrapped around her, and slowly got to her feet, obviously wanting to discover for herself just how much feeling had returned. Mwu watched her carefully, ready to provide assistance if she needed it.

Her arms held out for balance, Murrue began to walk across the room, biting her lip in concentration. Her steps were still a little stiff and unsteady, understandable since she had been unable to walk for three years, but her expression was one of sheer delight.

"I can feel it," she said softly. amber eyes shining. "The carpet tickles.." She glanced up at him happily, holding out her arms to him. He laughed, moving to lift her up and swing her round. _Seems we have more than our anniversary to celebrate tonight..._

The two glasses clinked together, the toast a celebration of their marriage. It really _didn't _feel like they'd been married for four years. Sometimes it felt like just five minutes...and sometimes it felt like forever. Taking a sip of her wine, she leaned back in her chair, amber eyes focused on the stars above her head. She and Mwu had arrived a little late for their dinner, and had been seated outside on the balcony of the restaurant - but neither of them minded. Feeling a warmth in her hand, Murrue glanced up with a smile.

"We haven't been here in a while, huh?" she asked softly. "Not since before Belle was born. Even last year...where did we end up again?"

"I don't remember so well," he admitted, his fingers idly playing with hers. "I think it was somewhere Irish. There were lots of people there, and music.."

"We danced," she said, smiling as memories replayed themselves in her mind. "Irish music. And when people there found out it was our anniversary, we got bought lots of drinks.." She dimly remembered the smoky pub, remembered the smiling faces of the people there. And the drinks.

"You carried me home.."

Mwu chuckled. "Don't I always?"

"True.." she replied. Bracing her hands on the table, she got to her feet and walked slowly over to the balcony railing, the skirt of her red dress swirling around her.

"Will you miss it?"

"Miss what?" he asked, getting up to join her. The view from the balcony showed a glittering panorama, the stars in the sky reflected from the mirror-like surface of the lake below and adding to the beauty of the night. She smiled at his words, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her. "Fussing over me...carrying me everywhere my chair can't take me.." she murmured. "Will you miss it?"

"Sure I will," he answered. "I like making a fuss of you. But even when you're well again, I can still carry you sometimes, right?"

She laughed. "Yes, you can still carry me sometimes. But only if you can catch me."

"I can _always_ catch you," he murmured into her ear, the warmth of his breath causing her to shiver and close her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll take you through to the doctor tomorrow, okay? Get you checked over..."

"Mmm-hmmm..." she replied, almost asleep due to the lateness of the hour and the gentle way he was stroking her dark hair. Her head was pillowed on his chest, amber eyes half-closed, a serene smile gracing her lips. She looked completely contented and happy, even more so when he leaned down to kiss the crown of her hair. It had been an uneventful anniversary, the day only consisting of a trip to the park, and dinner...but a totally peaceful day was rare when you had two young children. And besides, when you'd known the one you were married to for practically all your life, fancy anniversary parties weren't necessary.

"You know what the doc'll say, don't you?" he asked softly, and she nodded drowsily, brows knitting into a frown.

"Not to try too hard. Not to do too much too soon. I know..." Yawning, she snuggled closer, a quiet purr of delight coming from her as he began to trace patterns on her back through her nightdress. "And besides.." she murmured, voice faint now, "you'd make sure that I wouldn't anyway..."

_She has a point,_ he admitted silently, seeing that she'd fallen asleep. Smiling, he shifted to a more comfortable position, burying his face in his wife's hair. _She's been through so much...and now that she's starting to get well again, I'm gonna make damn sure she takes it easy whether she likes it or not._

"Love you," he whispered into her hair. "Happy anniversary..."

She didn't answer him, but she did smile in her sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Fwee. All done lol. Hope it's okay!

Please read and review! )


	68. Chapter 68

"You sure look tired..." Leaning forward, Natarle studied her friend, studied the wan face, the violet shadows under her eyes. At the other woman's rueful smile, she sighed and clucked in annoyance. "I thought you said Alex was sleeping through the night now?" she asked, gesturing to the sleeping baby in her friend's arms.

"He is," Murrue replied, gazing down at her son. Now two months old, little Alex slept peacefully, wispy blonde curls fluttering in the gentle breeze that blew through the park. He was growing to look and act more like his father with each passing day, with the same placid and sunny temperament - he was no trouble at all. He only cried when he had to, something his often very tired parents greatly appreciated. Even though they were in no doubt that the little boy would most likely grow to be as irrepressible and energetic as his sister, right now, he was quiet, peaceful...and very curious. Whenever he was awake, his wide blue eyes followed everything that went on, his mother, his father, and especially his older sister.

"He sleeps through the night," she murmured, stroking Alex's hair. "I just wish _I_ could..."

"Is something wrong?" asked Natarle softly, glancing to where her own son slept in his pram. "You mentioned the other day that the feeling was starting to come back in your legs - aren't you happy about that?"

"Of course I am," Murrue replied. "But it's been so long since I've been able to walk properly...my legs aren't used to it. Every time I walk...it hurts. And they ache at night..." Sighing, she shrugged. "I shouldn't complain. I've been waiting for this to happen for three years. I can put up with it."

"What does Mwu think?" was the next question, and the young woman smiled, tucking a lock of wind-blown auburn hair behind an ear.

"He's happy," she answered, looking up to where her husband was running around on the grass fields of the park, chasing and being chased by Ruby and Isabelle. Little Belle's face was alight with happiness, cheeks pink with exertion - she was having the time of her life. Mwu in turn was laughing, even when he tripped over his own feet and landed heavily, causing his wife to sigh.

"I think he's happier about it than I am," she said with a smile. "He was the one who first found out the feeling had started to come back. You see...for the last three months before Alex was born, I'd been confined to bed, and even after he was born, I didn't stand up - Mwu wouldn't let me.." She rolled her eyes a little, but was still smiling. Natarle just grinned. She and Justin often teased Mwu about how over-protective he could be, especially where Murrue was concerned.

"So what did he say?" she asked.

"The day after our anniversary, he took me up to the hospital so the doctors could take a look. They said that the nerve damage was well on it's way to healing, but that I had to take things slowly. They did give me a pair of crutches, but if I try to do too much, walk too far...it'll hurt a lot, and I could end up doing more harm than good. And Mwu's taken that very seriously. He does let me walk, but not too far. A little further each day, either using the crutches or holding onto Alex's pram..."

Natarle smiled. "He's taking very good care of you, just like always. He won't know what to do with himself once you get well.."

"He has lots of plans, actually," said Murrue softly. "For us to take the children to the beach, to go on walks...all the things I haven't been able to do. He says I have three years to catch up on, and he's going to make sure I get strong again.." Hearing a soft gurgle, she glanced down with a gentle smile. Alex was awake, azure eyes focused on his mother.

"Hello there, sweetie. Did we wake you up?" she asked, caressing the baby's cheek. Alex burbled again, trying to catch hold of Murrue's finger. The young woman laughed, leaning down to kiss the little boy. "When you're old enough, we can learn to walk together, huh? Then Daddy won't be able to catch up with us.."

"Sure I will," replied a voice, and Murrue glanced up to see Mwu come to sit beside her. He smiled down at Alex and ruffled his hair, causing the baby to giggle.

"I can always find you," he reminded her with a kiss, causing her to blush. Isabelle, who had been still playing with Ruby and Natarle's husband Justin, noticed her parents and baby brother, and ran across to climb on her father's lap.

"Baby brother woke up," she announced, leaning down to kiss Alex on the cheek. The little boy giggled again, reaching out tiny arms toward his sister. Belle smiled, taking his hands. She often came into Alex's nursery to play, chattering away to the baby and telling him stories if he was awake. And to Mwu and Murrue, who had at first worried that Belle might be jealous of her little brother...well, this was wonderful.

"Sssh, Alex," chirped the little girl as the baby babbled happily. "Wake Tom up."

Natarle and Justin's five-month-old son still slept soundly in the pram beside the bench, one tiny hand curled around the blankets that covered him. Despite Belle's instructions, Alex still gurgled, waving his arms, and the little girl sighed. The expression on her toddler face was perfectly serious, and in that moment, she looked so like her mother that no-one could help smiling.

"No, Alex," she said sternly. "Ssssh."

Joining the others on the bench, Justin lifted Isabelle up to sit on his lap, and ruffled her auburn curls. "That's a good girl, Belle. You'll make a good daughter-in-law when you grow up."

Mwu scowled, blue eyes narrowing. Whether it was teasing, or something more, Justin never once stopped believing that Isabelle and Tom would marry when they grew up. And no matter how many times Mwu insisted that his daughter wouldn't even be allowed to date until she was old enough, Justin's dream never wavered.

"You still want that, huh?" Murrue asked, smiling as Alex reached up to try and catch the ends of her hair. "You know Mwu won't let Belle date until she's old enough, and there's no guarantee that she'll choose Tom..."

Justin chuckled, leaning down to kiss the little girl's cheek. "Maybe not. But when you think about it, it might work out pretty well. Since's there's a good chance Belle here is going to look just like her mom when she grows up, you'll be beating back all the other boys with a stick. At least you'll _know_ Tom..."

The scowl still on Mwu's face told his wife and friends he wasn't convinced by this argument.

Later that day, it began to rain. Not heavily, but a fine mist of droplets that hissed as it fell through the trees and plants to soak into the earth. Leaning her chin on her hands, she stood at the kitchen window and simply watched. No matter how often it fell, or how long for, she loved the rain. The way it looked, the way it felt on her skin. Smiling, she left her snack half-eaten on the table, and very slowly walked outside, wincing at the tremors of pain that ran up her legs.

After the heat of the last few weeks, the coolness of the rain was a welcome relief. The myriad plants and flowers were parched, and this would do them the world of good.

_Me too. I needed this. To just be out here, to feel the rain and the wind after so long being cooped up inside..._

Closing her eyes, Murrue stood out on the grass, barefoot and clad only in a cotton dress, letting the rain fall. It soaked her through, hair, clothes and body in a matter of moments, but she just smiled, stretching out her arms. Once she'd done this back at her mother's house, heedless of time or any other concerns, until he'd found her.

_How old was I? Nine, ten? I just stood out in the rain, ended up soaked to the skin. And just like always, Mwu found me. He looked so worried...checked my temperature, and made me go inside. I caught cold, I think, and all the time I was sick in bed, he never left my side. It still wasn't that long after Aunt Grace had died, and he was scared that he'd lose me, even though it was just a chill..._

"Murrue?"

Her smile grew rueful at the familiar voice. Like always, he had found her. Opening her eyes, she looked around to see him standing there on the porch. His brows were knitted into a slight frown, one hand held out to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked softly, glancing up at the rain falling. "You'll catch cold.."

"I like the rain," she answered simply. "It's been a long time since I felt it. It makes me feel...alive."

Sighing, he left the porch and came to stand with her, hands resting on her shoulders, chin on the top of her head. His warmth was comforting against the chill of the rain, and she leaned back against him.

"You're cold," he murmured, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "C'mon inside, and I'll make us some soup..."

Murrue smiled, closing her eyes again at his touch. "I'm fine, honest. If I get sick, I get sick. It's just...been a long time.." But Mwu clearly wasn't having any of it. Slipping an arm under her knees, he lifted her up to cradle her close. And despite her intention to stay out for longer, she sighed and snuggled close, resting her head on his shoulder.

Mwu chuckled, turning and carrying her into the house. She felt cold, the raindrops speckling her pale skin and lingering in her hair, and she nuzzled close to him with a soft murmur.

"You smell nice," she said quietly, lips curved into a smile. He grinned, kissing the crown of her hair. She smelled of roses, fresh air and the rain, and he buried his face in the auburn waves.

"Now you tickle," she giggled. "Where are Belle and Alex?"

"Alex is sleeping like a log," he replied, carrying her to their room and settling her on their bed. "Belle is in her room with her dolls, chattering away to herself. It's just you and me."

Her smile grew, and she shuffled up on the bed to make room for him.

"What shall we talk about?" she asked, curling up on the soft pillows and comforter. Mwu smiled, reaching out to run a hand through her dampened hair.

"First, you get into some dry clothes, okay? You'll catch cold like that.."

When she was dry, and wrapped up warmly in a fluffy robe and pink pyjamas, she hopped back onto the bed and cuddled up close to him, resting her chin on his chest. Her smile was adorable, marigold eyes shining with affection. At that moment, it was as though they had slipped back in time seven years. Murrue looked sixteen again - the most beautiful girl in the world.

And all he could do was stare.

She giggled, cheeks pink, and moved up to nestle her head on his shoulder. Her sigh was contented and happy, her warmth and the scent of roses intoxicating. They didn't get much time to be completely alone like this...the moment was perfect. Well, almost perfect.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She was standing at the half-open door. favourite cloth doll clutched in tiny hands, wide blue eyes focused on her parents.

Murrue sighed a little, but smiled and held out a hand. "C'mon, sweetie.." Isabelle's little face lit up in delight, and she ran across to jump on the bed and snuggle close to her mother. The young woman smiled despite herself, and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her daughter's ruffled curly hair. The little girl murmured happily, nuzzling into the warmth and comfort of her mother's embrace, and was quick to fall asleep.

"How bout that," remarked Mwu, eyeing his sleeping daughter with a lopsided grin. "Usually it takes forever to get her to sleep. But one hug from Mommy, and there she goes.."

Murrue smiled, caressing Belle's hair lovingly. "I wonder sometimes. Who she'll be, what she'll do. What kind of life she'll have.."

"She'll be like you," Mwu replied softly. "I'm sure of it. Every bit as beautiful and kind.." _If she is, I don't think I could be happier..._

"And will she be allowed to marry Tom?" was her impish reply. He scowled a little at that, remembering Justin's conviction that Belle would one day be his daughter-in-law.

"Maybe," he said shortly, and not another word would he say on the subject.

The two of them stayed curled up together for several hours, talking quietly and sharing their hopes and plans for the future. For themselves, for the children they had now...and any others who might arrive in the years to come.

And eventually, they fell asleep like that, soothed by the sound of the rain that still fell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Incoherent waffle ftw lol.

Please read and review! )


	69. Chapter 69

The countryside sped past in a blur of blue and green, the difference from the home she was used to breathtaking for the little girl sitting in the car's booster seat. She pressed tiny hands to the window, azure eyes wide in fascination, auburn curls ruffling in the breeze from the open sunroof.

"It's so different from home!" she chirped. "It's so pretty.."

The girl's mother smiled, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. They hadn't been back to the beach resort for a year and a half, but this time they were going to spend two whole weeks there with their two young children. This would be the first time the now three-year-old Isabelle had seen the ocean except in picture-books, and she had been looking forward to this holiday all week.

As though she could read her mother's thoughts, the little girl glanced up with a hopeful smile.

"How long till we get there, Mommy?"

Murrue grinned. She had been expecting that question. "In just a little while, honey. Then we can see the ocean, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Belle replied, attention returning to the scenery flashing past the window. In the driver's seat, Mwu shook his head with a smile. Oddly patient for a toddler, though it proved she was very much her mother's daughter.

"So whatcha gonna do when we get there?" he asked, and the child beamed.

"Mommy said she'd show me how to make a sandcastle!" she replied, almost bouncing in her seat. Her happiness and sheer over-excitement caused the car's other occupant to stir, chubby fist reaching up to rub a blue eye. Alex was now a year old, his family having celebrated his first birthday just a week ago, and he was still a happy and sunny baby, greeting his parents and beloved older sister with a smile every morning. Like Belle, he immediately glanced out of the window, absorbed by the passing scenery, and waved a little arm.

"We're going to the ocean, Alex!" Belle told her brother happily. "Where the fishies live!"

Alex gave his sister a gummy smile, reaching out for the teddy bear that sat in between the two children in the car. How much he understood of what Isabelle told him, Murrue and Mwu weren't sure, but the little boy certainly acted as though he understood everything his sister said.

_Who knows? _Murrue thought with a smile. _Maybe he does._

Just like always, the beach resort was quiet, only a few couples and familes dotting the smooth white sand of the shore. The receptionist at the little hotel smiled as the young couple entered, each holding one of their children.

"Hello again. It's been a while since we've seen you.."

Murrue nodded sheepishly, shifting Alex in her arms. The baby was staring all around him, happy gurgling for once hushed as he took in his new surroundings. The receptionist smiled, reaching out to tickle the little boy's cheek. Alex giggled, kicking his legs so much that Murrue had trouble holding onto him. In Mwu's arms, Isabelle smiled, wriggling around until she was let down. Toddling over to the desk, she stood on her tiptoes and held out a tiny hand to the lady.

"Hello," she said politely, just as her mother and grandmother had taught her. "My name is Isabelle La Fllaga. It's nice to meet you..."

The receptionist grinned, accepting the little girl's handshake and ruffling her hair. "It's nice to meet you too, miss." Belle beamed, the smile lighting up her little face like sunshine, then ran back to her father, who scooped her up into his arms with a laugh.

"She's beautiful," the receptionist said quietly as Murrue completed the check-in procedure. The dark-haired woman smiled proudly, angling her head back over her shoulder to look at her daughter.

"Yes, she is," she agreed softly, returning her attention to the book, only to smile again when her baby son caught a lock of her hair in pudgy fingers. "We promised her that the next time we came here, we'd bring her with us. We just got a little sidetracked, that's all.."

"How old is he?" was the receptionist's next question, the woman reaching out to tickle the little boy's cheek again.

"Just one," Murrue replied gently, cuddling her son close and making him laugh. "His first birthday was just last week. This trip...it's part of his present, and Isabelle's. And ours too, I guess.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is all that the ocean, Daddy?" Belle's eyes were like saucers as she stared out at the vast expanse of sparkling blue water. Mwu grinned, kneeling down beside the little girl and adjusting her sunhat.

"It sure is," he replied. "Where all the fishies live. And we can go paddle in it too. But you have to be really careful not to go in when Mommy or Daddy aren't there, okay?" Belle nodded, blue eyes still focused on the sea. Her father chuckled softly at her fascination, and scooped her up in his arms. walking over to where Murrue sat under a beach umbrella a little way up the beach. She was busily smearing sunblock on little Alex...or trying to, anyway. The baby was wriggling around in her arms, giggling at the cold feeling of the lotion and trying his best to escape.

"Sit still," she scolded gently, tapping her son's nose. Alex just laughed, trying to catch her finger, and made no attempt to be patient. Murrue sighed, glancing up as the rest of her family approached. Mwu smiled, sitting down on the spread-out towel under the umbrella, and cheerfully ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Hey there, kiddo. You being bad?" The baby squealed in delight at seeing his father and beloved older sister, and this distraction was enough to enable Murrue to finish applying the sunblock, much to her relief.

"Your turn, Belle," she instructed, letting Mwu take little Alex. Isabelle however was used to the ritual of sunblock, as even back home the weather was usually quite warm, and she sat perfectly still as the lotion was applied.

"Mommy, will you show me how to make a sandcastle now?" she asked hopefully, dark curls falling into her face under the pink sunhat. Murrue smiled gently, brushing away the little girl's hair.

"In a while, sweetie. The sun's a bit too hot right now. But when we've had our sandwiches, we'll be able to build sandcastles, okay?"

And they did. Mwu sat under the umbrella, watching over the sleeping Alex, and wasn't able to hide a smile. Once Murrue had taught Belle how to fill up her little bucket with wet sand and tip it over, the two of them had begun to make a huge sandcastle, with dozens of turrets and walls, and the air was filled with laughter and chattering as mother and daughter created a story to go with their castle.

In the middle of the structure, Belle placed one last little castle, and beamed up at her mother.

"That's where the princess lives," she announced happily. "And her mommy and daddy and baby brother. Will the castle be here tomorrow?"

"Sorry, honey," said Murrue softly, kneeling down carefully on the warm sand. "The water will come and wash it all away. But," she added, noting how the little girl's face fell, "that means we can build a whole different castle tomorrow, and we can make it even bigger if you like. All right?"

"Even bigger?" the toddler asked, azure eyes wide as she gazed at the sprawling expanse of turrets and walls the two of them had created. Looking back up at her mother, she beamed, the expression lighting up her little face, and Murrue couldn't help smiling back, giving the child a hug.

"We not have to go home yet, right?" Belle asked later that evening, peeking up at Murrue through a curtain of wet hair. The young woman smiled, adding a dab of shampoo and rubbing it in carefully.

"No, we don't have to go home yet. We're here for two whole weeks. Lots of time to build castles and paddle in the sea. Okay, close your eyes.."

The little girl did so, as warm water was carefully poured over to wash out the shampoo. She seemed happy that they could stay here for longer, but as Murrue watched, the expression on her tiny face became one of concern.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked, beginning to rub Belle's hair dry with a towel.

"Are Ruby and Callie okay?"

"Of course they are. Grandma's going to come by and take care of them, and so will Auntie Natarle and Uncle Justin. Don't worry.." Leaning down with an effort, Murrue lifted her daughter out of the bath, setting her down to wrap her up in a warm fluffy towel. The effort sent sharp pain through her legs, and she winced, being careful not to show any sign of discomfort - not wanting to worry Belle.

But she noticed anyway.

"Mommy's poorly foot hurts again," she said softly, azure eyes downcast. "Need to be more careful. Nanna Grace says so."

Murrue blinked. _Nanna Grace? _Sitting down and leaning against the bathtub, she let Isabelle climb onto her lap.

"You've seen her again? Nanna Grace?" she asked, and the little girl nodded.

"I see her lots," she replied with a smile. "She's really happy 'cause you're with Daddy, and she's happy that Daddy made friends with Grandpa." Yawning contentedly, she snuggled up in the warm towel and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"She says Mommy's bad foot gets better soon, but have to be careful.."

"Okay," Murrue replied with a smile of her own. "Does Nanna Grace talk to Alex too?"

Belle nodded drowsily. "She said Alex look just like Daddy did when he was tiny. She tells us stories and sing nursery rhymes like you and Daddy do."

"Is she always with us?" the young woman asked quietly, sensing that the little girl was almost asleep, worn out from her day.

"She lives in pretty garden and comes visit," was the murmured reply. Murrue smiled, kissing Isabelle's cheek. The toddler never responded to the loving touch, or to being carefully dressed in her nightclothes and placed in bed, having fallen sound asleep.

After checking on both her sleeping children, she leaned against the door, amber eyes flicking around the little room. She could see nothing out of the ordinary, but still...she wondered. With a smile, she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"The monsters sleeping now?" Mwu asked, wrapping his wife up in his arms as she came to sit on the bed beside him. Her shirt and jeans were damp with bath water, as both Alex and Isabelle loved to splash and play amidst the bubbles. She also looked tired, as Mwu imagined he himself did. Keeping up with two tiny tearaways was pretty much a full-time job, after all.

Stretching out in his embrace, she nodded, a gentle smile curving her lips as he nuzzled his face into her dark hair. fingers caressing her arms.

"Mmmm..." she murmured, opening her eyes to gaze up at him, thin hands reaching up to ruffle his blonde curls. "What did you have planned for the evening?"

He chuckled softly. "Relaxation.." he muttered into her ear, lips moving to kiss her neck. Murrue smiled again, though this time the expression was more impish than gentle. She evidently understood all too well the kind of 'relaxation' he had in mind, not being in the least bit surprised when he began to slowly unbutton her shirt...she simply wound her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

Mwu grinned, whispering endearments as he showered more kisses on her soft skin, causing the young woman to whimper softly, her eyes fluttering closed in bliss. Pulling up the thin comforter to cover them both, he flicked off the light, the only illumination they needed provided by the twinkling silver light of the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked later. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder, hand entwined with his, yet her half-closed tawny eyes were focused out of the window, the curtains of which hadn't been drawn yet. She was watching the stars, a gentle half-smile on her face, the expression growing at his question.

"Just whether or not we're being watched..." she murmured in reply, snuggling a little closer. Mwu blinked at the odd statement, peering around the darkened hotel room. The door to the other little room was still closed - neither of the children were awake.

"Watched by who?"

Murrue laughed softly. "Something Belle told me before she fell asleep. She says that she and Alex see their Nanna Grace all the time - that she always visits. I can't help but wonder whether she watches us...whether she's watching us right now..."

"Eh?" The blonde man paled, and he pulled up the covers around his ears, azure eyes flicking nervously from one side of the room to the other as though expecting to see his mother standing there, green eyes narrowed the way they'd used to be when he'd done something wrong.

"Uhhh, Mom..this isn't what it looks like..." Then he glanced down at himself and his wife, and managed a rueful smile. "Well, maybe it is. But..."

Murrue giggled. "Belle did say Aunt Grace was happy we were together. And..." she reached up to trail a finger down his cheek, followed by a gentle kiss, "we're grown-up now, right? I bet you Aunt Grace understands.." Closing the curtains, she snuggled down into his embrace with a happy sigh.

"Now come on," she murmured, "we need to get some sleep. Knowing Belle, she'll come in here to wake us up at six..."

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the crown of her hair. "Yeah.." He tucked the covers a little more around her, and closed his eyes. "Love you..."

"Love you too..." she replied sleepily.

And just before he dozed off, Mwu thought he smelled the scent of violets...his mother's favourite flower. The scent made him smile.

"Love you too, Mom.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Very random, but fluff lol

Please read and review! )


	70. Chapter 70

"Where are we going today?" asked a tiny voice, the child's bright blue eyes trained up at her parents, most specifically her father, who's hand she held. He smiled kindly, leaning down to lift her up and settle her on his shoulders.

"It's a secret," he replied cheerfully. "But a nice secret."

Little Isabelle nodded, though her face was slightly downcast. For the week they had been here at the seaside resort, she and her family had spent their days on the beach. She'd loved every minute of it, running up and down the sand, paddling in the shallow waves of the ocean, and building ever larger and more elaborate sandcastles with her mother's help. But what she'd loved most of all was being able to spend every day with her parents and baby brother. Belle loved her grandma and grandpa very much, but she missed her mommy and daddy when she couldn't be with them. Especially her mommy.

Leaning forward, Belle rested her little arms on her daddy's head with a smile. At playgroup, they were often told stories of big castles in faraway countries, where a beautiful princess lived. She loved the stories, but to her, they described the princess wrong. In those stories, the princess always had long golden hair and blue eyes, and was the most beautiful lady in the whole world. But Daddy said that _Mommy _was the most beautiful lady in the world, and Belle agreed with him. So when her teacher asked them to draw a picture of the princess, the little girl had drawn her with brown hair and eyes, and wearing a red dress, because red was Mommy's favourite colour. The teacher had been surprised, but had smiled. _"You love your mommy very much, don't you, Isabelle?"_

And Belle had nodded happily, hugging her picture close.

Still sitting up on her daddy's shoulders, she looked over at her mother. She was pushing Alex's pram, walking slowly. Sometimes it looked as though walking hurt her, and then Daddy would put an arm around her and let her lean on him. Nanna Grace had promised Belle that Mommy would get better soon, and that she didn't have to worry. But the little girl still didn't like to see her mommy in pain (even though Mommy never admitted it).

"You okay, Mommy?" she asked, and her mother smiled, reaching up to tickle her cheek.

"I'm fine, sweetie. It's just hot today, that's all. But it's nice and cool where we're going."

"Where _are_ we going?" Belle persisted, and Mommy laughed, pointing ahead of them.

"We're going there."

Murrue watched with a gentle smile as Belle looked up at the building they were approaching. It was white-painted and fluidly sculpted, the roof resembling an ocean wave, with a colourful mural of a marinescape portrayed on the walls. The little girl's blue eyes grew wide as she realized what the building was, and she fairly jumped up and down on her father's shoulders, squealing happily. "Fishies!"

Mwu chuckled, struggling to keep his grip on the overexcited toddler. Before coming to the seaside, they'd told Belle all about the different fish that lived in the ocean, and shown her pictures in books of the brightly-coloured and sometimes strange creatures. And Belle had been captivated.

"That's right, fishies," said Murrue softly, her smile growing at her little daughter's obvious delight. "Lots of fishies live here, and we can see them all."

The family made it's way into the aquarium, the cool air a welcome relief from the outdoor heat, and Isabelle's eyes widened still further at the pictures and models that lined the walls. With a grin, Mwu lifted the child down from his shoulders to hold her in his arms as they began to make their way through the bright hallways. All around them, in large tanks, swam the myriad fish they had come to see. Schools of tetras, angelfish, clownfish and discus...they were beautiful, but the real reward for Mwu and Murrue was the expression of wonder on their daughter's face.

"Want to be a fishie," Belle said cheerfully. "When I grow up."

Murrue giggled, ruffling the little girl's hair. "A fishie, huh? Well, when we get home, we'll have to teach you to swim, won't we?"

That afternoon, much to the delight of the two children, the family went back to the beach. Isabelle wanted to get straight to work on another sandcastle, but instead her parents led her down to the edge of the shore, to where the action of the seawater on the cliff-face and boulders had formed little pools. And in these pools of salty water..."Look, Belle.."

Confused, the little girl knelt down to peek into the closest pool, held carefully around the waist by Mwu to prevent her slipping into the water. "What in there?" she asked, leaning forward to try and see better.

Murrue smiled. "If you sit still and stay as quiet as a mouse, then maybe they'll come out."

Isabelle nodded, gazing into the shimmering surface of the water. Her lips were pursed, brow furrowed - making her look so like her mother when she was deep in concentration that both parents couldn't help but grin.

"Nothing there.." she said after a moment, tone one of dejection. "They don't like Belle?"

"I bet you they do," Mwu replied, sitting back and hefting the toddler up to sit on his lap. "But think about it. A few times when we've been here on the beach, or in the park back home, you see big people you don't know. What do you do then?"

She frowned, thinking about the answer for a while, then looked back up at her father. "Scary."

"That's right," he replied, ruffling her auburn curls. "Big people you don't know can be scary, and you hide behind me or Mommy, right? Well, that's what the fishies in that pool are doing. Cause Belle's so much bigger than them, they hide away where you can't see them..."

"Won't come out?" was her next question.

"Keep watching.."

She did as told, and after a moment, much to her delight, a tiny crab crawled out from underneath a rock. "Look, Daddy! What's that?"

He chuckled. "He's a crab. Remember seeing him in your picture books? He eats water plants and tiny fishies."

"Pick him up?"

"We can't. We'd scare him, and besides, you see those claws he has? If he pinched your fingers with those, it'd really really hurt. Best we just leave him be."

"Okay.."

Watching her husband and oldest child together, Murrue smiled fondly. Isabelle's playgroup teacher had mentioned just before they'd come on this holiday that the little girl was one of the brightest children she'd ever taught. _"She picks things up instinctively," _she'd enthused, gesturing to where Belle had been playing house with some of her friends. _"Sometimes the rest of the children have trouble keeping up with her. And she's always so happy. It's a pleasure to teach her. If your little boy is anything like his sister, I'll be looking forward to him starting here.."_

"What do you think, Alex?" she asked her son, gently caressing his blonde curls. "Will you be like Belle when you get a bit older?"

Being sound asleep on her lap, the year-old baby didn't answer, just curled a pudgy hand around the blanket he was lying on. Still smiling, Murrue continued to stroke his hair, humming his favourite lullaby. She was looking forward to the day he started playgroup - in fact, she was looking forward to watching both her children grow up, to see the people they'd become. She often spoke to Mwu about it, asking him what he thought.

_And he always laughs and scolds me. Tells me that we should make the most of the children being so little, rather than wishing they were older. I know he's right, but still, I can't help imagining..._

Hearing delighted laughter, she glanced up. Mwu had taken Belle's little plastic bucket and dipped it into the rock pool, evidently having scooped up several sea creatures along with the water, and both father and daughter were fascinated by what they had found.

"What have you got there?" Murrue called softly, carefully edging aside on the towel she sat on to make room for her little girl. Isabelle beamed and made as if to toddle over to her with the bucket, but it was far heavier than she had anticipated, and she couldn't lift it. Smiling gently, Mwu picked up the bucket with one hand, and Belle with the other arm before walking over to where his wife and son waited.

"We caught all kinds of stuff," he announced, setting the bucket down before seating himself on the towel. "Some tiny fish, a couple of shrimps, a bit of green stuff...and a starfish." Peeking into the bucket, he grinned, fishing out the little creature. The starfish curled up a little, moving one of it's fingers when Belle cautiously touched it, and the little girl giggled.

"What does he eat, Daddy?" she asked, patting the starfish gently. "He hungry?"

"I'm not sure what he eats," Mwu admitted. "I think it's stuff in the water.." Placing the creature back in the bucket, he lifted his daughter onto his lap. "We'll have to look in the picture book when we get back to the hotel."

Belle nodded. "Make sandcastle now please?" she asked, picking up her little spade and smiling hopefully up at her parents...who weren't surprised in the slightest. The toddler loved everything about the resort, the hotel, the beach, the ocean, the aquarium...but her favourite thing was to build sandcastles, the creations growing larger and more sprawling by the day. Mwu and Murrue would watch the three-year-old work on the castles, not able to hide their smiles at how absorbed she was in her play. Often losing track of time, Belle never wanted to go back to the hotel, staying out on the sand until the tide came in to wash away what she had built, and even then she was reluctant to go inside. And she'd look up at the two of them with pleading eyes, wanting to stay just a little bit longer.

_It's so hard to refuse her..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know she's not going to want to go home, don't you?"

Looking up at her, he smiled ruefully, closing the door to the little room where he'd just tucked Belle in and kissed her goodnight. "Yes, I know," he replied softly, making his way over to where she sat on the windowsill. "But it was the right idea. I've never seen Belle so happy.."

Murrue smiled a little herself and nodded, looking back out at the twilit landscape. Both the children seemed so much healthier here, roses in their cheeks and their appetites much bigger, and despite the tears that would no doubt fall when they had to go home, she didn't regret bringing Belle and Alex here for a moment.

Well, there might be _one_ regret... _We haven't had much time alone together..._

Getting up off the ledge, she crossed to the bed where Mwu had slumped and sat down beside him, brushing gentle fingertips across his face. The blonde man smiled sleepily at her touch, reaching up to catch her hand and press kisses to the palm.

"Been hectic, huh?" he murmured, smile growing when he heard her sigh. "C'mere..." With that he reached up to catch her around the waist and tug her down to the bed, nuzzling his face into her neck to make her laugh. Wrapping her arms around him, Murrue snuggled close contentedly, breathing in the familiar much-loved scent. No, they hadn't had much chance to be together - but that made moments like this all the more cherished.

"If it was just us here," she asked softly, head pillowed on his chest, "what would we be doing now?"

She heard him laugh a little. "Walking on the beach maybe, going out for dinner...doing other stuff..." Hearing her muffled giggles, he grinned, stroking her back gently. "But ya know...I like it this way better. We might not be completely alone, but it feels nicer with the kids here.."

"Yeah..." she replied, cuddling closer. And it did. The children being here helped them see this place in a different light - an adventure playground as it had been when they themselves had been children, rather than the romantic getaway it had become. And well...the less time you got to spend with that special someone made you all the more eager to enjoy the time you did have.

_So in a way...having the children here made this trip more romantic.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( took me forever to finish this xo

Please read and review! )


	71. Chapter 71

"No, Mommy... I don't want to go home!" The little girl's wide blue eyes were filled with tears, some of which escaped to roll down her cheeks as she stared up at her parents. Reaching out, she caught hold of her mother's sundress, tiny fingers curling around the fabric tightly as if trying to keep her in that spot. "Stay here?"

Her mother sighed, kneeling down with an effort and placing a hand on the child's head. She'd known that this would happen. Belle loved the ocean and the beach so much it had been inevitable that there'd be tears when the time came to leave. Beside the little girl, holding onto his favourite teddy, her son was also sniffling, perhaps in sympathy with his sister. Glancing up at her husband, Murrue managed a small smile as he knelt down and scooped baby Alex into his arms, carrying him away to get him ready to leave. The little boy bore this without a problem, not really understanding the reason for his sister's sadness. But Belle...

"Sweetheart, you know we can't stay here forever. You have playgroup...and besides, don't you miss Grandma and Grandad?"

The little girl nodded, but the tears still fell. Rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist, she climbed into her mother's lap and hugged her tightly, sobs muffled by the dress Murrue wore. The young woman caressed her daughter's hair gently, murmuring comforting words. In truth, she didn't want to go home either. This place was special - it always had been. _But it's all the more special because we don't get to visit here very often. That's why so many special things have happened here..._

"Do you still have your seashell?"

Isabelle nodded, looking back up at her. Her little face was still tearstained, blue eyes red-rimmed, but she wasn't crying anymore. Reaching into her bag, she fished out the empty hermit crab shell she had found washed up on the beach a couple of days ago. The shell was ivory white, patterned with brown, and had fascinated both Belle and her father. Smiling, Murrue took the shell. "You know, even when we go home, you'll still be able to hear the sea.."

"I will? How?"

"Listen.." Placing the shell to her daughter's ear, her smile grew as Belle's eyes widened. "What can you hear?"

"I can hear the sea, Mommy!" Delighted, the little girl jumped off her lap and ran to where her father was carefully strapping Alex into their rented car, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Looking up, Mwu grinned, sweeping her up into his arms. "What is it, munchkin?" Her tears had dried, and although the stains were still visible on her cheeks, she was smiling happily. As he held her close, Belle held out the seashell.

"Listen, Daddy!"

Shifting her to one arm, Mwu took the shell and placed it to his ear, knowing what he'd hear. "Oh hey, it's the sea! That means that even when we get home, we can hear the sea? How'd you find that out?"

Isabelle giggled, taking the shell to listen again. "Mommy showed me!"

Looking over the top of his daughter's head, Mwu grinned at his wife. "Mommy sure is clever, huh?" Belle nodded, tucking her prize carefully back into her bag, and looked out at the sunlit beach and ocean. Her expression was still more than a little wistful and sad, but she made no protest as Mwu strapped her into the car seat and set her favourite doll on her lap. The small amount of luggage had already been loaded into the car - now there was only one thing needed. Whistling cheerily to himself, the blonde man made his way back to where Murrue waited and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over to the car.

"Hey!" she protested, dark eyes narrowed with her frown. "I can walk for myself now!"

"I know," he replied matter-of-factly. "But I like carrying you. Three years is a long time to get used to something. And besides, you're still not quite well yet.."

She made a face at that, but didn't say anything, knowing he was right. She was much stronger now, and much better at walking, but had been told to use her crutches a while longer. The doctors had run all kinds of tests, checking her reflexes and what she could feel...and told her that while she would easily be able to walk unaided, she would most likely always have a slight limp. But Murrue being Murrue, she had already decided that not only would she one day walk without a limp, she would be able to run around and play games with Ruby and her children.

_Irrepressible. She's been the same ever since we were kids. Even if she was told that a tree was too high to climb, or that a stream was too wide to jump across, she'd do it anyway. And if she fell out of the tree, or into the water, she'd get right back up and try again. I have no doubt that if she says she's going to be able to run again, she'll do it whatever it takes..._

The neighbourhood was as quiet as ever. The calls of children and birds, the rustle of trees in the light breeze, a few lawnmowers...but nothing else. Stretching out happily, she breathed in the scent of her surroundings, smiling at the familiarity of it all. Yes, the beach and all it's memories were nice...but home was better. Their home, the little house and garden near the park he'd picked out especially for them, the flowers she had planted and cared for in the four years they'd lived here. This was where she belonged.

"Someone looks happy to be home.."

"Aren't you?" she asked softly, leaning back as he wound his arms around her waist. He'd opened the car door, and a few minutes later Isabelle came dashing past. The little girl had long since learned how to unbuckle her car seat, and as her parents watched, she stood on her tiptoes to open the garden gate.

"Ruby! Grandma! We home!" A scant few seconds later, the toddler was almost knocked to the ground by a blur of black and white. Giggling, Belle wriggled to try and escape the flurry of snuffles and licks from the over-excited collie dog. "Stop it Ruby! Silly dog!"

Ruby barked, wagging her tail so vigourously it was almost a blur. Giving Belle one last lick, she ran across to where Mwu and Murrue stood, weaving circles and figure-of-eights around them, and jumping up to try and lick Murrue's face when the young woman leaned down to fuss over her. From the open doorway of the little house, Lily smiled, drying her hands on a dish towel. She'd missed them all while they'd been away. Isabelle and Alex looked suntanned and healthy, and just as she'd hoped, Murrue seemed stronger, a colour to her cheeks Lily hadn't seen for a long time. Pressing a kiss to her husband's cheek, her daughter reached into the car and unbuckled her sleeping son, lifting him up to cuddle him close and drop a kiss to his blonde curls.

_This is what she wanted. Now she's got her degree from college, she's so busy with work she feels as though she doesn't get enough time with her family. Her working, and him working for his father...they have enough money now, but the trade-off is not being able to spend as much time with Belle and Alex..._

"Grandma!" Hearing her little granddaughter's voice, Lily chuckled softly, kneeling down to welcome her into her arms.

"Hello, sweetheart. Did you have a good time?"

"Uh-huh!" Fishing into her bag, Belle pulled out a shiny object which she displayed proudly. "Look what me and Daddy found!" The object was a seashell, polished to a sheen by the pounding of countless waves. It was a beautiful specimen, and the woman could well understand why the little girl was so fond of it.

"That's very pretty. You'll have to take good care of it. Can you hear the sea inside?"

She nodded happily, lifting the shell up for Lily to listen to. "Mommy showed me how! We found lots of pretty shells, but couldn't hear sea in them. This one special!" Scrambling off the woman's lap, Belle ran inside the house, leaving Lily sitting there with a smile. The little girl was exactly like Murrue had been as a child - irrepressible and happy. If she fell over or got hurt, she'd just get right back up again. Standing up, the woman brushed down her skirt and glanced back at Murrue. Her daughter was smiling gently, marigold eyes watching the door the toddler had just vanished through.

"She didn't want to come home," she admitted softly. "Neither did Alex..." The baby was still sound asleep, and barely stirred when his father ruffled his hair. "They had a lot of fun."

"I see you taught her how to hear the ocean in that seashell," Lily remarked. "Did you remember when I taught _you_ that?"

The young woman blushed and nodded. Handing Alex to Mwu, she walked over to where her mother waited, accepting her welcoming hug. "Thanks for taking care of the house, Mom.."

"You don't need to thank me," Lily chided. "It was no trouble. Like a holiday of my own. Ruby and Callie were good company." Ruffling Murrue's hair, she sat down on the porch, the young couple joining her. "Now tell me, this holiday was good for the kids, but did _you_ two have a good holiday?"

Mwu grinned. "We sure did.." Looping his arms around his wife's waist, he nuzzled into her neck and made her blush again. "We got lots of time to ourselves after the kids were asleep.."

"We talked a lot," said Murrue quietly. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against her husband. She didn't mention what they'd talked about, but Lily thought she could guess. They'd been working so hard to save up for this holiday, often not leaving much time for the children or each other, and had missed each other immensely. Murrue had mentioned just before they'd set off that all she'd wanted some days was to just curl up beside Mwu and forget everything else existed.

_I'm glad they got that chance..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sipping at her coffee, she smiled, stretching out a hand beyond the shade of the porch to test the warmth of the sun. Still cool this early. But it was nice to just sit here and enjoy the new morning, only the sounds of birds in the trees to disturb the peace. With her husband and children still sleeping, and no sign of her neighbours, it almost felt like she was the only person in the world. Getting to her feet, cup in hand, she walked slowly out into the middle of her garden, amber eyes gazing out across the expanses of the park over the road. It used to cause a wistful feeling - to see all that and know that she was just a spectator. Know that she couldn't walk or even run across it.

_But things are different now. I can feel things again. All I need to do is get stronger...because I want to be the one to teach Alex to walk._

"What are you doing up so early?" His voice was a murmur, voice fogged by sleep, and Murrue smiled again, turning around to see him standing there. His blue eyes were half-closed, and as she watched, he yawned. "It's still night.."

"Callie wanted feeding," she replied mildly, gesturing to the cat sunning herself on the wall. "And it was a nice morning, so I decided to come out for a while.."

"But _this _early?" he whined, making his way over to where she stood and winding his arms around her waist. She giggled, her laughter making him grumble more, and turned around in his embrace, tracing a gentle finger over the scar on his nose.

"It's not that early," she scolded, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. "It's just because _you're_ lazy.." Mwu's sleepy expression quickly became one of mock outrage, and before she could react, he swept her up into his arms, spinning her around in the air. Laughing in delight, she held on tight, dark hair flying in the breeze.

"So I'm lazy, am I? Who made you dinner last night? Who did the laundry and gave the kids a bath?" Grinning at her squeals, he continued to spin until they were both dizzy, filling the morning air with their laughter until he collapsed onto the grass with her still in his arms. They lay there for a while in the sunlight, her head pillowed on his shoulder.

"This is nice," she observed, eyes closed, and he smiled, pressing a kiss to the crown of her hair. It _was_ nice, and something he could easily get used to. But still...

"Why that?"

"Hmm?"

"The nightdress,"

Looking down at herself, she blushed. "Oh." She was wearing the nightdress bought as a wedding present, the abbreviated silk and lace garment concealing very little. He loved the outfit, and would be more than happy to see her wear it more often...but out here?

"You know, I'm glad it's early."

Murrue blinked. "You are?"

"Sure I am. You think I want anyone else to see you in that?" Sitting up, he lifted her to sit on his lap. "Just for me, okay?"

She pinked, but nodded, snuggling close to him, and closed her eyes in bliss as he gently stroked the faint scars on her legs. "Mmm.." She wasn't ashamed of the scars, but never liked having attention drawn to them...the only one she would let near them was him. "When do you want to see me in this again?"

"How about tonight?" Mwu asked, continuing to caress the fading wounds. "When the kids are asleep...we have a little 'us' time. How does that sound?"

"That sounds very nice.." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him close for a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Not the best chapter ever, but it's transition so nyah.

Please read and review! )


	72. Chapter 72

The birds pecked happily at the grass, eating the leftovers from various picnics. Squabbling over the morsels, the feathered creatures chirped and squawked at each other, their antics enthralling the little boy watching. Getting rather unsteadily to his feet, he toddled over to the birds, holding out his arms. But, rather predictably, the birds flew away as he approached. Tiny shoulders slumping in disappointment, the boy looked back to his mother, tears brimming in violet eyes. Getting up from the bench she sat on, the young woman came to kneel beside her son, ruffling his hair gently.

"Did they fly away, sweetie? It's okay. If we sit really still, I bet they'll come back.." Lifting the little boy into her lap, she sat there quietly for a time, and sure enough, the birds gradually came back. The boy's face lit up in delight, and his mother laughed, pressing a kiss to auburn curls. She'd come out here today with the baby, as she did most days, bringing him to feed the ducks and get some fresh air - and today she'd also arranged to meet up with her best friend and _her_ family.

"We're going to see Alex and Belle today," she informed her son, who babbled happily. Tom was a little over fifteen months old now, and full of mischief. He could talk, though didn't very often, and since he'd learned to walk it was almost impossible to keep up with him. He followed his father everywhere, holding little arms out to be picked up...and it gave Natarle a warm feeling in her heart to see her husband and child so happy together. _Mom still hasn't met her grandson yet, and while it does hurt...it's her loss. Justin and I love Tom more than anything.. _Hugging the baby close, she flopped back onto the grass, holding him up in the air at arm's length. Tom squealed in delight, waving pudgy arms and legs, and neither mother or son noticed the four people approaching.

"She looks happy.." Leaning on her crutches, Murrue watched her friend for a moment, gentle smile curving her lips, before glancing up at her husband. He too smiled, hefting their own son up in his arms. Seeing his friend Tom, Alex gurgled happily, wriggling around in his father's grasp to try and get down, and the baby laughter caught Natarle's attention. Sitting up, she turned around...and beamed in delight to see her friends.

"Oh, hey!"

"Auntie Natarle!" Letting go of her father's hand, Isabelle ran forward and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, hugging tight, Natarle giggled, setting Tom on the grass and letting her little 'niece' clamber onto her lap.

"Hello, Belle. Did you have a nice holiday?" The toddler nodded with a bright smile, looking up at her parents and little brother. Holding out her arms, she showed Natarle her suntan, and giggled delightedly when the woman ruffled her auburn curls.

"Mommy showed me how to build sandcastles! And we went to see fishies, and went for ice-cream, and...and..."

"Okay, okay!" laughed Natarle. "Slow down! I'm glad you had a good time." Looking up, she smiled again as Murrue and Mwu sat down on the grass beside her. Seeing his friend, Tom immediately crawled across to Alex, burbling softly. Brushing aside a lock of black hair, Natarle settled Isabelle more comfortably on her lap. "So, how was it?"

Murrue smiled, leaning against her husband. "Just what we needed," she admitted softly. "A chance to relax, forget about work...and enjoy spending time with each other..." Reaching out, she tickled Belle's sides, causing the little girl to giggle and squeal. "We end up having to leave these two with Mom and Dad a lot of the time...so we wanted to be with them."

Natarle nodded. "And the two of you?"

"We got lots of time together," replied Mwu, nuzzling closer to his wife to rest his chin on her shoulder. He didn't go into details, but then again, he didn't need to. _We'd been working so hard, saving up as much money as possible for Alex's birthday presents and the holiday - and the ironic thing is that we didn't spend all that much. We bought him some toys, and a doll for Belle, but aside from that and the fee for the aquarium, we didn't spend nearly as much as we'd expected. We worked so hard - we spent hardly any time together. I missed her so much..._

"You look tired," Natarle said suddenly, leaning forward to study Murrue's face. Surprised, Mwu peeked over her shoulder to take a look for himself. Her face was pale, violet shadows underscoring amber eyes, and she turned her face away when he tried to take a closer look.

"Murrue?"

She frowned, fixing her gaze on her lap. "It's nothing. I just didn't sleep too well last night. Don't fuss." And not another word would she say about it, instead taking a rather confused Isabelle onto her knee to teach her how to make a daisy chain. Mwu sighed, but didn't press the matter. She'd made up her mind, and the more he asked, the less chance he'd have of getting an answer. Shaking his head, he reached into the bag they had brought with them and fished out a bottle of juice for Alex, the little boy taking it eagerly. Natarle just raised an eyebrow, knowing well what her friend was like, and said nothing.

"It's not like you to snap like that," she observed later, watching Tom and Alex nap on a blanket beside her, "Especially at Mwu.."

Murrue sighed, flopping back on the grass. He'd taken Belle to the playpark for a turn on the swings, smiling so as not to worry the little girl. But his eyes had betrayed confusion and worry...and she felt terrible. Shading her eyes with a hand, she watched a cloud drift lazily across the sky. "I know," she replied softly. _I know. He's worried about me. He knows I don't like it when he worries, but he does it anyway...because he loves me. And I scold him for it.._

"You think I look tired?"

"More so than I've seen you in a while. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

The older woman made a face, pushing aside a stray lock of dark hair. "More than enough. More than I usually get, in fact. I slept a full ten hours last night, and I'm still tired. Maybe I'm anaemic again.."

Natarle shook her head. "I doubt it. You're eating okay, aren't you? Mwu would make sure of that. And if you're sleeping okay, then I don't think it's that. When do you see the doctor next?"

"In a couple of days," was the reply. "For a check-up, and the doctor said he wanted to check my balance too.." Much to her satisfaction, walking was becoming much easier, the pain fading more each day. Some days it almost felt as though she could run...though other days her legs felt so stiff she could barely even stand. Mwu was endlessly patient on those days, picking up after the children, helping her walk or even carrying her, and never once complained.

"Do you think he minds?" she wondered aloud. "I've been pretty much an invalid for three years, and he's looked after me all that time - I wonder what it'd have been like if I'd never had the accident..." She peeked up at her friend, who was smiling. "What?"

"Is that really what you think?" Natarle asked. "That Mwu minds looking after you?"

Murrue smiled herself a little. Far from being irritated or annoyed at her inability to walk, he instead seemed quite happy to take care of her. He enjoyed it. "No.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening she sat in the little lilac and pink room, reading a bedtime story to Isabelle. The little girl loved stories about princesses and faraway castles, and lay quite happily to listen, tiny arms wrapped firmly around her favourite doll. As her mother neared the end of the story, the toddler's blue eyes began to get a little heavy...but there was something she wanted to know.

"Mommy?"

Her mother looked up. "Yes, honey?"

"What happen next? After end?" Every story Mommy or Daddy read always ended with 'and they lived happily ever after.' But what happened then? Belle had always wanted to know what 'happily ever after' was like. Yawning softly, she snuggled down under the covers. "What you think, Mommy?"

Her mommy smiled, reaching out to brush some hair away from Belle's face. ""I think the prince and the princess will be very happy together, don't you? Why don't you draw a picture at playgroup tomorrow?"

Nodding, Belle smiled. "Okay, Mommy. Can you read story again tomorrow?"

"Not Daddy?"

"Daddy not very good at princess stories," Belle admitted, wrinkling her nose. "He do voice wrong.." Her mommy laughed, the gentle sound making the little girl smile, and nodded. Leaning down, she kissed Belle's cheek and ruffled her hair.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too, Mommy," Hugging her doll close again, Belle closed her eyes, falling asleep quite quickly. Smiling, Murrue kissed her daughter once more before tucking the covers around her and tiptoeing from the room, closing the door behind her. The rest of the house was quiet, Alex having been put to bed a few hours before. Ruby was fast asleep on her bed, and Mwu... Looking out of an upstairs window, the young woman smiled to see him standing in the garden, gazing out over the park. As quietly as she could, she crept downstairs and out into the evening, tiptoeing up behind her husband before wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, resting her forehead against his back. "You take such good care of me, and all I do is grumble about it. Why do you put up with me?"

"You really have to ask?" he asked softly. "You know the reason why.." Turning around in her embrace, he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Blushing, Murrue smiled a little...then squeaked as he pulled her close. Pressed against his chest so tight she could hardly breathe, all she could do was accept the hug, closing her eyes and settling her head on his shoulder. Yes, she knew very well the reason he looked after her so well...the same reason she would look after _him_ if anything ever happened.

"Will you come with me to the doctor's?" she asked. "He doesn't believe that I'm not trying to do too much.." She heard him chuckle, and a moment later felt a kiss pressed to the top of her head.

"No problem.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, roll up your sleeve.."

Mwu hid a grin as his wife's shoulders slumped. "Again?" she almost whined. "How come I have to have one of these every time?"

The doctor smiled, applying a tourniquet to the young woman's arm. "Because we need to check everything's as it should be.." Taking a hypodermic syringe from a sterile packet, he very carefully drew a sample of blood from Murrue's arm, before removing the needle and placing a cotton ball on the pinprick. "Hold that there.." Labelling the vial of blood, he handed it to a nurse. His patient slumped in the chair, muttering several uncharitable words under her breath and making her husband chuckle.

"So," asked the doctor, "how have you been doing?"

"Okay," Murrue replied, hopping off the reclining chair and sitting back next to Mwu. She didn't say anything further, and the doctor raised an eyebrow. The woman sighed. "Honestly, I'm okay. I'm using my crutches, not trying to walk too far, I'm eating enough...I've been a bit more tired lately than usual, but it's probably just because I'm getting more exercise now.."

The doctor pursed his lips, then smiled. He'd been Murrue's doctor since she'd been a child, and, just like Mwu, knew perfectly well how stubborn she could be. _She never admits if she's sick. Even if she's running a high fever...even after her accident, after she was over the shock, she acted as though nothing was wrong... _Mwu smiled, nuzzling a kiss to his wife's cheek. "You only don't walk too far 'cause I won't let you," he pointed out cheerfully, grin widening when she huffed. The doctor laughed, getting up from his chair.

"I should check your reflexes. They were pretty good last time.." Kneeling down beside the young woman's chair, he carefully tapped just below her knee, smiling in satisfaction as her leg swung out. "Excellent. Now, can you walk for me?"

Her steps were still a little stiff without the crutches, but much more steady and true than they had been. Watching the doctor's face, Mwu was delighted to see the older man smiling proudly.

"The hospital therapist said that she'd probably always walk with a limp," he remarked. "What do you think?"

The doctor continued to watch Murrue's slow steps, studying her carefully. "No, I don't think so," he replied thoughtfully. "How someone recovers from injuries or illnesses depends on their spirit as much as their body. If you _want_ to get better faster, you most likely will. And since Murrue here is determined to walk properly, I think that she will.."

Mwu beamed, glancing up at Murrue, who wore a smile just as wide. That had worried them a little...the fact that she might not be able to run and play with the children as she'd hoped. That she would always be an invalid in some way. _But she'll be okay. Just like before...I won't be able to keep up with her..._ The way she had been when they were first married, when they'd raced each other through the park (and she had always won), stayed out there until after sunset playing games with Ruby until they'd gotten tired, and he'd carried her home...he'd missed all that. _Maybe we could have that again..._

"Doctor?" His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. The nurse who had taken the vial of blood was peeking around the door holding a sheet of paper. "I have the results.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the journey home was spent in silence, the couple trying to come to terms with the news they had been given. It had come out of the blue...something they hadn't even considered. They walked together hand-in-hand, deep in thought, neither speaking, both wondering the same thing. Not _how_ it had happened - that much was obvious - but... "When do you think it happened?"

"I don't know," she admitted softly. "Until they give us a definite date, we won't know for sure. It could have been any time in the last four months or so.."

"What do we tell your parents?"

Murrue laughed, leaning a little closer to him. "Mom will be over the moon. Telling her she's going to have another grandchild...she'll scream the neighbourhood down."

Mwu grinned. Of all the things they had expected the results of the blood test to say, the fact that she was pregnant hadn't been one of them. But after the shock of the news...had come sheer joy. Both had wanted another child, a baby brother or sister for Belle and Alex. Part of the time at the beach had been spent discussing what happened next, and both had decided that they would try for another baby when Alex was older, just one more to make their little family complete. And even though it had happened sooner than they had planned...it was what they had wanted.

"Girl or boy?" he asked, and she giggled again, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Does it matter?"

"Not at all.." Kissing her, he hugged her as tightly as he dared. _It doesn't matter one bit. Girl or boy, they'll be loved, and have the best mother they could ever ask for. My family. Mom may not be where I can see her, but I know she'll be happy..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

( Very random ending lol. Hope it's okay!

Please read and review! )


	73. Chapter 73

"Mommy!" The childish shout rang through the house, the little girl slipping off her shoes and dashing from room to room to find her mother. Halfway through her search, a pair of hands caught her around the waist and lifted her into the air. Twisting around, the girl glanced up at her captor, shaking auburn curls from her eyes. "Daddy? Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's taking a nap right now," whispered her father, placing a finger to his lips. "She's been working really hard today.."

Isabelle nodded, but her face fell. She'd wanted to tell Mommy her story. At playgroup, after the fairy tale the teacher had told, she'd made up her own little story for what happened next, about the life the prince and princess could have had...and she'd wanted to tell her mommy all about it. But she was sleeping - and work didn't normally make her sleepy. Normally when Belle came home, brought home from playgroup by Grandma, Mommy would be in the kitchen making dinner, and smile when Belle hugged her around the legs before picking her up and maybe letting her taste what she was cooking. "Want Mommy.." she murmured, burying her face in her father's shirt.

Mwu sighed, kissing the crown of his daughter's hair. Murrue had come home from work about an hour ago, so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open, and after brushing a loving kiss to his lips, had collapsed onto the bed, falling fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He'd sat by her for a time, gently caressing her dark hair and rearranging the covers around her. Murrue hadn't stirred, but he'd noticed that one small hand had moved to rest on her stomach. At three months pregnant, her stomach was beginning to show a slight bulge...but Murrue being Murrue, she hadn't let that slow her down.

_She probably hasn't even told Mrs Simmons about the baby yet. She's due for her first scan tomorrow before work, so she's going to have to let her boss know. Mrs Simmons loves Belle and Alex, so I can't imagine her being mad about Murrue being pregnant again.._

"Come on, monster," he murmured, kissing Belle's cheek. "Let's go get you something to eat."

"Where's Alex?" asked the little girl, looking around for any sign of her little brother. Alex was able to walk a little way now, and also talk, and the house was usually filled with the sound of his babbling. But like Isabelle, Alex adored his mother, and was too little to understand that she was sleeping and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Alex is in his room," he replied. "He's okay, but you know that he doesn't really get it when people are sleeping.." Belle made a face. Alex often woke her up in a morning, wanting to play - how he got out of his cot was a mystery to everyone.

"Alex would wake Mommy up," she agreed. Mwu nodded, carrying the little girl into the kitchen and sitting her on the table. Belle was three and a half years old now, and growing to look more like her mother every day, with the same oval-shaped pale face and dark hair, although her eyes were blue. She was a beautiful little girl, though again like her mother, was strong-willed and stubborn. Once her mind was made up, there wasn't much people could do to change it.

"What do you want for dinner? I think there's still some of Mommy's stew in the fridge.." He had to smile as Belle's face lit up in delight. Murrue had learned to make Aunt Lily's stew when she and Mwu first went to live together, and just as he did, both of their children loved it. "Okay then. If you help me set the table, I'll get the stew warmed up, then we can go get Alex."

After dinner, when the two children were playing in their rooms, he stood in the kitchen, washing the plates from dinner. Whistling softly to himself, he didn't hear the quiet footsteps moving up behind him...but he did feel the arms being wound around his waist, and smell the waft of rose scent that surrounded him. "Hey, princess. You feeling better?"

She didn't say anything, just nuzzled close with a contented little sigh. Mwu chuckled, turning around to look at her. Murrue looked sleepy still, amber eyes half-closed, but she was smiling, and reached up to brush her fingertips against his face. Tilting his head to lean into her touch, he pressed little kisses to her hand. "You still look tired.."

"I am, a little," she admitted quietly. "I haven't told Mrs Simmons about...well...and she gave me a lot of work. It was my own fault, I guess. Were they upset?"

"Alex didn't really get it. Belle was a bit sad, but I just told her you'd been working really hard.." The young woman nodded, leaning into him with a sigh, and he smiled, kissing her cheek before leading her to the table. He'd prepared stew for her earlier, and spooned the appetising mixture into a bowl. Murrue smiled gratefully and began to eat. She hadn't said she was hungry, hadn't mentioned anything about it, but he'd known anyway. When you'd known someone for twenty years, and been married to them for five of those years...sometimes words weren't neccessary.

"Mommy?" The couple turned to see Isabelle peeking around the kitchen door, little face wearing a hopeful expression. And despite her tiredness, Murrue smiled. However sleepy she was, the sight of her little girl always made her feel better.

"Hello, sweetheart. Did you have a good day at playgroup?"

Belle beamed, running up to climb on her father's lap. "Teacher read us a princess story again!" she chirped happily. "I told teacher what happened to prince and princess after story ended, and drew picture...and look!" She held out a piece of paper. The picture was clumsily drawn, but the subject was clear. It was a woman in a red dress, with brown eyes and a crown on top of her brown hair. She was standing in a garden with flowers all round her, and there was a black and white dog beside her. Murrue smiled. Below the woman was a gold star, and the word 'excellent'.

"Well done, sweetheart. It's beautiful.."

Belle looked up at Mwu, who nodded with a smile, and ruffled her hair. Delighted, the little girl kicked her legs, picking up her picture to hold it close.

""Is Mommy the princess?" he asked, and she nodded proudly. Meeting her husband's gaze, Murrue blushed. She'd heard Mwu reading bedtime stories to Belle, and when he'd reached the part about how the princess was the most beautiful lady in the world, he'd always added 'but not as beautiful as Mommy,' and the little girl had always agreed with him. Getting to her feet, she gestured to Belle.

"Here, let's stick your picture up where everyone can see it." Taking some of the magnetic alphabet letters that clung to the fridge door, she used them to pin the drawing up. "There. Now anyone who comes to visit can see your drawing." Belle smiled, rearranging the letters, then hugged her mother's legs.

"Thank you, Mommy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunset was beautiful. Standing at the bedroom window, chin resting on her hands, she watched the colourful display. The house was quiet, the children long since bathed and in bed. Alex had been delighted to see her, babbling happily and reaching out pudgy arms to her, and hadn't minded being bathed at all, though he'd splashed a lot. He couldn't talk so well yet, but 'Mama' was one word he did know, and he called it whenever he saw her. _And I love to hear it. Ever since I was little, I wanted to be a mother. I wanted to be called 'Mama'..._ Smiling a little, she gazed at the rings on her finger. Even when she and Mwu had only just begun dating, after several years of secretly being mad about each other, she hadn't been able to help imagining children.

_I wanted kids...but they had to be __**his**__ kids. No-one else's..._

"Hey there, dreamer.." His voice made her smile, though she didn't turn around. "What are you thinking about?"

"Who said I was thinking about anything?" she asked, hiding a smile. Hearing the rustle of clothing, she wasn't surprised to feel warm arms around her waist.

"Ah, but.." he murmured in her ear, deep voice making her shiver a little, "I know you. That look on your face means you've got something on your mind. Was it me?"

"No," she admitted, hiding another smile as his face fell. "I was thinking...about them. About the children. We didn't plan for any of this...it just happened. With Belle, and Alex, and now the baby.."

"Don't tell me you regret any of it.."

Murrue smiled, leaning back against him. "You know me better than that. I wanted children ever since I was a little girl, you know that. You used to tease me about it..." She remembered well his boyish laughter when he'd found her playing with her dolls, and the way he would poke fun at her. He'd made her upset once... "Until Aunt Grace told you off about it.."

"Yeah.." he murmured. "She pointed out that you didn't think me playing with toy cars or at cops and robbers was silly, and you never laughed at me for it. But I couldn't see what fun there was in sitting with a toy and talking to yourself, At least with cops and robbers there was someone real to talk to.."

"Those dolls were real to me," she replied, taking his hands and squeezing gently. "And when I got older I used to daydream about having real children.."

"Were those the times when I'd find you after class staring out of the window? You'd have this faraway look on your face, and when I called your name...you always went bright red. You'd never tell me what you were dreaming about.."

She blushed, peeking up at him. "That's because when I imagined myself with children...you were always there. I wanted children...but more than anything, I wanted _you_ to be their father.."

Mwu didn't say anything at first, expression unreadable. Then, slowly, a huge smile spread across his face, expression all at once a mixture of delight, surprise, and awe. Breath escaping him in a sigh, he hugged her tight, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I had no idea you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something you can just come out and say when you're fifteen years old," Murrue replied mildly, one eyebrow raised. "I'd have scared you to death."

"Probably," he admitted. Scooping her up in his arms, he placed her on the bed, sitting down beside. "But it might have made me realise I loved you a bit sooner. I'd felt that way about you for so long I stopped noticing...until Justin told me you felt the same way..."

She smiled gently, closing her eyes as he began to stroke her hair. _I can't remember when it was I fell in love with you. I realised it when I was twelve, but I think the feelings were there for much longer..._

"If he hadn't," Mwu continued, causing her to crack open her eyes and look up at him, "If Justin hadn't told me...what would have happened?"

She raised an eyebrow again. "Didn't you already ask that? I'd spent four years dreaming of the day when you'd finally notice me. If it had taken much longer, I'd have _made_ you notice. What would you have done if I'd come to school in a miniskirt?"

He blinked, evidently trying to process that thought. "Miniskirt? You'd have come to school in a miniskirt?" His expression darkened, blue eyes flashing with jealousy. Murrue noticed this, and smiled a little. She didn't need to ask how he'd feel about that...his reaction made it obvious.

"I didn't know what else I could do," she said softly. "I loved you so much it hurt, but it felt like you didn't see me as anything but your childhood friend. Like I was...invisible.."

"You were never invisible." he replied, moving to lie beside her and take her in his arms. "Anything but. Do you know how many guys I put off asking you out? Even when...I didn't know how I felt myself, I wasn't about to let anyone else have you.."

Before she could form a coherent reply to that, he kissed her, so passionately she felt her toes curl. Eyes fluttering closed, she moaned softly as he brushed gentle hands down her sides, fingers working to loosen her shirt. The curtains were still open, it was still light outside...but neither of them cared. This was something that just needed to happen.

"You really put guys off asking me out?"

Her voice sounded distant and faint, reflecting her exhaustion. Stretching out blissfully, savouring the little shivers that still coursed through her, she pillowed her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he traced patterns on the bare skin of her shoulder. She felt rather than heard him laugh, a low rumble deep within his chest, and smiled herself. _Not that I'd have accepted anyone else..._

"Sure I did," he replied quietly. "I'd never have let anyone else have you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me.."

"You'd have been mad if I'd worn a miniskirt, huh? Is it cause other guys would have seen me?"

In reply, he hugged her tighter, pressing a kiss to sweat-dampened dark hair. Murrue smiled again, drowsy now. In part, she'd wanted him to be jealous. To make him see her and only her. But she hadn't needed to. Mwu loved her. Five years married, two children and one on the way...neither needed to prove anything to the other..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you nervous?"

She smiled, patting the slight bump of her stomach. "A little.." The two sat in the scanning room at the local hospital, hands entwined. The first scan was always the most nerve-wracking...to find out if their baby was healthy, how much they had grown - the sight of the tiny form always made hearts beat a little faster. It was clear now that this child, just like Alex, had been a result of the trip to the beach three months earlier, which only made them more special.

"Okay then.." the nurse said softly. "Lie back, and we'll take a look at this little one.."

What they saw...wasn't quite what they expected. The image was blurry and unfocused, as they knew it would be, but there seemed to be too much there. Frowning, Mwu squinted at the screen.

"What is that?"

The nurse smiled, pointing with a pen to the moving image. "Twins. No doubt about it, there are two babies there, and they seem to be quite healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"

The couple simply stared, dumbstruck. Twins? _We're having twins? _Thinking frantically, Mwu glanced down at his wife. She was perfectly still, amber eyes fixed on the screen...a single tear rolling down her cheek. _Of course. The only thing that could make her happier than another baby...would be two of them. And we've both said more than once that we want a big family..._

"Wow.."

Murrue nodded, wiping away the tear. "What...are they? Can you tell?"

The nurse peeked at the screen, studying the image carefully. "Girls." she replied after a few minutes. "They're both girls. These are your first children?"

Mwu chuckled. "Third and fourth. Their sister and brother are with their grandparents right now.." Leaning down, he hugged Murrue tightly. "How's about that, sweetheart?"

"It's wonderful..." she whispered, more tears choking her voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Fuhaha. Twins!

Please read and review! )


	74. Chapter 74

"This isn't funny, Mwu.."

"Aw, c'mon..." His voice was filled with laughter as he gently steered her through the house, one hand covering her eyes, the other placed at the small of her back to guide her. "It's a nice surprise, honest. You'll like it..."

"I'd better." But she couldn't prevent the smile from twitching the corners of her lips. Although she couldn't see ahead, she could hear everything that went on, from the breathing of the one beside her, to the stifled giggles of her daughter. Whatever she was about to see, Isabelle evidently knew all about - how the little girl had been able to keep the secret was anyone's guess. Slowly, Mwu kept walking, still guiding her carefully to ensure she didn't stumble. Although her steps were far more sure than before, the added weight she now carried made her rather unstable. At six-and-a-half months pregnant with twins, her stomach was almost as round as a beach ball, and much to her husband's amusement, she couldn't see her feet anymore. _My crutches are more welcome now than they ever were...they help me balance... _"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Mommy," Belle piped up, taking one of her mother's hands between her two tiny ones. Murrue smiled, squeezing her daughter's hands gently. "Are you sure I'll like it?"

"Yep! Won't she, Daddy?"

"She sure will." Placing a kiss to her cheek, he helped her walk carefully up the stairs, Belle and her little brother Alex following close behind. The three of them had kept disappearing over the last couple of weeks, hiding somewhere upstairs. All Murrue had heard were the sounds of footsteps and muffled laughter, and despite her feigned indifference, she had wondered what they were up to. Once or twice, Mwu had glanced up at her as though wanting to say something, as had Belle - the two were so alike in some respects it was almost worrying - but neither had let the secret escape. All she'd been able to do was wait until they decided to tell her. As they reached the top of the stairs, she heard Belle's little footsteps run on ahead, then the squeak of a door opening.

"All ready!" the little girl chirped. Mwu chuckled, and led his wife forward a few steps before removing his hand from her eyes.

"What do you think?"

At first she could see nothing. After the darkness, the light was almost too much to bear for a moment. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, Murrue rubbed her eyes before looking up again - only for them to mist over once more. Taking a deep breath to keep tears from overflowing, she smiled. "You did all this?"

"Not just me," he replied cheerily, kissing her cheek again. "The monsters helped. Belle chose the colours, and Alex helped me arrange all the stuff. Couldn't have done it without them." Isabelle beamed, practically bouncing on her toes, and even the placid Alex looked happy. Mwu grinned, offering the young woman his arm, and escorted her inside.

The previously spare room, once filled with boxes and old furniture, was now totally changed. The floorboards had been sanded and sealed, the white walls repainted pale pink. Lilac curtains hung at the windows, the sun streaming through them to light the room and the things it contained. A chair, a dresser, a toybox full of stuffed animals...and two tiny cots. Sinking into the chair, she shook her head with a small sigh. "All this and I never noticed?"

"Did we do good?"

"You did wonderfully.." As if agreeing, one of the twins kicked, and she patted her stomach ruefully. "I think they want to move in already.."

"Mommy happy?" Alex had moved closer to smile up at his mother, and giggled when she ruffled his curly blonde hair. He was eighteen months old now, and though he wasn't nearly as noisy or irrepressible as his sister had been at that age, he didn't need to be for people to notice him. All the little boy had to do was tug at someone's shirt and look up at them with those wide blue eyes, and he'd be instantly picked up for a hug. _Loves to be loved - just like his father... _

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm very happy, and so are baby sisters. You, Belle and Daddy did a great job. Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her exactly where he expected her to be. Leaning on the doorframe, he stood there for a moment, a gentle smile curving his lips. _My dreamer..._ She was standing at the window bathed in moonlight, amber eyes focused on the middle distance. It was clear she hadn't heard him approach, which gave him the perfect opportunity to watch her. Nine years since they'd begun dating, and in that time, if it were possible, she had only grown more beautiful to him. She'd had her hair cut shorter, the auburn waves reaching to just below her shoulders as it had when she was younger, and she almost looked eighteen again. His smile growing, Mwu crept into the little bedroom, taking care to not alert her to his presence.

But she heard anyway. She didn't turn around, just smiled. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Crossing to her side, he wound his arms around her waist and nuzzled a kiss to the crook of her neck. "Dreaming again?"

"A little.." she replied softly, leaning back into his embrace and closing her eyes. After a while, she spoke up again, gentle voice filled with amusement. "However did you manage to keep this a secret?"

He chuckled, angling his head to peer round the dim nursery. "It was tough. There were times when I wanted more than anything to bring you here and show you, but Belle said you'd like it better if it was a secret."

"Belle said that? I'd have thought it was the opposite.."

"She's got your patience in full measure. Not bad for someone who isn't even four yet. You like what we've done?"

Murrue smiled, lifting his hands from around her waist to press a kiss to his fingers. "It's perfect. Did Mom and Dad help you?"

"Some, yes...Mr. Ramius helped me sand the floor down, and Aunt Lily gave me the cot you'd used when you were a baby and helped me find a new one, since Alex is using Belle's old one." Taking her arm, he helped her over to the far wall. "This was Aunt Lily's idea..."

In a row on the wall, just above the dresser, were three handprints in lilac paint. One very large one, then a space, then two little prints. "Me, Belle and Alex. We left a space for yours, and for the twins too." His wife nodded, smile growing, and reached out to trace his handprint, placing her own small hand over the image before looking back up at him.

"I should put mine here then. Then all of us will be together..."

"Did you think of any names yet?"

Murrue smiled, stretching out lazily in his embrace. "Not yet. I was planning to wait until they're born - until we see them. I have a lot of ideas...but none that seem to stick. What about you?"

He laughed softly. "Same here. Hasn't stopped Belle though. She's been driving me crazy coming up with names for them. She's really excited about it all.."

"Me too," she admitted, stroking her stomach gently. Despite the discomfort it was causing, she couldn't help but feel that little rush of anticipation, the same as she had felt when carrying Belle and Alex. She was looking forward to seeing her twins for the first time, to holding them in her arms, but at the same time, she knew how disappointed she'd be when it was all over. "You sure we can't have any more after this?"

Mwu tapped her on the nose, azure eyes full of smiles. "Yes, I'm sure. Four are enough. Besides, where would we put them? We're running out of space." _Not that I wouldn't like a huge family, but I already have more than I ever dreamed of. And besides...the birth always scares me. She got so ill last time...it isn't worth it... _Leaning close, he kissed her, closing his eyes as she returned the exchange instantly. _Not if something happens..._

"Love you.." he murmured when they broke, then patted her stomach. "And them."

She smiled again, the beauty of that expression never failing to make his heart skip a beat. She didn't have to say anything...he already knew her reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( whee updated epic lol. moar babies next chapter.

please read and review! )


	75. Chapter 75

The sky was beginning to darken, dusk fading to twilight and exposing the faint glimmers of stars. He stood at the window, blue eyes taking in the view, though he wasn't really looking, instead contemplating the day that had just passed. He'd been sitting at home, eating a far less than quiet lunch with his family...when things had turned upside down. _She started having contractions. She didn't let the kids see she was in pain, but I could see it clearly. She went white, and gripped my hand so hard her nails dug into my skin. All I could do was just say that we were going to see Grandma and Grandad for a little while..._

"I didn't know it was so late.." Turning from the window, he smiled as he saw her watching him. Her amber eyes were half-closed, but she returned his smile, holding out her hand to him. Mwu shook his head scoldingly, moving to sit on the chair beside her bed.

"You should get some sleep. It's been a tough day.."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Mwu." Bracing thin hands on the bed, she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Besides...we haven't named them yet."

He nodded thoughtfully, turning to gaze into the two hospital cribs. He'd held them after they were born, of course, but back then he'd been too preoccupied to think of names. _All I could do was stare. They were so beautiful... _Picking up the closest child, he gazed at her for a moment, a smile coming to his lips at her sleepy burble. "Hey there, sweetheart.."

"Who does she look like?"

"She has dark hair, like you and Belle.." Leaning close, he nuzzled a gentle kiss to the top of his daughter's head. "She'll be just as beautiful when she gets older.." At the loving words and touch, the baby opened her eyes, the shade of the orbs causing her father to smile.

"What?" Murrue asked softly. "What colour are they?"

"Exactly the same as yours. She really will look like you. And I have the perfect name for her."

She smiled. "What?"

He kissed the baby again before carefully placing her in her mother's arms. "How does Amber sound?"

"It sounds like a beautiful name. What do you think, Amber?" As if in appreciation of her new name, little Amber burbled again, waving a tiny arm, and the young woman giggled, cuddling the infant close. Mwu watched them fondly for a while. Even though his wife was paper-white and obviously tired from the ordeal of giving birth to twins, her smile was everything he'd expected...blissfully happy, just as it had been after Isabelle and Alex had been born. After kissing her gently, he leant to pick up Amber's sister. This little one was wide awake, looking all around her in fascination - and he felt a lump in his throat. Blinking rapidly to clear any mistiness in his eyes, he smiled.

"What is it?" Hearing the concern in Murrue's soft voice, he glanced up, still trying to blink away the tears. Still holding the now-sleeping Amber, she sat up a little more, reaching out with her other hand to brush the fingertips over the scar on his nose. "Why are you crying?"

"Her eyes," was all he could say. With a small frown, she gazed at the baby, evidently worried there was something wrong...then she smiled, understanding.

"Aunt Grace.." The little girl's eyes were emerald green, quite unlike the blue or brown of her brother and sisters, and her wispy hair, though auburn, was a much lighter shade than her mother's. Mwu beamed, delighted, and kissed the baby gently before settling down in the chair with her held in his arms, attention focused on her. Murrue giggled. His expression was the same as it had always been, the same as when Belle and Alex had been born. Happiness mixed with wonder mixed with love. Leaning back against the pillows, she watched her husband and daughter with a soft smile before yawning in sleepy contentment.

"Okay now," he said to the child in his arms, tapping her tiny nose with a finger. "Mommy's had a long day 'cause of you two, so you have to let her sleep now." The little girl clearly didn't think much of that idea, and began to snuffle. Mwu raised an eyebrow. "And no complaining. You've had a long day too.." After carefully placing the baby back in her crib and tucking the blanket around her, he turned his attention back to his wife and other daughter.

"I'm all right," Murrue protested, directing her best plaintive expression toward him. Certainly she was tired, but still... _I don't want to sleep yet...I want to stay awake and talk to him. I don't want him to leave... _ He smiled, removing the sleeping Amber to her own crib before shifting his chair closer to the bed.

"You _are_ tired though.." he pointed out with a gentle kiss to her cheek. His smile was kind and loving, and like always, she could feel her resistance fading. With a huff, she looked away, reluctant to let him win so easily. Eventually he'd get his own way - with that smile he always did - but she was determined to hold out as long as she could.

"Stubborn as ever.." Murrue's expression was almost identical to that of Isabelle's when she wanted to stay up and watch more TV...the pout, the tilt to the chin, everything was the same. With a grin, he watched her fold her arms. He was well used to this put-on sulking, and knew just how to defuse her. All he had to do was smile.

"Stop smiling at me."

"Why wouldn't I smile at someone so beautiful?"

"I'm not beautiful today."

He chuckled. "Oh yes, you are. You always are.." Taking one small hand, he kissed the fingertips softly. She tried hard to keep the frown on her face, but it was clear she was having trouble. Buoyed by his success, Mwu hopped up to sit on the bed beside her and take her in his arms. "And you're not really mad, are you?"

Murrue huffed again, the sound so adorable he couldn't help laughing. "I am," she claimed, but he could easily hear the smile in her voice. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he nuzzled kisses to her neck and cheek, a grin of pride to his face as he heard her laughter. Twenty years, and she'd never been able to win against him.

"Still mad?"

"Mmmm..." Her eyes were closed, a smile of bliss curving her lips. "Maybe a little. Maybe you need to do that a bit more.." As he did as she asked, she purred in utter contentment, letting him settle her back into the pillows. He knew she was exhausted, that despite her stubborn wish to stay awake with him a while, sleep wasn't far away. _I know why she doesn't want to sleep...she doesn't want to wake up and find me gone..._

"I'll stay right here. Just like before. When you wake up, I'll be sitting here...probably asleep, but I'll be here." Finally, his wife nodded, not offering any resistance as he gently tucked the sheets around her and closed the curtains. After flicking off the lights he settled himself into the chair beside her bed. _I'm getting used to sleeping sitting up. How many times is that now? _"Four kids isn't bad.."

A sleepy giggle sounded through the darkness. "I'd say four was pretty good. Mom and Dad say we can't have any more though.." A moment later, he felt her hand caress his hair. He knew she was a little disappointed - one thing she wanted more than anything was to be surrounded by children - but even the doctors had warned him that all this had taken it's toll on Murrue. Four was definitely enough. Taking her hand, he kissed the fingers, grinning as she laughed at the ticklish touch.

"C'mon, time for sleep now.."

"Elizabeth.."

"Hmm?" Glancing up, he could see her figure silhouetted against the light through the curtains.

"Amber's sister. She looks like Aunt Grace...wasn't her middle name Elizabeth? Why don't we name the baby that?"

"Elizabeth..." Trying the name out on his lips, Mwu smiled. "Perfect. Mom would love it.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Fwee for epic XD

please read and review! )


	76. Chapter 76

Half-asleep and happy she watched the splashes of sunlight play on the ceiling. She was warm, comfortable, wrapped up snugly in her husband's embrace - she could stay here forever. As she stretched out with a content murmur, he stirred, blinking open sleepy blue eyes before smiling and nuzzling a kiss to her cheek. "Morning.."

"Is it morning? It feels like we just got to sleep.."

He chuckled. "It does feel like that, doesn't it? At least it was still dark."

"You wouldn't let me sleep.."

"Not my fault," he replied with another kiss. "You're too irresistible. And I didn't hear you complaining.." Which was true enough. She'd been tired, yes, but he'd always had a way of making her forget that...just as he was now. He brushed kisses to her cheek and jaw, moving downwards slowly as she made half-hearted attempts to push him away.

"C'mon...the kids'll be awake soon..."

"But they're not awake yet." His voice was muffled by the comforter, and as the kisses continued her eyes fluttered closed, a smile curving her lips. She'd forgotten she was tired, forgotten her concerns...all she thought of was him. Finally sinking back into the pillows with a murmur of pure contentment, she blinked open amber eyes to gaze up at him.

"Now I'm more sleepy..."

"Yep. And doesn't it feel good?"

"Jerk. You know I have to get up.." But her eyes and limbs felt too heavy, especially with the way he was stroking her hair gently, and she could only manage a sigh before drifting off to sleep. He grinned in triumph and kissed her before sliding out of bed and getting dressed. She'd been running herself ragged all week, with work and taking care of their children, and she hadn't planned to slow down at all this weekend. But this way, for a few hours, she would.

_It's okay. I can look after them. I can make the breakfasts and dinners and party food. And for a while, you get the rest you need. _Stepping out of the room quietly he peeked next door, grinning again when he saw their oldest child wide awake engrossed in a picture book. Isabelle was almost five now, starting school in a few weeks, and since her mother had taught her to read nearly a year ago, had become a little quieter and more thoughtful. She was still as happy and affectionate as ever though, as proved when she caught sight of him watching.

"Hey, Daddy!" Hopping out of bed with a huge smile she ran over and hugged him. He smiled and hefted her into his arms, placing a finger to her lips.

"Mommy's still sleeping, okay? So we all have to play at being mice this morning till she wakes up.." Belle nodded and climbed down, pushing open the door to her little brother's room. Alex too was awake, playing with a toy plane, and looked up with a smile when he saw his father and older sister. He was still as placid as ever - the true irrepressible of the family was in the next room.

"You want to tell me how you got out? We're going to have to put a lid on that cot.."

The fugitive in question just smiled, showing all three of her teeth, and squealed in delight when her father scooped her into one arm. By contrast her twin sister sat calmly in her own cot, watching with those wide green eyes. "See, Bethie's behaving herself. But every morning you've managed to escape..."

Amber stared up at him, face a tiny replica of her mother's, then smiled again. "Dada!" And he sighed, not able to hide his own smile. For a year-old baby, she'd certainly learned how to twist him around her little finger quickly. _She's just like her mom. All Murrue has to do is smile, and I do whatever she asks... _

* * *

She awoke to the sound of laughter. Confused for a moment she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, listening...then smiled as she recognised the voices. Climbing from the bed and dressing quickly in jeans and one of his shirts she opened the curtains and looked down into her garden. Mwu and Belle were watering the plants, Alex was playing on the swing, Amber was practicing walking (falling more often than not and laughing heartily) and Elizabeth was sitting in the centre of the lawn holding a daisy in one tiny hand. For a moment she just watched, still smiling at how her family had grown. _Are the twins really a year old today? It seems like yesterday they were born. And Belle's starting school soon, Alex is already at preschool...they're all growing up so fast. _They'd planned a small party today for the twins - her parents were coming over, as were Natarle, Justin and their son Tom. Not a big party, but a party nonetheless. Her mother was bringing over the birthday cake she'd baked - a teddy bear just as she had for Isabelle's first birthday - and some other treats. The rest was up to her. Tying her hair back, she limped downstairs.

"Good morning!"

"Mommy!" Four little voices called happily, and she was quickly enveloped in hugs. Laughing, and still rather unsteady on her feet she fell backwards onto the porch, Belle and Alex tickling her.

"Stop! No fair! There's only one of me! Mwu! Save me!"

He chuckled. "You seem to be doing just fine." He sat down on the lower step of the porch, taking her bare feet under one arm and tickling the soles. Murrue squealed with laughter, wriggling in a desperate attempt to free herself while tears rolled down her cheeks. All her family knew well how ticklish she was, and Mwu especially exploited it to get his own way.

"C'mon..." she gasped. "I have to get lunch ready.."

"Already did that. Sandwiches in the fridge, sausage rolls in the oven, c-o-o-k-i-e-s in the cupboard." He spelled the word out so the children (especially Alex) wouldn't work it out. Alex could eat his way through a whole package of cookies if one was accidentally left out, and he'd worked out how to pull up a chair in the kitchen to get in the jar on the counter. Her mother had bought them a special jar that made a noise when the lid was opened, so thankfully the incidents were rare.

"Thanks. Can you let go now?"

He grinned and did as she asked, lifting her up to sit her on his lap. Still breathless and flushed red from the tickle attack, she sighed...then smiled. Sitting a little way away, watching her intently, was the quietest member of her little family. Murrue held out her arms, and Elizabeth beamed, getting up and toddling unsteadily over to climb on her mother's lap. She was known as 'little dreamer', and was as calm and quiet as her twin was active and noisy. Amber herself was pushing a cart over the grass with a happy laugh, dark auburn curls blowing in the light breeze.

"Happy birthday, sweetie. We'd better get you two dressed up, hadn't we? So we can meet Grandma and Auntie Natarle in the park?"

They'd barely set up the blanket and basket before the first guests arrived. Lily and Peter came bearing bags and boxes of treats, including some of Lily's homemade cookies, which instantly got Alex's attention. The little boy was all for opening the box right away, but Mwu lifted him away from it to sit beside him. "Whoa there, cookie monster. Sandwiches first, and we have to wait till Tom gets here, okay?"

Alex pouted, lower lip wobbling, but his father shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You know the rules. One cookie, and not till you've eaten lunch. And if you even _think _about just nibbling a sandwich and saying you're full, you won't even get that."

The three-year-old sighed heavily, little shoulders slumping. "Kay, Daddy.." They took care to raise the four of them properly, to ensure they weren't spoiled or selfish. They couldn't afford all the things they wished they could, so a lot of toys were shared, and Belle's old baby clothes were now being worn by the twins. But attention and affection were two things that weren't rationed by money, so they had to be rationed by the parents. _We have to share ourselves out equally between the four of them, to not let one have more time or love than the others. We're doing our best...and we had to learn how to scold too... _That was the hardest thing of all, to look down into that little face and say 'no', especially with the babies. But it was for the best. _And I think it's working..._

"Amber, don't run too far.."

"Swing!" chirped the baby, hopping up and down and pointing. "Swing!" Peter grinned and swept the little girl up in his arms.

"Okay, ladybird, let's go. You coming, Belle?" The older girl nodded happily, running after her grandfather, followed by Alex. As always, Bethie stayed behind, sitting quite contentedly on Lily's lap as the older woman stroked her copper hair gently. If any of them could have a favourite amongst the children, it would be her.

"Good girl." Bethie smiled, reaching up to catch a lock of her grandmother's hair.

"Hey, there they are!" Mwu glanced up at the familiar voice and grinned. Standing a short distance away was Natarle and Justin with their son Tom. Alex beamed at seeing his best friend, and took off like a shot toward him once Peter helped him down off the swing, the two making straight for the see-saw being supervised by Justin as Natarle walked over to the others.

"How have you been?" Murrue asked, pouring her friend a glass of lemonade as she sat down.

"All right. Mom's still talking.." The older woman nodded. For years Natarle's mother had refused to get in contact, almost disowning her for marrying Justin instead of the nice law student she'd had in mind. As far as Murrue knew the woman had never met her grandson yet, but it seemed as though she was starting to come round.

"She'll only be missing out otherwise," remarked Lily, gazing down at the drowsy Elizabeth. "On so much.."

Natarle smiled, glancing back at her son. Tom was laughing out loud, auburn curls all in his face from the breeze as he and Alex ran around together. Murrue watched with a smile of her own. Her own mother had been invaluable in helping with her family - she couldn't imagine having done it without her. _Natarle never mentions any trouble, but it must hurt her that her mom ignored her for all that time... _"Take it slowly. If your mom wants to get in touch, let it be on your terms, not hers. You're the one who has to choose to rebuild bridges.."

"I know.."

* * *

"We haven't done this for a while.."

"Not for years.." They lay all together on the lawn of the little white house gazing up at the stars the way they had when Murrue and Mwu had just moved in. Things had changed since then, another wedding, anniversaries and five children making free time a precious commodity. Two empty bottles lay on the grass beside them, as did plates covered in crumbs from leftover birthday cake. He stretched out comfortably, flinging out an arm for his wife to get closer, which she did happily. "Belle's turn next.."

"Oh yeah.." Murrue smiled. "She told me before she fell asleep she wants her own party to be just like this one."

Natarle swirled her glass idly. "Tom loved his first birthday, but he wasn't happy the next day. He woke up thinking he'd get more presents and cake.." Mwu sighed, hoping Amber wouldn't be the same. She'd eagerly ripped the paper off the plush toys she'd been given and eaten the tiny slice of cake with gusto before fixing everyone with a delighted smile. She'd clearly loved her birthday, as had little Bethie, though she'd just cuddled the plush bunny close and watched everyone with a sweet expression

"We ought to go back to the beach one day. All nine of us.." That was from Justin, who grinned sheepishly when everyone looked at him. "What? It'd be fun. Probably be a cheaper deal us all going together too.."

"It's something to think about. Maybe in the summer holidays before Belle starts school.." Murrue smiled, wiggling her toes. "And I might be able to run again then.."

_It does sound like a good idea...we haven't been on holiday since that time we took Belle and Alex for the first time. And even longer since Natarle and Justin went there too..._

"Sounds like a plan.."

* * *

( n that is epic updated X3 next chapter be beach and probably more smuts :grins:

please read and review! )


	77. Chapter 77

"Yay! The beach!"

"Belle, slow down!" Paying no mind, the little girl tore down the steps onto the sand, spinning around happily under the hot sun. She couldn't remember everything about this place that well, but she did remember how much fun it had been. She and Mommy had made sandcastles, and she'd looked in the pools with Daddy for fishes and crabs. Mommy had said that Alex wouldn't remember anything about being here. but... _He does. He told me. And he knew what the ocean was when he saw it in a picture book... _When Daddy had told them they were coming back here, they'd both told Tom, Amber and Bethie what it was like.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Isabelle pointed to where Daddy was carrying squirmy Amber. "Amber said she wants to play in the ocean, but she's not 'lowed, is she?"

"No, she's too little. You and Alex have to help us keep an eye on her, okay?" As though she knew what Mommy was saying, Amber pouted, wriggling more to try and get to the water.

"No," said Alex, reaching up to pat his baby sister's hand. "It's scary. Be good girl." Bethie and Tom were quiet, staring all around them. Auntie Natarle had said Tom hadn't ever been to the ocean before, and they hadn't been here since before Mommy and Daddy got married. _That must've been a long time ago, 'cause I don't remember that..._

Murrue smiled, stretching her free arm out with a contented sigh. To her satisfaction, this place hadn't changed a bit - the hotel was the same, the beach was the same, even the tiny supermarket at the corner of the street was still there. _And I'd never want it to change. Some of the best memories of our lives happened because of this place... _"What do you think, Bethie?"

Sitting up in her other arm, the tiny girl stared all around herself. At first she looked a little unsure about it all - it was very different from home, after all, but then she smiled. "Pretty."

"Yes, it is. If Amber promises to behave herself, Mommy and Belle can show you how to make sandcastles. Okay?" Bethie nodded and glanced over at her sister, who gave a tiny sigh and stopped struggling. Alex had told Murrue once that the twins each knew what the other was thinking and feeling, and certainly a few weeks ago when Amber had gotten a fever, Bethie had been the one to escape her cot and go wake her parents up. Both Murrue and Mwu privately wondered which of the girls was the boss. Amber was much more boisterous, but one look from her sister and she'd quieten down immediately. "We'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

"How long has it been since we've all been here together?"

"Not sure. It was just after I'd gotten sick...we were still in the apartment. Nearly seven years now, because that was when Mwu and I decided to get married.."

Natarle grinned. "I remember. And it was at least a fortnight before you remembered to tell me that. We could tell the morning after something important had happened, but whenever I asked you just went bright red and pretended you hadn't heard me.."

The older woman grumbled and glanced down at her daughter, who smiled up at her placidly. "It took us a while to get used to the idea - it was at least three days after we got back before I could even tell Mom and Dad." Her friend laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders, steering her down onto the beach where the rest of their families were waiting.

"Can we make sandcastles yet, Mommy?"

"In a little while." Murrue took her watch from the beach bag to show the little girl. "When the big hand gets to twelve, and the little hand gets to two, then we can. The sun's too hot till then." Belle nodded and went back to her book. Tom and Alex were sitting under Natarle and Justin's umbrella playing some game known only to them, childish giggles ringing out, and the twins were dozing in their carriers. All was peaceful, something unusual with four young children. Mwu smiled and tugged his wife closer, brushing dark hair from her face in order to kiss her cheek. He'd planned something in advance with their friends - tonight would be for just the two of them. _We don't often get time_ _to ourselves now, but tonight we will... _It had taken some bargaining...tomorrow night _they_ had to take care of all the kids, but in his mind it would be more than worth it.

"That's a suspicious smile."

"No it isn't."

"Of course it is. You're forgetting, dear, I know you better than anyone. So out with it."

"No." He grinned cheekily at her raised eyebrows. "It's a secret." Her expression clearly said 'I'll get you back for this' but she stayed quiet, simply taking a demure sip of her soda. Mwu just grinned, imagining her smile when she realised that tonight was just for them. _I don't know why we don't have it more often...Aunt Lily always says she'd be more than happy to look after the kids. I think Murrue just likes being a mom too much.. _The children loved her, but so did he...and tonight he was going to show her how much.

"If you don't stop running off, you're going back in the carrier."

"No, Dada.."

Murrue shook her head with a smile, and he continued to frown down at the little girl. Amber frowned right back up at him, not sorry in the least. Her mother and older sister had been teaching her and Elizabeth how to make sandcastles, but Amber had been more interested in the ocean, running down to the shoreline every time Murrue's back was turned. "Mommy said the ocean was scary, didn't she? Not even Belle's allowed in by herself."

"Why don't you take her, Daddy? You took Alex to paddle last time.." Belle smiled, getting up from where her mother and baby sister were still hard at work and taking his hand. "We can all go."

Knowing a chance when she saw it Amber beamed up at him, looking so like Murrue he couldn't help but smile himself. _All my girls have their mom's smile, and boy, do they know how to use it... _"Alright then, monster, but I have to hold onto you."

* * *

"They can wrap him round their little fingers. Every single one of them."

She raised an eyebrow and poked her husband's nose. "And you're telling me you'd be any different? That you _are_ any different? You always take treats for them whenever we go over, and you're still convinced Belle's going to be our daughter-in-law..."

Justin grinned complacently. "Well, she is. Mwu's just being a grouch about it."

"And if it was reversed? If we were the ones with the daughter, and Mwu was forever talking about Alex marrying her?" At his scowl, Natarle sighed and palmed her face. "You have such double standards.."

"If it were me, I think I'd understand.." Mwu was grinning like the big kid he was as he carefully held Amber upright in the shallows. The toddler was shrieking with glee, kicking tiny feet and sending water everywhere. Isabelle too was laughing, dipping hands in the water and sprinkling it over her baby sister's head and occasionally flicking some at her father. The scene was rather touching, and as always Natarle felt a lump in her throat. She and Justin had tried for a while now to give Tom a sibling, but so far to no avail, and she hated the jealousy that was sometimes sparked by her best friend's large family. _I'm happy for Murrue...happy to be godmother to all her children, but I wish... _Murrue knew of her hopes, which was a big part of why she'd invited her on this holiday.

_"That beach has a special kind of magic. The power to relieve stress and help people get closer. Because of that place, we have Alex and the twins...and I'm sure it'll work for you too. Just wait and see..." _

And more than anything, she wanted her friend to be right. Having a family as big as hers didn't matter - just one more would be perfect. Murrue had told her not to give up, to relax and absorb the peace of this place and things would happen. And if it didn't..._if it doesn't, I've threatened to steal one of hers... _

"Which one shall we steal?"

Justin chuckled, lying back and placing his head in her lap. "That's a tough one. We can't steal Belle, 'cause then she wouldn't be able to marry Tom...probably Elizabeth."

"Murrue would never let Bethie go. Maybe Alex...he's so quiet no-one would notice.."

"Tom would like that.."

_He would..._ Tom had heard from Alex and Belle all about what it was like preparing for their baby sisters, and he'd quickly decided he wanted a brother or sister too. Belle had mentioned going to the hospital to see the babies, so the little boy was forever asking when they could go there to pick up his own sibling. "If I could choose, I'd give him a little sister. He's a bit rough-and-tumble when he's with Alex, but around the girls he's a perfect little gentleman. I think a sister would smooth his edges.."

Justin grinned. "So many plans. You think it'll happen?"

"I do. Murrue says this place is special - that if you wish hard enough for something, it'll happen. So it'll be all right."

* * *

He peeked around the door with a grin. He'd persuaded her to go take a bath while he got the kids ready for bed, though unbeknownst to her he'd packed them off stuffed toys, comforters and all to the suite down the hall. Belle and Alex were excited at the thought of a sleepover, while the twins were down for the count already and likely wouldn't wake up until the morning...perfect. Being as quiet as possible he sneaked into the bathroom and sat down beside the tub, just watching her. She was smiling gently, dark eyes closed. A lock of hair had escaped to partly hide her face, and he carefully brushed it away, causing her to look up at him.

"Hello stranger.."

Her smile widened. "Hello yourself. Monsters asleep?"

"Probably." Her eyebrows dipped in a frown at his odd answer, and he chuckled. "It's my secret plan. I arranged it with Natarle and Justin this morning. Tonight they take care of the kids, while we.." He swirled a finger in the hot water, stroking her stomach gently, "get the night to ourselves."

Murrue smiled, eyes closing again at his touch. "That sounds nice. What can we do?"

"You want to go for a walk? I remember how beautiful the scenery is around here.."

They found the spot they had frequented as teenagers, she easily leading the way to it as though she were seventeen again. A sheltered spot on a hill, shaded by trees and with a perfect view of everything below, including the hotel and the ocean. The night was perfect, cloudless and bright, and for a little while, they could forget everything. The six years of marriage, four children...everything except each other. Mwu smiled and lifted her to sit on his lap, his chin resting on her shoulder. "It's nice to forget sometimes, huh?"

"Yes, it is.." Her voice sounded dreamy and faraway, and he wondered whether she too were lost in memories. Childhood playground, lovers' escape - a home away from home. He remembered them planning to move out here once she'd graduated, but her accident and the kids had put a halt to those ideas. It was a shame, but it was easier for them to live near family. And..._Well, this place wouldn't be quite as special if it were home..._ "What else did you have planned?"

"Oh? This isn't enough?"

Murrue grinned, angling her head to peek back at him. He knew all too well what she had in mind, but played along, assuming an innocent expression. "What?" The next he knew she'd jumped him, he hitting the grass with a thump. Her sweet smile had become wicked, and despite his amusement at her forwardness, he shivered. "Out here?"

She glanced around them at the silent night, the isolated spot, and leaned down to kiss him, taking his hands in hers and guiding them down to help rid her of her shirt. "How long has it been since we took any risks? Don't tell me you don't like the idea, because I can see otherwise.."

He chuckled breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as her hands wandered. He _did_ like the idea, very much in fact. "C'mere then.." Half-sitting up he caught her around the waist, nuzzling kisses to skin exposed by her half-unbuttoned shirt. She murmured something incoherent but happy, squirming as his hands did a little wandering of their own. "You know what'll happen if you do that.."

"I know," she replied, amber eyes half-closed and rather dazed. "I want it to.." She moved slightly again, he muttering a curse as he tried to control himself. _Dammit..._

"Alright, you asked for it.." He watched with a satisfied smirk as her little smile widened, she biting her lip in anticipation. "Close your eyes.."

"I wasn't expecting that."

She smiled hazily, gazing up at the moon from where she lay under the tree. "I remembered imagining it when we came here the first time, but I didn't dare ask back then. I guess the fear of being caught is a little greater when you're seventeen.."

"You too?"

"Huh?"

Mwu chuckled, threading his free hand through sweat-dampened blonde hair before squeezing her own hand with the other. "I wondered too. What it might be like. Guess ten years or so makes all the difference.."

"It was worth the wait.."

He laughed again. "It sure was. You're not going to tell Natarle, are you?"

"Of course not. I promise.." _Though if she guesses, there's no point keeping it a secret..._

* * *

( hehe beach n smuts, just like I promised sises :smiles:

please read and review! )


End file.
